EL INTRUSO
by tutypineapple
Summary: Candice queda viuda y desamparada pero el patriarca de la familia le dará su protección y su amor. Advertencia: Historia y época Alterna, los personajes tienen carácter diferentes al Anime . Fic para adultos solamente. En este Fic Albert tiene muchos Defectos hay escenas violentas. Lectura bajo propio riesgo
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE ES UN ALBERT FIC Y ES DEL GENERO DRAMA, ROMANCE, TRAGEDIA Y SUSPENSO.**

 **AL PRINCIPIO TIENE LA MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE IMPORTANTE.**

 **EL INTRUSO**

Edimburgo, principios del siglo XIX

En el año 1800 William Albert Andrew el patriarca de la familia Andrew había recibido la visita de su sobrino Anthony Brown en su oficina en Edimburgo, el joven Brown de 21 años había llegado para hacerle una petición especial.

\- Tío como ya cumplí la mayoría de edad, quiero que me des lo que me corresponde de la herencia que me dejó mi madre.

-Hijo ¿Cuál es la premura?

-He conocido a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y deseo casarme con ella, pero la tía Elroy no quiere la chica es de origen humilde, trabaja como ayudante en una clínica.

-Hijo comprende a la tía Elroy, quiere lo mejor para ti, a ella no le gustaría que cayeras en las garras de una caza-fortunas.

-Tío no pienses mal de ella, mis primos Archie y Stear la conocen ellos te pueden dar referencias, si quieres te la presento.

-Está bien hijo llévala el Domingo a tomar el té a las 4 dile a tus primos que lleven a sus novias.

¡Gracias tío! Sabía que no podrías ser arbitrario.

¿Cómo se llama tu novia hijo?

-Candice White.

Anthony se marchó y William llamó a su fiel amigo George.

-George, Anthony se ha enamorado, quiere casarse, y que le dé la herencia que le dejó Rosemary.

-Señor William, hay que investigar si la chica es de buena familia.

-El me ha dicho que es humilde y que trabaja de ayudante en una clínica.

-Señor William, si desea puedo investigar, ya sabe cómo abundan las caza fortunas y el Joven Anthony es muy inocente para discernir.

-Eso mismo creo George, haz las investigaciones.

Al cabo de unos días el buen George llegó con las referencias.

-Dime George que investigaste.

La señorita Candice es una joven de 18 años que vive con su tía Mary y ella trabaja para sostenerse las dos, todos hablan muy bien de ella, es una muchacha alegre y muy hermosa y también es protestante muy devota, el ministro dio muy buenas referencias de ella, dice que apoya en el orfanato de la Iglesia.

-Ahora veo porque mi sobrino quedó impresionado, pienso que es mejor que se case con una muchacha de buen corazón que con una señorita de sociedad caprichosa y demandante, el Domingo la conoceré, ¿te gustaría estar presente?

-Si Señor William usted sabe que quiero mucho al joven Anthony.

-Estás invitado a tomar el té con nosotros.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY**

-Anthony me da miedo conocer a tu tío ¿y si no le agrado?

-Le agradarás Candy ¡Todo el mundo te ama!

Si pero soy humilde y ustedes son de clase alta.

-No tengas miedo Candy, mi tío es un buen hombre.

Anthony tengo miedo que sea igual que tu tía Elroy, todavía recuerdo que me corrió de tu casa diciendo que era una aprovechada.

-Mi tío no es como ella, por eso acudí a él, verás que nos dará su bendición.

 **PROPIEDAD ANDREW EN EDIMBURGO**

William Albert Andrew esperaba impaciente la llegada de su sobrino y de su prometida estaba en la ventana mirando hacia el portón, cuando vio que se abrió y llegó un carruaje sin techo en el cual venían la pareja de enamorados.

-George ¡ya llegaron!

Anthony y Candy entraron al salón donde estaban sus primos con sus novias y el patriarca del clan Andrew con su fiel amigo George.

¡buenas tardes! Candy hizo una reverencia

Todos dijeron: buenas Tardes

Anthony dijo: Tío ella es mi prometida Candice White.

El Señor Andrew sintió que los latidos del corazón se le aceleraron ¿pero qué está pasando conmigo? Esta chica es en realidad hermosa, mi sobrino ha sabido escoger, espero que sea de buen corazón como lo es de linda.

¡Mucho gusto Candice soy William Albert Andrew!

William agarró la mano de Candice y se la besó, ella sintió cosquillas por la barba que tenía.

Archie y Stear ¡Candice que gusto verte nuevamente!

Patty y Annie la abrazaron.

Pasaron 2 horas de agradable conversación Albert y George pudieron darse cuenta que Candy era espontánea, risueña y parecía ser sincera en todo lo que decía, había también inocencia en su carácter y era diferente a Annie y Patty ya que ella decía lo que pensaba.

Partieron las muchachas de la propiedad Andrew las llevó Archie en el carruaje y Anthony se quedó con su tío para saber el veredicto.

¿y bien tío? ¿Qué opinas de ella?

El lo abrazó y le dijo: Te felicito hijo has tenido el privilegio de encontrar a una chica que además de linda es de buen corazón, te doy mi bendición y el martes empezaré con los trámites para darte la parte que te corresponde, de la herencia que te dejó tu mamá.

-¿Qué le dirás a la tía Elroy?

-No tengo que decirle nada, sabes que soy el patriarca de la familia y no tengo porque pedir la autorización de nadie, pero quiero recordarte los estatutos de nuestro clan.

-Si los sé de memoria, que tengo que firmar un testamento antes de casarme para que las tierras queden en la familia Andrew y hasta que tenga un heredero puedo cambiar el testamento.

-Lo siento hijo, tú sabes que con esas costumbres hemos mantenido por generaciones nuestra fortuna.

Lo sé, pero no quisiera que en caso de faltarle a Candice algún día, ella quedara desamparada

-Hijo las clausulas las pondrás tú pero sabes bien que debes acomodarlo de tal manera que todo quede en la familia, ya que si por alguna razón falleces ella puede volver a casarse y las tierras pueden pasar a manos de un extraño.

 **EN UNA CAPILLA DE EDIMBURGO.**

 **Llegó el día esperado por la pareja de jóvenes rubios, sólo los acompañaron sus primos con sus novias, el Señor Andrew y George.**

 **Y por parte de la novia su tía Mary.**

-¡Tía es el día más feliz de mi vida! ¡Me uniré al hombre que amo!

-Así es hija.

-Ya sabes que a las dos semanas de casados enviaremos por ti.

Estaban frente al ministro

-Señorita Candice White acepta como esposo al Joven Anthony Brown.

¡Lo acepto!

-¡Anthony Brown acepta como su legitima esposa a la Señorita Candice White!

-La acepto.

Yo como representante de la Iglesia luterana protestante los declaro marido y mujer.

Les aventaron flores y los felicitaron

 **PROPIEDAD ANDREW EN EDIMBURGO**

Hicieron una pequeña reunión en la propiedad Andrew para felicitar a los Novios.

-Señor William ansío ver el día en que usted también encuentre una joven de buen corazón.

-Mi buen Amigo esas chicas son escasas, hay una entre mil, mi sobrino es afortunado.

Despidieron a los recién casados los cuales se fueron a las tierras del Joven Brown.

En la noche llegó Elroy Andrew a la propiedad.

¿Pero como te atreviste autorizar el casamiento de Anthony con esa chica de cuna inferior?

-Por los derechos que tengo como patriarca y tú no tienes ninguna autoridad de reclamarme nada, antes de autorizar la boda investigué a la muchacha y es buena, Anthony escogió bien y no permitiré que les vayas hacer un escándalo a su propiedad.

William ¿le diste toda su herencia a Anthony?

Si tía toda, porque inicia una nueva vida a lado de su esposa.

-Hijo, Anthony es inexperto le hubieras ofrecido ser su administrador.

Tía le dije que me podía pedir consejos, yo no me meteré en la vida de Anthony.

 **PROPIEDAD BROWN A LAS AFUERAS DE EDIMBURGO.**

Pasó un año y los jóvenes rubios era inmensamente felices.

-Hola amada esposa

-Hola Anthony mío, te veo triste ¿te ocurre algo?

Candy tu sabes que te amo ¿cierto?

Si, me haces feliz, sé que me amas.

Ha pasado un año y todavía no te has embarazado.

Oh Anthony si quieres voy a ver al médico.

-Ya sabes cómo hablan los que nos rodean

-Si lo sé, todos nos preguntan, para cuando el bebé.

-¿Será que no estoy haciendo algo bien?

Jajaja Anthony no pienses eso, además tu sabes que todo lo que pasa Dios tiene el control y si no he encargado es porque El tiene un plan.

¡Tienes razón! Candy prométeme que si te falto, te volverás a casar.

Oh Anthony, nunca digas eso, no quiero que me faltes, quiero que siempre estés conmigo.

Yo también quisiera estar siempre contigo, no sé porque hoy me siento triste.

Yo se la manera en que puedes cambiar de humor.

¡Oh Candy eres tan bella!

Esa tarde Anthony fue a la ciudad para comprar algunas cosas, sus empleados fueron en el carruaje y él fue a caballo.

-Tía ya es tarde y Anthony no llega

-Hija no te preocupes, ya vendrá.

Se escuchó que un carruaje se acercaba, y tocaron la puerta con desesperación.

El trabajador estaba tembloroso.

-Alex ¿Qué ocurre?

Candy perdió el sentido al escuchar las palabras de Alex.

Candy despertó al día siguiente.

Candy por fin

Tía ¡Quiero ver a Anthony!

Hija, calmate

¡dime que está bien!

Hija tienes que vestirte de luto, tienes que bajar, hoy lo van a enterrar, El Señor William se hizo cargo de todo, estaban esperando que despertaras para enterrarlo.

Mientras en el salón de la propiedad estaba lleno de gente de los alrededores, se escucharon las gaitas.

La Señora Elroy dijo: ¡Esa muchacha es la causante de esto!

William dijo: Tía si vas a estar diciendo esas tonterías tendré que enviarte con George a la ciudad, la viuda ya ha sufrido mucho, para que la hieras con esas palabras.

 ** _Soy 100% fanática de Albert y para nada aparecerá Terry siento desilusionar algunas chicas pero desde el principio quiero que quede claro Si eres fanática de Terry te invito a que no lo leas._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: El Albert y la Candy que pongo en la historia no es perfecto difieren mucho al original (para mi el único Ser Perfecto es Dios )_**

 ** _Mis historias son ficción, fantasía, irreales, es entretenimiento. Yo no obligo a leerlas. Simplemente si no te gusta no la leas y no tienes que hacer comentarios desagradables. El respeto al derecho ajeno es la paz._**

 ** _Escribo lo que se me ocurre, escribo porque me gusta, y no se me paga por hacerlo por eso escribo lo que quiero, lo que si garantizo es que siempre ganará el amor de Candy y Albert_**

 ** _Estaré actualizando un día por semana_**

 ** _Esta historia es para adolescentes y adultos._**

 **Tengo otras historias Diseñada para mí (humor y romance) completa**

 **Todo por Albert (humor y romance) (completa)**

 **William Albert y su amor por Candy (100% drama) ( completa)**

 **Enamorándome lentamente de ti (Humor y romance) por finalizar (años 50)**

 **Mi obsesión por Albert (iniciando) (humor, fantasía, Romance) (época Actual)**

 **Dame la oportunidad de amarte ( Drama y romance) (época de la historia de Candy Candy)**

 **Amores de plataforma ( en progreso) (actual)**


	2. Chapter 2

**PROPIEDAD BROWN A LAS AFUERAS DE EDIMBURGO.**

La Señora Elroy dijo: ¡Esa muchacha es la causante de esto!

William dijo: Tía si vas a estar diciendo esas tonterías, tendré que enviarte con George a la ciudad, la viuda ya ha sufrido mucho, para que la hieras con esas palabras.

Candy bajo con un vestido negro y Archie la fue alcanzar a las escaleras lo mismo que Stear.

-Candy sé fuerte

-Gracias Archie, sé que Anthony está en presencia de Dios, porque él era creyente como yo.

Candy ¿Quieres verlo por última vez? Preguntó Stear.

Ella negó con la cabeza y dijo: Quiero recordarlo con su sonrisa.

Todos vieron que no se acercó al féretro y murmuraron.

La tía Elroy la miraba con coraje, cerraron el ataúd, lo llevaron en los hombros, comenzó la procesión y lo subieron al carruaje fúnebre.

Albert se acercó a Candy y le dio el brazo para acompañarla, ella lo aceptó, lo llevaron al panteón familiar todos rodearon la tumba para decirle el último adiós.

Se escucharon las gaitas y Candy pensó: Con esa melodía me despido de ti amor mío, espero que en el cielo nos volvamos a encontrar.

Después que se despidió de todos los Andrew Candy llegó a su propiedad acompañada de su tía Mary.

-Hija ¿quieres algo de comer?

No tengo hambre iré a mi habitación, al llegar a su habitación Candy lloró desconsolada, recordaba los momentos felices, sus proyectos, sus sueños, todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había derrumbado.

¡En esta habitación haces falta tú! Mi Anthony.

 **PROPIEDAD ANDREW EN EDIMBURGO**

Estaban todos los del clan Andrew reunidos, haciéndole reproches a William Andrew

¡Toda la fortuna quedó en manos de esa mujer! ¿Por qué autorizaste esa unión?

¡Todo lo tendrá un extraño!

Albert dijo: ¡Basta! ¡Aves de rapiña!¡todavía ni se ha enfriado él difunto!, ¡sólo piensan en el dinero!, y no lloran la muerte de Anthony. No puedo creer lo insensibles que son. No tienen derecho a recriminarme nada, todos tienen su parte y aunque yo administre ustedes gozan de buenas ganancias y viven en la opulencia.

Dijo uno: ¡Algunos de nuestros muchachos deben cortejar a la viuda!

La tía Elroy dijo: Tenemos a Stear, Archie y Neal.

Stear dijo: Yo tengo novia, no puedo enamorar a Candy.

Archie aclaró: Estoy próximo a casarme.

Neal dijo: Lo siento mucho pero yo quiero casarme con una doncella, es decir con una que no haya tenido marido.

Todos volvieron alzar las voces.

Albert pasó en medio de ellos y se retiró a su habitación.

Se acostó en su cama pensando: Anthony, hijo ¿Por qué tú? ¿Eras lo único que me quedaba de Rosemary! ¡Debí ser yo! ¡Te quedaba una vida por delante!.

Pas

Pasaron dos meses y la Señora Elroy pasó por las propiedades Brown y vio que estaban descuidadas, los trabajadores hacían lo que querían.

Llegó a su casa y encontró a William en el estudio.

\- William pasé por las propiedades de Anthony y todo está en malas condiciones, deberías de darte una vuelta por los alrededores y poner en cintura a esos trabajadores.

Albert comentó: Tienes razón tía, la viuda ha de estar sumergida en la tristeza y no se ha de ocupar de eso, cuando sea la lectura del testamento le ofreceré mi apoyo.

 **PROPIEDAD BROWN A LAS AFUERAS DE EDIMBURGO.**

Señora Brown vengo a visitarla, porque el lunes está citada para la lectura del testamento de su esposo Anthony.

Candy agachó la cabeza y dijo: ¿No me pueden notificar solamente las decisiones que tomó en vida?

Lo siento pero usted tiene que estar presente.

 **TABERNA**

Estaba Neal con sus amigos y le decían: ¡qué tonto has sido? Te hubieras casado con ella, la hubieras disfrutado un año y luego la hubieras repudiado.

¡Si eres tonto!

Todos los amigos malvados de Neal, se propusieron cortejar a Candy.

 **OFICINA DEL NOTARIO PUBLICO**

Sólo habían citado del clan Andrew a Albert, a la Señora Elroy y a Candy.

Señores estamos aquí para darle lectura al testamento de Anthony Brown.

Empezó la lectura y Candy estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, no sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, después de unos minutos escuchó levantarse a la Señora Elroy la cuál cerró de golpe la puerta.

Albert observó que Candy tenía la mirada perdida y se conmovió.

Señora Brown ¿me escucha?

Ella preguntó: ¿Cuándo me tengo que ir de la propiedad?

El notario dijo: Señora usted no escuchó el testamento

Candy contestó: Perdone, estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Señora le tengo una carta de su esposo, dijo que se la diera si algo llegaba a sucederle.

¿Una carta de Anthony? ¡Por favor démela!

Candy abrió el sobre desesperada y sacó la carta que decía

 _ **Amada Candy: Si tienes en tus manos esta carta quiere decir que Dios me llamó a su presencia, quiero decirte ¡Que te amo! Dios me dio el privilegio de pasar momentos dichosos a tu lado.**_

 _ **Deseo que siempre seas feliz, espero estar en tus recuerdos, pero quisiera hacerte una petición, al único que le confiaría tu bienestar es a mi tío William, sé que es mayor que tú, pero creo que es el único hombre que sería un esposo idóneo para tí, espero te dejes guiar por él, y que lo llegues amar como me amaste a mí, perdón por hacer esto, pero como miembro del clan Andrew debo respetar los estatutos.**_

 _ **Tuyo Anthony.**_

Candy alzó la mirada y observó al Señor William, sus largos cabellos rubios, y su muy abundante barba, un hombre muy alto para su gusto pero de personalidad imponente, Albert la miró y ella rápidamente bajó la cabeza e hizo como que seguía leyendo.

Señor Andrew también hay una carta para usted.

Démela la leeré.

Albert leyó la carta que le dejó Anthony

 **Querido Tío: Te agradezco porque siempre te ocupaste de nosotros, privándote de los placeres juveniles , Si llego a faltar quiero que desposes a Candy, a ningún otro se la confiaría, sé que sabrás ganarte su corazón. Puse el testamento así porque sé que los Andrew le insistirán a Candy hasta que la convenzan de casarse contigo y ella terminará aceptando, la conozco que accede cuando la presionan.**

 **Espero puedas cumplir mi último deseo. Te pido perdón por hacer esto pero es la única manera que el clan esté de acuerdo a que la desposes.**

 **Tu sobrino Anthony Brown.**

Señora Candice le puedo decir lo más importante del testamento.

-Si por favor

Todas las propiedades de su esposo Anthony se las dejó al Señor William Albert Andrew y puso como condición para recibir la herencia que debe desposar a su viuda, es decir a usted y si él no la desposa todas las propiedades pasaran a la Iglesia protestante de Edimburgo. Puso de plazo un año y medio, y a usted le dejó una propiedad en el centro de Edimburgo y una mensualidad que se le dejará de dar si usted contrae matrimonio con otro que no sea del clan Andrew.

Candy dijo: ¡Qué bien la Iglesia tendrá recursos para expandir la Palabra!

El Notario dijo: Señora Candy tiene un año y medio para desocupar la propiedad donde está actualmente, el Señor William administrará los bienes en ese año y medio y le pasará una mensualidad , las joyas le quedaron a usted, y cuando vaya a ocupar la propiedad que le dejó su esposo el Señor William deberá de amueblársela.

Albert pensó: ¿En que estabas pensando Anthony? En que aprietos nos metiste a tu viuda y a mí.

Al salir de la oficina del notario Albert fue tras de Candy y dijo:

-Candice

-Señor Andrew le agradezco el apoyo que me dio, al ocuparse del funeral de Anthony.

-No tienes porque agradecerme Candice, cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca puedes mandarme un mensaje a mi propiedad o a mi oficina.

Le agradezco su gentileza Señor Andrew.

Yo quiero pedirle permiso para visitar las propiedades y organizar a sus empleados, veo que las están descuidando.

Si Señor Andrew son de usted, haga todo lo que crea conveniente.

Gracias Candy. ¿quiere que la acompañe a su casa?

No es necesario Señor Andrew, gracias por su ofrecimiento.

 **PROPIEDAD ANDREW EN EDIMBURGO**

Cuando llegó Albert a su casa lo estaban esperando todos los miembros del clan.

¡Deberás desposarla!

La señora Elroy dijo: No porque esa mujer es estéril, en un año no se pudo embarazar de Anthony y el apellido Andrew se perdería si se casa con ella.

Otro dijo: ¡Todo se perderá! Si no la desposa

Archie dijo: Cuando menos no le quedará a un vividor, sino a la Iglesia.

¡Que la despose y luego que la repudie! Dijo Neal.

Albert se enardeció y dijo: Si la desposo nunca la repudiaré aunque sea estéril si uno mi vida a ella, será hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Todos se quedaron asombrados por la determinación de Albert

¿Qué harás William?

El dijo: Tengo un año y medio para decidir qué haré y además yo no la voy a obligar a que se case conmigo.

¡Te equivocas! En un año la pueden enamorar por la propiedad que le dejó Anthony, la cuál es muy valiosa por estar en el centro de Edimburgo

La señora Elroy dijo: Si es cierto es la mejor propiedad.

 **PROPIEDAD DE CANDICE BROWN A LAS AFUERAS DE EDIMBURGO.**

Buenas tardes tía

Candy ¿cómo te fue?

Nos fue bien tía, Anthony nos dejó una propiedad en el centro de la ciudad, según me dijeron es muy valiosa y una mensualidad. La señora Elroy se molestó cuando supo que si el Señor William no me desposa en un plazo de un año y medio todas las propiedades se pasaran a la Iglesia protestante de Edimburgo. No sé en qué estaba pensando Anthony cuando dispuso eso.

Estaba pensando en tu futuro, creo que el clan Andrew no te dejaran en paz, hasta que aceptes casarte con el Señor Andrew.

No creo, ellos son muy ricos ¿para qué quieren más?

Al día siguiente llegaron Stear y Archie con sus novias a visitar a Candy.

Los pasaron al salón y Candy hizo una reverencia.

¡Buenos días chicos!

Todos se acercaron a ella y juntos se abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

Habló Stear: Candy el clan Andrew nos ha dado la encomienda de pedirte que te cases con mi tío William.

Candy se quedó boquiabierta y dijo: Tomen asiento por favor.

Ellos se sentaron y Candy les dijo:

Sé que Anthony nos dejó en una difícil situación a tu tío William y a mí, entiendo la responsabilidad que conlleva el ser el patriarca, pero su tío tiene derecho a enamorarse, a casarse con una muchacha que lo ame, creo que no soy la indicada para él, no sé en que estaba pensando Anthony cuando hizo ese testamento, yo aprecio mucho a su tío porque él nos apoyó para que nos casáramos, pero él debe de pensar en su descendencia, quizás yo no pueda darle hijos.

-Candy por favor, el que no hayas tenido hijos con Anthony no quiere decir que seas estéril.

Si pero no creo que tú tío se quiera arriesgar, y lo entiendo, a mí me da igual, porque yo no me volveré a enamorar, no hay otro como Anthony.

A Candy se le escurrieron las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Se quedaron a tomar el té junto con Candy.

Al día siguiente el mayor del Clan Andrew fue con la tía Elroy para hablar con Candy.

 **Hola Chicas espero les guste el desarrollo del Fic, saludos a paulayjoaqui, (según el foro Andrew Albert le lleva a Candy entre 10 y 11 años así que Albert tiene 30 años aquí, es que yo le soy fiel a mi foro), Bety (estaré actualizando un dia si un día no jeje aunque ahorita subí este) Glenda, Zafiro azul cielo 1313, Jenny, Josie, Chidamami, hola luka Gottchalk, Kira anima, Gladys, Lady susi y Jahzeel, Stormaw.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PROPIEDAD DE CANDICE WHITE BROWN A LAS AFUERAS DE EDIMBURGO.**

Al día siguiente el mayor del Clan Andrew fue con la tía Elroy para hablar con Candy.

La tía Mary dirigió a la Señora Elroy y al Señor Jhon al salón de la propiedad.

-Buenos días Candice

Buenos días Señora Elroy

-Este es Jhon, uno de los ancianos del Clan

Señor Jhon sea Bienvenido A qué debo del honor de su visita

-Candice queremos hacerte reflexionar sobre la herencia de Anthony.

-Los escucho señora Elroy

Como bien sabes se lo dejó casi todo a William

-Si lo sé

Pero la condición que puso es que William te despose, y puso el plazo, queremos saber si estás dispuesta a casarte con William.

-Señora Elroy, no estoy dispuesta a casarme con el Señor William.

-¡Pero qué muchacha tan malagradecida! ¡Él te ayudó a casarte con Anthony!

-Es cierto, él apoyó a Anthony cuando usted se opuso a nuestra boda, y usted hasta lo dejó de hablar.

La Señora Elroy se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras, le llegaron al corazón como dagas afiladas.

-Si pensé que no eras la chica adecuada para él, creo que si tuve razón, porque si te niegas a casarte con William, entonces quiere decir que no me equivoqué. Al entrar a esta familia adquiriste obligaciones.

-Señora Elroy, ustedes nunca me dieron la bienvenida a la familia así que no sé de qué obligaciones está hablando.

Jhon dijo: La obligación que tienes como viuda, es qué la familia se quede con lo que por generaciones hemos tenido, si le hubieras dado un heredero a Anthony todo hubiera sido para el niño, pero al no haber cumplido con tu papel de esposa, todo debe quedar en la familia, claro está excepto la propiedad que te dejó Anthony.

La Señora Elroy añadió además si en verdad amaste a Anthony debes honrar su memoria cumpliendo su última voluntad.

Candy al escuchar eso sintió como si la hubieran abofeteado.

-Nos retiramos Candice reflexiona sobre lo que hemos hablado.

Se retiraron y Candice pensó, es verdad fue la última voluntad de Anthony, por él lo tendría que hacer, no por su familia.

Candy recordó que Anthony invitó a todos los del clan Andrew a su boda y nadie de ellos fue, la Iglesia estuvo vacía, se había decorado con flores naturales, recordó la cara de tristeza de Anthony al ver que lo habían despreciado.

Recordó también que se había preparado un banquete familiar en la mansión Andrew pero que no llegaron, salvo los primos de Anthony con sus novias y él patriarca del clan y toda esa comida se llevó al orfanato de la Iglesia, La Señora Elroy para no estar presente se fue a Glaslow Y después de recién casados en los eventos familiares sólo le mandaban una invitación personal a Anthony excluyéndola a ella. Cuando iban juntos a la ciudad y se encontraban con algún miembro del clan saludaban a Anthony pero parecía que ella era invisible, la ignoraban completamente, cierto, los únicos que nunca la ignoraron fueron William, Archie, Stear y el buen George.

Candy pensó: Si Anthony, en nadie más pudiste confiar sólo en tu tío, por eso me dejaste a su cuidado, él te dio consejos de cómo administrar tus ganancias y como cuidar tus propiedades, El Señor Andrew siempre fue amable conmigo y nunca me hizo ningún desprecio y hasta se ocupó de tu funeral. Tiene razón la señora Elroy le debo eso al Señor William, pero yo tampoco me le iré a ofrecer, si él me lo propone pues tendré que acceder, lo haré sólo porque fue tu última voluntad y para apoyar al Señor Andrew que de seguro también a él lo han de estar presionando.

Pasó otro mes y Candy recibía todos los días a algún miembro del clan Andrew, a veces iban solos o a veces acompañados pero ninguno quitaba el dedo del renglón lo mismo le hacían a William.

-Tía he decidido que nos vayamos de esta propiedad y nos cambiemos a la que me dejó Anthony en la ciudad, quizás también por eso la familia Andrew no me ha dejado en paz, porque a lo mejor quieren tomar posesión de aquí.

-Si Candy pero primero debes consultarle al Señor William él es el patriarca de la familia y toda cosa que quieras hacer, debes decirle a él primero, para que te dé el visto bueno.

Candy hizo una mueca y dijo: Está bien le diré, ¡los clanes y sus protocolos

Candice fue en un carruaje al centro de la ciudad mientras pasaba toda la gente que la veía la saludaba y se ponían a comentar.

¡Por fin ha salido!

¡Es joven de seguro encontrará pronto otro marido!

 **OFICINA ANDREW EN EDIMBURGO**

Señor William la Señora Candice quiere verlo.

-Hazla pasar George

Albert se puso de pie para recibir a Candy y vio que entró con su vestido negro y su cabello agarrado.

\- Buenos días Señor Andrew.

-Buenos días Candice me alegra verle – el tomó su mano y se la besó.

Tome asiento por favor, ¿le falta algo? ¿tiene algún problema?

Oh no nada de eso, vengo porque quiero pedirle su autorización para cambiarme a la propiedad que me dejó Anthony aquí en la ciudad.

Él la miró queriendo descifrar el porqué de esa decisión.

Quisiera saber cuáles son los motivos por los cuales te quieres cambiar.

-Porque quiero salir de la tristeza, y manteniéndome ocupada lo lograré, quiero ayudar en el orfanato de la Iglesia, y además no quiero tener tantos empleados a mi cargo, salvo una mucama y uno de mantenimiento.

-Si es por eso puedo aumentarte la mensualidad.

Mientras ella hablaba el observó con detenimiento sus facciones, su nariz respingada, sus pecas, sus ojos verdes, sus pequeñas manos.

-Lo que me da es suficiente, esa propiedad está llena de recuerdos, ¡todo me recuerda a Anthony! En cualquier momento del día parece que va a entrar y me abrazara, no es que quiera olvidarlo, ¡eso jamás! porque siempre vivirá en mis pensamientos, pero quiero sanar emocionalmente, él quiso que yo fuera feliz.

Entiendo tus motivos Candy ¡y tienes razón! acá podrás ir a la plaza y socializar.

¡ay no es por eso! ¡Ya tengo suficiente de que todos los días lleguen los Andrew!

El sonrió y dijo: Me imagino que no te dejan en paz a ti tampoco.

No me han dejado en paz.

¡Está bien Candy! habilitaré la propiedad en cuanto la tenga lista te avisaré para que empecemos a cambiar tus cosas.

¡Muchas gracias Señor Andrew! Dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Ella salió de la oficina y el se quedó pensativo.

Desde que leí esa carta no he dejado de pensar en ella, es joven y puede rehacer su vida, pero si la desposo no podría repudiarla, tengo necesidad de protegerla, Anthony quizás vio mi soledad y quiso que yo también fuera feliz si el faltaba, creo que es la mejor herencia que el pudo darme, pero no me atrevo hacerle ninguna propuesta no quiero que ella piense que soy rídiculo, Candice así como tu nombre también eres dulce.

Pasaron dos semanas y en ese tiempo William Andrew se personalizó en adecuar la propiedad para que Candice tomara posesión de ella, se hizo cargo de cada detalle en la decoración, El pensó: será todo nuevo porque empezará una nueva vida sin él.

Albert fue a buscar a Candy y sus cosas para que ocupara su nuevo hogar.

 **PROPIEDAD DE CANDICE WHITE BROWN A LAS AFUERAS DE EDIMBURGO.**

-Ya todas las cosas están en el carruaje Candice tu ropa y tus joyas y las cosas de tu tía.

Señor William, quisiera recorrer la casa por última vez.

-Claro Candy ¿quieres que te acompañe?

Si por favor.

Candy fue recorriendo cada espacio de la casa y las imágenes de Anthony se le venían a la mente, cuando entró a la habitación matrimonial ella miró a Albert el sol entraba por la ventana él se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, ella cerró sus ojos y por un momento se imaginó que era Anthony.

Salieron de ahí y Candy observó cómo William Andrew cerraba la puerta de la casa donde había sido inmensamente feliz.

 **PROPIEDAD DE CANDICE WHITE EN EDIMBURGO**

-Candice desde este momento empezarás una nueva vida.

-Señor Andrew no se como mostrarle mi gratitud por todo lo que ha hecho por mi.

-Con una sonrisa Candice, es más que suficiente.

-Ella le sonrió y le dio un abrazo

-Albert besó su cabeza y sintió el aroma de sus cabellos y suspiró.

 **ORFANATO DE LA IGLESIA PROTESTANTE DE ESCOCIA**

¡Candice! ¡que gusto verte!

Ministro es un gusto también para mi, he decidido regresar como voluntaria al orfanato, necesito estar ocupada.

-Si hija, necesitas superar la ausencia de Anthony, sabes he tenido abarrotada la Iglesia por todos los Andrew

-¿Así?

-jajajaja Todos quieren que te cases con el Señor Andrew, lo han puesto en los motivos principales de oración.

-Y luego cuando me case, van a orar para que el Señor Andrew me repudie.

-Hija aunque así sea, William no es como ellos, el cuándo se case será para toda la vida.

-¿Lo conoce usted?

Por supuesto conozco a toda mi membresía.

¿Y que has pensado? ¿accederás a casarte con él?

¿Y como me voy a casar con él? si ni me ha cortejado y ni me lo ha propuesto.

-oh ya veo. Pues bien que tal si oramos tu y yo para que Dios guie tus pasos.

Pasaron los días y Candy iba al orfanato para atender a los niños, les daba clases, y ayudaba a servirles los alimentos, en el camino se encontraba a uno que otro Andrew y ahora no era invisible, le hacían una reverencia cada vez que ella pasaba por donde estaban.

También algunos hombres solteros se atrevían a saludarla cosa que no pasó desapercibida entre los habitantes de la ciudad, los cuáles empezaron con las murmuraciones.

Albert y George estaban caminando por la plaza cuando escucharon decir:

¡Si parece que anda atrás de la viudita Brown por la propiedad!

¡Es joven se volverá a casar! ¡pobre todos la quieren por su propiedad!

 **PROPIEDAD ANDREW EN EDIMBURGO**

-Albert llegó molesto a su casa y encontró a su tía tomando el té.

-William necesito hablar contigo.

¿Qué pasó tía? Estoy de mal humor.

¡Toda la ciudad habla de lo mismo!,¡Candice tiene varias sanguijuelas atrás de ella!

Si eso escuché.

¿Y bien que harás al respecto?

¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Pues cortejarla, para que la respeten y dejen de rondarla.

Tía yo no sé si sea lo correcto, si la empiezo a cortejar sería con fines matrimoniales a mí no me gusta jugar, ni herir a nadie.

Eso lo sé, ¿harás algo al respecto? O permitirás que sigan las murmuraciones, ¿Cómo es posible que siendo el patriarca del Clan permitas que pisoteen la memoria de tu sobrino?

 **HOLA CHICAS LINDO INICIO DE SEMANA DIOS LES BENDIGA**

 **Saludos a Jenny,** **luka gottchalk, Patty a, Silvana S, Yiyi77 (gracias) Jahzeel, Luz, paulayjoaqui, Gladys, Susana Rojas, Mary (ahí si no te aburres de la lectura lo irás descubriendo, gusto en saber de ti) Kira anima, Stormaw, Zafiro azul cielo 1313 (ninguno era estéril sólo que no hacían la tarea en los días que debían) saludos a Guest(anónima).Este fic es un poco serio ya actualicé el otro fic**


	4. Chapter 4

**PROPIEDAD ANDREW EN EDIMBURGO**

Si la empiezo a cortejar sería con fines matrimoniales a mí no me gusta jugar, ni herir a nadie.

Eso lo sé, ¿harás algo al respecto? O permitirás que sigan las murmuraciones, ¿Cómo es posible que siendo el patriarca del Clan permitas que pisoteen la memoria de tu sobrino?

Mañana hablaré con ella para ver, de qué manera podemos calmar las murmuraciones.

No se trata de las murmuraciones William, si no de los jóvenes que andan atrás de ella para quitarle la propiedad.

Está bien tía, yo lo checo mañana

 **PROPIEDAD DE CANDICE WHITE EN EDIMBURGO**

Albert estaba en la reja de la casa de Candy, temeroso de hablar con ella, entró y se dirigió a la puerta.

¡Buenos días Señor Andrew!

¡Buenos días Candice!

¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

Candice, quiero saber ¿qué opinas sobre lo que puso Anthony en su testamento?

Señor Andrew siento que Anthony haya dejado enredadas las cosas.

Candice el motivo por el cuál vine, es porque he sabido que varios jóvenes de la ciudad están intentando cortejarla y a mí no me gustaría que usted….

-Señor Andrew, yo amé a Anthony con gran intensidad, sigo amando su recuerdo, nadie me interesa, todavía han pasado tres meses, y puede estar tranquilo porque yo no les haré caso.

-Candice aunque usted no les haga caso de todas maneras ellos seguirán insistiendo y la gente seguirá con sus murmuraciones.

-Señor Andrew us..

El interrumpió y dijo: Llámeme William

-No podría llamarlo así, usted es mi tío.

Candice yo quisiera venir a visitarte algunas veces y dejarnos ver en público para que la gente piense que te estoy cortejando y ya no sigan esos muchachos atrás de usted.

Candy lo miró, a Albert le latía el corazón a mil por hora y estaba expectante a lo que respondería Candy.

Señor William creo que tiene razón en querer guardar el buen nombre de los Andrew, creo que será necesario programar las visitas y fingir que salimos juntos.

Albert pensó: Si, es muy reciente todavía la muerte de Anthony, ella fingirá, pero yo no.

Le parece bien si vengo a buscarla, creo que debo llamarte con más familiaridad, ¿Me permites tutearte y llamarte Candy?

Si Señor Andrew

Tú también debes llamarme por mi nombre solamente, dime William o Albert.

-Ante la gente William, entre nosotros Señor Andrew.

Albert agachó la cabeza con tristeza y dijo: Está bien Candy , como lo desees

Te vendré a buscar mañana para asistir a la Iglesia.

¿Ya desde mañana?

Si entre más pronto mejor

El se paró y le tomó la mano y se la besó a Candy le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Ella pensó: Sus ojos son del mismo color que los de Anthony, no quiero mirarlo otra vez.

Ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

 **PROPIEDAD ANDREW EN EDIMBURGO**

Albert llegó a su casa y estaban sus sobrinos Archie y Stear jugando cartas.

¡Hola muchachos!

¡Hola tío! ¿ Cómo va todo?

Necesito que me aconsejen

¿Nosotros a ti?

Si, es un área en la cuál no tengo experiencia.

Ellos se miraron un poco sonrientes, imaginándose cuál era el problema de su tío.

Empezaré a cortejar a Candy, para alejar a ciertos jóvenes que están atrás de ella, ella aceptó sólo que me dejó en claro que solo fingiremos delante de la gente, ahora ¿Qué puedo hacer para que la gente se dé cuenta de mi cortejo?

Stear dijo: Yo en mi vasta experiencia te sugiero que le lleves un enorme ramo de flores, la próxima vez que la veas.

Archie dijo: La gente debe darse cuenta que llegas en determinado horario a tomar el té con ella, en algunas ocasiones llévala al teatro, ya no es necesario que usen chaperon.

¡Gracias muchachos! Mañana comenzaré a ir con ella a la Iglesia.

¡Si y después que vayan a la Iglesia invítala a comer! En un lugar donde haya mucha gente.

Esa noche Albert pensó: Nunca había cortejado a nadie, desde muy joven tomé el mando de los negocios de la familia, me dejé crecer la barba para que no me menospreciaran por mi edad los socios que había ganado mi padre, todavía recuerdo que la familia le encomendó a George llevarme a un burdel para que yo tuviera experiencias, jajjaja las creencias de la gente que si uno no tiene relaciones sexuales de joven se vuelve loco, esa mujer me enseñó varias cosas, en realidad me hubiera gustado aprender todo eso en mi matrimonio, nunca me había enamorado de nadie hasta ahora que me empiezo a fijar en ella, será difícil que ella me ame, no quisiera luchar contra el recuerdo de Anthony.

 **Al día siguiente**

Albert se puso uno de los mejores trajes que tenía, había mandado a comprar un ramo de flores y se lo dieron se dirigió a la salida y la tía Elroy sonrió triunfante a verlo salir con las flores.

Iba pasando por las calles de Edimburgo la gente lo saludaba y notaban el ramo de flores que llevaba en la mano.

Llegó a la propiedad de Candy y la gente se fijó que iba bien vestido y que entró a la casa de Candy

 **PROPIEDAD DE CANDICE WHITE EN EDIMBURGO**

El entró y dijo:

Buenos días señora Mary

Buenos días Señor Andrew, en seguida baja Candice para ir a la Iglesia con usted.

Gracias.

Candy bajó y él se le acercó y le dijo: Te traje estas flores.

Gracias Señor Andrew son hermosas. ¿Tía por favor podrías ponerlas en un florero?

Si hija ve con bien.

El le dio el brazo y la gente chismosa observó que él la ayudó a subir al carruaje.

Empezaron las murmuraciones: Era de esperarse, pero es una sorpresa que sea el mismo patriarca del clan Andrew el que la enamore.

 **IGLESIA PROTESTANTE DE ESCOCIA**

La Señora Elroy había hablado con el ministro para que en el Sermón predicara sobre las viudas jóvenes, el ministro no quería hacerlo, pero varios del clan Andrew se lo pidieron y no pudo negarse.

El ministro pidió que buscaran en sus Biblias primera de Timoteo 5 del versículo 9 al 16.

Iba leyendo el ministro.

 **9** Sea puesta en la lista sólo la viuda no menor de sesenta años, que haya sido esposa de un solo marido,

 **10** que tenga testimonio de buenas obras; si ha criado hijos; si ha practicado la hospitalidad; si ha lavado los pies de los santos; si ha socorrido a los afligidos; si ha practicado toda buena obra.

 **Cuando llegó a esta parte el ministro alzó más la voz**

 **11** Pero viudas más jóvenes no admitas; porque cuando, impulsadas por sus deseos, se rebelan contra Cristo, quieren casarse,

 **12** incurriendo así en condenación, por haber quebrantado su primera fe.

 **13** Y también aprenden a ser ociosas, andando de casa en casa; y no solamente ociosas, sino también chismosas y entremetidas, hablando lo que no debieran.

 **14** Quiero, pues, que las viudas jóvenes se casen, críen hijos, gobiernen su casa; que no den al adversario ninguna ocasión de maledicencia.

 **15** Porque ya algunas se han apartado en pos de Satanás.

 **16** Si algún creyente o alguna creyente tiene viudas, que las mantenga, y no sea gravada la iglesia, a fin de que haya lo suficiente para las que en verdad son viudas.

El ministro dio el sermón en base a esas palabras.

Al salir de la Iglesia, Candy no quiso saludar al ministro.

Albert lo fue a saludar y le dijo: Gracias

El ministro le guiñó el ojo.

Albert fue alcanzar a Candy la cual lo estaba esperando cerca del carruaje, el la ayudó a subirse.

¿Pasa algo Candy?

Nada de importancia, lo que pasa es que no me gustó el sermón de hoy, todo iba dirigido hacia a mí.

-No lo creo así Candy, hay otras viudas en la membresía de la Iglesia.

Pero el ministro me miraba a mí.

Albert sonrío y dijo: Primera vez que te veo molesta.

Candy dijo: En realidad tengo cambios repentinos de humor.

El dijo: me gustaría conocerlos, iremos a comer a un restaurante.

Mi tía Mary se quedó preparando algo para el almuerzo podríamos comer en el jardín a la vista de todos.

El dijo: Está bien Candy comeremos ahí, puedo leerte un libro de poesía que traje.

Candy dijo: ¡Oh por Dios William esas cosas me aburren! mejor cuéntame lo que sepas de la infancia de Anthony.

Albert dijo: Está bien, te contaré sobre Anthony.

A partir de ese momento fue una costumbre que fueran juntos a la iglesia los Domingos y que almorzaran, el iba los lunes, miércoles y viernes a tomar el té con ella a las 5 de la tarde, ellos platicaban de los niños del orfanato y ella le pedía que le contara una y otra vez todo acerca de Anthony, Albert no se daba cuenta, pero eso alimentaba más el recuerdo de Anthony en Candy y ella lo veía a él como un tío amoroso, por la mente de Candy nunca pasó enamorarse de Albert.

En cambio Albert se iba enamorando cada día más de ella.

Pasaron así 8 meses más.

 **PROPIEDAD ANDREW EN EDIMBURGO**

William llegó de visitar a Candy y estaba la Señora Elroy en el salón.

-William

¿Qué pasó tía?

¿Ya le propusiste matrimonio a Candy?

No tía, ella no está enamorada de mí

¿y eso que importa? ¿de qué hablan todos los días?

-Sobre los niños del orfanato y sobre Anthony.

-Así cuando se va a enamorar de ti, debes hablarle de lo que haces y de tu amor por ella.

-Yo no me atrevo a expresarle mis sentimientos, porque desde el principio ella y yo quedamos que fingiríamos delante de la gente.

William es necesario que se anuncie tu compromiso con Candy, ahora que sea la boda de Archie y dile que ya se quite el luto, te quedan 6 meses para casarte con ella.

 **PROPIEDAD DE CANDICE WHITE EN EDIMBURGO**

Albert llegó a tomar el té un viernes con Candy.

Ella estaba sirviéndole.

Candy

Dígame Señor William

Es necesario que ya te quites el luto.

Ella lo miró fijamente ¿usted cree que ya es correcto hacerlo?

Candy, tú sabes lo que hay escrito en el testamento de Anthony, falta poco tiempo para que se cumpla el plazo, y el evento social más próximo que tenemos, es la boda de Archie, yo quisiera pedirte que te cases conmigo.

El sacó un anillo de su saco.

Oh Señor Andrew, no me había dado cuenta que el tiempo pasó tan rápido, Señor Andrew usted sabe que yo no lo amo.

Lo sé Candy podríamos llegar a un acuerdo que nos beneficie a ambos.

Yo ya tengo lo mío Señor Andrew.

Dime tus condiciones para casarte conmigo Candy.

Bueno como este matrimonio es por conveniencia por parte de ustedes.

Quisiera que viviéramos en esta casa.

El contestó: concedido

También que durmamos en habitaciones separadas.

Albert frunció el ceño y con el dolor de su corazón dijo: concedido.

Y que me avise cuando usted considere repudiarme, no me vaya agarrar de sorpresa, de seguro los Andrew van a querer que usted tenga descendencia y como entre nosotros no habrá contacto físico, obviamente no tendremos hijos.

Albert se volteó, el quería dejarle en claro que si se casaban era para toda la vida y que el si quería amarla, pero tuvo miedo a que ella negara a casarse con él, por lo tanto se vio obligado a decir:

Estoy de acuerdo Candy.

El le entregó el anillo

Ella le dijo: Puedo usar el que me dio Anthony,

El le dijo: Este es por parte mía Candy, no por parte de Anthony. Él se lo puso junto con el anillo de Anthony.

Ten la invitación para la boda de Archie, ahí anunciaremos nuestro compromiso.

 **PROPIEDAD GRANT**

-Todo te salió mal Martin pensaste que con la muerte de Anthony Brown desposarías a la viuda y poseerías una gran fortuna.

\- No dejaré que se case con William antes lo retaré a duelo.


	5. Chapter 5

**PROPIEDAD ANDREW EN EDIMBURGO**

Candice se quitó el luto por petición de William Andrew, ese día salió de su propiedad y fue a comprar flores para llevar a la tumba de Anthony porque se cumplía un año de que había fallecido.

Ella se dirigió hacia la propiedad Andrew y la dejaron pasar el mayordomo de la familia cuando vio que Candy se dirigía hacia el panteón familiar, fue avisarle enseguida a Albert.

Albert se apresuró para encontrarse con ella, ella había puesto unas flores en la tumba y estaba llorando, él se hincó a lado de ella para consolarla y la abrazó, estuvieron cerca de media hora en la misma posición hasta que Candy dijo: ¡Era tan joven!

Albert le dijo: ¡Tú también eres joven! ¡Debes seguir adelante con tu vida! Es lo que Anthony hubiera querido.

El su puso de pie y la ayudó para que ella también se parara, ¡Vamos a la casa a desayunar!

-Señor Andrew no quiero encontrarme con su tía.

-Ella no está Candy, fue a Glaslow a buscar el vestido que usará en la boda de Archie, por cierto esto me recuerda que no te he comprado uno para ese evento, después de desayunar iremos, total tienes una linda figura, para ti no ha de ser difícil encontrar uno ya elaborado.

-¡No quiero Señor William! ¡No estoy de humor para fiestas!

-Candy ahí anunciaremos nuestro compromiso

-Anúncielo usted, total su familia sabe que es por conveniencia, no es necesario fingir ante ellos.

-Candy para mí es algo muy importante, y deseo que estés a mi lado ese día, te lo pido como amigo.

Él la miró con ojos suplicantes, por un momento ella se imaginó a Anthony y le dijo:

Ok iremos a comprar el dichoso vestido, pero no le garantizo que iré a la boda.

Desayunaron junto con Archie y Stear los chicos hicieron a reír a Candy con sus ocurrencias.

-Archie me puedes recomendar algún lugar para comprarle el vestido a Candy que usará en tu boda.

-Ve a la casa de modas de Alina Bertín, ella tiene vestidos finos y elegantes ya elaborados.

 **CASA DE MODAS DE ALINA BERTÍN**

Después de eso Albert llevó a Candy al centro de la ciudad para comprarle el vestido.

Toda la gente vio que entraron juntos a la casa de modas de Alina Bertin.

-Señor Andrew ¿Usted por aquí?

Señora Alina quiero un vestido para mi novia, ese día anunciaremos nuestro compromiso delante de mi familia.

-¡Que linda novia tiene Señor Andrew!, precisamente acabamos de terminar algunos, venga por acá señorita para que le tome las medidas y le muestre los vestidos.

Albert observó a Candy cuando la estaban midiendo, El pensó: ¡Nunca me había pasado nada así!, Candy ha despertado en mí, toda clases de sentimientos, siento un amor apasionado, ¡tengo que ahogarlo por el momento! Se me hace tan difícil.

Señora Alina ¿será que usted está disponible para hacerle el vestido de novia a Candy?

-Candy al escuchar esto se sobresaltó y dijo: ¡Señor Andrew! Yo…

Ella se dio cuenta que la miró con desaprobación y dijo: ¿William creí que lo de nosotros sería algo sencillo?

Candy soy el jefe de la familia Andrew, No creo que sea algo sencillo, tengo socios y amistades a las cuáles no puedo omitir.

-¡Pero yo no me quiero casar de Blanco! ¡Eso ya lo hice con Anthony!

Albert dijo: ¡Candy! Será la única vez que me case en toda mi vida y deseo que vayas vestida de blanco.

Alina Bertín se los quedó viendo a ambos y dijo: Si Señor Andrew estoy disponible para diseñar el vestido, mañana tráigame nuevamente a su prometida y le enseñaré algunos bocetos para que ella decida.

Candy se midió varios vestidos a Albert le gustaron todos.

Alina Bertín dijo: Bien es hora que elijan el vestido y después que le haga los arreglos se los enviaré a más tardar pasado mañana.

Candy eligió uno muy recatado.

Alina dijo: Ese vestido es elegante muy recatado para mi gusto, pero hay que complacer al cliente.

Albert acompañó a Candy a subir el carruaje y dijo: ¡espérame un momento! Se me olvidó decirle algo a la señora Alina.

Albert entró de nuevo al local y dijo: Señora Alina quiero todos los vestidos que se probó Candy, por favor mándeme la cuenta a mi oficina, el que urge es el que ella escogió para la boda, pero después mándeselos a su casa. El escribió en un papel la dirección de su oficina y la dirección de la casa de Candy.

Alina dijo: ¡Con mucho gusto los enviaré Señor Andrew!

 **PROPIEDAD DE CANDICE WHITE EN EDIMBURGO**

Llegaron a la casa de Candy y el la agarró por la cintura y la levantó con sus fuertes brazos para ayudarla a bajar del carruaje, él siempre le daba la mano solamente, pero está vez se atrevió hacerlo, cosa que agarró por sorpresa a Candy.

Cuando entraron a la casa la tía Mary lo saludó y le dijo: Señor Andrew le encargo a Candy, me iré por un tiempo.

Albert dijo: ¿Dónde irá?

-Yo como Candy soy viuda, no tuve hijos pero me llevo con la familia de mi difunto esposo y la que fue mi cuñada está enferma y me pasaré una temporada con ella.

-Candice dijo: Si es cierto Señor Andrew ya no podremos almorzar juntos los domingos, porque a mí no me sale nada bien.

Albert dijo: No te preocupes por eso Candy, yo sé cocinar, lo haremos juntos y conmigo irás aprendiendo. Él la miró sonriente.

Albert se despidió estaba caminando hacia la reja cuando Candy le dijo en voz fuerte: ¡William! el volteó y ella se le aventó a los brazos, y le dijo: Señor Andrew, gracias por consolarme hoy, todos estos meses usted me ha apoyado, es con el único con quien puedo desahogarme, creo que así de cálido ha de ser el amor de un padre.

Cuando Candy dijo estas palabras: Albert se separó un poco de ella y la miró profundamente y dijo: Candy así es el amor apasionado de un hombre, yo seré tu esposo, no tu padre, ni tú tío. Él le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

El iba molesto: ¡Amor de padre! ¿Cómo puede pensar que yo la amo de esa manera? ¡Yo la amo apasionadamente! ¡Mi cuerpo quiere fundirse con el de ella y ser sólo uno!

-Candy dijo: Sabes Tía el Señor Andrew, quiere que me case de blanco y hacer una gran boda, y quiere que lo acompañe a la fiesta de Archie para que anunciemos el compromiso. Tía siento que estoy llena de amargura, cuando voy con él por la calle todos hacen reverencia, ¡son tan hipócritas! William no tiene la culpa, pero la verdad es que sólo por hacer rabiar a esa gente me dan ganas de desaparecer, por un tiempo.

-No hija, no le hagas eso al Señor William, el siempre fue bueno contigo y con Anthony, no podrás encontrar otro hombre, con tan nobles sentimientos como los de él.

-Candy contestó: No te aseguro nada tía, a lo mejor te alcance con tu cuñada, total he ahorrado toda la mensualidad que me da William, tengo para vivir mientras consigo empleo.

-Candy ya empeñaste tú palabra y es lo que dispuso tu difunto esposo, deshonrarías la memoria de Anthony.

¡Estoy molesta! ¿Por qué me dejo Anthony?

-Hija y el Señor Andrew no te gusta ni un poquito.

Tía ¡por favor! Es mi tío ¿ cómo me va a gustar! ¡ Más con esa barba y el cabello largo! Lo quiero como lo que es: mi tío.

Candy fue al siguiente día a la casa de modas de Alina Bertín para que se pusieran de acuerdo como quería el vestido de novia.

Luego le mandaron todos los vestidos que se había probado con una nota de Albert.

 _ **Querida Candy te veías tan hermosa con todos los vestidos que te mediste que no resistí la tentación de comprártelos.**_

 _ **Completamente tuyo William.**_

Llegó el día de la Boda de Archie y Candy no quiso levantarse, le envió una nota a Albert desde muy temprano.

 **PROPIEDAD ANDREW EN EDIMBURGO**

Albert estaba elegantemente vestido para la boda y había quedado con Candy que se verían en la Iglesia.

Señor William le mandó esta nota la señorita Candy.

 _ **-Señor Andrew he amanecido indispuesta siento no podré acompañarlo a la boda, espero que se divierta saludos.**_

 _ **Candice White.**_

Albert salió de la casa para buscarla.

 **PROPIEDAD DE CANDICE WHITE EN EDIMBURGO**

La mucama abrió la puerta y dijo: Señor Andrew la Señora Brown no se ha despertado.

El dijo: Yo le tocaré la puerta de su habitación por favor guíame hacia ella.

Albert empezó a tocar la puerta, Candy ya estaba despierta, se había duchado abrió la puerta y dijo: Te dije que no me molestaran.

Él le dijo: Candy no es mi intención molestarte, pero habíamos quedado que nos veríamos en la Iglesia.

Señor Andrew yo la verdad …

-¿Tan odioso te parezco Candy? sé que te estás sacrificando por hacerme un favor, pero si accediste, deberías hacer el favor completo y de buena gana.

Ella bajó la cabeza y dijo: Perdone tiene razón, me vestiré en seguida.

Te espero aquí afuera de tu habitación.

Ella se vistió necesitaba ayuda con los botones que eran como 20.

-Señor Andrew le puede decir a la mucama que me ayude con los botones.

Candy seremos esposos yo te ayudo.

El miró parte de su espalda porque tenía corset .

¡Por fin llegamos al último!

¡Gracias Señor Andrew! Ahora me faltan los últimos detalles pero no me gusta que me vean alistándome espéreme en la sala por favor.

-Claro Candy.

El se mordía el labio sentado en la sala, se le venía la imagen en su mente de la parte desnuda de la espalda y del cuello de Candy.

Por fin estuvo lista y fueron a la Iglesia.

 **La** **catedral de Saint Giles**

Albert y Candy llegaron a la Catedral, y Candy pensaba: Que diferencia, mi boda fue en una capilla, debo estar contenta por mi amiga Annie.

Le dieron el lugar de honor a William Albert Andrew y su prometida.

Candy notó que la Iglesia estaba casi llena y todos muy elegantes.

Después de decir los votos matrimoniales todos fueron a la recepción que fue en la Mansión Andrew.

 **PROPIEDAD ANDREW DE EDIMBURGO**

Albert estaba con Candy en el lugar de honor con los novios, todos los miembros del clan Andrew se acercaban y le hacían reverencia a Albert y Candy.

Albert tomó la palabra y dijo:

Familiares y amigos que nos acompañan, Felicitamos a la pareja de recién casados, y esperamos que Dios esté con ellos guiando su matrimonio para alcanzar la felicidad y quiero aprovechar esta ocasión para anunciar mi compromiso con Candice White aquí presente, la boda se llevará a Cabo dentro de dos meses, pronto les llegaran las invitaciones.

Todos empezaron a Aplaudir efusivamente.

Candy vio los rostros de alegría de todos los Andrew, ella no disimulaba su mal humor.

Todos se acercaron a felicitar a los recién casados y a los próximos contrayentes.

Entre los invitados estaba observando todo Martín Grant, el hijo menor del Clan Grant y el cuál no tenía ninguna influencia entre su familia.

 **Chicas espero se la estén pasando bien, Kira Anima, Glenda, Jahzeel, Paulayjaoqui, Patty A, Mary (saludos), Josie, Lady susi (gusto saber de ti) La castaaneda, Luz, Tania Lizbeth, sayuri 1707, Carito Andrew (gusto en saber de ti), Silvana S, Stormaw.**


	6. Chapter 6

**PROPIEDAD ANDREW DE EDIMBURGO**

Comenzó la música, todas las parejas pasaron a bailar.

-¡Candy vamos a bailar!

-Señor Andrew, Anthony acaba de cumplir un año de fallecido, no creo que sea correcto bailar.

-Albert acarició el rostro de Candy y le dijo: Desde hoy comienza una nueva vida para nosotros Candy.

Él la levantó y se puso a bailar con ella, cuando comenzaron a bailar todos hicieron un circulo alrededor de ellos, porque el patriarca del clan estaba bailando, todos acompañaron con aplausos la música.

Candy se sintió muy extraña.

Luego sirvieron el postre Cranachan (crema batida, whisky, frambuesas y miel) en copas y pusieron un anillo para ver quién sería el próximo en casarse, todos lo comieron al mismo tiempo, cuando estaba comiendo Albert su porción, encontró él anillo, lo levantó, todos le aplaudieron. Albert agarró la mano de Candy y le puso el anillo que había encontrado en su copa. La Señora Elroy se acercó y todos guardaron silencio, ella iba seria y dijo: Esta tradición ha estado en nuestra familia por mucho tiempo, y hoy le tocó el anillo a William "el patriarca del clan" esto nos indica que la boda de ustedes será bendecida, él tendrá descendencia de ti Candice.

Albert le apretó la mano a Candy con mucha emoción, y Candy puso una sonrisa fingida, la Señora Elroy dijo: ¡Que siga el baile!.

Candy dijo: William iré al baño.

-Te acompañaré

-No es necesario

Candice se dirigió a la salida de la propiedad, agarró el camino para su casa e iba pensando: ¡Esas son tradiciones estúpidas y creencias falsas!, la Señora Elroy es reformada y sigue creyendo en esas cosas. ¡Vieja ignorante! Y todos le aplauden. Anthony tú y yo no tuvimos nada de eso.

Estaba oscuro y Candy se había ido sin una lámpara, ella escuchó pisadas de caballo, y tuvo miedo.

-Señora Candice Brown ¿Porque escapó de la fiesta?

Ella alzó la mirada y no logró reconocerlo.

-¿No se acuerda de mí?

-La verdad no

-Fui el mejor amigo de Anthony, soy Martín Grant, permítame llevarla su casa, están muy oscuras las calles, podría pasarle algo malo, usted no trajo lámpara para alumbrar su camino.

-Candy dijo: Me acuerdo que Anthony lo mencionó en algunas ocasiones.

-Deme la mano Candy la llevaré a su casa.

-Candy le dio la mano y el de un solo jalón la subió a su corcel negro.

¿Qué pasó Candice? No se veía muy a gusto en la boda, puede contarme, téngame confianza.

-Es todo diferente de lo que fue mi boda con Anthony, aquí todo es alegría, en cambio en la mía, yo si estuve contenta, pero Anthony no pudo disimular su tristeza, todo el clan le dio la espalda por mi causa.

-Entiendo Candy, yo sé lo que se siente, cuando tu familia desaprueba todas tus acciones. Anthony me invitó a la boda, pero no pude ir, porque mi familia me mandó hacer unas diligencias fuera de la ciudad.

-Si, me acuerdo que algo mencionó Anthony.

Llegaron a una calle antes de la propiedad de Candy y él le dijo: Hasta aquí la dejaré Candy, no queremos levantar murmuraciones.

-Gracias Martín

-No hay de que Candice.

Albert se dio cuenta que Candy había desaparecido, pero no pudo ir atrás de ella pues era el patriarca del clan, tampoco quería que murmuraran de Candy si veían que la visitaba de noche.

Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano y la fue a ver.

 **PROPIEDAD DE CANDICE WHITE BROWN EN EDIMBURGO**

 **-** Buenos días Candice

-Buenos días Señor Andrew

¿Por qué te fuiste del festejo? Me preocupé por ti al ver que no volvías, ¿Con quién regresaste? Ya era muy de noche, te pudo ocurrir algo.

-Me fui por qué no soporté tanta alegría, y ver qué todo en mi boda fue diferente.

Candice cuando nos casemos, ¡tendremos una gran celebración! ¡Por favor olvida el pasado! ¡Perdona a la familia Andrew!

¡No puedo! Siento amargura, por lo que le hicieron a Anthony.

Candice con nosotros no será así, todos están de acuerdo con nuestra boda.

¡Si porque eres el patriarca!

Así es Candy, tengo esa bendición y nadie de mi familia puede desairarme. ¿Quieres acompañarme a la capilla para hablar con el ministro? Le diré que quiero que oficie nuestra boda en la catedral.

No tengo ánimos.

Está bien Candice no te forzaré.

¿Sabes he pensado que vayamos a Gales de Luna de miel o quieres ir a Londres?

Señor Andrew, no es necesario irnos de luna de miel, yo no quiero salir fuera de la ciudad.

Candice, si no quieres ir, podremos ir a Glaslow los Andrew tenemos propiedades ahí.

-Señor Andrew quiero que recuerde mis condiciones para casarme con usted, una de ellas es que entre nosotros no habrá contacto físico, no sé porque me dijo la Señora Elroy lo de la descendencia, ¿Acaso usted no le ha explicado nuestro acuerdo?

Candy con todo respeto, yo no divulgaré los detalles de nuestra relación con nadie, ante todos incluyendo los Andrew, seremos un matrimonio como cualquier otro. Y es tradición que los recién casados se vayan de luna de miel, quiero seguir todas las tradiciones de mi familia y de la sociedad, Candy trataremos de disfrutar el viaje sin tener contacto físico ¿De acuerdo?.

El abrazó a Candy y en ese momento ella sintió que el olor de su perfume era igual al de Anthony, ella lo apretó y por unos instantes su mente divagó y dijo: ¡Anthony!, Albert no quiso apartarse de ella, porque vio que estaba deprimida.

Él la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó a su recamara.

-William extraño a Anthony.

Lo sé, Candy

Albert se quedó con ella, hasta que se durmió.

Él fue a la capilla para hablar con el ministro.

 **IGLESIA PROTESTANTE DE ESCOCIA**

William ¿Cómo estás?

Vine para pedirle que oficie mi boda en la Catedral de Saint Giles.

¡Claro William! ¿Ya hablaste con el ministro de la catedral?

Si ya hice los arreglos, el 30 de Noviembre será la boda

¿El día de San Andrew?

Albert se rio, y dijo: Mi tía dijo que era lo más conveniente.

Ay William, eres protestante.

Si pero la familia, quiere que me case ese día, dicen que me traerá buena suerte.

Y harás todas las tradiciones me supongo.

Si la primera es que usted avise 3 domingos antes.

Me supongo también que harás el creeling

Claro yo no quiero que todos besen a Candy, ya estoy practicando para poder cargar la cesta llena de piedras de un extremo a otro de la ciudad.

¿Estás contento verdad William?

-¡Soy muy dichoso!

 **PROPIEDAD DE CANDICE WHITE BROWN EN EDIMBURGO**

Albert regresó a la propiedad de Candy con algunos ingredientes para elaborar un platillo para que almorzaran juntos, la mucama le abrió la puerta y Candy seguía dormida.

Él se puso a cocinar.

Candy se despertó, fue a la cocina y vio que Albert ya había terminado de cocinar.

Dime Candy, ¿quieres almorzar en el jardín o quieres que nos vayamos de picnic?

Candy contestó: quiero un picnic en el jardín

¿quieres decir que no quieres que ponga mesas sólo una manta en el suelo?

-¡Así es!

¡Está bien! ¡Hagamos un picnic en el jardín!

Albert llevó las cosas al jardín.

Y los dos se sentaron en el suelo a disfrutar del panorama.

De pronto pasó a pie por la propiedad Martín Grant, y se quedó observándolos, Albert levantó la mirada y Candy se dio cuenta, ella miró en la dirección donde veía Albert y vio a Martín Grant.

-Espérame un momento.

Ella se levantó y fue hacia Martín Grant.

¡Buenos días Candice! Vine a cerciorarme que había llegado bien a su casa.

Gracias por la atención Martín

Él le beso la mano y se fue.

Albert dijo: Candy ¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Ayer que salí de la fiesta, no traía conmigo una lámpara, las calles estaban oscuras, me lo encontré en el camino y me acompañó a una calle antes.

Albert dijo: Bueno usó el sentido común de dejarte una cuadra antes, pero fue incorrecto lo que hizo de venirte a ver.

-Sólo quería comprobar que había llegado bien.

 ** _UNA SEMANA ANTES DE LA BODA DEL PATRIARCA DEL CLAN ANDREW_**

 **PROPIEDAD CANDICE DE CANDY WHITE BROWN EN EDIMBURGO**

Martín Grant esperó que William Andrew se fuera de la casa de Candy, para poder hablar con ella.

¡Buenas Tardes! Candice

-Señor Grant ¿a qué debo su visita?

Quiero hablarte sobre mis sospechas de la muerte de Anthony

¿Qué estás diciendo?

Pienso que fue William Albert Andrew, como usted sabe mi padre es el notario del pueblo.

-Si lo sé.

Pues El Señor Andrew obligó a Anthony para que le dejara todo a Él, Anthony quería dejárselo a usted. Ese día Anthony llegó a la ciudad hizo sus compras las subió al carruaje, él se quedó en la ciudad para platicar con su tío, pienso que quizás ahí lo embriagó para que se accidentara.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡William no pudo hacerle eso a Anthony! ¡A su propia sangre! ¡Lárguese de aquí y deje de echar su veneno!

-No le miento, el Señor Andrew no contó con que Anthony, dejaría esas cláusulas en el testamento, de todas maneras Anthony sabía que el Señor Andrew estaba enamorado de usted. El tiempo me dará la razón, por ahora usted corre peligro si se casa con él.

 **Hola chicas lindo fin de semana el próximo capítulo será la boda de los rubios veremos qué sucede con Albert ese día (no se preocupen no es nada malo) gracias por seguir el fic.**

 **Saludos a Luka 952, Jahzeel, Kira anima, Stormaw, Melisa Andrew, Susana Rojas (pásatela bonito, yo estaré haciendo tareas con Isra) Mary, Luz, Silvana S (hola nena), Jenny, may may, Valerie ( hago más de 3 actualizaciones entre semana).**


	7. Chapter 7

**BODA ESCOCESA**

 **PROPIEDAD CANDICE DE CANDY WHITE BROWN EN EDIMBURGO**

¡No puedo creer que el Señor Andrew haya hecho eso!, él no pudo fingir el amor hacia su sobrino. Sólo tengo que estar un año casada con él y luego me iré, Martín Grant tiene acceso a los documentos de su padre, de seguro ahí leyó el testamento, Anthony me hubiera dicho sus temores, me hubiera advertido sobre su tío, en cambio me dijo que lo amara, cosa que no puedo hacer.

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! El señor Andrew comenzó con el creeling de bridegroom ¡está llevando la cesta llena de piedras en la espalda!

-¿Por qué está haciendo eso? Preguntó Candy.

-El Señor William dijo que cumpliría con todas las tradiciones, ¡Quiere que su boda sea bendecida!

¡Candy debes alcanzarlo y darle un beso! El pobre está cansado.

¡No puedo hacer eso! Dijo Candy.

Se escucharon las voces de la gente: ¡Tú puedes Andrew!

Candy miró por la ventana y vio a Albert cansado, ya había recorrido la mitad de la ciudad con la cesta de piedras en la espalda.

Los amigos de Albert comenzaron a gritar: si sale la novia y te da un beso, no te obligaremos a que lleves las piedras al otro extremo de la ciudad.

Annie y Patty le dijeron: ¡Alcánzalo! Candy

Albert pensó: No vendrá.

Candy salió corriendo de su casa y todos le aplaudieron, ella le gritó: ¡Albert!

El se detuvo, la miró y dijo: ¡Candy saliste!, pensé que no lo harías.

-No quiero que sigas haciendo esto. Ella se acercó a él, el soltó la cesta de piedras y la besó.

Todos le dijeron: ¡Te salvaron Andrew!

¡Ven a mi casa a tomar agua! Albert fue con ella.

Entraron a la casa los amigos de Albert, junto con Archie y Stear, Candy les dio agua a todos.

Candy el jueves será la despedida de soltero de mi tío William, y mi tía Elroy dijo, que ese mismo día vendrá para hacer la fiesta del show de regalos.

Albert comentó: Ese día te mandaré la cena, para que no tengas que hacer nada Candy, hay varias invitadas, y veo que ya te empezaron a llegar los regalos.

Él la miró sonriente.

-Si ya empezaron a llegar

Él la miró ilusionado, Candy cruzó la mirada con él y se reflejó en sus ojos azules como zafiros, ella bajo la mirada y sintió una leve alegría.

Candy pensó: El Señor Andrew parece que verdaderamente está ilusionado con la boda. Parece que sabe fingir bien.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Albert llegó y estaban todos los ancianos del clan esperándolo, junto con George.

Jhon, el más viejo del clan dijo: William queremos recordarte los estatutos del clan: Si en un año, no se embaraza Candy ¡Tendrás que repudiarla!

Albert dijo: Me casaré por la Iglesia y ahí el ministro dice que hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Si, pero tú como patriarca del clan debes ser el primero en cumplir con los estatutos, nosotros no queremos que se pierda el nombre de los Andrew.

-Entonces, les pido más tiempo, en un año no creo que Candy se embarace.

¡No William! si se cumplen los once meses y Candy no está embarazada, antes que pase él año, te presentaremos a tu próxima esposa, del clan que elijamos nosotros.

 **PROPIEDAD CANDICE DE CANDY WHITE BROWN EN EDIMBURGO**

 **NOCHE DE LA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA DE CANDY, EL SHOW DE REGALOS Y DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO DE ALBERT.**

En la tarde los Andrew enviaron a Candy los platillos que daría en la cena y le enviaron sirvientas que la ayudaran.

La primera que llegó fue la Señora Elroy.

¡Buenas tardes Candy! ya son las 6 y está anocheciendo, ¡Quiero que cuando vengan las invitadas estés sonriente! No vayas hacer lo mismo que en la boda de Archie, mi sobrino William merece que su novia luzca feliz delante de todos.

-Trataré de lucir feliz Señora Elroy.

-Hoy saldrás con las Jóvenes de la familia con sartenes para anunciar que estás contenta. Me dijo William que no lleves cesta y que no pidas dinero para que no te besen, que sólo vayas con los sartenes.

Llegaron las invitadas eran aproximadamente 100 mujeres, A Candy le pusieron un velo improvisado y la animaron a que abriera los regalos junto con la Señora Elroy, la mayoría de las cosas que le regalaron eran accesorios de plata, Candy hizo el esfuerzo para disfrutar de la fiesta, las sirvientas repartieron los bocadillos y el Brandy.

Esa noche Candy salió con 20 muchachas de la familia Andrew por las calles golpeando sartenes y atrás de ellas iba un gaitero, todos en la ciudad felicitaban a Candy y le daban su bendición.

En cambio a Albert lo pusieron desnudo enfrente de una carreta sólo lo dejaron en calzoncillos e iban tomando Brandy, por donde pasaban le tiraban huevos, hollín, Melaza, plumas, el objetivo era dejarlo totalmente cubierto, atrás de la carreta iban haciendo ruido sus amigos y celebrando.

Todos en la ciudad comentaban: Andrew verdaderamente quiere a la viuda Brown, está respetando todas las tradiciones.

Annie le comentó a Candy: El Señor Andrew te ama verdaderamente, porque Archie no se puso en mi lugar, a mí me enlodaron, en cambio el Señor Andrew se dejó cubrir y ahorita ha de estar amarrado frente a la propiedad de los Andrew.

 **DÍA DE LA BODA DE LA BODA DE ALBERT Y CANDY**

Ese día llegó Jhon el anciano del clan Andrew con un sacerdote a la casa de Candy.

Candy le abrió la puerta.

-Candice vengo que el sacerdote bendiga tu lecho donde estarás con William.

¡Señor Jhon! ¡Yo soy protestante!

¡William está respetando todas las tradiciones! Y ¡tú como su esposa debes cumplir también! ¡Deja que entre el sacerdote!

¡No lo dejaré entrar!

El señor Jhon hizo que dos jóvenes agarraran a Candy y el subió con el sacerdote a Bendecir el lecho, después de eso se fueron.

Candy estaba verdaderamente molesta de que habían invadido su intimidad.

Llegaron para ayudar a Candy a vestirse, la bañaron en agua perfumada, después de eso le pusieron ungüentos aromáticos, la maquillaron, le pusieron en el cabello un Brezo blanco (las novias en escocia llevan una ramita de brezo blanco en su pelo para atraer la buena suerte a su matrimonio) junto con el velo y la ayudaron a vestirse.

Todos los hombres del Clan Andrew llegaron vestidos con sus Klits y tartán a la casa de Candy se escucharon las gaitas, Albert entró a la casa vestido con chaqueta y chaleco, tartán que coincidía con el kilt , pin, cinturón negro con hebilla, sporran formal con correa de cadena, camisa de cuello de ala, corbata de lazo negro , y un brezo en la solapa. , no se cortó el cabello ni la barba, esperó a que Candy bajara las escaleras, Candy iba a acompañada de Annie, Patty y otras jóvenes de la familia Andrew.

Albert la vio cuando estaba lista para bajar, el corazón le latió con fuerza, casi se le quería salir del pecho, Candy llevaba la cara cubierta con el velo, él le dio como muestra de su amor un broche escocés (llamado Luckenbooth) y se le puso en el vestido, le dio el brazo a Candy para dirigirla hasta el carruaje, afuera todos los que vivían en esa calle estaban esperando que los novios salieran para ovacionarlos.

Los carruajes iban guiados por caballos grises porque se decía que eran de buena suerte.

Mientras iban pasando por la calle Candy escuchaba las aclamaciones y Albert iba saludando a los de la ciudad, ella pensó: Todo es alegría, tengo que fingir que estoy contenta o la señora Elroy me llamará la atención, ¡la detesto!.

 **LA CATEDRAL DE SAINT GILES**

Llegaron a la Catedral, todos los invitados estaban en las bancas de la Iglesia esperándolos, todo estaba hermosamente decorado, el ministro los esperaba en el púlpito.

Se pusieron a la entrada de la Iglesia, delante de ellos se pusieron los que tocaban las gaitas hicieron el procesional tocándolas, todos estaban de pie, mientras Candy iba del brazo con Albert caminando por el pasillo, se le vinieron las imágenes de Anthony, de que la estaba esperando cerca del púlpito, la mente de ella divagó y no supo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, ella no estuvo consciente de lo que dijo el ministro en el sermón ni cuando estaban haciendo la liturgia nupcial.

El ministro volvió a preguntar Candice White Brown acepta como esposo a William Albert Andrew, para amarlo y respetarlo, en salud o enfermedad, pobre o rico hasta que la muerte los separe.

Candy no contestaba

El ministro dijo: ¡Candy responde!

Candy miró a Albert y creyó que era Anthony, y dijo: ¡Si lo acepto!

Todos los Andrew lanzaron un suspiro de alivio, por un momento habían pensado en que Candy no lo aceptaría.

Hicieron el ritual del Handfasting amarrándole las manos con listones del mismo color con la tira larga del Tartán como símbolo de la unidad de la pareja, también intercambiaron anillos y nudos celtas como símbolo de que su relación sería eterna, representando el complemento, el apoyo y la fusión de la pareja.

 **El ministro dijo:** Por cuanto el Sr. William Albert Andrew y Candice White, consienten en su santo matrimonio y lo han testificado delante de Dios y de esta Iglesia y para tal fin se han dado y empeñado su fe y su palabra el uno al otro; yo, como Ministro del Evangelio, los declaro marido y mujer, en él nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. Amén. A los que Dios ha unido, nadie ni nada los separe.

William puedes besar a la novia.

Albert levantó el velo de Candy y la besó.

Le pasaron a Albert un pedazo de tartán con unos alfileres y se lo puso a Candy en el vestido en muestra de que ya pertenecería al clan.

Ellos caminaron por el pasillo y un niño del clan les dio una herradura hacia arriba esto indicaba buena suerte.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Habían 300 invitados entre miembros del clan Andrew, socios y amigos de Albert.

El inició el Baile con Candy, la mente de Candy seguía divagando, ella estaba en un ensueño, pensando que era con Anthony con quien estaba bailando.

Ella dijo: ¡Mira Anthony! ¡si vinieron todos los del Clan!

Albert dijo: ¡Candy soy William no Anthony! Ella salió de su ensoñación.

La fiesta se prolongó hasta las 4 de la mañana.

Albert vio que Candy estaba cansada y le preguntó: ¿Ya te quieres ir a descansar?

Si ya quiero irme.

¡Vamos pues!

Cuando vieron que Albert se paró todos fueron a felicitarlo.

 **PROPIEDAD DE CANDY Y ALBERT**

El abrió el portón y fue abrir la puerta, con ellos iba su mucama, quien cerraría todo.

El alzó a Candy por el umbral y subió las escaleras con ella y la metió a su habitación.

La bajó, Albert estaba ilusionado, le latía el corazón con fuerza,

Candy en cambio estaba cansada, ella le dijo: Señor Andrew, todas sus cosas las dejaron en la habitación de a lado, ya está toda su ropa acomodada, todo estuvo muy bonito, nunca creí que fuera tener una celebración como esta.

-El se acercó a Candy y la besó con desesperación.

¡Candy! ¡he deseado tanto este momento! nuestra noche de bodas, fusionar nuestro cuerpos, hacerte el amor, ¡Candy estoy ardiendo de pasión!

Albert la acarició y Candy le dijo. ¡Recuerde nuestro acuerdo Señor Andrew! ¡No habrá contacto físico entre nosotros! además vino el Señor Jhon con un sacerdote a dizque bendecir nuestro lecho y tanto usted como yo somos protestantes.

-Candy no lo hizo con mala intención, ellos esperan que te embaraces antes de que cumplamos el año de casados, en el estatuto del clan está estipulado que si no te embarazas tendré que repudiarte y que a los 11 meses me presentaran a una muchacha del clan que ellos elijan.

Candy contestó: Pues ese es nuestro acuerdo, de ella es que tendrás tu descendencia. En cuanto se cumpla el año me iré, ahora por favor ¡ve a tu habitación! Y déjame en descansar.

 **Hola chicas lindo inicio de semana, saludos a Stormaw, Valerie, Jahzeel, Kira anima, Silvana S, Susana Rojas, Lady Susi, Hikarulantisforlove, Josie, Mary, Gladys, Luz, Chidamami y moon.**

 **Quizás actualice hasta el miércoles, ya les mencione el motivo en el otro fic.**

 **Dios les bendiga Chicas.**


	8. Chapter 8

Esa noche Albert se fue triste a su habitación y se daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir

-Sabía que sería difícil luchar contra el recuerdo de Anthony, yo tampoco puedo olvidarlo, debo procurar ser paciente con Candy, aunque no sé, cuánto pueda resistir.

Candy mientras pensaba: El Señor William tenía una mirada pura , cálida, pero ahora su mirada me inquieta, ¿En qué momento me dejó de ver como la esposa de su sobrino? Siento que me desnuda cada vez que me mira, sus besos son tan ardientes , Anthony me besaba con ternura, siento que podría perder la razón si dejo que siga avanzando, primero debo esclarecer si la muerte de Anthony fue accidental o si es verdad lo que dijo Martín Grant, pero en caso de resultar cierto, no podría hacer nada en contra de él, porque es mi esposo y a pesar de todo siento que sus sentimientos son sinceros hacia mí, o mejor no investigo nada y sigo con mi plan de irme, es más ni es necesario que cumpla el año, cuando tome posesión de lo que le dejó Anthony puedo desaparecer.

Al día siguiente Albert tenía el carruaje listo para que fueran a San Andrews para pasar su luna de miel en esa ciudad.

 **SAINT ANDREWS ESCOCIA**

Albert ¡qué tranquila y hermosa ciudad!

-Me alegra que te guste Candy

Aunque hay mucho frío

-¡Candy tienes razón! Se me olvidó mencionar en la carta que me dejaran leña! Ya están cerradas las tiendas donde venden, mañana temprano compraré.

Llegaron a la casa ya estaba oscureciendo, Albert encendió todas las lámparas, Candy estaba tiritando de frío.

Albert dijo: Candy hay dos habitaciones, elije en cual quieres estar ¿o quieres que ocupemos sólo una?

Candy pensó: Otra vez esa mirada, Candy respiró agitada, y miró las dos recamaras y eligió la más chica.

Albert le dio las cobijas, se despidió: hasta mañana Candy se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Candy no podía dormir por el frío.

Albert se estaba poniendo sus ropas para dormir, Candy abrió la puerta de la habitación, Albert la miró fijamente, pensando en que quizás Candy se estaba rindiendo ante él.

¡Albert! me prestas un par de calcetines ¡tengo helados los pies por el frío!

¡Si déjame buscarlos!

Albert estaba sin camisa y Candy temblaba más por los nervios. Ella pensó: su espalda es más ancha que la de Anthony y sus brazos se ven más fuertes.

¡Ten Candy! si aun con los calcetines sigues sintiendo frío puedes venir a mi cama, para que durmamos juntos, a fin de que te caliente con mi cuerpo.

¡Gracias por el ofrecimiento! Lo consideraré.

Candy seguía sintiendo frío y pensó: Quizás por su barba el no tiene frío.

 ** _Después de una hora Candy tocó la puerta, Albert rápidamente fue abrirle._**

No se me ha quitado el frío, ¿puedo dormir en tu cama? ¡Pero no piense que tendremos intimidad! Sólo es para pasar el frío.

¡Si Candy no te preocupes! Te entiendo

Albert se acostó y descubrió la cama para que Candy se acostara a lado de él, ella se acostó a su lado, la tapó con las cobijas y la abrazó.

Albert se frenó para no tomarla, sentía que ardía por dentro, el tenerla cerca, aspirar el perfume de su cabello, su cuerpo había reaccionado al tenerla abrazada..

Candy lo sintió pero no dijo nada, sólo lo necesitaba para cubrirse del frío y lo estaba logrando, Albert tenía mucho calor corporal, ella pudo dormirse en seguida.

Albert pensó: Aquí está a mi lado, sólo tendría que usar un poco mi fuerza y tomarla, pero no quiero que sea así, ella nunca me lo perdonaría, y me tendría más miedo. ¡Oh Candy me estás matando! Es una rica tortura.

Al día siguiente Albert se levantó temprano para buscar leña y comprar alimentos.

A Candy la despertó el hambre eran casi las 12:00 del día, Albert tenía listo el desayuno.

El le había preparado la Tina con agua tibia.

Candy bajó después de ducharse.

Buenos días Albert

Buenos días amor

Candy se sonrojó que la llamara amor y dijo: prefiero que me digas Candy.

Eres mi esposa y quiero llamarte de una forma muy íntima.

Después de desayunar fueron a recorrer la pequeña ciudad.

¡Albert te doy mi propiedad de Edimburgo! Y dame la casa de aquí, ¡Este lugar me encanta! ¡Cuando nos separemos deseo vivir aquí!

Albert se molestó, la agarró por los hombros y le dijo: Al casarme contigo la casa de Edimburgo ya es mía, y quiero que se te grabe en la mente que ¡nunca dejaré que te vayas!, es más si es necesario que te encierre en un cuarto, lo haré ¡pero no dejaré que me abandones! ¡Entiéndelo!.

Pasaron 15 días ahí y luego Albert dijo: Alista tus cosas, nos regresaremos a Edimburgo.

Albert ¡deberíamos quedarnos más tiempo!¡ Vamos a pasar la navidad y el fin de año aquí!

Tengo responsabilidades en Edimburgo, tengo que organizar la fiesta anual para mis empleados.

Podrías decirle a George que lo haga por ti.

No le veo el caso de quedarnos más tiempo, si me dieras tu cuerpo para amarte, si te complacería.

Candy se dio la vuelta molesta y se fue a su habitación.

¡Es tan exasperante! ¡Este lugar es precioso! ¿Porque no me quiere complacer? ¡Anthony no lo hubiera dudado y se hubiera quedado conmigo! Para pasar la navidad y el fin de año solo nosotros dos.

 **PROPIEDAD DE ALBERT Y CANDY EN EDUIMBURGO.**

Iré a la mansión Andrew para preparar las bolsas de los aguinaldos de los empleados.

¡Te acompaño para ayudarte!

Él sonrió: ¡Vamos!

Fueron juntos a la mansión, sacó un cofre de dinero, George le había dejado la lista de las comisiones para los empleados.

Fueron llenando las bolsitas con las monedas.

Llegó Annie al estudio- ¡Candy! ¡Me alegra verte!

Albert le dijo: Ve a tomar el té con Annie.

Candy fue con Annie, ahí estaba Patty también.

¡Candy! ¿Cómo te fue en tu luna de miel?

¡Saint Andrews es una ciudad hermosa! ¡quisiera vivir ahí!

Annie comentó: no nos referimos a la ciudad, si no a ¿Cómo te fue con el Señor Andrew?

-William es caballeroso, amable, me trata bien.

Patty dijo: ¿y en la intimidad?

Candy contestó: El Señor William y yo tenemos un acuerdo, siento no poderles contar sobre eso.

Annie dijo: Ya estoy embarazada Candy, y tú tienes que embarazarte también lo más pronto posible.

\- ¡Yo no me voy a embarazar!

Candy los del clan querrán que el Señor Andrew te abandone.

Candy dijo: Eso espero.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE MARTIN GRANT**

Neal comentó: Pronto mi tío tomará posesión de todo lo que le dejó Anthony.

Martín Grant dijo: Así es, sería bueno eliminarlo antes que haga el nuevo testamento, así me podré casar con la viuda, nadie querrá casarse con ella porque ya seran dos esposos fallecidos, yo podré rescatarla de su miseria, mi familia siempre me ha menospreciado, por eso ¡Quiero todo lo de Andrew! Y formar mi propio Clan con toda esa fortuna.

Neal dijo: Yo también quiero mí propio Clan, estoy cansado de depender de los Andrew, ¿Pero que tal y Candy se embaraza? todo eso sería para el pequeño William.

-¿No sabes el comportamiento de los Leones cuando quiere adueñarse de una manada?

-No lo sé Martín ¿Qué hacen?

-Investígalo Neal, yo soy el nuevo León que le arrebatará la manada al León viejo.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Era costumbre que el patriarca del clan organizara una cena con sus empleados junto con todo el clan Andrew en Nochebuena, ahí les entregaba una bolsita con su aguinaldo, esa noche Albert iba nombrando a cada empleado y Candy les entregaba el dinero.

Se sirvió el banquete.

Albert tocó su copa para que pusieran atención y dijo:

Esta es la primera vez que me acompaña mi esposa y deseo que sea la primera de muchas navidades que pase a mi lado, Les deseo a todos una feliz Navidad y que la paz que sólo Cristo puede dar reine en sus hogares, ¡Salud!

Todos contestaron ¡salud! y le aplaudieron.

Candy se sintió bien al ver que todos los empleados de Albert lo querían..

 **PROPIEDAD DE ALBERT Y CANDY EN EDIMBURGO.**

Pasaron 3 días y Albert llegó a casa.

-¿Dónde está Candy?

-Se fue al orfanato Señor Andrew

¿Tiene rato que se fue?

Hace media hora.

-Gracias, por hoy te puedes retirar.

¡Gracias Señor Andrew!

La mucama se fue y Albert subió al cuarto de Candy.

Y se puso a oler su perfume, se acostó en su cama, y abrazó su almohada, y pensaba, el aroma de Candy está impregnado en su camisón de dormir, ¡La quiero amar! ¡Quiero que sea mía!

Candy regresó del orfanato y encontró dormido a Albert en su habitación y abrazando su almohada y con su camisón en la cara.

Candy no entró y bajó al salón, ¡No quiero avergonzarlo, El Señor Andrew me desea! ¡Pero no puedo corresponderle!

Pasaron tres meses y Albert fue a la Iglesia.

 **IGLESIA PROTESTANTE DE ESCOCIA**

-Hola William

-Ministro Kevin buenos días necesito hablar con usted, ¿ tiene tiempo disponible?

-Claro que si Andrew

Vamos a la casa pastoral

Ya estando en el salón de la casa el ministro dijo: ¿Tienes algún problema espiritual?

Yo no puedo contárselo a nadie, confío en que usted sea discreto.

-William si es una confesión te recuerdo que los ministros no tomamos confesiones, tu puedes orar y decírselo directamente a Dios.

-No es eso, más que nada quisiera que hablara con Candy.

-¿Sobre qué?

Ella y yo hicimos un acuerdo para casarnos

-¿Qué tipo de acuerdo?

Bueno ella puso sus condiciones para casarse conmigo y yo las acepté, una de ellas es que no tendríamos contacto físico y que dormiríamos en habitaciones separadas, ella espera que yo la repudie al tomar posesión de la herencia de Anthony, pero yo estoy enamorado de ella y no pienso hacerlo, y aunque mi clan quiere que la abandone si no se embaraza en un año, no lo haré porque me casé para toda la vida, no hemos tenido relaciones, y la verdad es que quisiera que ella me corresponda, Candy me ve como su tío o como su padre.

-William, yo prepararé unos temas y predicaré, pero también es hora que hagas tu parte, quizás necesitas despojarte de esa barba, creo que ya cumplió con su función ahora es tiempo de que enamores a tu esposa, Anthony era casi de la edad de Candy, tú eres un poco mayor, pero con esa barba aparentas más edad.

¿Usted cree que sea por la barba que no quiere estar conmigo?

-No sé, pienso que quizás sea por eso, pero igual podría tener otros motivos, pero primero le tienes que gustar y el gusto se convertirá en deseo.

-Gracias Kevin ¡me iré a rasurar! Pero de todas maneras predique sobre las obligaciones de las esposas para agradar a sus esposos.

\- ja jajajaja No te preocupes William no eres el único, generalmente las mujeres tienen muchos dolores de cabeza para no cumplirle a sus maridos, hay muchas quejas de la membresía.

Albert fue directamente a que le cortaran el cabello y la barba.

Mientras en un lugar de la ciudad Martín Grant y Neal habían planeado que cuando pasara William por cierta calle habrían disparos.

 **Chicas gracias por sus felicitaciones me la pasé bien en mi cumple: Saludos a Elluz, lady Susi, pcamila 717 (es un gusto saber de ustedes), mercedes, Rocío CR, Nayr, paulayjoaqui, Mary, Sayuri 1707, Stormaw, Jahzeel, Luz, Kira anima, Jenny, Melissa Andrew, Leihej, Valerie, Gladys, Chidamami.**


	9. Chapter 9

**advertencia este capitulo tiene una escena no apta para menores de 15 años**

 **BARBERIA GAYRE**

Señor Andrew ¿Usted aquí?

Si quiero que me corte el cabello y me quite la barba.

¿Está seguro?

Segurísimo

Ok de aquí saldrá un hombre rejuvenecido.

El peluquero hasta sudaba de tanto cabello que estaba cortando, los niños que vieron entrar al Señor Andrew a la barbería espiaban por la ventana.

Después de 40 minutos William Albert Andrew estaba completamente transformado.

Albert se miró al espejo y le dio cierto temor, él pensó: Espero que no me confunda con Anthony.

Al salir Albert de la peluquería los niños dijeron ooohh ¡Ya no es el Señor oso!

 **Calles de Edimburgo**

Albert se tropezó con Patty la cual llevaba muchas cosas.

¡Patty si quieres te presto mi caballo para que vayas a tu casa!

-¡Perdone Señor pero no acepto favores de desconocidos! Ella volteo y dijo: ¡Anthony!

No soy Anthony, Patty

¡Señor William!

Así es, veo que llevas muchas cosas, ven sube a mi caballo, me iré a pie, luego mándame el caballo a mi casa.

¡Gracias Señor William! Patty pensó: A Candy le dará un vuelco al corazón.

Había un hombre contratado por Martin Grant en la azotea de la taberna esperando que pasara Albert para dispararle, Neal y Martin estaban expectantes, William Andrew pasó frente a ellos pero no se dieron cuenta, esperaban ver a un hombre con barba abundante arriba de un caballo blanco.

 **PROPIEDAD DE ALBERT Y CANDY EN EDIMBURGO.**

Albert entró a su casa y la mucama dejó caer lo que tenía en sus manos y dijo: ¿Quién lo dejó entrar?

-Soy el Señor William, me corté la barba y el cabello.

-¡Señor William!

La mucama se puso de todos colores.

¿Y Candy dónde está?

Está en el patio de atrás fue a meter las sábanas que lavé hoy.

Candy llevaba una cesta llena de sábanas y no tenía mucha visibilidad.

Albert le dijo: Te ayudo a subirla

No es necesario, yo puedo sola

El le tapó el paso, le quitó la cesta y subió las sabanas.

Candy vio a la mucama ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

¡Nada Señora! La mucama pensó: ¡Que hombre tan guapo!

Por favor sirve la cena, esperaré a mi esposo en el comedor.

Albert y Candy tenían la costumbre de sentarse cada uno en los extremos de la mesa, en medio de ellos había un florero enorme el cual no les permitía tener contacto visual.

Albert abrió el comedor, Candy estaba de espaldas, él se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella se sobresaltó y él le dijo: ¡Buenas noches Candy!

Ella lo miró: ¿William?

Sí, me corté la barba. Dijo con una sonrisa

Ella estaba con la boca abierta

¿Qué pasa?

Na na nada, ¡estás cambiado!, la gente pensará que cambie de esposo, ¡te ves muy joven!

¿Te gustó como quedé?

Ella pensó: Con él tengo que elegir bien mis palabras para no confundirlo, ¡me parece que quedaste más guapo!

Albert miró a Candy y le dijo: Lo hice para que te enamores de mí.

William cuando tenías la barba de todas maneras me parecías guapo, ahora que te la quitaste sigues siendo tú pero rejuvenecido.

Albert pensó: No funcionó. Él se fue a sentar al otro extremo de la mesa.

Candy pensó: ¿Pero que fue eso? Él es una versión de Anthony un poco más fuerte y maduro. ¡Tengo que irme! O mi mente me traicionará.

-Candy mañana iré con el notario hacer mi testamento, te dejaré nuevamente esta casa y la de San Andrews, y rentas para tu manutención, dejaré todo a mi hijo y si muero antes de tener descendiente se lo dejaré a Archie y Stear.

-Albert no me pongas en tu testamento, déjale todo al hijo que tendrás con tu siguiente esposa

El golpeó la mesa ¡Estoy harto Candy! él se paró, tiró el florero, fue hacia ella, la jaló por el brazo y la sentó junto a El.

Desde ahora en adelante, ¡te sentaras a mi lado, en las tres comidas que hagamos!. Te daré tres meses más para que te vayas haciendo a la idea de que dormiremos en la misma habitación, nuestro acuerdo queda cancelado ¡me parece estúpido! ¡Tú ahora eres mi esposa! ¡Te amo y te deseo!

Candy dijo nerviosa: uu Usted no es hombre de palabra, usted me prometió que..

Sé lo que te prometí y seré sincero solo acepté tus condiciones para poder casarme contigo, te empecé a mirar como mujer cuando me dieron la carta de Anthony, tú fuiste su herencia para mí , desde ahí te empecé amar, estos meses han sido una tortura , me tratas como un desconocido, como un intruso, ¡estoy cansado que seas indiferente conmigo!.

-Señor Andrew yo sólo he actuado conforme a lo que habíamos quedado, y siento mucho que se haya enamorado de mí, pero yo no puedo corresponderle, si usted quiere tomar mi cuerpo hágalo pero de mi parte no corresponderé a ningún beso, ni a ninguna de sus caricias.

Él se paró le agarró la muñeca pero llegó la mucama y dijo: ¡Aquí está la cena!

La mucama vio el florero tirado en el piso, y dijo: Siento haberlos interrumpido.

Candy dijo: No interrumpes, sirve la cena por favor

Albert se calmó y se sentó para cenar.

Candy quiero pedirte perdón por haberme comportado así, es que me sentí frustrado, yo venía con la ilusión de que me aceptaras en tu lecho.

Albert eres un hombre muy atractivo, pero no te amo, te quiero como amigo, te quería como tío pero ahorita sería ridículo seguir viéndote como tío, sigo pensando en Anthony, no quería herirte por eso he puesto esta barrera entre los dos, tu mereces ser amado, por eso deseo que encuentres la felicidad con otra persona.

Ya encontré mi felicidad contigo, aunque no me correspondas, el verte todos los días y saber que eres mi esposa me hace feliz, ya deseo poseerte pero te daré un poco más de tiempo, hazte a la idea que pronto compartiremos la misma habitación, somos esposos y es tu deber cumplir con tus obligaciones como mi mujer que eres.

Terminaron de cenar, se habían acostumbrado en esos meses que Albert le leía un libro, esa noche mientras Albert leía ella miraba sus facciones, Candy no atendía lo que Albert estaba leyendo.

Ella pensaba: ¡Es tan exageradamente guapo! No quiero traicionar a Anthony no me lo perdonaría.

Al día siguiente Albert fue directamente al notario para tomar posesión de todo lo que había dejado Anthony y para hacer su testamento.

Martin Grant escuchó todo lo que Albert estaba dictando y pensó: Es demasiado tarde, no lo matamos antes de que hiciera el testamento, y no le dejó su fortuna a Candy. ¡Desgraciado Andrew!

 _ **Pasaron otros meses y ya se habían cumplido 7 meses de casados y los Andrew ya estaban negociando con otros clanes para comprometer a William.**_

Candy salió al orfanato y escuchaba a la gente que decía, es estéril, llevan siete meses de casados y no se ha embarazado, está pasando lo mismo que con el Señor Brown, que no le dio hijos.

Las mujeres jóvenes decían en cuanto la repudien, William Andrew estará libre y podremos enamorarlo.

Pasó por una calle y una mujer le dijo: ¡oyes mula! Deja a William Andrew para que otras le podamos dar hijos.

Candy pensó: Mujerzuelas vulgares, ¡Que se queden con él si eso quieren!

 **MANSION ANDREW EN EDIMBURGO**

William, Jhon Andrew está haciendo negociaciones con Thomas del clan Hope, tiene una hija que está interesada en ti y más con el aspecto que tienes ahora, ella estaba enamorada de Anthony pero el por fijarse en Candy no le hizo caso.

-Tía, que no se tome atribuciones que no le corresponde el tío Jhon, esa gente es demasiado problemática porque son Condes, por favor dile a mi tío que no se involucre porque yo no dejaré a Candy, he escuchado que el Señor Thomas Hope usa sus influencias para sus venganzas, actualmente gozamos de estabilidad económica y social, no vaya ser que por las estupideces de mi tío seamos despojados de nuestros bienes.

¿Que no dejarás a Candy? Ella no se ha embarazado ya lleva 7 meses que está casada contigo, es estéril y nosotros queremos que tengas hijos, en todas sus murmuraciones la gente dice que te está pasando lo mismo que Anthony, no queremos que te mueras y quedes sin descendencia, se perderá el apellido Andrew y es tu obligación conservarlo.

Candy no se ha embarazado porque no hemos tenido contacto físico, no porque sea estéril, hicimos un acuerdo que no tendríamos relaciones con esa condición accedió a casarse, ella pensaba lo mismo que ustedes, que yo la repudiaría, pero como he dicho un montón de veces no pienso dejarla, porque la amo.

-Así que esa muchachita no ha cumplido con sus obligaciones de esposa.

Todavía no, pero pronto lo hará.

 **fincas de Hopetoun**

Papá hoy lo vi pasar nuevamente

¿a quién?

A William Albert Andrew, ese es el padre que quiero para tus nietos, nosotros los Hope tenemos ojos y cabellos negros, pero él es rubio como lo era Anthony, alto y de ojos azules, padre haz todo lo posible para que repudie a esa mujer que no le da hijos, para que así pueda casarse conmigo.

No te preocupes ya llevan siete meses de casados y ella no se ha embarazado, pronto William la repudiará ya estoy haciendo negociaciones con Jhon Andrew, ese viejito le vendería su alma al diablo, él no puede heredar el apellido Andrew porque tuvo hijas, por eso está negociando para que William se case con alguien que le dé hijos.

 **PROPIEDAD DE ALBERT Y CANDY EN EDIMBURGO.**

La Señora Elroy entró al salón.

-Señora Elroy ¿a qué debo su visita?

La Señora Elroy le dio una cachetada a Candy y dijo: ¡Así que te la has pasado despreciando al patriarca de los Andrew? ¿Pero quién te crees que eres? ¡Él te ama! Y no le correspondes, ¡desde hoy lo aceptaras en tu lecho!, ¡porque para eso te casaste con él!.

Candy contestó: Usted no se tiene que meter en mi matrimonio con William.

¡Si me tengo que meter! ¡Porque yo he visto por él desde que se murieron sus padres! ¡Él ha estado tan ilusionado! Espero que dentro de un mes, me den la noticia que estás embarazada, sino tendré que visitarte nuevamente.

 **IGLESIA PROTESTANTE DE ESCOCIA**

El ministro Kevin busquemos en la Biblia 1era de Corintios 7

1 Corintios 7

Problemas del matrimonio

 **7** En cuanto a las cosas de que me escribisteis, bueno le sería al hombre no tocar mujer;

 **2** pero a causa de las fornicaciones, cada uno tenga su propia mujer, y cada una tenga su propio marido.

 **3** El marido cumpla con la mujer el deber conyugal, y asimismo la mujer con el marido.

 **4** La mujer no tiene potestad sobre su propio cuerpo, sino el marido; ni tampoco tiene el marido potestad sobre su propio cuerpo, sino la mujer.

 **5** No os neguéis el uno al otro, a no ser por algún tiempo de mutuo consentimiento, para ocuparos sosegadamente en la oración; y volved a juntaros en uno, para que no os tiente Satanás a causa de vuestra incontinencia.

 **6** Mas esto digo por vía de concesión, no por mandamiento.

 **7** Quisiera más bien que todos los hombres fuesen como yo; pero cada uno tiene su propio don de Dios, uno a la verdad de un modo, y otro de otro.

 **8** Digo, pues, a los solteros y a las viudas, que bueno les fuera quedarse como yo;

 **9** pero si no tienen don de continencia, cásense, pues mejor es casarse que estarse quemando.

 **10** Pero a los que están unidos en matrimonio, mando, no yo, sino el Señor: Que la mujer no se separe del marido;

 **11** y si se separa, quédese sin casar, o reconcíliese con su marido; y que el marido no abandone a su mujer.

Después de que leyeron expuso el sermón.

Candy pensó ¡todos están en contra mía! No entienden mi dolor.

Ella se paró y se fue antes de que terminara el mensaje, al salir de la Iglesia comenzó a llover, Albert no fue atrás de ella sino se quedó escuchando el Sermón.

 **PROPIEDAD DE ALBERT Y CANDY EN EDIMBURGO.**

Candy llegó empapada a su casa y se puso a llorar diciendo: ¡toda la gente! ¡la Señora Elroy! ¡El mismo William! y ahora el ministro quieren que yo le dé hijos a William.

Anthony ¡No te quiero traicionar! ¡Prefiero irme de aquí! Antes de caer rendida a sus brazos.

Después de tres horas Albert llegó y encontró a Candy en la sala la tocó y vio que tenía temperatura.

La llevó a su alcoba y le dijo a la mucama que le quitara la ropa mojada.

Albert se quedó observando mientras le cambiaban la ropa a Candy, después de eso fue por el médico.

Llegaron a la media hora, el médico la revisó, y dijo: tienes que controlarle la temperatura, te dejo este tónico, se lo darás cada ocho horas y ponle paños de agua fría para bajarle la temperatura.

¡Gracias Doctor!

¡No hay de que muchacho!

Albert puso un recipiente con agua y trataba de bajarle la fiebre a Candy.

Candy estaba inconsciente por la fiebre.

El se acercó y sintió su aliento, no pudo contenerse y la besó.

Albert pensó: nunca la he visto desnuda, desabrocharé su bata, Albert con las manos temblorosas desabrochó el primer botón, él pensó no es suficiente, no puedo ver nada, el desabrochó el siguiente botón luego otro y otro hasta que llegó al último, abrió la bata y vio sus pechos, el empezó a respirar entrecortado, sólo quiero tocar su piel, se acostó a lado de ella y la tocó, comenzó a agitarse, sólo quiero sentir su pezón en mi boca, el besó sus pechos sintió el aroma de su cuerpo, quiero que mi piel desnuda esté en contacto con su piel, él se quitó la camisa, sus pantalones y se desnudó completamente, ¡esta bata estorba! se la quitaré solo quiero verle las piernas, Albert le quitó la bata y vio el interior de Candy, y pensó es mi esposa es normal que quiera saber cómo es su cuerpo desnudo, él le quitó el interior y dijo: No puedo más Candy, el abrió las piernas de Candy y se posicionó arriba de ella y la tomó con desesperación. ¡Candy! perdóname pero no resisto más, él entró en ella una y otra vez. ¡Candy mi amada Candy! exclamaba cada vez que entraba en ella, él se vació y pensó ¡Soy un canalla! ¡la tomé sin su consentimiento!, ¡pero no pude resistirme a su encanto!. El se puso de pie, se estaba vistiendo cuando la miró nuevamente desnuda y su cuerpo reaccionó nuevamente y volvió a saciarse de ella. Esa noche Albert la hizo suya varias veces aunque estuviera enferma.

Amaneció y el rubio yacía a lado de su esposa, sentía que la amaba más, el trató de ocultar toda evidencia, se sentía culpable, el limpió a Candy ya se le había bajado la temperatura con el tónico.

Candy despertó hasta la tarde y la mucama le dio sopa de pollo que Albert había preparado.

Albert entró a la habitación y le dijo con voz dulce ¿Cómo te sientes Candy? estuve preocupado por ti.

Ella lo miró y se sonrojó, Albert me da pena que me veas así soy un desastre, ¡sal por favor!

Si Candy iré a mi oficina un rato ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

No gracias.

Está bien linda, espero que agarres fuerzas con ese caldito que te preparé, ¡te amo Candy!

Ella pensó: Que sueño tan raro tuve ¡Que él me hacía suya!

 **Chicas lindo fin de semana, gracias por seguir el Fic.**

 **Saludos nenas hoy quise hacer un capitulo largo gracias por sus reviews**


	10. Chapter 10

**OFICINA ANDREW DE EDIMBURGO**

Señor William vino el Señor Thomas Hope y quiere hablar con usted.

¿Tiene cita?

No tiene, Señor William pero creo que debe atenderlo, usted sabe que es de la nobleza.

Está bien hazlo pasar

-Señor Thomas buenas noches ya estaba a punto de irme a mi casa ¿en qué puedo servirle?

Hola William, quisiera hablar de negocios

Señor Thomas me gustaría atenderle con más calma en otra oportunidad, mi esposa ha estado enferma y quisiera ir a su lado.

Yo le entiendo William, pero es necesario que me escuche. Su tío Jhon Andrew habló conmigo para hacer alianzas comerciales y familiares entre nosotros, pero considero que es más conveniente hablarlo contigo directamente.

Señor Thomas, yo estoy a cargo de la mayoría de los negocios de la familia Andrew, mi tío no tiene la facultad para hacer negociaciones a nombre de la familia y si los hace sería de forma particular sin que nos meta de por medio.

-William mi hija mayor está interesada en ti, se llama Diana, si repudias a tu esposa y te casas con Diana yo te cedería la mitad de mis fincas como dote.

Señor Thomas es un honor para mí, que usted me considere para ser su yerno, pero no puedo repudiar a mí esposa porque la amo, me casé por la Iglesia y no pienso romper mis votos.

-Mira Andrew, mi hija se ilusionó desde que escuchó a tu tío hablando conmigo, ahora no quiero que ella sufra, de todas maneras tarde o temprano terminarás repudiando a tu esposa porque no te dará hijos.

Yo le aclaré a toda mi familia que aunque mi esposa no me dé hijos de todas maneras no la voy a repudiar.

¡Sería una estupidez Andrew! Porque tienes el deber de perpetuar el nombre de tu familia.

No necesito de su preocupación Señor Thomas, me disculpo por lo que ha hecho mi tío, pero le vuelvo a reiterar que él no tiene ninguna autoridad para hacer negociaciones a nombre de mi familia.

William quiero que lo medites , y que pongas a mi hija como tu primera opción cuando repudies a tu mujer, por el momento me voy pero nos veremos muy pronto puedo asegurártelo.

El Señor Thomas se retiró y Albert se quedó molesto, pensando: Mi tío Jhon ha sido insensato al haber hecho tratos con un hombre tan peligroso.

 **PROPIEDAD DE ALBERT Y CANDY EN EDIMBURGO.**

 **E** ra la hora de la cena y Albert entró al comedor, Candy estaba esperándolo.

Buenas noches Candy

El se acercó para besarla en la mejilla.

Buenas noches William.

Te comunico que desde mañana ocuparemos sólo una habitación, quiero que decidas cuál de las dos será, si donde estás durmiendo ahora o la mía.

Candy se sintió nerviosa y vio que Albert la estaba escudriñando con la mirada.

Albert dame dos meses más

-¡No, ya te di suficiente tiempo! Él le agarró la mano, y dijo: ¡Deseo hacerte mía Candy!

Candy al escucharlo decir esas palabras sintió excitación, y trató de disimularlo. ¡Qué me pasa! Pensó: Creo que he estado mucho tiempo sin yacer con Anthony y mis deseos de mujer están a flor de piel, pero si me entregara a él, sería sólo por pasión y no por amor, William sé merece que lo amen.

-Necesitas ir acostumbrándote a mí, tienes que aceptar poco a poco mis besos y caricias, debemos intentarlo Candy.

-William por favor se paciente conmigo.

Candy ¡toda la gente anda murmurando que eres estéril! Hace rato me fue a ver Thomas Hope, ofreciéndome la mitad de sus fincas para que yo te repudie y me case con Diana su hija mayor, pero yo le dije que te amo y que no pienso dejarte.

¡Te lo agradezco William! pero necesito un poco más de tiempo.

¡Está bien Candy! te doy otros dos meses.

 **IGLESIA PROTESTANTE DE ESCOCIA**

Andrew ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien Kevin necesito platicar contigo.

¿Ahora qué pasó?

Recuerda que yo no recibo confesiones, Tú puedes confesar tus pecados directamente con Dios a través de la oración, no necesitas intermediarios de hombres como yo, ni pagar indulgencias.

Es como amigo que vengo a platicar contigo, a nadie más le tengo confianza para contar mis intimidades.

Dime que pasó.

Candy estuvo con fiebre estaba inconsciente, yo no pude resistirme y la tomé sin su consentimiento ¿Tú crees que es pecado?

Me la pones difícil Andrew, porque ella es tu esposa y tienes potestad sobre su cuerpo, y pues dice en la Palabra que no os neguéis el uno al otro, pero también si la amas debes ser paciente, creo que si tienes remordimientos por haberlo hecho, si actuaste mal.

Si tengo remordimientos pero creo que si se me presenta nuevamente la oportunidad y ella sigue con la misma actitud hacia mí, lo volvería hacer.

-William entonces no estás arrepentido.

No lo estoy Kevin.

Ve acercándote poco a poco a ella, sé romántico, te la pasas todo el día en tus negocios y sólo le dedicas las noches, llévala a pasear los sábados, los Domingos después de venir a la Iglesia.

Tengo que atender los negocios de toda la familia.

Es hora que vayas asignando responsabilidades a tus sobrinos, no todo el peso del trabajo lo tienes que llevar tú.

Está bien Kevin trataré de seguir tus consejos.

Llegó el sábado y Albert le pidió a la mucama que preparara una cesta de bocadillos y frutas.

El llevó a Candy a una propiedad de la familia Andrew que tenían a orillas del Río Forth

Extendió la manta y puso los bocadillos.

¡Está bonito este lugar Albert!

¡Me alegro que te guste! ¿Quieres pescar conmigo?

¡Si déjame intentarlo!

Ellos se pusieron a la orilla del río a esperar que picaran los peces, después de dos horas por fin Albert pudo pescar algo, lo mismo que Candy.

¡Pondré leña para asarlos!

Él se quitó la camisa y se puso hacer leña con un hacha, Candy lo miraba y pensó ¡Es tan fuerte! Y se imaginó que él la rodeaba con sus brazos, ella empezó a fantasear con él.

Así pasaron los días Albert se esforzaba por agradar a Candy pero ella seguía con la misma actitud hacia él.

Pasaron los dos meses y tendrían una reunión familiar para celebrar el cumpleaños de Jhon Andrew. Albert le había dicho a Candy que se comprara un vestido en la casa de modas de Alina Bertín, cuando Candy salió del establecimiento, en la acera de enfrente en una tienda de abarrotes estaban unas amigas de Diana Hope que en cuanto la vieron le tiraron tomates.

Candy las miró con enojo, ellas le dijeron ¡desaparece de Edimburgo y deja libre a Andrew!

 **PROPIEDAD DE ALBERT Y CANDY EN EDIMBURGO.**

Candy llegó llorando y Albert la estaba esperando para almorzar.

Candy ¿Por qué vienes así?

Unas mujeres me aventaron tomates y me gritaban que desapareciera y que te deje libre.

¿Quiénes fueron?

No sé

Preguntaré quienes fueron ¿Dónde te hicieron eso?

Frente a la casa de modas de Alina Bertín, estaban en la tienda de Abarrotes.

Le preguntaré al dueño de la tienda quienes fueron.

No Albert ellas tienen razón, repúdiame de una buena vez para que me dejen en paz, ya ni puedo salir a las calles.

Ya sabes que no lo haré ¡Vamos almorzar! Y olvida este incidente, ve a cambiarte y baja al comedor.

Mientras le servían la comida le dio asco a Candy y dijo: No tengo hambre.

Come un poco

Tengo ganas de vomitar.

¿Quieres que traiga al doctor?

No es necesario

Pasaron algunos días y Candy empezó a perder peso porque todo le daba asco. Y Albert se preocupó y le dijo: Hoy traeré al doctor has adelgazado y temo por tu salud.

El doctor llegó a revisar a Candy y le preguntó: Has tenido retraso en tu menstruación

Ella contestó: Sí

Cuando fue la última vez que la tuviste, hace como dos meses.

Albert preguntó: ¿Que tiene mi esposa doctor?

Señor Andrew lo felicito ¡van a tener un bebé!

Candy dijo: ¡Eso no puede ser!

Albert la miró y pensó: Ya descubrió lo que hice.

Candy dijo: Doctor, ¿no tiene otro diagnostico?

No señora Andrew, estoy segurísimo que usted está preñada.

Albert dijo: Lo acompaño a la salida doctor.

Albert lo acompañó a la salida y le pagó por sus servicios , Candy se quedó pensando: ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo sucedió? Si él y yo no hemos tenido contacto sexual ¿Será que él me reclame? ¡Es capaz de matarme! ¡Pensará que le fui infiel!

Albert mientras subía las escaleras pensó ¡un hijo! ¡Tendremos un bebe! ¡Rayos! tengo que decirle lo que pasó es capaz de no perdonarme.

El se metió al cuarto de Candy y ella dijo: Albert, yo no he tenido relaciones con nadie, el doctor está mal en su diagnóstico.

Albert tragó saliva y dijo: El doctor ha acertado en su diagnóstico.

Candy asustada dijo: Albert ¡tienes que creerme no te he sido infiel! ¡No sé qué pasó!

Él la miró y ella le vio cara de culpabilidad

¿Fuiste tú?

El contestó: Si, fue el día que estuviste enferma, te encontré con temperatura, llamé al doctor, estabas inconsciente, y al mirarte me entró la tentación te desnudé, no pude detenerme y te hice el amor

Ella se acercó a él, le dio una cachetada: ¡No debiste! ¡Eres un abusivo! ¡Sal de mi habitación!

Albert salió triste de la habitación de Candy.

Ella se quedó llorando ¡No debió hacerlo! ¡No lo podré perdonar!

 **IGLESIA PROTESTANTE DE ESCOCIA**

Al día siguiente Candy se levantó temprano y fue a la Iglesia para pedir consejería.

Ministro Kevin quiero hablar con usted.

-Dime Candy que pasa.

-Le tengo resentimiento a mi esposo.

Ven Candy toma asiento, explícame porque le tienes resentimiento a tu esposo.

William abusó de mí y estoy esperando un bebé.

Candice ¡Felicidades! ¿acaso no estás contenta? Un bebé es una gran bendición.

Si, pero estoy molesta con William por lo que me hizo.

Debes perdonarlo, ¿Acaso no te gusta?

Sí, me gusta

¿Lo quieres o no?

Si lo quiero, pero no lo amo.

Candice, el amor es una decisión no es un sentimiento, Cristo hasta nos dice que amemos a nuestros enemigos dice Mateo 5: 44.

 **44** Pero yo os digo: Amad a vuestros enemigos, bendecid a los que os maldicen, haced bien a los que os aborrecen, y orad por los que os ultrajan y os persiguen;

Y yo creo que William no es tu enemigo sino tu esposo y si Dios nos ordena amar a nuestros enemigos, cuanto más debemos amar a nuestra pareja. Nada pasa por casualidad, el que hayas concebido no ha sido un accidente, Dios está bendiciendo tu matrimonio, aunque no lo comprendas ahora, cuando tengas a tu hijo en brazos, te darás cuenta que fue lo mejor que te ha pasado. Ahora que estás embarazada, acepta a tu esposo porque él te ama.

Pero yo todavía amo a Anthony.

Está bien que ames su recuerdo, pero ahora tus sentimientos se deben inclinar por el padre de tu hijo.

 **PROPIEDAD DE ALBERT Y CANDY EN EDIMBURGO.**

Candy llegó a su casa y Albert la estaba esperando.

Candy quiero pedirte nuevamente que me perdones.

Albert aunque siento que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, salió algo hermoso de eso, tendremos un bebé, con Anthony no pude tenerlo pero contigo parece que si los tendré.

Candy, ¡te amo! él se acercó a ella se inclinó para besarla, Candy correspondió a su beso.

¡En el cumpleaños de mi tío daremos la noticia de tu embarazo!

Thomas Hope era Conde, había tenido una carrera militar notable, tenía muchos conocidos entre la nobleza del Reino Unido hasta había sido el anfitrión en su finca de altos mandos Escoceses tenía un hijo y dos hijas, era viudo, por lo que las consentía a su hijo varón lo trataba duramente según el para forjar su carácter, él quería complacer a su hija Mayor a como diera lugar porque era su consentida ya que parecía a su esposa fallecida , ella primero se había fijado en Anthony y como no le correspondió quiso vengarse por despreciarla, su hijo llamado Thomas era amigo de Martín Grant y de Neal Legan, ahora su hija había puesto los ojos en William Albert Andrew.

 **Chicas lindo inicio de semana pcamila 717, Rocio CR, Tania Lizbeth, Luz, Moon, Chidamami, Jahzeel, Nayr, Valerie, Susana Rojas, paulayjoaqui, Josie, MARY, Mary star, Kira anima, Patty, Jenny, Melissa Reyes, Stormaw, Maria 1972, Patty A.**


	11. Chapter 11

**PROPIEDAD ANDREW EN EDIMBURGO**

Se habían reunido todos los Andrew para celebrar el cumpleaños del más anciano de la familia, había vino y mucha comida.

Jhon Andrew había invitado a Thomas Hope y a sus hijas, Albert se puso de pie y dijo: Familia quiero hacerles partícipes de mi alegría, ¡mi amada esposa Candice está esperando a nuestro primer hijo!. En cuanto dijo esto William, la señora Elroy y todos los que lo amaban se acercaron a él para felicitarlo

Diana Hope se sobresaltó en gran manera y dijo:¡ Ya no quiero vivir! si no puedo ser la esposa de William Andrew.

-Hija no te desanimes, todavía no es seguro que ellos puedan tener ese bebé quizás ni sea cierto habrá que preguntarle al doctor para que nos confirme.

Thomas Hope fue donde estaba Jhon Andrew y le dijo: Tendrás que devolverme el anticipo que te di y cancelaré las escrituras de la finca que te iba a dar. Pero aun con esto seguiré molesto, no sé cómo harás para que William repudie a su esposa.

Albert estaba ansioso de regresar a su casa, él y Candy le habían dicho a la mucama que cambiara todas sus cosas a la recamara de Candy esa noche comenzarían a dormir juntos. Albert le susurró al oído: ya quiero llegar a casa para dormir en el mismo lecho que tú -Candy sintió un escalofrío y pensó: ¿pero qué cree qué va a pasar?

Candy percibió que la estaban mirando y vio a Diana Hope con su padre Thomas, ella se sintió incómoda y comentó: William quienes son esas personas, Albert los miró y dijo: Es el Señor Hope el que me quiere para yerno.

El Señor Hope pensó: esa chica White en realidad es linda, aunque no más que mi Diana pero si Andrew la repudia me casaría con ella y me iría lejos de Escocia para que mi hija sea dichosa.

Annie se le acercó a Candy: ¡Felicidades Candy! por fin dejaste de ser terca y le diste una oportunidad al amor.

Candy pensó: Si supieras la manera en que fue concebido.

 **PROPIEDAD DE ALBERT Y CANDY EN EDIMBURGO.**

Abrieron la puerta y Candy dijo: Me iré a mi recámara a descansar ¡estoy agotada! Fue una hermosa fiesta, ¡hasta me están cayendo bien los Andrew!

Albert contestó: yo te acompaño amor.

Candy se acordó que esa noche empezarían a dormir en la misma habitación y se sintió nerviosa.

Ella subió y la mucama dijo: ¿Señora la ayudo a desvestirse?

Albert contestó: No te preocupes ve a descansar, desde esta noche yo me encargaré de desvestir a Candy.

La mucama hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Candy dijo: William ¡porque haces ese tipo de comentarios!

-No le veo nada de malo, él se le acercó y desabrocho su vestido, el empezó a respirar agitado y Candy sentía su respiración en el cuello y la hizo estremecerse.

Ella buscó su camisón y fue al baño a cambiarse, cuando salió del baño él le dijo: ¡Te ves hermosa Candy con el cabello suelto y tu camisón!

Candy puso una cara de aburrida y se acostó en la cama.

Él se empezó a quitar la camisa y ella lo miró de reojo, luego se quitó el pantalón se iba a quitar el interior y Candy dijo: ¡Cámbiate en el baño William!

Candy es hora que conozcas el cuerpo de tu esposo.

Ella refutó: ¡Anthony y yo siempre lo hicimos a oscuras!

¿Lo haremos ahorita?

¡No!

El hizo una mueca y dijo: Pues yo lo quiero hacer a oscuras, con la luz de las lámparas y con la luz del día. Quiero contemplar tu cuerpo desnudo.

Candy dijo: Haz lo que quieras - ella se tapó con las sábanas de pies a cabeza.

El apagó las lámparas, se acercó, se dio cuenta que ella estaba de lado, y él se puso atrás de ella y le besó el cuello.

Albert no estoy lista.

Lo sé, quiero que te adaptes poco a poco a mí. El empezó a recorrer con su mano el cuerpo de Candy y se detuvo en una zona un poco incómoda para Candy.

¿Qué haces?

Te acaricio

Pero ahí no

¿Por qué?

Porque Anthony nunca me acarició ahí

Candy, en esta cama están William Albert y Candice, somos dos personas que estamos aquí y no hay cabida para una tercera.

Deja que lo haga y después dime si te gusta o no.

¡Albert estoy cansada! ¡otro día lo intentamos!

Bueno bésame antes de dormir.

Ella se volteó para besarlo, él empezó acariciar la suave piel de sus labios, con un respiro Candy empezó a reconocer el aliento de su esposo, probando el sabor de su respiración, Albert recorrió cada milímetro de su boca, se apropió de sus labios, como si fueran suyos, su lengua jugó con la lengua de Candy él le dio pequeños mordiscos a sus labios e hizo que Candy deseará más, Albert la besó desenfrenadamente, y su mano empezó a explorar el cuerpo de Candy nuevamente.

La mente de Candy la traicionó y escuchó claramente la voz de Anthony diciendo su nombre. Ella se apartó de Albert y le dijo: William otra noche seguimos ¡estoy cansada!.

Albert pensó: Poco a poco irá respondiendo a mis besos y caricias, estoy seguro que es muy apasionada, debo ser paciente con ella.

Al siguiente día Candy se despertó y miró a Albert sin camisa. Ella recordó sus besos y se mordió los labios, dijo para si misma: William me quema con sus besos, Creo que el besar así ha de ser pecaminoso. Ella bajó la mirada y vio abultada la parte de delantera de su esposo y pensó si así besa ¿cómo hará el amor? él abrió los ojos y Candy rápidamente dijo: Me iré a duchar para ir a la Iglesia.

Yo mientras haré el desayuno.

Candy se dirigió al baño y dijo: Eso estuvo cerca ¡qué pena tengo! Anthony no quiero dejar de amarte pero William es como decirlo es: no puedo describirlo.

 **IGLESIA PROTESTANTE DE ESCOCIA**

Estaban sentados juntos en la Iglesia y Candy agarró el brazo de Albert y se lo puso alrededor de los hombros para que el la abrazara, luego dijeron: Si alguien tiene algún motivo de oración es hora que lo exprese en este momento.

La Señora Elroy se puso de pie y dijo: Yo solicito que oren por nuestra amada Candice, para que todo salga bien en su embarazo y el bebé nazca sano.

Toda la congragación se quedó sorprendida, lo mismo que el ministro.

Al salir de la Iglesia Candy escuchó que el ministro decía: Ya estará contenta Señora Elroy.

Ella contestó: ¡Si estoy muy contenta! Candice le dará a William una pequeña Elroy o un pequeño Wili.

Candy le dijo a Albert: ¿Pequeña Elroy?

Albert se puso rojo y dijo: En los estatutos del clan tenemos que siempre llamaremos a los hijos Andrew William, Elroy, Rosemary o Anthony.

Vaya con esos estatutos ¿y si yo quiero que se llame Candice?

-No puedo hacerte caso

Y si te convenzo de una manera que a ti te guste. Lo dijo de forma coqueta.

¡Oh Candy tengo que pensarlo!

Después que salieron de la Iglesia, iban en el carruaje y la gente por primera vez desde la muerte de Anthony, vieron que Candy iba Feliz con William Andrew.

Algunos feligreses de la Iglesia que tenían un poquito floja la boca lo comentaron a otros de la ciudad y en cuestión de días casi todos sabían que la Señora Andrew estaba embarazada.

Candy recibía visitas de las mujeres de sociedad de Edimburgo, ya estaba siendo aceptada en ese círculo.

 **OFICINA ANDREW EN EDIMBURGO.**

Señor William ha habido muchos problemas con los granjeros, usted sabe que el Señor Hope tiene Ganado y estos se pasan e invaden las siembras de cebada y de trigo, los están echando a perder.

Creo que es hora que empecemos a poner cercos, para que no se pasen las vacas y las ovejas del Señor Hope a nuestras tierras, así evitaremos futuros problemas.

George manda a llamar a todos los encargados de las fincas para que vengan a buscar materiales para hacer los cercos.

¡Si Señor! En seguida enviaré por ellos.

También quiero decirle: Es mejor que saquemos el dinero del banco porque el Señor Hope está haciendo negociaciones para ser socio del Banco principal de Edimburgo y en estas dos semanas se finalizaran esas sociedades.

Gracias por advertírmelo George. Le diré a Archie y Stear que me acompañen a sacarlo.

Y no es por nada Señor William pero le sugiero también que vaya con el Ministro Kevin y que él le ayude a relacionarse con miembros de la nobleza que asisten a la Iglesia. Sería bueno que usted tuviera contactos con políticos esas amistades nunca están demás.

Y de dónde te enteras de estas cosas George.

Tomando el té Señor Andrew, usted desde que empezó a cortejar a la Señora Candice se olvidó de socializar. Además tengo que vigilar de sus intereses y estar atento de todo lo que pase alrededor de su familia.

Te lo agradezco George.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

¡No puede ser que hayas hecho Jhon! ¿y en qué te gastaste ese dinero?

-Lo di para la dote de mi hija.

¡Qué estupidez! Todavía diste a tu hija ¿y pagaste para que se la lleven de tu lado? Eso de la dote me parece una tontería, si un hombre quiere verdaderamente a una muchacha no debe exigir dote.

Ya ves William y Anthony se casaron con Candice que es una excelente muchacha y aunque era humilde, ellos así se enamoraron de ella, de ahora en adelante añadiremos en los estatutos de la familia Andrew que no se dará dote para ninguna de nuestras muchachas. ¡Tú quieres matar a William de un disgusto! No te prometo nada Jhon, expondré el caso con William pero él decidirá si te da ese dinero o no.

¡Por favor Elroy no me dejes solo! Es cuando más te necesito.

 **PROPIEDAD DE CANDY Y ALBERT EN EDIMBURGO.**

Señor Hope en este momento no se encuentra mi esposo en la casa, yo le sugiero que vaya a verlo en su oficina.

-No vine a visitar a su esposo Candice, vine a verla a Usted.

 **Quiero pedirles un enorme favor estoy trabajando en un proyecto personal quiero que chequen la historia Amores de plataforma y que me den su opinión si les llama la atención y que me falta les soy sincera que de esa no pondré mas capítulos sólo es una prueba. Se los pido de rodillas, no sean malas chicas no les cuesta nada dejarme su comentario.**

 **Hola chicas se acerca el fin de semana, les agradezco sus reviews, saludos a Hikarulantisforlove, Lady susi, Luz, Tania Lizbeth (con respecto a tu sugerencia trataré de tomarla para hacer una historia corta en una segunda parte de diseñada para mí durante la segunda guerra mundial jajaja yo con mis locuras, pero tenme paciencia primero quiero terminar estas dos) , Josie, Nayr, Glenda, Patty, Luka 952, Sayuri 1707, Jenny, Mary, Silvana S, Stormaw, Susana Rojas, Valerie, Kira anima.**


	12. Chapter 12

**PROPIEDAD DE CANDY Y ALBERT EN EDIMBURGO.**

Señor Hope, en este momento no se encuentra mi esposo en la casa, yo le sugiero que vaya a verlo en su oficina.

-No vine a visitar a su esposo Candice, vine a verla a Usted.

-Señor Hope no es correcto que usted hable conmigo, mi esposo debe estar presente.

-Candice, todo el mundo nota que no eres feliz a lado William, que sólo te casaste por agradecimiento y por las cláusulas que puso tu difunto esposo Anthony en su testamento.

-¡Señor Hope! Yo no tengo que hablar de mi vida privada con usted, eso no le incumbe, no quiero ser grosera pero ¡esto es algo entre William y yo!

-Yo te vengo ofrecer mi ayuda para que escapes de él y te vayas lejos.

-Le agradezco su gentileza pero yo no tengo que escapar del padre de mi hijo, sería una tonta en hacerlo, el me ama y yo a él.

¿Tan pronto olvidaste a tu amado Anthony?

¡Le ruego que se marche Señor Hope!

Él se acercó a Candy la agarró de las muñecas y le dijo en tono amenazante: ¡si no te vas de Edimburgo toda la familia Andrew sufrirá las consecuencias! Incluyendo el engendro que llevas en tu vientre.

Candy trató de liberarse forcejeando con Hope.

¡Escucha Candice! mi hijo es guardia personal del príncipe de Gales, es sólo cuestión de mandarle una carta para que enrolen a tu querido William al frente de la batalla contra Napoleón Bonaparte.

¡Mi esposo no es militar!

¡Aunque no lo sea! ¡Solo es cuestión de mandar esa carta!

¡Fuera de mi casa!

¡Te doy sólo dos meses para que desaparezcas!

Thomas Hope aventó a Candy contra el mueble, la mucama gritó asustada, Hope al escucharla se fue rápidamente.

Candy estaba en el sofá con dolor en el vientre y le dijo a la mucama que fuera por el doctor.

Estaba entrando el ministro Kevin a la propiedad cuando se topó con la mucama.

¡Qué pasa muchacha!

¡Por favor vaya a lado de la Señora Candice! ¡Está muy mal, iré por el doctor!

Kevin entró a la casa y vio a Candy que había perdido el conocimiento, se puso a orar por ella.

Padre Nuestro tú sabes todo el sufrimiento que ha tenido esta muchacha, te suplico que no pierda a su bebé, haz tu obra en ella y que este niño Andrew nazca sin ninguna dificultad cuando sea su tiempo, bendice a William y a este matrimonio en el Nombre de Cristo Amén.

En ese momento llegó Albert.

¿Qué pasa? Dijo asustado al ver que Candy estaba inconsciente.

Me topé con la mucama a la entrada, iba a buscar al doctor, ¡debes tener fortaleza William! ¡Ten confianza de que tu bebé estará bien!

Albert la llevó a la recamara y el ministro Kevin seguía orando por ella.

¡Señor William el médico ya está aquí!

¡Hazlo pasar por favor!

El médico revisó a Candy y observó que tenía marcas en las muñecas.

¡William tu esposa ha sufrido maltrato!

¿Qué está diciendo?

Albert miró a la muchacha y ella dijo: ¡Señor William yo vi que el Señor Hope la aventó al sofá!

Albert dijo: ¡Lo voy a matar! Entre el ministro y el doctor trataron de detenerlo, en ese momento estaba subiendo las escaleras la Señora Elroy.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Vi la puerta abierta y entré.

Tía, Thomas Hope agredió a Candy e iré a ajustar cuentas con él.

¡No hijo! No vayas a cometer una locura, mejor vamos a demandarlo, las autoridades se encargaran de él.

El ministro dijo: Señora Elroy quédese con Candy, acompañaré a William para demandar al Señor Hope, iremos con la mucama de testigo.

 **OFICINA DEL LORD PROVOST**

¡Señor Andrew a que debo el honor de su visita!

Sir William Fettes vengo a demandar al señor Thomas Hope por agredir a mi esposa, traigo a la mucama de testigo.

¿Ministro Kevin usted también es testigo?

No mi Lord.

Señor Andrew no procede, debe haber dos testigos.

¡Mi esposa puede perder a mi bebé por lo que le hizo Thomas Hope! ¡Exijo justicia!

¿Señor Andrew usted sabe la posición de Thomas Hope?

Si sé que es Conde, pero eso no significa que va a pasar por encima de la gente.

Señor Andrew yo le sugiero que se calme, hablaré personalmente con Thomas Hope y le pediré que se abstenga de acercarse nuevamente a su esposa, le aconsejo que la deje resguardada, que alguien la vigile, usted tiene muchos trabajadores no tendrá problemas con eso. Mira muchacho te comprendo, pero quiero que entiendas mi posición debo cumplir con la ley y eso es lo que me dicta, si sucede otra cosa ven conmigo te aseguro que hallaremos una solución.

-Lord Provost también he tenido problemas con sus ovejas se pasan a mis cultivos y los arruinan, ya mandé a poner cercos en mis propiedades.

-Entonces esto es algo personal Albert, mira sé que eres un hombre justo, porque hasta remuneras bien a tus empleados y todos hablan bien de ti, eres como yo, por eso mismo te aconsejo que no tomes justicia por tu propia mano. Ministro Kevin hágalo entrar en razón por favor. No te dejes llevar por tus emociones Andrew, actúa fríamente utilizando el cerebro.

El ministro Kevin dijo: Mi Lord nos retiramos y gracias por su atención. ¡Vamos William tenemos que ir con Candy para saber los motivos que tuvo Hope antes de agredirla!

 **PROPIEDAD DE CANDY Y ALBERT EN EDIMBURGO.**

Todos estaban alrededor de Candy cuando abrió los ojos.

El doctor comentó: Estas fuera de peligro muchacha, te aconsejo que evites tener impresiones fuertes, trata de estar tranquila para que no tengas riesgo de aborto. Con permiso de ustedes me retiro.

Albert se le acercó a Candy y dijo: ¿Qué te pasó Candy?

-Albert el Señor Hope me ofreció ayudarme para huir de ti, le contesté que sería una tonta si lo hacía y que no era de su incumbencia, luego me dijo que si no lo hacía toda la familia Andrew pagaría las consecuencias y que su hijo es guardia personal del príncipe de Gales y puede pedirle el favor que te manden al frente para pelear contra Napoleón Bonaparte, le dije que no eras militar y él dijo que eso no importaba.

Albert miró a la Señora Elroy y le dijo: ¡Ya viste en el problema en que nos metió Jhon Andrew por hacer tratos con ese loco!

-William y ahí no termina el asunto, Jhon Andrew recibió dinero de Thomas Hope y tiene que devolverlo, lo usó para la dote de su hija.

¿Pero cómo se atrevió hacer eso?

-Él te ofreció como yerno, pensó que repudiarías a Candy, tenemos que hacer una reunión con toda la familia para que lo expulses del clan y para que decidamos que pasará con Candice.

El ministro Kevin dijo: Perdonen por intervenir pero desgraciadamente este hombre tiene amigos en el parlamento Escocés que está fusionado con el parlamento del Reino Unido.

Mi sugerencia es que lleves a Candice a un lugar seguro y es mejor que te vayas por un tiempo de Edimburgo, para que la maldad de este hombre no los alcance.

La Señora Elroy comentó: Tomaremos en cuenta su consejo ministro Kevin, pero primero tenemos que tratarlo entre la familia.

Lo mejor es que emigren, supe que Santiago y Juan de Kilmorack Bethune partirán a Pictou county, Nueva Escocia en Cánada.

¡Se ha vuelto loco ministro! ¿Cómo cree que el patriarca de los Andrew emigrará al nuevo mundo!

-Yo sólo quiero serles útil, no deben de tomar a la ligera a Thomas Hope.

Candy preguntó ¿cuándo se irán?

-Dentro de tres meses, irán varios hombres de negocios de Escocia, partirán del Fort William en el buque la paloma.

-Es decir me puedo ir por todo el río hasta llegar a Fort.

La señora Elroy reprendió a Candy: ¡ni lo tomes en consideración Candice! ¡William Andrew nacerá en Edimburgo! No en un lugar que apenas está iniciando.

-Tía convoca al clan para una reunión dentro de dos semanas. Me llevaré a Candy a Saint Andrews y no digas ni una palabra haré los arreglos con George para proteger a Candy. Todo tiene que ser secreto.

¡Por favor William no te la lleves!

¡Tía debo proteger a mi familia!

Señora Elroy es mejor que nos retiremos Candice necesita descansar.

Elroy y el ministro Kevin se fueron de la propiedad de Albert.

¿Cómo te sientes Candy?

¡Estoy asustada temo que algo malo te pase!

¿Te afectaría si algo me pasara?

¡William eres el padre de mi hijo! ¡Te necesito vivo!

Ah sólo por eso.

¿Te parece poco?

Yo creí que sentías algo por mí.

¡Siento deseos por ti! ¡Te quiero! ¡Necesito tenerte a mi lado!

¡Candy! ¿es verdad lo que me dices?

Si Albert, pero si siento que peligra la vida de mi hijo y tú no actúas entonces lo haré yo, pero tampoco le quiero dar ese gusto a Thomas Hope de alejarme de ti.

¡Necesito poner en orden mis ideas Candy!

Albert se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. ¡Descansa Candy lo más que puedas porque pasado mañana nos iremos a Saint Andrews!

¡Albert dónde vas? Por esta noche me iré en la otra recámara para que estés tranquila.

Estaré tranquila si te quedas conmigo.

 **OFICINA ANDREW EN EDIMBURGO**

Hoy dejé cuidando a Candy con Archie.

Señor Andrew la sugerencia que dio el ministro Kevin es buena opción

\- ¿buena opción que me vaya?

Si

¡Por favor George! No digas locuras ¿No escuchas que están en batallas constantes contra los nativos? ¡No quiero que a Candy y a mí nos corten la cabellera!

Medítelo Señor Andrew.

 **Hola chicas regresé….. chiquita White, auridamilj (es un gusto saber de ustedes) Glenda, Tania Lizbeth y Jahzeel (gracias por extrañarme les mando muchos abrazos) saludos a Silvana S, Lady susi, pcamila717, Becky Grandchester, Valerie, Luz, Kira anima, Sayuri 1707, comolasaguilas40, chidamami, Josie, Mary, Susana Rojas, Nayr, Patty a, Stormaw, Flaquita. Si se portan bien actualizo hoy mismo el otro fic o mañana temprano, todavía no sé lo que pasará.**


	13. Chapter 13

**OFICINA ANDREW DE EDIMBURGO**

Señor William si usted va con la señora Candy y regresa solo el Señor Hope sospechará que usted la dejó en un lugar seguro, luego tratará de localizarla.

¿Qué me sugieres entonces George?

Que alguien más la lleve a Saint Andrews.

Iré con el doctor para preguntarle si Candy puede viajar en su condición.

Ese día Albert fue a ver al doctor.

Buenos tardes muchacho ¿cómo pasó la noche Candy?

Muy tranquila gracias a Dios. Doctor le vengo a consultar para saber si mi esposa puede viajar en la condición en que se encuentra.

Muchacho te seré sincero, en los años de experiencia que tengo como médico, he visto que en el primer trimestre del embarazo siempre hay riesgo de aborto, ya en el cuarto mes se puede decir que pasa el peligro. Pero también hay riesgo que si se quedan aquí, ese malvado de Hope les haga daño, si fuera tú me llevaría a mi esposa a un lugar seguro. Espera una semana, todavía está muy reciente.

-Por favor Doctor ni una palabra de esto a nadie, le ruego que sea discreto.

¡Por favor muchacho tengo ética profesional! ¡No me ofendas de esa manera!

-Disculpe, ya no se ni lo que digo.

No te preocupes, entiendo tu preocupación, encomiéndate a Dios, William.

¡Gracias doctor! Lo haré.

 **PROPIEDAD DE ALBERT Y CANDY EN EDIMBURGO.**

Gracias Archie, por haber cuidado de Candy

¡No hay de que tío!

-Hola Candy ¿Cómo te la pasaste hoy?

Con un poquito de dolor, ¿nos iremos mañana?

No amor, esperaremos una semana, para que estés fuera de peligro y puedas viajar.

Candy miró a Albert y le dijo: si lo deseas puedo ser tuya.

Hablé con el doctor y me dijo que el primer trimestre es peligroso para el embarazo, esperaré a que sea el cuarto mes, tengo miedo de tomarte ahora.

Él se acercó a la cama y se acostó a lado de ella. Candy justo ahora que empezábamos a llevarnos mejor sucede esto.

Candy puso su dedo índice para callar a Albert, el vio un brillo en sus ojos cuál nunca había notado en ella, Candy se acercó a él, el único sonido que había era la respiración de ambos, el cerró sus ojos porque sintió el aliento de Candy cerca de su boca, deseaba sentir ese beso tan deseado, puso sus labios suavemente en los de él, Albert agarró por el cuello a Candy y lo acarició con sus labios, ella no pudo más y tomó su boca, el sintió el deseo de ella de ser amada. Fue un beso prolongado, con el Candy le decía a Albert que lo aceptaba.

Candy ahora no, temo por nuestro bebé.

No te preocupes Albert ya luego tendré tiempo para mostrarte mi afecto.

¡Te amo Candy!

¡Te quiero intensamente Albert!

Al día siguiente desayunaron juntos, no mencionaron ni una palabra delante de la mucama, temían que ella fuera indiscreta.

Candy alistó sus baúles seleccionó la ropa, los zapatos, etc.

Albert hizo que alistaran el carruaje donde ella partiría a Saint Andrews.

Pasó la semana y Candy no sentía molestia ni dolor por lo que decidieron que era hora de partir, el lunes muy temprano antes que amaneciera llegó el carruaje, Albert y el ministro Kevin subieron las cosas, él le dio 100 libras, si necesitas más escríbeme.

Esto es suficiente Albert.

Contrata servidumbre no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado.

Se despidieron con un beso y el carruaje partió. Albert quedó desolado pensando ¡pronto estaré contigo Candy!

 **MANSION ANDREW DE EDIMBURGO.**

Estaba todo el clan Andrew reunido, Albert tomó la palabra para decir: han sido convocados para enterarse que todos hemos sido expuestos a un grave peligro, por la ambición y el mal uso de recursos del aquí presente John Andrew, el hizo negociaciones con Thomas Hope, ofreciéndome como yerno y tomando un adelanto por parte de este, John Andrew se gastó ese dinero para dar tocher (dote) por su hija. El Señor Hope amenazó a mi esposa con enviarme al frente de las batallas contra Napoleón Bonaparte, la maltrató y casi aborta.-Todo el clan murmuró indignado, reprochando los actos de John Andrew.

Yo opino que lo desconozcamos y lo exiliemos del clan, Thomas Hope es muy peligroso-dijo la señora Elroy.

Otro anciano propuso: Que se le dé el dinero para que se lo regrese a Thomas Hope y que sea exiliado del clan.

Archie dijo: Creo que lo más conveniente es que hagamos una comitiva y le demos personalmente el dinero a Thomas Hope que tomó John Andrew, porque si se lo damos a él es capaz de no devolvérselo.

Albert retomó la palabra levanten la mano si están de acuerdo en lo que propone Archie.

Todos los Andrew levantaron la mano.

John Andrew desde este momento tú y toda tu familia quedan exiliados y expulsados del clan Andrew, George pasó el acuerdo a todos los miembros del clan para que firmaran y le pasaron el documento a Albert para que pusiera su sello y su firma.

John Andrew dijo antes de irme quiero pedir la palabra.

Albert respondió: habla de una vez.

También debería ser exiliado Neal Legan él fue el que me indujo hacer tratos con Thomas Hope, él es amigo del hijo de Thomas Hope y de Martín Grant.

Una de las hijas de John Andrew dijo: Es cierto lo que dice mi padre es mejor que no tomen más acuerdos delante de ellos porque pueden ser espías de ese hombre.

Los Legan se pusieron a defender a Neal, e intervino Elroy Andrew : William es mejor que los Legan no estén presente en la junta y que Neal Legan sea exiliado del clan también.

Neal dijo: ¡Esto lo pagaran! Así como estoy siendo exiliado del clan así serás exiliado tú de Escocia. Señaló a Albert cuando dijo esas palabras.

Todo el clan quedó alarmado. Se estableció que Neal Legan también sería expulsado y su familia nunca más intervendrían en las juntas de los Andrew.

Después que ambas familias salieron de la junta.

Empezaron a comentar William es mejor que traslademos las oficinas fuera de Edimburgo.

Tomaron los acuerdos de juntar todo el dinero posible, sin vender las propiedades, para buscar un lugar y establecerse lejos de Thomas Hope.

 **FINCAS DE HOPETOUN**

Se regó como pólvora que la Señora Andrew había abandonado a su esposo, eso llegó a oídos de Thomas Hope y de su hija.

¡Tuvo efecto mi amenaza! Esperaré un mes para acercarme a Andrew y proponerle que sea mi yerno.

El mozo entró al salón de la finca.

Señor Thomas, algunos del clan Andrew vienen hablar con usted, junto con ellos viene el Lord Provost, y el Notario.

-Hazlos pasar.

¿Papa será que vienen hacer las negociaciones para pedir mi mano?

Esperemos que eso sea.

Ellos entraron al salón, Albert sentía que la sangre le hervía, estaba frente al hombre que había maltratado a su esposa.

El ministro Kevin rompió el silencio diciendo: Conde Thomas he venido para ser intermediario entre el patriarca del Clan Andrew y usted.

-Lo escucho

Ellos han venido a devolverle las 2000 libras que le dio a John Andrew, el acuerdo que hizo con usted es inválido porque William Andrew no había dado su anuencia, usted sabe que toda negociación entre clanes deben ser los patriarcas que tienen la autoridad para realizarlas. Pero aun así el Señor Andrew está dispuesto a pagarle por la ofensa que su tío John Andrew le hizo. Hemos traído al Lord Provost y al notario para que levante el acta que le estamos haciendo entrega de ese dinero.

Yo quiero que se cumpla la palabra, a mí no me interesa el dinero.

El Lord Provost (alcalde de Edimburgo) intervino: El señor William Albert Andrew no puede cumplir con una palabra que él no comprometió. Aunque sea usted de la Nobleza también está bajo las leyes, así que le ruego que tome el dinero y firme el documento que el notario ha redactado.

El Conde miró airado a Albert y dijo: Si ya su esposa lo abandonó ¡Debe casarse con mi hija Diana!

Albert contestó: Aunque me haya abandonado, yo no me casaré con su hija porque no la amo, ni la amaré, debe buscar otra opción estoy seguro que hay varios mejores para ella.

El Señor Hope firmó el documento que llevaba el notario, lo firmó el Lord Provost de testigo, Albert .

Cuando se fueron de la finca el Señor Hope se quedó molesto y Diana se quedó llorando desconsolada.

No te preocupes esto no se quedará así hija.

Después de una hora el mozo entró al salón y dijo: Señor Thomas el Señor Martin Grant está en el recibidor quiere hablar con usted.

Hazlo pasar.

Buenas noches Conde Thomas

¡Qué haces aquí! Te dije que nunca te acercaras a mis propiedades.

Quiero que me pague por el servicio que le di, con lo de Anthony Brown.

¡No tengo que pagarte nada! yo no quería que lo mataras sólo que le dieras una lección. Si regresas nuevamente a mi propiedad diré lo que le hiciste a ese muchacho.

¡Usted me dio ese tónico yo no sabía lo que tenía!

Nadie te creerá, es tu palabra contra la mía, ¡Soy un Conde! Y nadie puede hacer algo en mi contra, en cambio tú no eres nada. ¡Largo de mi casa!

¡Esto no se quedará así Conde!

La hija del Señor Thomas escuchó la discusión entre ambos y se alarmó. ¿Qué haría mi padre?

 **SAINT ANDREWS ESCOCIA.**

¡Eres tan hermosa muchacha y con esa barriguita te ves simpática!

Gracias Baronesa de Acram ¡qué difícil es pronunciarlo!

Jajaja ¡Me diviertes muchacha! ¡Mi esposo Sir Ralph Abercromby de Abukir y Tullibody está al frente de la guerra Napoleónica! Y mi hijo mayor está como guardia personal del Duque de York

Ay Señora ¿y quién es el Duque de York?

¿Muchacha que no lees? Es el segundo hijo del Rey Jorge III, Es el hijo favorito del Rey, su padre lo hizo militar pero ni modo no será su sucesor porque su hermano es el primogénito, dicen que el Rey Jorge padece una enfermedad mental, y que quizás a su hijo el príncipe de Gales lo nombren como príncipe regente pero hay una disputa ahí porque el príncipe de Gales es un derrochador y está endeudado, en cambio el príncipe de York es el mejor al trono.

¡Vaya usted sí que está informada de todo!

Si mi hijo vino hace poco y me contó todos los problemas de la corte, en cambio mi esposo no me dice nada, ¡me molesta su actitud!

Quizás por su cargo es discreto.

No lo justifiques Candice, sabes en estos meses te he tomado cariño muchacha, eres la única que me da confianza ¡todas las demás son unas envidiosas y chismosas! Pero no comprendo porque no me quieres contar ¿Qué haces recluida en Saint Andrew?, yo te conté que estoy aquí porque mi esposo teme que por su cargo nos quieran dañar, por eso me vino a recluir en este pueblecillo que la única diversión que tiene es caminar en la playa y tomar el té contigo, ¡quisiera que mi esposo se retirara! Para regresar a mi hogar.

Está bien Baronesa le contaré: estoy aquí porque mi esposo es William Albert Andrew y es patriarca de su familia.

¡Sí he escuchado sobre el! ¡Es un hábil hombre de negocios! Y dicen que les paga bien a sus trabajadores, prosigue Candice.

La hija de un Conde se fijó en él, y querían que me repudiara pero él no lo hizo, y el conde fue amenazarme y casi hace que pierda a mi hijo.

¡Malvado Hombre! ¿Quién es?

El Conde Thomas Hope

Sé quién es, fue enemigo de mi esposo, desgraciadamente tiene mayor jerarquía que nosotros, lo bueno es que está retirado en cambio mi esposo está activo, déjame preguntarle a mi hijo que se puede hacer por ti Candice, pronto vendrá a visitarme nuevamente, no tarda y me da la sorpresa.

Se lo agradecería la verdad es que he estado dos meses y medio alejada de él.

 **OFICINAS ANDREW DE EDIMBURGO.**

Queremos ver al Señor William Albert Andrew

¿Para qué me buscan?

¡Señor William Albert Andrew queda usted arrestado por el asesinato del Señor Anthony Brown!

 **Hola Chicas espero estén bien se acerca el fin de semana, mañana trataré de actualizar el otro Fic si Dios me lo permite, Saludos a Susana Rojas, Kira anima, Glenda, Mary, Tania Lizbeth, Sayuri 1707, La Castaaneda, Nayr, Gaby Grandchester, Josie, Jenny, Lady Susi, Valerie, Mercedes, Luz.**


	14. Chapter 14

William Albert Andrew yacía en un calabozo oscuro lleno de ratas a su alrededor, en la cárcel de Edimburgo, la noticia llegó a oídos del Lord Provost (Alcalde de Edimburgo) el cuál rápidamente fue a la oficina del Alguacil para averiguar porque lo habían encarcelado.

-Alguacil ¿porque ha sido encarcelado William Andrew?

-El Señor William Andrew está acusado por el asesinato del Señor Anthony Brown.

¿Qué pruebas hay en su contra o que testigos lo vieron asesinándolo?

-No hay ninguna prueba y ningún testigo

Entonces ¿Quién lo acusa? ¡Libérelo ahora mismo!

-Lord Provost yo estoy a sus órdenes usted lo sabe, pero desgraciadamente esta orden viene de una jerarquía más alta que usted, la verdad es que tengo el corazón oprimido porque el muchacho es miembro de la Iglesia y yo sé que es inocente, pero también si me niego a ejecutar las órdenes tanto mi familia como yo sufriremos las consecuencias, le enseñaré el edicto del príncipe de Gales vino con su sello y lo trajo el Hijo de Thomas Hope que es miembro de su guardia personal.

El Lord Provost leyó el documento que tenía el sello real, firmado por Jorge III (príncipe de Gales ) decía que El Señor William Albert Andrew fuera acusado por la muerte del Señor Anthony Brown y que lo condenaran a morir en la horca, al mes de recibir el documento.

¡Qué injustica más grande! Exclamó el Lord Provost.

Saliendo de ahí el Lord Provost, fue a la propiedad de los Andrew y encontró a todo el clan lamentándose y sollozando, la señora Elroy era un manojo de nervios.

¡Buenas tardes Señores!

¡Sir Willian Fetes! ¿Ya se enteró que están acusando a mi sobrino injustamente?

Si, por desgracia todo esto ha sido planeado dolosamente porque ni juicio le harán, sino dentro de un mes lo colgaran en la horca

¡No! Se oyeron los gritos desgarradores de toda la familia Andrew -¡No pueden hacer esto!

El ministro Kevin que estaba presidiendo la reunión de oración en la mansión Andrew intervino diciendo: George, Lord Provost, Archie, Sra. Elroy, Stear, Vamos al privado. Annie por favor continúa dirigiendo los motivos de oración.

Los nombrados fueron al estudio, ¡Señora Elroy! Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo, lo que podemos hacer por su muchacho es ayudarlo a huir de Escocia, tenemos que planearlo bien, sugiero que William se vaya con Santiago y Juan de Kilmorack Bethune que partirán a Pictou county, Nueva Escocia en Cánada. Se irán dentro de pocos días en el Buque la paloma, tenemos que planearlo bien porque si empezamos a enviar cartas para que otorguen el perdón, estoy seguro que no llegaran a tiempo.

El ministro Kevin dijo: Yo conozco a Santiago y que Dios me perdone pero tendremos que mentir sobre la identidad de William ¿qué nombre le pondremos para que vaya de pasajero en él buque?

La Señora Elroy respondió- diga que es William Ardley

George dijo: Ya tengo reunido algo de efectivo.

Hay que avisarle a Candy para que se vaya con mi tío -dijo Archie

¡No! ¡Yo quiero que el niño nazca en Escocia! Refutó la Señora Elroy

El ministro Kevin replicó: William tiene derecho de llevarse a su esposa para que comparta el mismo destino que él.

William Fetes (Lord Provost) dijo: Vamos a orar para que Dios nos dé ideas de qué manera podremos ayudar a William.

 **SAINT ANDREWS ESCOCIA.**

Esa misma noche Candy vio en sueños que llevaban a un hombre encadenado de los pies y de las manos, ella quería ver entre la multitud quien era, estaba cubierto con una capucha negra, vio que un cura le decía ¡confiesa tus pecados antes que te ahorquen! - el hombre respondió: Ya se los confesé directamente a Cristo en oración y me perdonó, pero por lo que hoy me ahorcan no es por ningún pecado que haya cometido, soy inocente, Candy vio que el verdugo abofeteó al hombre y le preguntó ¿cuál es tu última voluntad? Que me quiten la capucha, quiero que el pueblo vea la cara de un hombre inocente. El verdugo lo jaloneó y lo llevó donde estaba colgada la cuerda, lo destaparon y Candy vio que ese hombre era William- Candy gritó : ¡No! Se levantó sobresaltada y respirando agitado, en ese mismo instante Candy se bajó de su lecho y se hincó para rogar a Dios por la vida de su esposo.

Pasaron dos días y….

En la tarde Candy había sido invitada a una recepción que la Baronesa de Abercromby había organizado para darle la bienvenida a su hijo Sir Ralph, el muchacho de 26 años llegó con su uniforme de gala, cuando entró al salón todos gritaron ¡Sorpresa!

-¡Mamá! exclamó el muchacho con alegría y fue a sus brazos.

Entre la familia de la Baronesa se daban muestras de cariño públicamente algo que no era muy común entre los Escoceses.

Hijo te presento a la Señora Candice Andrew.

Ralph sorprendido por la belleza de Candy dijo: A sus pies señora Candice.

Ella le extendió la mano a Ralph –él la tomó y se la iba a besar pero Candy le dio un apretón de manos cosa que le hizo gracia a Ralph.

-Hijo la Señora Candice es esposa del Señor William Albert Andrew- al escuchar esto el muchacho se turbó y se puso pálido.

-¿Te ocurre algo hijo? Has cambiado de color

Es por el viaje mamá.

Hijo ven te presentaré con los demás invitados.

¡Mamá por favor que venga la señora Candice con nosotros!- a Candy le pareció rara la petición del muchacho.

La Señora fue presentando a Candice y a su hijo con todos sus invitados, Ralph se sentía nervioso, él era un hombre íntegro igual que su padre, él pensó: Tengo a mi lado a una mujer que será viuda próximamente, me siento tan mal, no seré el portavoz de tan malas noticias, dejaré que se lo diga otra persona.

En la reunión Ralph contó sus aventuras bajo el mando del Duque de York, el cual lideraba junto con su padre la defensa contra los ataques de Napoleón Bonaparte.

Candy estaba un poco afectada por el sueño de la noche anterior y porque se acordó escuchando los relatos del joven militar, que la habían amenazado de poner a su esposo al frente de las batallas.

La baronesa dejó a su hijo para que charlara con Candy.

Señora Candy quiero que me responda una pregunta

-Si puedo hacerlo lo haré

¿Usted metería las manos al fuego por defender la integridad de su esposo?

No solo las manos Señor Ralph, sino todo mi cuerpo aunque también se quemaría el bebé que llevo dentro de mí, mi esposo es un hombre con una gran nobleza de corazón, recto en todos sus caminos, y siempre pide la guía de Dios antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

-Candice, ¡como desearía encontrar una esposa que hable con tanta devoción de mí!, así como lo hace usted con su esposo.

La encontrará si se la pide a Dios.

-Verá Candy, no soy muy creyente.

-Debería serlo ya, que está en constante peligro cuando va a las batallas

¿A poco eso atrasaría mi muerte?

No, pero tendrá la certeza de donde pasará la eternidad.

Dígame Candy ¿usted está segura de donde pasará la eternidad su esposo?

Si, cantando y glorificando por siempre al Señor Jesús.

-Me enternecen sus palabras, siempre escucho maldiciones en mi medio. Ralph no tuvo el valor de decirle a Candy lo que ya sabía.

Después de que terminó la reunión la Baronesa envió en su carruaje a Candice para que la llevaran a su casa.

Al bajar Candy del carruaje vio que había un caballo amarrado , ella se alegró pensó que era Albert, entró rápidamente y vio a Archie.

¡Archie! ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Le pasó algo a William?

Candy toma asiento por favor. Vine porque quiero saber tu posición ante lo que te contaré. Mi tío ha sido acusado del asesinato de Anthony, pero el documento viene firmado por el príncipe de gales y se lo dio al alguacil el hijo de Thomas Hope.

A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y dijo: Tuve una pesadilla donde llevaban a un hombre a la horca y cuando lo descubrieron era Albert, antes había dicho que era inocente.

Archie se asombró del relato de Candy y le dijo: Pues así mismo es Candy, fue condenado a la horca y será dentro de un mes.

Archie, ahora veo todo más claro, Martín Grant sabe lo que pasó, antes que me casara fue a inculpar a William diciendo que le había dado a tomar algo antes de que Anthony montara su caballo.

Candy ¿quién te avisó de la muerte de Anthony?, ¿quién estaba con él cuando falleció?

Alex lo vio caer del caballo.

Quizás Anthony ya estaba muerto cuando cayó, nunca hicimos que se investigara. Candy estamos preparando todo para que mi tío huya dime ¿estarías dispuesta ir con él a Canadá?

Iría hasta el fin del mundo siguiéndole.

Mañana temprano partiremos.

Te pondrás una peluca para que no sepan que eres tú, Annie te consiguió una de su color de cabello.

Ralph estaba pensativo y la baronesa lo notó -¿Qué ocurre hijo?

-Me entristece tu amiga Candy

¿Por qué?

Vine en un carruaje acompañado del heredero de las fincas de Hopetoun, él es guardia del príncipe de gales, me sacó la plática preguntándome hacia donde me dirigía, le dije que a Saint Andrew de vacaciones, él me dijo que se quedaría en Edimburgo que llevaría un documento para que ahorcaran al Señor William Albert Andrew que era inocente pero les beneficiaba su muerte, él pensó que yo siendo militar era del mismo sentir que él, venía alcoholizado, me contó que las tierras de dicho Señor colindan con las tierras de su padre y que su padre las codicia, la intención es eliminar al dueño de las tierras que es el patriarca de la familia Andrew y el que administra todo, para que después la familia decida vender ante la incapacidad de hacer que produzcan.

La Baronesa no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Acusar a un hombre inocente sólo por ambición? ¿Cómo lograron que el príncipe de Gales firmara ese documento?

-Asumo que le dieron el papel y que el no vio lo que firmó.

-Hijo ¡tenemos que ayudar a Candy! ¡Hay qué prevenirla!

Yo no puedo decírselo mamá, por primera vez en la vida me falta el valor, con solo conocerla le agarré afecto en seguida.

Pues por ese afecto, hay que ayudarla.

¡Tienes razón idearé una forma para que saquemos a William Andrew de la cárcel! Mientras tanto escríbele a mi papá que le pida el favor al príncipe, el Duque de York que impida esa ejecución.

Ralph esperó que su madre escribiera la carta para mandársela a su Padre a Inglaterra ambos sabían que tardaría en llegar a su destino, que para la único que serviría esa carta era para limpiar el nombre de William Albert Andrew, y que tendrían que tomar acción para sacarlo de la cárcel para impedir su ejecución. Fueron a la oficina postal y luego se dirigieron a la casa de Candy.

Encontraron a Candy con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Candy, entonces ya te enteraste sobre lo de tu esposo

Si Baronesa.

Ralph vio a Archie el cuál se acercó y dijo: Soy Archie, el sobrino del Señor William y vine a informarle a mi tía de los acontecimientos.

Ralph dijo: Yo los ayudaré a planear el rescate, he participado en algunos rescates de compañeros que caen en manos enemigas. Lo primero que haremos será llevar a Candy con nosotros a Edimburgo y se hospedara en nuestra casa, para no levantar sospechas de que es la esposa del Señor Andrew.

Archie se alegró y dijo: Me parece perfecto, mañana nos íbamos a Edimburgo Candy y yo.

Es mejor que se adelante y le diga a su familia que un amigo militar de Candy planeará la huida.

Archie dijo: Tengo que cambiar de caballo esté se cansó.

¡Vaya con él cochero a mi propiedad, le proporcionaremos uno! Mientras ayudaremos a Candy para que arregle sus cosas, para que partamos mañana temprano.

Archie partió de regreso a Edimburgo a llevar las noticias.

 **CARCEL DE EDIMBURGO**

George estaba con Albert contándole todo sobre su caso.

Albert dijo: Mi vida está en las manos de Dios y se hará su voluntad conmigo, acepto lo que Él tenga planeado para mí, ¿Quién soy yo para contender con Dios?

George si algo me llega a pasar ocúpate de que a Candy y a mi hijo nunca les falte nada.

Nada le pasará Señor William, confiamos que Dios está de nuestro lado, por mientras ya le junté varios miles de libras para que no se vaya con las manos vacías a Nueva Escocia.

 **Saludos a Paulayjoaqui, Rocio Cr, Valerie, Susana Rojas, Josie, Glenda, Sayuri 1707, mercedes, Luz, Jahzeel, Jenny, Mary, Stormaw, La Castaaneda, Chidamami, Carito Andrew, Kira Anima, Tania Lizbeth, Nayr.**

 **Chicas les recuerdo que el amor siempre triunfa y que me gustan los finales felices así que por fis no se angustien.**


	15. Chapter 15

**EDIMBURGO**

Candy junto con la familia Abercromby se instalaron en la propiedad de sir Ralph, este después de almorzar fue a checar como estaban distribuidas las instalaciones de la cárcel en Edimburgo.

Cuando iba camino hacia la cárcel notó que un grupo de personas estaban reunidas frente a las oficinas Andrew, el sintió curiosidad por ver qué pasaba y se bajó de su carruaje, casualmente Archie estaba en la oficina con George.

Buenas Tardes

¡Sir Ralph me alegra que ya esté en Edimburgo! Este es George la mano derecha de mi tío William Andrew.

Mucho gusto en conocerle George.

¡Ya le conté a George que nos ayudará a planear la huida de mi tío!

Me atreví a bajar porque tengo curiosidad de saber, ¿qué hace este grupo de personas aquí?

Son todos los jornaleros del Señor Andrew, lo estiman mucho y vinieron a ponerse a disposición para ayudarlo a salir libre.

Saben se me ocurre con esto una idea, sugiero que se vayan a un lugar donde no llamen la atención, reúnanlos en la propiedad Andrew, no lo digan en voz audible sino díganle al líder que todos se dispersen y se vayan por caminos separados, cuando estén en la mansión Andrew les diremos lo que van hacer.

Todos los jornaleros querían a Sir Andrew le llamaban así porque para ellos era bueno, eran aproximadamente 400 hombres jefes de familia, querían impedir que William Andrew fuera a la horca porque era el único amo que no azotaba a sus trabajadores, que no violaba a sus hijas ni cometía injusticias, no permitía que los niños se sumaran a los trabajos extenuantes del campo sino que hacía que aprendieran a leer y a escribir, sólo los muchachos a partir de los diecisiete años se sumaban a los trabajos y eso que les pagaba lo justo, él permitía a cada familia tener su hogar en las tierras que trabajaban, ellos sabían que si las tierras cambiaban de propietario, ya nada sería igual, serían maltratados por el próximo amo que tuvieran. Las condiciones en las que vivían los jornaleros de los otros amos era indignante, los azotaban aunque no fueran esclavos, eran arbitrarios, los niños tenían que trabajar y no les pagaban, por eso cuando llegó la noticia de que Sir Andrew sería colgado ellos se congregaron frente a su oficina a fin de liberarlo.

George llamó al líder, le dijo que se dispersaran y que cada quien fuera a la mansión Andrew a diferentes horas congregándose en la parte de atrás de la propiedad para no levantar sospechas.

El líder fue corriendo la voz, Archie fue a explicarle a su tía que parte del plan era dejar que se congregaran todos los jornaleros en la mansión Andrew.

El buque saldría en diez días, ya el ministro Kevin había hablado con Santiago y Juan de Kilmorack Bethune para que añadieran a la lista de pasajeros a William Ardley con su esposa, George personalizó a Stear para que se encaminara al fort William en un carruaje con el baúl donde iba el dinero lo mandó con dos siervos de Albert que eran muy fieles y que no tenían familia para que se fueran con ellos a Canadá.

George llevó a sir Ralph con el Lord Provost para que Candy pudiera visitar a Albert en la cárcel.

Esa noche se puso ropas masculinas y fue con sir Ralph a la cárcel, el alguacil les permitió que lo visitaran. Candy vio los calabozos era un lugar completamente sucio con mucha humedad, se le partió el alma ver a su esposo encadenado y con ratas alrededor de él.

¡William!

¡Candy amor! ¡No deberías estar aquí!

Albert escucha bien lo que tengo que decirte, debes estar listo, dentro de cinco días vendrán a liberarte debes confiar en ellos, yo mañana partiré al Fort William para esperarte allá a fin de que no vaya tan velozmente como tendrás que hacerlo tú.

Candy quiero que sepas que te amo.

Yo también te amo Albert quiero que estemos juntos para siempre.

Los separaba la puerta no le dieron las llaves para entrar, no pudieron abrazarse ni darse un beso.

Al día siguiente Candy partió con la Baronesa hacia el Fort William.

Sir Ralph sé quedó afinando los últimos detalles con el lord Provost.

El Señor Thomas Hope fue a ver a Albert a la cárcel.

-¡William estás en condiciones terribles!, ¡este lugar es deprimente! te vengo a ver para darte una última oportunidad. ¿Aceptas casarte con mi hija?

No Señor Thomas

¡Qué tonto eres muchacho! uniríamos nuestras tierras, nuestros clanes, seríamos poderosos, ahora todo será mío, de seguro cuando te cuelguen, tu familia venderá tus tierras y yo las comprare, quise que fuera por las buenas pero eres testarudo, mi hija sufrirá pero todo sana con el tiempo. Le diré al alguacil que adelanten tu ejecución no tiene caso esperar.

Thomas Hope fue hablar con el Alguacil.

Adelanten la ejecución de Andrew, no tiene caso esperar.

Lo siento Conde pero las órdenes que recibí indican que lo haga hasta el mes en que recibí la carta del príncipe de Gales.

Te sugiero que me hagas caso, porque o si no al próximo que colgaran será a ti.

En toda la ciudad se corrió la voz que ejecutarían a William Andrew dentro de 10 días en la plaza central a la vista de todos.

Pasaron los cinco días.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando los cuatrocientos hombres empezaron hacer una escándalo en la ciudad esto llegó a oídos del Alguacil el cuál se llevó a sus guardias para calmar el alboroto, sólo dejaron a un guardia custodiando a Albert, Sir Ralph y Archie entraron a la oficina del alguacil sometiendo al guardia llegaron al calabozo donde tenían a Albert lo liberaron y dejaron en su lugar al guardia ambos iban con las caras cubiertas.

Nadie vio el carruaje donde subieron a Albert porque todos fueron averiguar sobre el alboroto.

Cuando vieron que los guardias se aproximaban todos se dispersaron y huyeron a fin de que no los atraparan.

Tardaron varias horas en perseguirlos y no agarraron a nadie. Al regresar el alguacil con sus guardias vieron que William Andrew había huido encontraron al guardia amarrado de los pies y las manos.

En el carruaje iba la esposa del Lord Provost con Sir Ralph, se detuvieron en el camino en una de las propiedades de los Andrew para que Albert se aseara.

Al día siguiente llegó a oídos de Thomas Hope que William Andrew había escapado, organizó con su hijo una búsqueda en cada una de las casas de Edimburgo empezando por las propiedades de la familia Andrew, nadie vio ni pudo dar informes de Albert.

¡No puedo creer que haya escapado! ¡Mandaremos comitivas por todo el Reino Unido para que lo entreguen! Dijo con rabia Thomas Hope.

Estaban reunidos para despedir a los pasajeros del Buque, La Señora Elroy abrazó con fuerzas a su sobrino, ella pensó en que quizás nunca más lo volvería a ver, después abrazó a Candy y la besó.

El ministro Kevin también se despidió de ellos, junto con la Baronesa y su hijo Ralph.

Ralph le advirtió: Señor William llegando a Canadá no se quede mucho tiempo ahí, recuerde que es Nueva Escocia y de seguro lo buscaran ahí también , trate de irse a Estados Unidos, ya que es una nación independiente.

Abordaron el Buque El Señor William Ardley y su esposa.

Albert como había estado entre la suciedad estuvo enfermo en todo el trayecto del buque hacia nueva Escocia.

Al llegar a Nueva Escocia solo estuvieron un mes en una posada junto con sus siervos y luego en la primera oportunidad que hubo partieron a Connecticut en Estados Unidos ya que había llegado a oídos de Albert que era una ciudad que estaba floreciendo en la industria.

Llegaron a la ciudad en Octubre de 1801, Albert compró una casa modesta en el centro de la ciudad no querían llamar la atención de que tenían recursos, Candy tenía 6 meses de embarazo.

Todos hablaban del matrimonio Joven que había llegado a la ciudad, empezaron a recibir invitaciones para tomar el té, se preguntaban de qué vivían.

Mientras en Edimburgo Thomas Hope, pidió a su hijo que pusieran una recompensa por la captura de William Albert Andrew en todo el reino Unido, por lo que muchos caza recompensas se pusieron a investigar el paradero de William Albert Andrew igual el mismo Hope contrató a algunos asesinos para dar con él.

Sir Ralph intercedió ante el príncipe (el Duque de York) para que limpiaran el nombre de William Andrew. El Duque de York le escribió a su hermano el príncipe de Gales para pedir clemencia para el Señor William Albert Andrew y él le respondió a su hermano que no sabía de qué se trataba y que mandaría investigar el caso. El Lord Provost de Edimburgo también le escribió al Príncipe de Gales para que se abriera una investigación sobre la muerte de Anthony Brown y juntó firmas entre la nobleza de Edimburgo intercediendo por William Albert Andrew en el documento plasmaron que era un hombre de conducta intachable y que no creían que fuera culpable.

El Señor Thomas Hope quiso obligar a la Señora Elroy que le vendieran las tierras pero ella se negó. George se hizo cargo de la administración.

 **CONNECTICUT, ESTADOS UNIDOS**

Mientras tanto Albert y Candy se enfrentaron a un problema la mitad de los ricos en Connecticut tenían esclavos, ellos estaban en contra de eso por lo que tenían que buscar personas con los mismos ideales, Albert no dio a conocer abiertamente sus principios, ya que no quería tener problemas con sus vecinos.

-Candy no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros. Todos los días nos invitan a tomar el té o cenas, y todavía no sabemos en qué invertiremos nuestros recursos.

Albert tenemos que pedir la dirección de Dios y tienes que hacerlo de una manera de que no vean mal que contrates jornaleros.

Créeme Candy no puedo dormir pensando en que haremos a partir de ahora.

Vamos a una Iglesia ahí conoceremos gente con nuestros principios.

-Es cierto, todo aquí es tan diferente, quisiera regresar a Escocia.

Albert miró a Candy amorosamente.

¿Cuándo me tomarás Albert?

Me sigue dando miedo dañar a nuestro bebé, me da pena preguntarle a un médico

¿No será que no te gusto con esta barriga?

¿Cómo vas a pensar eso? Te amo ya pronto tendrás al bebé.

Si quieres le pregunto a una partera si podemos hacerlo.

¿No te dará pena?

A mí no

¡Está bien pregúntale! Amor quisiera tener noticias de mi familia, pero temo escribir y que se den cuenta donde estamos.

-Hay que esperar para comunicarnos con ellos.

 **EDIMBURGO**

Mientras tanto hubo una epidemia y en varios hogares de Edimburgo había enfermos condenados a muerte.

 **Chicas lindo fin de semana, Algunas ya se imaginaran hacia donde quiero que terminen los Rubios,**

 **Saludos a Rocio Cr, Pcamila 717, Paty Castillo (es gusto saber de ti), Maira Huiir (gracias por seguir el Fic), Valerie, Gaby Grandchester (por fis ten paciencia con él otro Fic de ELdT porque estoy preparando un buen castigo para el doctor, tiene que ser peor que el de Timothy Smith), Stormaw, Luz, Jenny, Mary, Lady susi, Glenda, Tania Lizbeth, Sayuri 1707, Kira Anima,**


	16. Chapter 16

William y Candy empezarían una nueva vida, le llamaban el nuevo mundo, después de tener tierras, siervos, amigos, hermanos de la Iglesia, carruajes a su disposición, ovejas, caballerizas después de ser el patriarca de la familia Andrew donde todos estaban sujetos a sus órdenes, ahora sólo era un hombre como cualquier otro, estaba en una ciudad donde su nombre no significaba nada, una ciudad donde los hombres buscaban enriquecerse a cualquier costo, donde nadie quería servir sino tener sirvientes, no sabía en quien confiar, un lugar donde los hombres blancos se creían superiores a los de color, William Andrew llevaba varios días sin dormir, sabía que tenía que tomar decisiones no podía cometer errores, porque podía perder todo lo que llevaba consigo, tenía el consuelo de tener a su lado a la mujer que amaba que lo apoyaba en todo, se refugiaba en sus brazos, pero el añoraba todo lo que había dejado atrás.

Algunas mujeres de ese lugar veían en William Albert Aldrey un príncipe de cuento de hadas, no se parecía a ninguno de ahí, la mayoría eran hombres toscos sin modales, que habían hecho su fortuna a cuestas de sus esclavos, en cambio William era un caballero, le tenían envidia a Candy por ser la esposa.

Un problema al que se enfrentaba Candy es que hablaba gaélico en cambio William sabía Inglés, francés, latín, Alemán y gaélico él había sido instruido por los mejores maestros privados de Edimburgo había tenido una magnifica educación digna del patriarca de uno de los clanes más reconocidos de Escocia, todas las noches Albert instruía a Candy para que aprendiera Inglés.

Estaban en New Haven Connecticut el ministro de la Iglesia llamado Henry Day, donde habían asistido ese Domingo les invitó para que almorzaran con su hermano Jeremiah Day el cuál era rector de la universidad de Yale, un solterón de 45 años, que tenía una enorme y bonita mansión . Cuando entraron a la casa, Albert sintió melancolía y añoranza por su mansión en Edimburgo.

Henry ¿Qué personajes me traes ahora?

Jeremy esté es el Señor William Ardley y su esposa Candice, son de Irlandeses.

-Mucho gusto en conocerles señores Ardley, soy Jeremiah Day hermano del ministro, mis amigos me dicen Jeremy.

Albert lo saludó y Candy hizo una reverencia.

Hermano ellos vinieron hoy a la Iglesia, el Señor Ardley sabe hablar varios idiomas y le dije que necesitabas un profesor de francés y latín.

-Así es, ¿tiene sus papeles que acrediten que es profesor?

Señor Jeremiah mi esposa y yo perdimos nuestros documentos en la embarcación, hubo una tormenta y entró agua en los camarotes y se echaron a perder nuestros papeles.

¿Y están sin papeles en New Haven? Señor William, en esta ciudad somos muy cuidadosos con la gente que dejamos vivir entre nosotros, no aceptamos a cualquier forastero porque pueden ser pillos.

Señor Jeremiah ¿nos ve cara de pillos a mi esposa y a mí?

Jeremy miró a Candy y dijo: No Señor William, menos a su esposa que tiene cara de ángel. Señor William en la Universidad hay varios abogados por lo tanto le asignaré a uno, para que les registre y tramite sus papeles de ciudadanos norteamericanos, pero antes tengo que hacerle un examen para ver cuánto domina esos idiomas y sus habilidades como instructor.

Hermano ¿Tiene que ser ahora? Invité a la joven pareja para que pasen un rato agradable con nosotros, no para que le hicieras examen a William.

Henry, le haré el examen ahora, si lo pasa mañana puede empezar como instructor.

Entonces mientras que ustedes conversan llevare a la señora Candice a dar un paseo por el jardín.

Albert se empezó a inquietar, desde que había salido de la cárcel había quedado con traumas, cuando vio que el ministro le dio el brazo a Candy sintió que los celos lo iban a consumir, Candy de lo único que estaba consciente era que Albert sufría de depresión y de insomnio pero no se había percatado de sus celos.

Señora Ardley, ¿piensan en establecerse en New Haven de manera definitiva?

Candy le contestó en gaélico.

¡Ya me acordé que no sabe hablar inglés! Ja ja aja bueno entonces hablaré yo solamente.

Mí padre era terrateniente, nos dejó de herencia su ganado y la tierra donde cultivamos algodón, compró esclavos pero les pagaba un salario y los trataba como empleados dignos, desgraciadamente los blancos no quieren trabajar en el campo para otros, por lo que se vio obligado a adquirir los esclavos, pero si les ves la espalda a nuestros trabajadores verás que no tienen marcas de latigazos ni de grilletes, ellos no quieren su libertad porque los puede agarrar algún hombre cruel, con nosotros tienen vivienda, salario y protección.

Mi padre eligió nuestras carreras, a mi hermano de abogado y para mí teología, nos dedicamos a estudiar, después de eso al trabajo, aquí a la gente no le gusta instruirse, se tienen que ganar el pan diario y no les da tiempo de agarrar los libros, sólo los jóvenes que son hijos de los comerciantes y los ganaderos son los que asisten a la Universidad ya que es privada. Todos son desconfiados por eso es que mi hermano hizo ese comentario, pero al verla a usted embarazada y quizás vio su hermosura se tranquilizó un poco, yo si formé una familia pero ahora mi esposa está con mis suegros que están enfermos, Dios no nos ha bendecido con hijos. Mi hermano nunca se ha casado, tuvo una novia que murió por la viruela, de hecho era parecida físicamente a usted.

Candy vio las cerezas y se acercó a ellas.

Si gusta le traeré un morral para que lleve a su casa- Candy asintió.

Al cabo de una hora aproximadamente en que Albert fue evaluado por el rector, lo aceptó como profesor. Le dijo que lo contrataría por un año. Pasaron toda la tarde en casa del rector, William les hablaba acerca de la política en el reino unido.

Llegaron a su casa y Candy le platicó a Albert todo lo que había hablado con el ministro.

Candy tira esas cerezas

¿Pero porque Albert? se ven deliciosas

¡No quiero que comas nada que te regale esa gente!

Candy no comprendía la actitud de Albert, ella fue con Pablo y Jack los siervos de Albert y se las regaló a ellos.

Los siervos de los Ardley se ocupaban de la limpieza y del mantenimiento de la casa, también de proveer leña y de hacer las compras, habían aprendido a ser reservados, ellos querían mucho a su amo, se tenían que aguantar para no decirle Lord William.

Albert ¿Por qué aceptaste el trabajo de profesor?

Amor todavía no aclaro mi mente, no tengo definido en que invertiremos nuestros recursos, mientras soy profesor podemos vivir de ese sueldo sin tener que gastar el dinero que trajimos, nos dará para pagar los sueldos de Jack y pablo y para el mantenimiento de la casa, aparte de eso podré conocer gente, ya ves ahora tendremos papeles que nos acreditaran como ciudadanos americanos junto con Jack y Pablo, poco a poco nos iremos relacionando con gente honesta y confiable.

Al profesor William Ardley le dieron seis horas diarias para dar clases en la universidad de Yale pero él tenía que instruirse en teología dos horas, Albert quería comprarse un carruaje le molestaba agarrar cochero, pero también necesitaría comprar caballos.

Era mitad de semana y Albert llegaba de mal humor a la casa, porque tenía que revisar las tareas de sus alumnos, no era lo suyo, él lo que quería era administrar, tener gente bajo su mando, extrañaba a George su mano derecha.

Candy en cambio tenía que lidiar con las mujeres envidiosas, le entendía al inglés pero todavía no podía expresarse, escuchó cuando fue con Jack a la tienda de abarrotes que algunas jóvenes decían: está preñada la esposa del profesor Ardley, ha de estar abandonado y deseoso de estar con una mujer que no tenga una barriga como esa.

Candy empezó a sentir celos porque cada vez que salía junto con Albert a la Biblioteca para acompañarlo aunque iba del brazo con ella, todas las mujeres lo saludaban y le hacían reverencia.

¡Deja de sonreírles!

Candy ¡yo sólo correspondo a los saludos! Recuerda que tenemos que ganarnos la confianza y hacernos de un nombre.

¡Pero no con las mujeres! A los que debes de saludar son a los caballeros!

¿Estás celosa?

¡sí estoy celosa!

Fueron a la biblioteca de la universidad y Albert se puso a preparar sus clases para el día siguiente, Albert no había llevado consigo ningún libro de Edimburgo salvo las Biblias de él y Candy.

Jeremy vio que Candy estaba leyendo un libro sobre conservas de frutas.

¿Está interesada en la cocina señora Ardley?

En realidad lo que busco es tener alguna ocupación mientras mi esposo es catedrático.

Jeremy si le entendía al gaélico y dijo: Lo que hace falta en New haven son dulces, como su nombre Candice.

Albert de reojo miró al rector que había entablado una conversación con su esposa, Albert apretó los labios pidiendo paciencia ya que no soportaba que Jeremy o Henry se acercaran a Candy.

-Sé hacer dulces, porque les llevaba a los niños del orfanato de la Iglesia.

¿Por qué no hace algunos y me los da a probar? Así le daré mi opinión de cuales los mejores para vender, puedo decirle a la señora de la cafetería que los venda.

Albert tenía empuñada la mano pensaba: ¡Ahora hasta le hará dulces al rector!. Sólo porque nos están tramitando los papeles, si no me llevaría arrastrando a Candy a la casa, le pediré que no me acompañe más a la Biblioteca.

Al llegar a casa Albert se quitó la ropa con molestia para ponerse ropa cómoda.

Jack había preparado la cena.

Después de cenar, fueron a su habitación, sus siervos se quedaron cerrando la casa, apagando las velas y las lámparas.

Candy le dijo a Albert. ¡Amor quiero que repasemos las clases de inglés?

¿Para qué puedas conversar más amenamente con el rector? ¡Hasta vas a deleitar su paladar con dulces!

Albert ¿estás celoso?

¡Sí! ¡no soporto que se te acerque el ministro o Jeremy!

Pero Albert solo soy amable con ellos, recuerda que nos están apoyando.

¡Ya no irás a la biblioteca conmigo!

Ah, lo que quieres es deshacerte de mí para poder entablar conversaciones con todas las mujeres de Connecticut. ¡Pues te seguiré acompañando aunque no quieras!

Los dos se miraron molestos y Albert le dijo: Ya no aguanto más, deseo hacerte mía.

¡Hazlo Albert!

Ellos se besaron con desesperación, Albert le intentó desabrochar el vestido a Candy, como no pudo agarró unas tijeras y lo cortó también lo desgarró por la parte de adelante para quitárselo completamente, descubrió su barriga y la empezó a besar, ¡mi amor no soporto más!¡te deseo! El se desnudó, se sentó en la cama y la jaló hacia el para que ella quedara arriba, él no quería encimársele por temor de dañarla, él apoyó la espalda en el cabezal de la cama y Candy se montó en Albert, hizo sus movimientos para amarlo, él mientras se saciaba besando su cuello y sus pechos, él no quería interrumpirla sabía que ella lo estaba disfrutando a su ritmo, por fin vio que ella llegó al clímax, entonces él se retiró la puso de a cuatro sobre la cama y se posicionó detrás de ella, trataba de no entrar tan profundo pero Candy le dijo: ¡No me tengas piedad William! ¡Házmelo!; El exclamó ¡Candy! mi amor ¡por fin eres mía! entraba y salía de ella constantemente hasta que se vació en ella. Candy se acostó exhausta y satisfecha. Albert se puso a lado de ella. Y dijo: Candy perdóname por haber sido tan salvaje.

No sé quién fue más salvaje, has de pensar lo peor de mí, que no soy una mujer pudorosa.

¡Así me gusta! Que seas apasionada. Albert empezó acariciarla delicadamente, Candy quiero tratarte como vaso frágil.

Ella sonrió diciéndole: tómame cada vez que quieras y como lo desees, yo corresponderé a cada una de tus caricias, aunque tú sabes, qué es lo único que nunca te permitiré, ya que eso va en contra de la naturaleza con que fuimos creados.

¡Te amo mi dulce Candy! ¡Promete que no le harás dulces al rector!

Albert ¡por favor! ¿No que quieres tu carruaje? ¿Y tus caballos?

Si pero agarraré de nuestro fondo.

¡No quiero que tomes nada de ahí! Si no quieres que vaya a la Biblioteca, en algo me tengo que entretener.

¡Está bien! Con tal de que no platiques con ellos en la universidad.

 **EN EDIMBURGO**

Thomas hope había sobornado a los empleados de la oficina postal de Edimburgo a fin de interceptar la correspondencia de William hacia su familia, los caza recompensas seguían recabando pistas para dar con él.

Martín Grant había sido contagiado de la peste, su cuerpo se estaba deteriorando, antes que quedara totalmente postrado fue a ver al señor Thomas Hope.

 **Hola chicas aquí empieza la segunda parte del Fic, en esta verán la vida de los rubios en América.**

 **Que tengan un lindo inicio de semana. Saludos a Luz, Tania Lizbeth, Yanira, Josie , Kira anima, Valerie, Susana Rojas, Mary, Lady susi, chidamami, Stormaw, Gaby Grandchester, mercedes, Gladys, Glenda, La castaaneda. Por fis si hay algún horror y error de dedo díganme para que lo corrija.**


	17. Chapter 17

Martin Grant fue a ver a Thomas Hope pero este no se encontraba en su casa, la que lo recibió fue Diana su hija.

-Diana quiero hablar con tu padre

-Te ves muy mal Martín ¿te ocurre algo?

-Diana tu Padre mandó a matar a Anthony Brown, me dio un tónico que le puse en una cerveza que le invitamos Neal Legan y yo.

¡Eso es mentira Martín! Tú actuaste por cuenta propia.

Fueron instrucciones de él, porque ambiciona las tierras de los Andrew, por eso también acusó falsamente a William para que lo colgaran y así obligar a la familia Andrew a venderle a él.

¡Mi padre no puede ser un monstruo!

Martin cayó al suelo por la debilidad y Diana trató de ayudarlo.

Es verdad lo que te digo Diana.

Ella lo envío con uno de sus siervos a la casa de su familia en Edimburgo.

Esa misma noche Diana Hope cayó enferma la hija favorita de Thomas, su padre no estaba presente porque había ido al fuerte Fort William a investigar sobre los rubios. Diana no aguantó porque su cuerpo era delgado y pequeño y no pudo resistir la enfermedad tan agresiva que le contagió Martin Grant, en la noche del día siguiente Diana falleció, su padre no llegó a tiempo para despedirse de ella, su cuerpo tuvo que ser quemado para que la enfermedad no se esparciera. Thomas Hope dijo: Ella pudo haber sido feliz en sus últimos días, ¡William Andrew te encontraré para matarte aunque sea lo último que haga!

Martin Grant mandó a llamar al ministro Kevin y al Lord Provost para descargar su angustiada alma antes de fallecer.

El notario del pueblo padre de Martín estaba cerca de su cama.

-Ministro Kevin nunca asistí a la Iglesia, siempre hice lo malo delante de los ojos de Dios y de los hombres, yo fui el que le di el tónico a Anthony Brown que me dio el Señor Thomas Hope, me arrepiento de todo, también Neal Legan estuvo involucrado, el fue el que llamó a Anthony, usamos la excusa de que nos queríamos tomar unas cervezas con él, en honor a su boda ya que no habíamos estado presente.

El ministro Kevin dijo: ¿Puedes escribir la confesión?

Con la poca fuerza que me queda trataré de escribirla, Martín escribió la confesión en presencia del Lord Provost, de su esposa, del ministro Kevin, y buscaron a otro noble que pudiera servir de testigo.

Martin Grant firmó su confesión y firmaron de testigos, todos los presentes incluyendo su papá el notario.

Después el ministro dijo unas palabras de consuelo para Martín Grant: Martín confesaste un delito que cometiste, yo no tengo la facultad de perdonar pecados sólo Dios la tiene, confiésale a el tus pecados, yo lo único que te puedo decir es lo que dice la Biblia: que si confesares con tu boca que Jesús es el Señor, y creyeres en tu corazón que Dios le levantó de los muertos, serás salvo. Esto lo podemos encontrar en Romanos 10:9, también tenemos la parábola del hijo pródigo que le pidió a su padre que lo heredara en vida y gastó toda su fortuna en deleites mundanos con sus amigos al final tocó fondo porque se gastó todo y hasta llegó alimentar cerdos por la miseria que tuvo, entonces se arrepintió y regresó a la casa de su padre y le pidió que lo dejara ser uno de sus jornaleros, pero el Padre lo perdonó y lo restauró como hijo, aquí el hijo representa a los pecadores, que nos desviamos tras los deleites del mundo y el Padre representa a Dios, el hijo llegó arrepentido al Padre pero este en lugar de rechazarlo lo recibió nuevamente y hasta fiesta hicieron, dice en esa misma parábola que cuando un pecador se arrepiente, los ángeles hacen fiesta en el cielo.

Martín eso es entre Dios y tú, El te puede perdonar cualquier pecado si vienes a él realmente arrepentido y lo aceptas como tu Señor.

Martín Grant dijo: Yo creo que El me puede perdonar todos mis pecados y reconozco que El es mi creador, acepto su voluntad en mi vida.

Martín se dirigió a sus padres y dijo: Perdónenme por favor.

Ellos le dijeron: te perdonamos hijo.

Martín dijo: Sé que Jesús me perdono mis pecados ahora iré a reunirme con él. Martín Grant expiró.

 **New Haven Connecticut.**

Candy empezó a prosperar con la venta de dulces ya que los hacia variados, (cacahuates garapiñados, frutas cristalizadas, dulces de leche con nuez etc) los vendía a la salida de la Iglesia, el ministro Henry les hizo publicidad , a William le daba pena vender los dulces, y Candy lo entendía, él era el Patriarca de los Andrew por eso ella no se quejaba de que no la ayudara pero Jeremy el rector empezó a notar eso y apoyaba a Candy a venderlos, Candy notaba los ojos de Albert fijados en ella , al mismo tiempo que le daban miedo sus celos le gustaba esa mirada que la hacía estremecerse, algunas familias ricas que asistían a la Iglesia le pidieron su tarjeta para encargarle dulces cuando tuvieran fiestas o algún evento, la ayudaban en la elaboración de los mismos sus siervos Jack y Pablo, también hacía cerezas y duraznos en almibar estos último se los vendía a las reposteras.

Albert le prohibió a Candy que vendiera los dulces en la cafetería de la universidad, no quería deberle favores a Jeremy, había algo en él que hacia que Albert desconfiara de su sinceridad, esto se lo expresaba a Candy y ella atendía todas las advertencias de Albert, le obedecía en todo lo que él dijera, Candy estaba muy enamorada de su esposo.

Un día Jeremy vio que Candy iba por la calle con Jack su siervo.

Señora Candice que sorpresa encontrarla, suba a mi carruaje la llevo a su casa.

Jeremy es un honor recibir su atención pero no puedo aceptar su ofrecimiento, he notado que en New haven a la gente le gusta hablar de más y no quiero que haya malas interpretaciones, si fuera mi esposo conmigo entonces aceptaría, gracias por su gentileza.

Candy vio que el rector la miró reprobando su actitud y ella le dijo: ¡pero que tal si planeamos un picnic! donde estemos todos presentes para convivir.

Jeremy ablandó su rostro y dijo: Está bien, les enseñare mis haciendas donde tengo varias clases de cultivos entre ellos el algodón, le diré a William el día y la hora, también hablaré con él para que compre un carruaje, ya que no debe permitir que en su condición usted esté deambulando por la calle.

El se fue y Candy expresó en gaélico: ¡Y a él que le importa! ¡Qué metiche!

Pablo y Jack construyeron delante de la casa un local pequeño que daba hacia la calle para que Candy vendiera sus dulces y sus frutas en conserva después de dos semanas, Candy abrió su establecimiento.

El primero que llegó fue el dentista de New Haven.

¡Así que usted es la culpable que a la gente se le estén picando los dientes!

Ella se sonrojó y dijo : La verdad es que yo e e.

El dentista lanzó una carcajada y dijo: jajajaj debió ver su rostro. ¡Gracias a sus dulces tengo más clientes! Sólo que no les he dicho el motivo, he estado vendiendo por montones mis productos para la higiene bucal, haremos un trato yo le daré algunas de las gallinas que me llevan y usted me dará dulces gratis ¿estamos?

Candy estrechó la mano del dentista y dijo: ¡estamos!

Albert lo había presenciado todo, sonrió, y dijo: Candy eres todo una comerciante estas prosperando tú sola, creo que ni te hago falta.

Candy contestó: ¡Me haces falta para respirar! ¡Eres mi motivación! ¡Te amo William Andrew! Por ti puedo soportar todo.

Albert la miró a los ojos y dijo: No sabes cuantas veces he deseado escuchar de tus labios decir esas palabras,-se besaron con ternura.

Candy sabía que Albert no era feliz como ella, por todo lo que había dejado atrás, a diferencia de ella que siempre había tenido una vida sencilla y pobre, por lo que la situación actual en que estaban a Candy le parecía perfecta, pero a él no.

-Por cierto ya me dijo Jeremy del picnic, conoceremos a la esposa del ministro Henry. También me exhortó para que compre un carruaje para que no andes caminando por las calles, me ofreció regalarme dos buenos caballos con tal de que estés bien.

Candy escuchó que Albert lo decía molesto. Y dijo: ¡Pronto tendremos para un carruaje! El negocio va bien.

En cuanto tengamos para el carruaje compraré los caballos pero no a Jeremy, no quiero recibirle ninguna clase de ayuda, no se con que intenciones lo hace si para quedar bien contigo, o si lo hace desinteresadamente.

Como tú lo veas Albert yo estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que digas.

Amor no quiero que te excedas, temo que le afecte a nuestro bebé, estás trabajando demasiado.

Tú también estás trabajando demasiado William

Si pero lo mío es mental y lo tuyo físico.

Tengo a Jack y Pablo ellos hacen el trabajo difícil, yo solo les doy la forma y el toque.

Fue el día del picnic, Jeremy llevó a Albert y Candy a su mejor hacienda, les enseñó las extensiones de sus tierras, Albert recordaba sus propiedades en Edimburgo y a sus jornaleros. Se pusieron cerca de un arroyo, los siervos de Albert acomodaron todo, Albert conversaba con Henry y su esposa.

Jeremy dijo: William quiero mostrarle algunas cosas a Candy dentro de la hacienda ¿me permites?

Albert dijo que si, pero desde ese momento ya no pudo apartar la mirada de Candy, dentro de él pensaba: sólo por esos papeles tengo que soportar esto, ya se están alargando demasiado esos trámites.

Jeremy le dio el brazo a Candy y la llevó dentro de la hacienda, le mostró varios cuadros, de pronto Candy vio uno donde estaba dibujado el con su novia fallecida, se pudo dar cuenta que era muy parecida a ella.

Candy se sintió inquieta y Jeremy le dijo: Candy soy inmensamente rico, todo lo mío puede ser tuyo, deja a Ardley el no pasará de ser un simple maestro, en cambio conmigo tendrás mi mansión, mis haciendas, mis esclavos, todo te pertenecerá, dejarás de trabajar y me haré cargo de tu hijo, te daré una mejor vida de la que él te da, creo que estás aquí por una razón.

 **Saludos chicas espero estén bien saludos a luz( no he leído forastera ahí luego dime el autor para que lo localice en internet) Nayr (milagro tenía un buen que no te leía) chidamami, Josie, hikarulatinsforlove, mary, Kira anima, Lady susi, Valerie, Glenda, Stormaw, Tania Lizbeth (no iba actualizar esta pero me hizo reír tu comentario y decidí actualizarla pero hay una que no actualizaré esta semana), Susana Rojas, sayuri 1707.**


	18. Chapter 18

Candy se sintió inquieta y Jeremy le dijo: Candy soy inmensamente rico, todo lo mío puede ser tuyo, deja a Ardley el no pasará de ser un simple maestro, en cambio conmigo tendrás mi mansión, mis haciendas, mis esclavos, todo te pertenecerá, dejarás de trabajar y me haré cargo de tu hijo, te daré una mejor vida de la que él te da, creo que estás aquí por una razón.

Candy le dijo en gaélico: Parece usted el Diablo cuando tentó a Jesús, ¿sabe que Jeremy? para ser hermano de un ministro no tiene ni una pizca de moral, ¿Cómo me va hacer semejante proposición? Amo a mi esposo y no lo dejaré ni por todo el oro del mundo, lástima que con todo el dinero que tiene no se pueda comprar un poco de decencia.

Ella se estaba retirando y él le tapó el paso y dijo: siendo así no tengo porque ayudarlos a conseguir su ciudadanía en nuestro País, aparte le diré a mi hermano que ya no le permita vender sus dulces en la Iglesia, y romperé el contrato de su esposo en Yale.

¡Haga todo eso que dijo!,¡No me importa! ¡Qué poco hombre es usted.

Jeremy al verse rechazado dijo: Candice ¡Perdone por favor! ¡Me dejé llevar! ¡Tenía que intentarlo! ¡Usted se parece tanto a ella, que quise poseerla! ¡No le diga nada a William! ¡Por favor deme la oportunidad de ser su amigo!

Lo siento usted ha quebrantado la confianza que le tenía.

Escuche ustedes necesitan el sueldo de William ¡Pronto nacerá tu bebé! ¡con la venta de los dulces no es suficiente! ¡No sea rencorosa! Le prometo no volver hacer una insinuación como esa.

Albert vio que Jeremy le tenía tapado el paso a Candy y dijo: Henry parece que Candy tiene un problema, iré a verla.

Henry sospechó de su hermano y dijo: William yo iré a verla ¡por favor siga acompañando a mi esposa y contándole de las tradiciones en su país!

Cuando llegó Henry encontró a su hermano diciéndole por favor no me delate.

¿Qué pasa aquí Jeremy?

Hermano me le insinué a la Señora Candice, ya le dije que me perdone, que fue un error, que no le diga nada a William.

Candice los celos de un hombre pueden ocasionar una tragedia ¡por favor perdone a mi hermano! Y no haga que William reaccione mal.

Candy dijo: ¡Está bien no diré nada! pero ya no los frecuentaré.

Jeremy dijo: El que perdona debe olvidar el agravio.

Lo siento Jeremy, no soy perfecta yo perdono pero no olvido.

Ella salió y fue con Albert.

¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Cómo fuiste a insinuarte de esa forma?

¡La deseo hermano!

¡No codiciaras la mujer de tu prójimo! Henry le dio una bofetada a su hermano

Candy lo vio a lo lejos.

Henry dijo: ¿Candice está mirando?

¡Si! Contestó Jeremy.

¡Por eso lo hice! ¡Deja de hacer estupideces! esa mujer que es recta y ama a su esposo.

Albert notó que Candy estaba seria, y que no se reía de los chistes que decían Henry ni Jeremy.

Después de eso Jeremy les dijo que se llevaran el carruaje, para que regresaran los rubios y sus siervos a la ciudad y luego se lo mandara a su mansión.

En el camino Albert preguntó ¿Qué te ocurre Candy?

Jeremy hizo un mal comentario y me molesté con él.

¿Qué dijo?

¡Henry intervino para que yo lo perdonara! ¡Por favor no me hagas decírtelo!

Está bien no te insistiré.

Sabes se me ha ocurrido hacer mermeladas

¡Vaya! Crearás nuevos productos

¡Sí!

Al día siguiente Albert se fue a la Universidad a dar sus clases, Jeremy lo vio y pasó con su carruaje cerca de él , como había lodo (fango) le salpicó los zapatos y los pantalones.

¡William! ¡Disculpa! el caballo no me obedeció, sube por favor ¡Vamos a tu casa para que te cambies! ¡Todavía estamos a tiempo!

Albert subió al carruaje, llegaron al hogar de los rubios y Jeremy le dijo: compraré dulces mientras te espero.

El entró al establecimiento de Candy, ella cuando lo vio dijo: Jack por favor atiende al Señor.

Candice ¡Por favor atiéndame usted! Quiero duraznos en almibar y cerezas, mi cuñada hará un pastel y me dijo que la invitara a tomar hoy el té en la casa de mi hermano.

Jack y Pablo (los siervos de Albert) se miraron entre sí, empezaron a sospechar que Jeremy se traía algo entre manos.

Para una mujer embarazada era difícil resistirse a un antojo, Candy sufrió al rechazar el ofrecimiento para ir a tomar el té, expresó en gaélico, mi pobre hijo saldrá con cara de pastelito.

Candy le vendió los duraznos y las cerezas, ni una sonrisa le dio a Jeremy, cosa que a él le encantó, él pensó sólo la muerte podrá separar a estos rubios.

Jeremy, dejó a Albert en la Universidad y se fue a la casa de su cuñada a dejar los duraznos y las cerezas para que hiciera un pastel y en la tarde fueran a la casa de los Ardley a tomar el té.

Los rubios almorzaron después Albert sacó dinero y se fue con Jack para darle una sorpresa a Candy.

A las 4:30 pm tocaron la puerta Candy abrió, habían llegado los hermanos Day e Inés la esposa de Henry.

¡Sorpresa! –exclamaron los hermanos Day

Como la montaña no vino a nosotros, nosotros hemos venido a la montaña para tomar el té.

Pasen por favor- dijo Candy

Pablo hizo el té para los visitantes de Candy y partió el pastel de los Day.

¿Y William? - preguntó Henry

Me dijo que me traería una sorpresa

Jeremy frunció el ceño e interpretó lo que dijo Candy, De hecho todo lo que comentaba Candy lo interpretaba Jeremy.

Jeremy dijo: Me admira que tengan dos siervos blancos, En Irlanda ¿Qué clase de vida llevaban?

Candy dijo: Ellos son más amigos que siervos.

Pablo se acercó les sirvió el té a los Day y a las mujeres.

Jeremy vio que Pablo lo miró con desconfianza, y dijo: ¡Por favor Candice dile a tu siervo que se retire!

Ella le hizo señas a Pablo de que se retirara y este obedeció.

Comieron el Pastel, Candy estaba contenta por saborearlo ¡Está riquísimo el pastel!

Inés comentó: ¡Si lo deseas puedes venir mañana a mi casa! tendremos una reunión las mujeres de la Iglesia ¡te hace falta relacionarte!

Candy comentó ¡Me encantaría! Pero tengo que cumplir con mis deberes en el hogar, y atender mi negocio.

Henry comentó ¡Qué bueno que estén prosperando!

Gracias por el apoyo que nos han brindado- expresó Candy con sinceridad.

Jeremy observó el salón pequeño, los muebles sencillos, el decorado y pensó: en realidad es amor, porque para vivir en esta casa tan fea se necesita estar enamorado.

Albert entró a la casa y saludó a los invitados: ¡Buenas Tardes!

William venimos a tomar el té con ustedes.

¡Me alegra! ¡es buen motivo para celebrar!

Jeremy arqueó una ceja ¿y qué hay que celebrar?

Candy ¡ven a ver lo que adquirí!

Candy salió y vio un hermoso carruaje con dos caballos- ella estaba sorprendida lo iba a regañar por haber usado el fondo que tenían, pero al ver su sonrisa, lo contento que estaba, prefirió compartir su alegría.

¡Es lindo Albert!

Jeremy y Henry se miraron entre si.

Los Day felicitaron a los rubios, Jeremy fue a la cocina con la excusa de buscar más azúcar y vio a Pablo sentado este lo miró a los ojos y Jeremy se acercó enfurecido lo abofeteó y le dijo: Los siervos nunca miran a los ojos de los amos, ¡apréndete bien eso! ¡Nunca vuelvas a mirarme a los ojos!

Jack presenció la escena, después que se fue Jeremy dijo: hay que decírselo a Lord William.

No diremos nada, no hay que ocasionarles problemas, recuerda porque estamos aquí.

Al día siguiente Jack no pudo aguantarse y le dijo a Candy lo que había ocurrido, ella enfurecida le dijo que la llevara a la casa del rector, el siempre llegaba una hora después de haber comenzado las clases, llegaron a la mansión y Jack ayudó a Candy a bajar del carruaje, cuando la vio Jeremy puso una sonrisa.

Candice ¡Que sorpresa usted aquí! Veo que está estrenando su coche.

Ella se acercó y le dio una bofetada lo más fuerte que pudo.

¡Nunca vuelvas a golpear a los siervos de otros! ¡Respeta la propiedad ajena!

Él se talló la cara y dijo: discúlpeme Candice, aquí tenemos la costumbre de corregir a los siervos aunque sean de otros.

Pues esas no son mis costumbres, no se vuelva a meter con mi propiedad.

 **EDIMBURGO**

Después de que Martín Grant hizo su confesión el Lord Provost sir William Fettes con el ministro Kevin acordaron ir con la Baronesa de Abercromby de Abukir y Tullibody para qué hiciera llegar la carta al príncipe de Gales para que liberara de todos los cargos a William Andrew, antes de partir el Alcalde mandó a detener a Neal Legan por los cargos de conspiración en contra de Anthony Brown, a Thomas Hope no lo pudo levantar cargos por el título de nobleza eso solamente lo dictaminaría el príncipe de Gales, ellos partieron a Saint Andrews con esa diligencia.

Los Andrew estaban sufriendo por los incendios provocados en sus cosechas en los campos que colindaban con las Fincas de Hopetoun por lo que Elroy Andrew tomó la decisión de poner en ventas esas tierras y consultando con George llegaron a la decisión de qué le enviarían el dinero a William para qué el adquiriera propiedades en América, pero ni muerta se las daría a Thomas Hope.

 **SAINT ANDREWS ESCOCIA.**

Baronesa , Sir Ralph de Abercromby de Abukir y Tullibody, hicieron una reverencia Sir William Fettes y el ministro Kevin.

Ministro, Lord Provost ¡es una sorpresa recibir su visita!, me imagino que es relacionado con mi amiga Candice.

William Fettes dijo: Efectivamente, traigo la declaración firmada de Martín Grant el cual fue el que ejecutó el homicidio de Anthony Brown.

Ralph tomó el documentó y lo leyó.

Señores mañana mismo partiré a Inglaterra para explicarle al príncipe de York todos estos acontecimientos, para que él le mande una carta a su hermano el príncipe de Gales y él mande aprisionar a Thomas Hope.

Estamos agradecidos con ustedes, Candice no pudo encontrar mejores amigos-Comentó el ministro Kevin.

Si apreciamos mucho a Candice aunque fue breve el tiempo que compartimos con ella-expresó la Baronesa.

 **NEW HAVEN CONNECTICUT**

 **YALE**

Profesor Ardley le he hablado a mi padre sobre usted le dije que me ha asesorado en mi tesis, que sabe mucho de administración y finanzas y él quiere que lo asesore en sus negocios.

A Albert se le iluminó el rostro al escuchar esas palabras.

Bien muchacho cuando quieras preséntame con él para que charlemos.

Todos los días Jack llevaba en el carruaje al profesor William Ardley, y luego regresaba a la casa a buscar a Candice para llevarla a comprar los ingredientes de sus productos.

William era insaciable cada vez que podía hacía un tiempo para amar a su esposa, a él le gustaba hablarle a su hijo aun en el vientre de ella, cada vez que él hablaba, el bebé se movía.

Por otro lado Jeremy empezó a sospechar que William Ardley era más que un simple profesor y decidió mandarlo a investigar.

 **Hola chicas bonito ombligo de semana, me he atrasado en las historias porque se descompuso la computadora en mi trabajo, pero cuando llego a mi casa trato de avanzar lo más que puedo. Creo que voy a quitar la historia (dame la oportunidad de amarte) jajaj no gustó el personaje , pero se me acaba de ocurrir otra para reemplazar la de enamorándome lentamente de Ti.**

 **Saludos a Gaby Grandchester (servida)] Nayr, okita Kagura, Stormaw, Jahzeel, Valerie, Tania Lizbeth, Kira Anima, Pathya, Sayuri 1707, Luz, P camila717, Glenda, Susana Rojas ( aquí andamos con trabajo hasta para tirar para arriba) Mary, Josie, Chidamami.**


	19. Chapter 19

**LONDRES INGLATERRA**

Ralph de Abercombry llegó para hablar con el Príncipe de York a fin de que intercediera por William Albert Andrew.

¡Su Majestad ¡ -Ralph se postró ante el príncipe de York

Muchacho todavía no terminan tus días libres, ¿Ya te piensas a reintegrar a mi guardia personal?

¡Oh Majestad! Sería una honra para mí, pero he tenido el atrevimiento de venir para pedir su misericordia, yo sé que usted es un hombre justo.

¿Qué te ocurre Ralph? ¿Tienes algún problema?

En realidad es un amigo, él fue condenado a la horca, se le acusó del asesinato de su sobrino, pero el verdadero asesino confesó la verdad antes de morir, mi amigo tuvo que escapar para que no lo ahorcaran, él vivía en Edimburgo aquí tengo la confesión firmada con testigos.

El príncipe de York leyó el escrito y dijo: Ralph mi hermano es el que tiene la facultad de decidir sobre esto, yo no puedo pedirle nada por ahora porque estamos en disputa por el trono, ya sabes que mi papá está enfermo mentalmente él deseaba que yo tomará su lugar pero mi hermano es el mayor, aunque la mayoría del parlamento quieren que yo sea el príncipe regente, mi hermano cree que estoy en su contra, quédate con el escrito, y cuando se arreglen las cosas y me reconcilie con mi hermano me lo volverás a dar para que solucionemos la situación de tu amigo, Thomas Hope pagará lo que ha hecho, le daremos seguimiento al caso, me alegra que tu amigo haya podido huir, pero por lo pronto no puedo hacer nada por él.

Príncipe el problema es que Thomas Hope ha puesto una recompensa por su captura vivo o muerto y es perseguido.

Ralph si yo fuera con mi Padre el Rey de nada serviría un edicto de él ahora porque no está cuerdo, ten confianza en que tu amigo estará bien, se hará justicia con él.

Al salir Ralph de la presencia del Príncipe de York se encontró con su padre.

Hijo ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Todavía no se terminan tus días libres!

Ralph le platicó todo a su papá y el dijo:

Lo que haré será encuartelar a los militares de Edimburgo para que Thomas Hope no los use para sus maldades y pondré la orden que el que obedezca a Thomas Hope será enviado al frente contra Napoleón Bonaparte.

¡Gracias Padre!

¡Quisiera hacer más! ¡Cómo jefe militar! Y ayudar a tu amiga la señora Andrew, pero es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento.

Con eso los ayudarás. Thomas Hope tendrá que usar a su propia gente.

 **NEW HAVEN CONNECTICUT**

Albert y Candy fueron invitados a la Mansión de Josiah Gibbs el cual era un banquero.

Profesor William mi hijo piensa que usted sería un excelente gerente para el banco que tengo a mi cargo, la verdad es que dentro de cinco años pensamos abrir una sucursal en Chicago Illinois , todavía no lo hemos hecho porque hay Indios hostiles pero deseo que usted se involucre.

Señor Gibbs, es un honor para mí que me considere como el gerente, pero por ahora no puedo aceptar porque he firmado por un año con la universidad de Yale para dar clases de idiomas.

Pero después que salga de la Universidad podría trabajar unas horas en el banco.

Albert miró a Candy como buscando su aprobación, ella sabía que la administración era la pasión de él, entonces asintió, él le besó la mano y dijo: ¿Cuándo podría empezar?

¡El lunes si usted quiere!

¡Si quiero!

-Profesor Ardley yo le aconsejaría que no se involucre con Jeremiah Day, es un hombre muy cruel, su hermano el ministro es todo lo opuesto es piadoso, pero Jeremy perdió lo humano después que murió su prometida, ha triplicado lo que le heredó su padre a base de despojos, es usurero presta dinero con intereses altos y luego la gente no puede pagar y le quita sus propiedades, pero hay rumores que cuando quiere algo hace hasta lo imposible por obtenerlo, por eso es mejor que se mantengan alejados de él. Desgraciadamente firmó ese contrato en la universidad espero que ustedes no sean objetivo de él.

Albert dijo: De hecho él se ofreció a tramitarnos nuestros papeles para ser ciudadanos norteamericanos.

Gibbs se carcajeó y dijo: ¡Jeremy no hace favores! Sabe que Señor Ardley yo veré lo de sus papeles estoy seguro que en una semana los tendré listo.

¡Por favor incluya a mis siervos!

¡Claro que si Profesor! ¡Deme sus nombres! ¡Espero que no me equivoque con usted y podamos llevarnos bien!

¡No se arrepentirá de haberme contratado Señor Gibbs.

El siguiente lunes Albert empezó a trabajar por las tardes en el banco, salía a las 9 de la noche, era eficiente tanto que el Señor Gibbs le fijó un buen salario, el triple de lo que ganaba como profesor.

A las dos semanas de trabajar en el Banco, Gibbs les dio sus papeles como ciudadanos Americanos, llegó a oídos de Jeremy que Albert había comenzado a trabajar en el banco, así que le empezó a dar trabajos extras en la facultad, Albert llegaba cansado a su casa, todas las noches Candy lo masajeaba y lo consentía y él se dormía rápido.

Pasaron los meses y llegó el día en que Candy tendría a su bebé, la esposa del ministro llegó acompañada de Jeremy su cuñado para asistirla , ella llevó a una partera, Albert había salido el fin de semana para hacerle auditoria a una de las sucursales bancarias de Gibbs.

Jeremy sacó de la casa a los siervos de Candy, ella empezó con su trabajo de parto, después de tener al niño, Candy siguió pujando ella no sabía que eran dos bebés, Candy se quedó a la mitad cuando perdió el sentido, la partera terminó de hacer el trabajo.

Jeremy entró y preguntó: ¿Se enteró ella que eran dos bebés?

¡No se enteró!- Dijo la partera.

¡Inés es tu oportunidad de tener un hijo! agarra uno de los dos bebés.

¿Jeremy te has vuelto loco?

¡No! Al contrario, ¿Por qué Dios les ha negado a ustedes, que son sus siervos un bebé? Y a estos les da bendiciones multiplicadas.

¡Mira la niña que linda está! ¡Inés nadie se enterará!, puedes decir que es la hija de una prima fallecida.

Inés sostuvo a la niña en brazos y dijo: ¡Es tan bella!

La partera dijo: Yo guardaré el secreto que fueron dos.

¿Qué le diremos a Henry?

Le diremos que la dejaron abandonada en el orfanatorio.

Inés y la partera limpiaron a Candy y Jeremy se llevó a la niña.

Pablo y Jack ni se dieron cuenta porque los habían mandado a comprar leña.

Cuando Candy despertó le entregaron al varoncito.

¡Es un hermoso varón Candy! –dijo Inés.

Candy miró sonriente a su bebé y dijo: Me pareció que venía otro

La partera dijo: No Señora, usted expulsó el resto del saco donde venía el bebé.

Jeremy llevó a la niña a la casa de Henry

¿Y este bebé?

Es un regalo para ustedes

¿De dónde la sacaste?

Inés te explicara, ahora cuídala tengo algo importante que hacer.

Jeremy dijo: Esta es mi venganza Candice, por haberme rechazado, tu hija crecerá sin el amor de ustedes, será una Day.

Albert llegó el Domingo en la noche y se encontró con la sorpresa de que ya era padre.

¡Candy me has dado un hijo! El la abrazó efusivamente.

Candy se quedó seria, ¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿estás molesta conmigo porque no estuve presente en el parto?

No amor, yo no podría estar molesta contigo, no sé porque siento tanta tristeza.

Candy por favor ¡Debes estar feliz! Lo bautizaremos con el nombre de William Anthony Aldrey.

Albert ¡quisiera que fuera Andrew!

Lo sé amor, pero todavía no se arregla nuestra situación, enviaré una carta a Edimburgo, para comunicar que ha nacido el nuevo patriarca del Clan Andrew.

Albert ¡tenemos que tener cuidado! No vaya ser que Thomas Hope intercepte la carta y sepa dónde estamos.

¡Tienes razón Candy! Se la enviaremos al Lord Provost y que él se la dé a mi tía Elroy.

El Domingo Henry e Inés Day hicieron la presentación ante los miembros de la Iglesia de Constanza Day ese nombre eligieron para la niña que le arrebataron a Candy.

Pasaron tres meses y los Ardley bautizaron al pequeño William Anthony Ardley, el Señor Gibbs ofreció su mansión para celebrar la fiesta él se encargó de la lista de invitados incluyendo a los Day, Candy vio a la niña y dijo: ¡Inés! ¿De dónde sacaste a la bebé?

Es de una prima que murió al dar a luz a la pequeña.

¡Es hermosa! Se parece a mí Will, el cabello tan rubio. ¡Quizás seamos consuegras si se enamoran!

Inés dijo: ¡No digas estupideces! ¡Eso jamás! –Inés se alejó de Candy y se fue a lado de su esposo.

Jeremy se acercó a Candy y dijo: ¡Que pronto han prosperado Candice! Tu esposo todo un banquero y tú una empresaria con tus productos.

¡Si Gracias a Dios! tengo que admitir que ustedes nos ayudaron mucho.

Me alegra que tengas buena memoria Candy, yo también la tengo y no se me olvida tu rechazo. Tu bebé es muy lindo Candy, quizás yo acabe cuidando de tus hijos a veces la vida es tan irónica.

Candy dijo: Ni un hijo mío caería en tus manos, no quiero que se conviertan en lo que eres. Un hombre sin moral.

Jeremy lanzó una carcajada y dijo: ¡Si tú supieras!

 **EDIMBURGO, ESCOCIA**

 **MANSION ANDREW.**

 **Señora Elroy**

Sir William Fettes, ¿A qué debo su visita?

Señora Elroy he recibido una carta de Estados Unidos, pero es para usted. ¡Son buenas noticias de William!

El le dio la carta a la Señora Elroy y ella leyó que había nacido William Anthony Andrew.

La señora Elroy lloró de felicidad.

¡Gracias Dios mío por cuidar de ellos! ¡Están bien! Y el es un banquero, estoy segura que pronto el mismo invertirá y creará su propio banco.

 **Hola Chicas espero que tengan un lindo Fin de semana, ayer no pude subir el capítulo por causas ajenas a mí**

 **Saludos a Gaby Grandchester, Nayr, Stormaw, Jahzeel, Valerie, Tania Lizbeth, Kira Anima, Pathya, Sayuri 1707, Luz, Glenda, Susana Rojas Mary, Josie, Chidamami, Rocío Cr. ( es que me da tristeza terminar el fic de enamorándome lentamente de ti, siempre me da melancolía cuando quedan pocos capítulos), pcamila 717, Lady susi, Mayra Huiir, Cornelia Scarlet, La castaaneda, Leihej. Jhaly Baeza por cual votan que actualice primero la de enamorándome lentamente de ti o la de dame la oportunidad de amarte, a la que reciba más votos actualizaré primero se los prometo, trabajaré en eso este fin de semana saludos.**


	20. Chapter 20

**MANSION DE JEREMIAH DAY**

Jeremy estaba con la mirada fija en un cuadro donde estaba la imagen de su prometida fallecida, él dijo: Pamela he encontrado a la que te suplirá, es igual de hermosa que tú, si tú no me hubieras engañado estaríamos felizmente casados, quizás hasta tendríamos hijos, todavía recuerdo cuando se apagó la luz de tus ojos, tu último respiro cuando puse esa almohada en tu nariz, pensabas abandonarme si te llegabas a recuperar, yo quite tu agonía, esa enfermedad te estaba matando lentamente, ¡odie cuando en tu delirio dijiste su nombre! no resistí los celos y decidí tomar tu vida, de todas maneras ibas a morir sólo que yo adelanté tu viaje al infierno.

Esta Mansión necesita ser llenada con las risas de una mujer y de niños, Candy todavía puede darme hijos.

 **UNIVERSIDAD DE YALE**

-Profesor Ardley, lo vamos a extrañar ha sido el mejor, he aprendido hablar con fluidez el francés en el año que me dio clases.

Todos los alumnos de Albert le dieron buenos obsequios.

Jeremy dijo: ¿A partir de ahora que harás Ardley?

Me dedicaré por completo al banco y a mi familia.

¿Cómo está el pequeño William?

Ya cumplió los 9 meses de nacido, es muy inteligente

También mi sobrinita Constanza es muy inteligente, deberíamos juntarlos algún día.

Si, luego nos pondremos de acuerdo.

 _ **Pasaron 2 años con 3 meses después de que Albert dejó de dar clases en la universidad.**_

Los hermanos Cornwell se habían ido de Edimburgo a Londres ya que los Andrew se vieron obligados a vender sus propiedades de Escocia por el asedio de Thomas Hope. La única que se quedó Edimburgo fue la Señora Elroy con George para esperar que se le hiciera justicia a William, le quedaron pocas propiedades al clan Andrew en ese lugar, todos los recursos se los enviaron a William ya que él se sentía seguro en New Haven Connecticut.

Los Cornwell tuvieron que trabajar con su apellido porque estaban vigiladas todas las operaciones que hacían los Andrew. Se dedicaron al negocio de importación de telas finas de Londres a New Haven el intermediario fue el Señor Josiah Gibbs quien se volvió el mejor amigo y socio de William al ver la dedicación en su trabajo y al haberle duplicado su fortuna en dos años, reconocía y admiraba las habilidades de William en los negocios.

Archie y su esposa seleccionaban las telas finas, para luego las embarcarlas. Albert abrió el almacén el cual atendía Candy, ella se vio obligada a cerrar su negocio de dulces y frutas en conserva porque varias mujeres le hicieron competencia y para no tener problemas con ellas decidió cerrarlo. Los Andrew estudiaron la posibilidad de que Alistair Cornwell migrara a Estados Unidos porque William quería abrir una fábrica de textiles, aprovechando que en el lugar se cultivaba el algodón.

Los Ardley estrenarían su Mansión en New haven Connecticut en el cumpleaños número tres de sus hijos, el Señor Gibbs les había vendido la propiedad donde la construyeron.

Jeremiah no podía creer todo lo que habían prosperado los Ardley en tan poco tiempo. William se convirtió en el segundo hombre más rico de New haven después de Gibbs el tercero era Jeremy.

Albert en el medio en que estaba, tenía visión para decir que negocio tendría futuro y se lo informaba a su amigo Josiah Gibbs el cual invertía al mismo tiempo que Albert.

Constanza era la luz que iluminaba la casa de los Day, Henry le enseñaba salmos , a su corta edad se sabía tres capítulos completos y varios versículos de la Biblia, era muy lista y linda, aunque Henry la amaba mucho, le insistía a Inés que le declarara su procedencia, él había investigado en todo New Haven pero a nadie le habían arrebatado a su bebé, el todas las noches exhortaba a su esposa pero su boca era una tumba ya que no le decía la verdad.

Todos los días llegaba Jeremy para ver a la niña, se imaginaba que así era Candy de pequeña su mente divagaba pensando que era su hija.

A Henry no le gustaban las visitas de su hermano a la niña, Inés era la que lo permitía por la complicidad que había entre ellos.

Los Ardley invitaron a toda la membresía de la Iglesia para que fueran al cumpleaños del pequeño William en el Servicio de gratitud Henry Day hizo que su hija Constanza cantara un himno llamado se tu mi visión, cuando la niña cantó Candy se emocionó y brotaron lágrimas de sus ojos, ella no sabía porque se sentía así cada vez que veía a esa niña.

¿Qué pasa amor?

La niña tiene una voz muy dulce.

Si canta bonito, también nuestro hijo.

Albert ¡ansío tener una niña!

Amor tenemos a William

Si pero yo quiero tener una niña, no me he podido embarazar desde que tuve a William.

-Te prometo que te dedicaré más tiempo para que lo logremos tener otro bebé.

Después que terminó de cantar la niña, Jeremy la cargó y se la llevó a Candy.

¿Quieres cargarla Candice?

Candy la vio y dijo: Tiene el mismo color de ojos que yo.

Así es Candy.

¿Dónde está Inés? Ella no deja que yo me le acerque a su hija.

Está enferma, abrázala Candy

Candy la abrazó, la niña dijo ¿Por qué llora la señora bonita?

Jeremy dijo: Porque le gustó el himno que cantaste.

Señora, ya no cantaré para que usted no se ponga triste.

Constanza, lloro pero de emoción me gusta como cantas, eres una niña muy linda.-expresó Candy.

Como su madre –dijo Jeremy

Albert vio con desagrado que Candy cargara a la niña y más si estaba con Jeremy Day.

Jeremy vio que la partera que atendió a Candy estaba en él jardín y puso cara de disgusto le fue a llevar la niña a Henry y salió hablar con ella.

¿Qué haces aquí? Preguntó tajantemente

-Vine a ver a los Ardley, les tengo una información muy valiosa, estoy segura que la Señora Candice me recompensara por lo que le diré.

¡Si llegas hablar te arrepentirás de haber nacido!

Señor Day, tengo muchos problemas necesito dinero.

Henry pudo ver que su hermano estaba discutiendo con la partera.

Ve a mi finca las nubes el próximo sábado, allá te daré dinero y no te vuelvas acercar a los Ardley.

Después de ese día Henry no pudo quedarse tranquilo y fue a visitar a la partera a su casa.

Jovita vengo a visitarte porque deseo saber si tienes algún problema, en la fiesta de los Ardley te vi conversando con mi hermano.

No puedo decirle nada, su hermano va comprar mi silencio.

Es acerca de Constanza ¿verdad?,¡ tú sabes quién es su mamá!

¿a poco si lo sabe, se la regresaría a su verdadera familia? Soy incrédula ministro Henry no creo que usted quiera quedarse sin su hija.

Haría lo correcto Jovita, se la entregaría a sus verdaderos padres aunque me doliera la separación.

Por más que le insistió el ministro la partera no delató a Jeremiah.

El sábado siguiente llegó la mujer a la Finca las nubes, ahí estaba Jeremy Day vestido de cazador esperándola ansiosamente.

Señor Jeremy, vengo por el dinero que me ofreció por guardar silencio.

Jeremy puso una sonrisa, silbó y salieron unos perros que atacaron a la pobre mujer.

Jeremy no hizo nada por quitarle los perros de encima, sólo la vio morir.

 **LONDRES INGLATERRA.**

¡Majestad! Estoy a sus pies

Ralph te tengo buenas noticias.

Lo escucho con atención

Me he reconciliado con mi hermano y he logrado que levanten los cargos contra William Albert Andrew, le dije todo lo que ha hecho Tomas Hope con ese clan y dijo que lo desterraría de Inglaterra y del reino unido pero que no lo ahorcaría porque le debía la vida a su hijo que lo protegió de un atentado, le dieron un mes a Hope para dejar Edimburgo.

¡Es injusto ese hombre merece la horca!

Lo sé pero no puedo hacer nada más, ya que mi hermano será el próximo Rey de Inglaterra.

Thomas Hope fue escoltado por soldados hacía una embarcación que se dirigía a Nueva Escocia, su hijo y su hija se quedaron con todas las propiedades de su padre, el llevó un baúl lleno de dinero consigo para empezar una nueva vida solo y lejos de sus hijos, no se le permitiría regresar a Edimburgo.

Jeremy Day después de que fue el causante que falleciera la partera, se fue unos días a Nueva Escocia, había ido a ofrecer sus cosechas de Algodón.

Estaba en la recepción de una casa de huéspedes cuando entró Thomas Hope.

Thomas Hope sólo hablaba gaélico cuando se acercó al administrador del lugar, este no le entendió.

Entonces Jeremy Day se ofreció a ser el interprete.

Thomas Hope estaba tan agradecido que lo invitó a comer.

 **Chicas lindo fin de semana.**


	21. Chapter 21

**NUEVA ESCOCIA**

-Señor Thomas gracias por la invitación, pienso que no era necesario.

-Gracias a usted por acompañarme, vine completamente solo a Nueva Escocia ninguno de mis siervos quiso venir conmigo no tengo en quien confiar.

¿Y su familia?

Tuve tres hijos la mayor falleció hace algunos años, mi hijo es guardia personal del próximo Rey de Inglaterra, a él le otorgaron mi título de Conde y se quedó con la mayoría de mis propiedades, ¡todo por lo que trabajé! Se lo dieron a él, estoy seguro que lo derrochará en poco tiempo y mi hija la menor no vino conmigo porque está comprometida y pronto se casará.

-Así que usted era Conde

-Si, en Edimburgo Escocia.

¿Pero porque decidió venirse solo.?

No fue por mi gusto, me desterraron. ¡Todo por culpa de William Albert Andrew!- Dijo Hope empuñando las manos.

-Jeremy al escuchar el nombre se sobresaltó. ¿Qué le hizo ese hombre?

No sé si tenga tiempo de escucharlo, ¡es una larga historia!

La verdad es que ya cerré el negocio por el que vine aquí, tengo tiempo de sobra.

Yo estuve enamorado de la hermana de William Andrew, se llama Rosemary, habíamos concertado una boda y uniríamos nuestros clanes, ¡pero ella se enamoró de un don nadie!, ¡un simple marinero!, William Andrew la ayudó a fugarse con él.

Desde ahí empezó mi rencor hacia él, luego decidí olvidar, intenté que sanara mi corazón y me casé con una buena mujer la mamá de mis hijos, pero Rosemary regresó a Edimburgo con su hijo Anthony Brown, pensé que el clan Andrew la rechazaría por lo que me había hecho, pero William Andrew había tomado su papel como patriarca y la recibió nuevamente, yo me sentí ofendido, se lo reclamé, él era un muchachito, le hice ver lo mal que había actuado pero en vez de disculparse me desafío otorgándole las mejores tierras a su hermana, las cuáles le quedarían a su engendro Anthony Brown, unos años después Rosy murió, sólo, así la perdoné.

-Luego mi hija mayor sufrió de lo mismo que yo, se enamoró del engendro de Rosy, fui hablar personalmente con el muchacho haciéndole ver que mi hija sería una buena esposa para él, pero él prefirió a una plebeya llamada Candice White.

Jeremy quedó impactado al escuchar el nombre de Candy.

-Se casaron haciendo infeliz a mi hija, no le duró la felicidad al engendro porque al año de casarse falleció.

-¿Y su viuda? ¿Qué pasó con ella?

Anthony Brown dejó estipulado en su testamento que ella se casara con William Andrew para le quedaran a él todas las tierras y así lo hicieron, todos pensamos que ese matrimonio no duraría porque ella no le dio hijos a Brown, creímos que era estéril y que William la repudiaría, mi hija pasó sus afectos a William Andrew porque se parecía mucho al engendro, por lo cual hice negociaciones con un miembro de su clan, pero esa muchacha se embarazó, logré hacer que a William lo acusaran por el asesinato del engendro e iba a morir en la horca, pero escapó de la cárcel y hace poco los ayudó un militar guardia del príncipe de York, le otorgaron el perdón, a mí me desterraron y heme aquí, sólo, en un país completamente extraño a mi avanzada edad.

¿Y dígame Señor Thomas si lograra encontrar a William Andrew que haría con el?

Lo mataría a él y a su simiente, para que se borre con ellos el nombre de los Andrew. Estuve a punto de lograrlo, su esposa iba abortar con una visita que le hice.

La expresión del rostro de Jeremy cambió completamente al escuchar que había atacado a Candy.

Señor Hope yo soy un terrateniente en New Haven Connecticut pertenece a Estados Unidos de América, soy catedrático y rector de Yale una universidad muy prestigiosa, hace unos años llegó una pareja de rubios con los mismos nombres pero con el apellido Ardley, han prosperado en gran manera que él ahora es el segundo hombre más rico de New haven, luego sigo yo, a mi parecer se trata de la misma persona.

¡Ellos han de ser!

Ellos hablaron toda la tarde y noche para ver de qué manera Thomas Hope podría deshacerse de William.

Jeremy llegó a su cuarto en la posada y pensó: ¡Así que Candy enviudó una vez y se enamoró del tío de su difunto esposo!, ¡sabía que William ocultaba algo! ¡Aunque el mismo Hope ha dicho que ya se levantaron los cargos en su contra!

¡Thomas Hope estuvo a punto de hacer que mi Constanza no naciera!

No me convendría tener de aliado a Thomas Hope, porque tarde o temprano me traicionaría, Thomas Hope has venido a América a cumplir con tu destino, ya se acabaran tus sufrimientos aquí en la tierra, el infierno te espera.

Ese baúl que trae ha de estar lleno de dinero, con eso podría ser otra vez el más rico de New Haven.

Al día siguiente tomaron la Embarcación, Jeremy había quedado que se irían juntos a New Haven y que lo ocultaría en unas de sus fincas para planear como deshacerse de William.

Después de que desembarcaron Jeremy fue a buscar su carruaje donde lo había resguardado con sus caballos, liquidó la pensión luego ellos dos entraron en el carruaje y un esclavo de Jeremy guiaba el carruaje, luego de algunos días de camino Thomas Hope se durmió e iban cerca de un pantano, era de noche y Jeremy se acercó a él con una daga en la mano y le cortó la garganta, Hope sólo abrió los ojos para mirar a su verdugo, Jeremy le pidió a su esclavo que se detuviera y que bajara a Hope para arrojarlo al pantano, el camino estaba completamente desierto, en medio de la oscuridad al esclavo le temblaban las manos al arrastrar el cuerpo inerte de Hope, lo dejó hundirse en el pantano. Jeremy miró a los ojos a su esclavo y dijo: te daré dos opciones una es morirte ahora mismo, la otra es cortarte la lengua ¡Soy tan misericordioso contigo que te estoy dando a elegir! El esclavo nervioso dijo: ¡Córteme la lengua! Jeremy sin ninguna piedad lo hizo.

Jeremy fue a su Finca las nubes y quemaron el carruaje su esclavo murió al llegar a la finca por la infección de la herida, el hizo que lo enterraran.

Fue un gran fortuna la que le quedó a Jeremy Day de Thomas Hope.

 **MANSION DE JEREMY DAY EN NEW HAVEN.**

Inés ¿A qué debo tu visita?

Jeremy ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Por fin Dios escuchó mis ruegos!

¡Felicidades Inés! ¡Estoy muy alegre! ¡por mi hermano y por ti!

Jeremy, ¡te lo vine a decir porque pienso devolverle la niña a Candy!

Jeremy se enardeció y dijo en tono amenazante: ¡Tú no devolverás a Constanza!

Jeremy ¡tendré mi propio hijo!, ¡No puedo seguir con esta mentira! ¡Tú hermano todos los días me hostiga para que yo le declare la verdad acerca de la niña! ¡Ya no puedo más con esto!

Jeremy agarró por el cuello a Inés y la suspendió en el aire diciéndole: ¡Si llegas hablar no nacerá tu hijo! ¡Yo me quedaré con Constanza! Le dirás a mi hermano que yo me haré cargo de ella, -él la bajó y en tono más calmado dijo: es mejor que no hables Inés por tu bien y por él de mi futuro sobrino. ¡Constanza es una Day y eso no cambiará! ¿Hablé claro? ¿Lo entendiste bien?

-Si Jeremy, pero Henry no querrá dártela a ti

Tú lo convencerás, ¡Todavía no conoces de lo que soy capaz Inés! Y es mejor que hagas lo que te estoy diciendo.

 **MANSION ANDREW DE NEW HAVEN**

Candy te he traído una sorpresa.

¿Qué es Albert?

¿Mejor dicho quiénes son? ¡chicos pasen!

Candy exclamó: ¡Stear! ¡Paty! ¡pero qué hermoso bebé!

¡Candy! ambos la abrazaron al mismo tiempo

Por fin están con nosotros ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?

Albert les hizo señas a sus siervos para que llevaran los equipajes y ya tenían preparada las habitaciones.

Durante la cena ellos le contaron todo lo que había sucedido con Thomas Hope y que posiblemente estaba en Nueva Escocia.

Albert les contó sobre el banco.

Por cierto Candy, Jeremy Day depositó una fuerte suma en libras, no sabemos de dónde sacó tanto dinero, no creo que haya sido por la venta de algodón.

Jeremy al igual que tu es hábil en los negocios.

 **PROPIEDAD DE HENRY DAY**

Inés no estoy de acuerdo, Dios ha permitido que te embaraces para que tengamos dos hijos, Constanza es nuestra hija mayor.

¡Yo no quiero a esa niña en mi casa! ¡Jeremy se hará cargo de ella!

¡Eso nunca! ¡Mi hermano es malo! No le enseñará buenos principios a Constanza. ¡Es mejor dársela a una familia de la Iglesia en vez de Jeremy!

¡Si no se la cedemos a Jeremy, mañana mismo me voy de esta casa!

Inés reflexiona, tu quisiste adoptar a la niña, no es un objeto al cuál podemos desechar ¡Es un ser humano!

Jeremy la ama hasta más que tú, se la cederemos a él, dime de una vez si aceptas si no para que aliste mis cosas y me vaya.

En los ojos de Henry se asomaban las lágrimas, él estaba destrozado por darle la niña a su hermano Jeremy.

Iba Jeremy Day orgulloso en su carruaje paseando a Constanza Day, tenía un mes que estaba bajo su cuidado, después que llegaba de la universidad a su mansión le enseñaba a leer e idiomas, había dejado a un lado la Biblia.

Un día Jeremy llevó a Constanza al almacén donde estaba Candy.

-Buenas Tardes Candice

Ella miró a Constanza en sus brazos y sonrió ¡buenas Tardes Jeremy!

Constanza habló en gaélico ¡Buenas tardes Señora bonita!

Candy estaba sorprendida ¡Hola Constanza! ¿Quieres un dulce?

¡Si por favor!

Candy le dio una paleta a Constanza

Candy ya sabes que Inés está embarazada ¿verdad?

¡Si! ¡!Estoy muy contenta por ella!

Ellos me cedieron la custodia de Constanza

A Candy se le borró la sonrisa y dijo: Espero que sepas cuidar bien de ella.

-Me preguntaba si quieres que nuestros hijos jueguen juntos, puedo llevar a Constanza a tu casa y tú puedes llevar a William cuando quieras a mi casa.

Candy miró a Constanza y pensó: ¿Por qué siento esto cada vez que la veo? Siento ansiedad por abrazarla, protegerla, ahora será hija de este hombre tan malvado.

-Puedes visitar mi casa los viernes ¿Ya sabes que están viviendo con nosotros la familia Cornwell de Escocia?

-Si, estoy seguro que les trajeron buenas noticias de allá ¿Verdad? El se quedó viendo fijamente a Candy y logró ponerla nerviosa.

Jeremy bajó a Constanza y ella se puso a jugar con el pequeño Will.

¡Míralos Candy! parecen hermanitos.

Candy los miró ansiosa y expresó: Están de la misma estatura, tienen el mismo color de cabello, solo que la niña lo tiene ondulado.

¡Así como tú Candy! bueno es hora de irme, iré el viernes a tu casa y llevaré a mi hija.

Te esperaré.

Constanza Day vamos a casa. Dale a la señora bonita un beso.

El cargó a la niña y se acercó a Candy para besarla.

¡Qué linda eres! Constanza Day.

 **Hola chicas de seguro han de estar triste por la muerte de Thomas Hope, espero se la pasen de maravilla ahora que empezaron los festejos. Saludos a Susana Rojas ( Veré si puedo actualizarla este fin de semana) Mary, Chidamami, Josie, Gaby Grandchester, Glenda, Luz, Jahzeel, Tania Lizbeth, Sayuri 1707, Stormaw, Cornelia Scarlet y Nayr (dejo reviews en tu fic y tardan en aparecer a veces no sé si se publican)**


	22. Chapter 22

**MANSIÓN ARDLEY EN NEW HAVEN**

Albert estaba amando a Candy.

Candy me deleito con tu cuerpo, cada vez que te poseo ¡me vuelves loco!

Albert te amo

Ellos llegaron al clímax sincronizadamente, conocían tan bien sus cuerpos que sabían la manera de producirse placer mutuamente.

Después se abrazaron.

Pasaron unos minutos Candy comentó : Se me olvidó decirte que mañana vendrá Jeremy con Constanza para que juegue con Willy.

Albert frunció el ceño y dijo: ¡No quiero que frecuentes a Jeremy!, todavía está bajo sospecha, no sabemos de dónde sacó ese dinero de un día para otro, ya se convirtió nuevamente en el hombre más rico de New haven.

Quiero frecuentarlo por Constanza, tú sabes que adoro a esa niña.

¡Al que debes adorar solamente es a tu esposo y a tu hijo! y a los miembros de la familia Andrew, si no te es suficiente con Will entonces cuida también al bebé de Paty, ¡pero no quiero que venga esa niña aquí con Jeremy!.

Albert te he sido obediente y fiel en todo desde que me enamore de ti, te honro por ser mi esposo, nunca he abandonado mis deberes, atiendo el local de telas, sólo quiero algo para mí esta vez y es estar cerca de Constanza.

¡No entiendo tu obsesión por esa mocosa!

¡Albert por favor no Te expreses así y menos por la niña!, tu siempre has sido dulce.

Si Candy, pero ¡no soporto que prefieras a una niña que ni siquiera lleva nuestra sangre que a nuestro propio hijo!

No la prefiero sobre Willy, sólo que veo la Necesidad que tiene de tener una mamá, Jeremy la está educando rígidamente necesita el cariño de una madre.

Pues que Jeremy se consiga una mujer para educar a su hija.

Pues los recibiré el viernes porque ya los invite y si no me dejas recibirlos, iré a verla a la casa de Jeremy.

Albert se levantó de la cama y se fue a dormir a otra habitación.

Al día siguiente Albert se fue sin desayunar con Candy para mostrarle que estaba enfadado con ella.

Candy estuvo todo el día en la tienda, a las 5 pm cerró para recibir a Jeremy y Constanza

Rápidamente se arregló, Paty y Stear los acompañaron a tomar el té mientras los niños jugaban.

Jeremy comentó: Candy saldré fuera de la ciudad por algunos días, se acerca la navidad y quiero comprarle a Constanza sus regalos, me preguntaba si podrías cuidarla esos días, no se la quiero dejar a Inés porque se ha visto mal con su embarazo.

¡Claro que sí, yo la cuidaré!

Jeremy puso una sonrisa que desagradó a Stear el cuál dijo: tía no consultaste primero con tu esposo.

Candy dijo: No creo que se oponga.

¿Hasta cuándo estarán los Cornwell con ustedes?

Stear contestó: Estamos buscando la manera de hacer negocios, somos un clan escocés y hacemos las cosas en conjunto para ser fuertes como familia por lo tanto vivimos con mi tío, quizás más adelante, si nos expandimos iría a otro lugar, creo que esta Mansión es suficientemente grande para abrigar a más de 5 familias.

¿Escocés? ¿No que eran irlandeses Candy?

Tuvimos problemas en Escocia pero ya los resolvimos es una larga historia que prefiero no contar, espero que no lo divulgues Jeremy .

No me tengas en mal concepto Candy , seré discreto.

-Te agradezco Jeremy

-Puedes decirme de cariño Jemy

-Prefiero seguir diciéndote Jeremy

Constanza toca el piano para la Señora bonita- Le ordenó Jeremy a la niña.

¡Si papi!

¿Sabe tocar piano?

Así es Candy, estoy haciendo de ella una niña talentosa y estudiosa ya sabe leer. ¿Y dime que sabe hacer Willy?

-Jugar, quiero que disfrute su niñez.

Candy, los niños necesitan disciplina, Constanza tocó un villancico navideño.

¡Jeremy estas siendo muy exigente con ella!

Candy, ¡Constanza es mi hija!, ¡yo sé cómo educarla!, si fueras mi mujer podrías influir en su educación.

Paty y Stear se miraron y no les pareció el comentario de Jeremy.

Ese día cenaron juntos y Albert comentó: Stear ya pronto empezarás a manejar la fábrica de textiles.

-Me alegro, ¡ya me hace falta estar activo!

Candy, me iré unos días a una ciudad que está empezando se llama Chicago en el estado de Illinois.

Albert ¡está próxima la navidad!

Lo sé, estimo que estaré aquí en esa fecha, estamos pensando en abrir una sucursal bancaria en ese lugar pero tengo que investigar si siguen los nativos atacando la ciudad, aunque eso no será problema porque pronto vendrá mi gente de Escocia, George ha contratado una embarcación para traerlos.

Albert, ¡yo no me quiero ir de New Haven!

Albert la miró y dijo: Tú sabes la responsabilidad que tengo como patriarca del clan Andrew tenemos que establecernos en un lugar que esté comenzando, en New Haven no podría traer a mi gente, además ya quiero estar lejos de los Day.

Stear y Paty miraron que Candy no estaba de acuerdo.

Albert partió al día siguiente y Jeremy llevó a Constanza para que Candy la cuidara.

Jeremy pensó: Yo sé que Candy se está encariñando con su hija llegará el día en que no querrá apartarse de ella y dejará a Andrew para estar conmigo, ¡por fin seremos una familia los tres!

Los días que Candy cuidó a Constanza y Will, Candy se sentía completa, los amaba intensamente a los dos.

Constanza también se encariñó con Candy, Will y los Cornwell era una niña muy cariñosa y Paty pudo ver el motivo por el cual Candy la quería mucho, ya que bastaron pocos días para que ella también la quisiera.

Constanza se dio cuenta que el amor reinaba en ese hogar, extrañaba mucho a su papá Henry, quería a Jeremy pero era muy estricto con ella y la sofocaba.

Pasaron quince días y Jeremy llegó a New Haven con regalos para Constanza, Candy y Will.

Jeremy, ¡no tenías que traerme nada a mí!

Cuidaste de mi hija y te mereces un premio. Le dio varios juguetes a Will.

Jeremy dijo: Me siento un poco triste porque Constanza y yo estaremos solos en nochebuena ya que Henry irá a visitar a sus suegros y estará fuera de la ciudad.

Candy contestó: ¡Puedes pasarte esa noche con nosotros!

¿Será que esté de acuerdo William? no quiero que tengas problemas con él.

¡Si estará de acuerdo!

Stear y Paty estaban preocupados por las decisiones que tomaba Candy sin autorización de Albert.

Jeremy al siguiente día fue a buscar a Candy con Constanza para que fueran al parque junto con Will.

Algunos empezaron a comentar: Como el esposo está fuera de la ciudad, ella aprovecha para salir con el hombre más rico de New Haven, ¡Esa mujer nació con suerte! ¡tiene a sus pies a los mejores hombres de la ciudad!

Llegó Noche buena y Jeremy mandó a sus cocineras a la mansión Andrew ya que había quedado con Candy que el daría la cena.

Candy le hizo un vestido a Constanza con la tela más fina que le mandaron de Londres y a Jeremy le hizo una camisa.

-Candy ¡Debes de parar con las visitas al Señor Jeremy y viceversa! Hoy que fui a comprar la fruta para la cena, escuché muchos rumores de que engañas a mi tío William con Jeremy.

¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Tú lo sabes!

Yo lo sé, Stear lo sabe pero la gente está murmurando.

¡Me importa poco que la gente hable!, yo tengo limpia mi conciencia, sólo quiero estar cerca de Constanza.

¡Candy reacciona! Está bien que te visite pero eso que vayan juntos al parque o que lleves a Will a su casa para que juegue con Constanza ya es una exageración.

¡Está bien! Ya no iré con ellos al parque ni a su casa pero lo seguiré recibiendo aquí, sólo es por ella.

Se reunieron para cenar, Jeremy se puso la camisa que le había hecho Candy y Constanza usó el vestido que ella también le hizo.

Eran las nueve de la noche y Albert todavía no había llegado de su viaje por lo que decidieron cenar.

Primero se pusieron a cantar Villancicos, Paty tocaba el piano y Stear alegraba a los niños.

Jeremy estaba a lado de Candy su imaginación voló y pensó que él era el esposo de Candy.

Llegó la hora de la cena y Jeremy se ofreció a cortar el pavo.

Cuando lo estaba partiendo en ese momento se abrió la puerta principal de la Mansión y Albert entró al comedor con Jack y Pablo.

Cuando Jeremy lo vio regresó a la realidad.

Albert miró a Jeremy vio la Camisa y reconoció el bordado de Candy, vio a Constanza con su lindo vestido, se controló para no correrlos.

¡Buenas noches a todos!

Will gritó ¡Papá! Te extrañé

¡Albert que bueno que viniste a tiempo! Estamos por comenzar la cena.

-Eso veo Candy.

Jeremy siguió partiendo el pavo y Albert dijo: Jeremy, me da gusto que nos acompañes a la cena, pero ahora que vine justo a tiempo, me corresponde seguir partiendo el pavo en piezas.

Albert se acercó para sujetar el cuchillo y Jeremy hizo un movimiento con el cual hirió la mano de Albert, según qué accidentalmente.

¡William disculpa! sujeté mal el cuchillo.

Candy se acercó, se alzó el vestido y arrancó un poco de tela del forro del vestido para vendar a Albert.

Jeremy se quitó del cabezal de la mesa y Albert ocupó su lugar, Jeremy vio que Pablo y Jack se pusieron a la mesa con ellos.

¿También sus siervos comen en la mesa con ustedes?

Albert contestó: Jack y Pablo son parte de mi clan y tienen derecho de estar en la mesa con nosotros, puso una mirada desafiante.

Cenaron juntos.

¿Donde estuviste William?

Fuimos a Chicago Illinois, creo que muy pronto nos iremos de New Haven.

Candy se sobresaltó y Jeremy la miró.

Candy ¿y tú quieres irte?

Yo tengo que ir, donde vaya mi esposo.

Constanza se bajó de su silla y dijo: ¡No te vayas Candy! ¡No quiero que me dejes!

Se asomaron unas lágrimas en el rostro de Candy

Albert trató de controlar su ira al ver que dejó a Will para abrazar a Constanza.

Will fue a lado de Albert y Candy se quedó consolando a Constanza.

Después de terminar con la cena, Candy acompañó a Jeremy a la puerta para despedirse de Constanza.

Albert se quedó en la mesa con Will tratando se contenerse.

Jeremy dijo: Gracias Candy por habernos recibido a Constanza y a mí en tu casa.

Espero que el fin de año podamos reunirnos nuevamente.

El se acercó a Candy y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Luego Constanza también se despidió con un beso de Candy.

Candy fue hacia el comedor, Albert le dijo a Paty: Será que puedas arropar por esta noche a mi hijo ya que necesito conversar con mi esposa.

¡Claro que si tío! -Respondió Paty.

Pablo y Jack levanten la mesa por favor.

Si Lord William.

Albert se puso de pie y llevó de la mano a Candy a su habitación.

 **Chicas Feliz Navidad, deseo que Dios esté con ustedes y que recuerden que celebramos que Jesús vino al mundo para salvarnos, no celebramos que nos den regalos, que tenemos una cena, No celebramos a Santa Claus, sino el Nacimiento de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo.**

 **Pd. Tengan paciencia con la historia.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Este capítulo contiene escenas para lectores adultos solamente (escena de violencia lectura bajo su propio riesgo)**

Al llegar a la habitación Albert dijo: Cuando llegué de mi viaje, fui con Josiah Gibbs para contarle la situación en que se encuentra la ciudad de Chicago , él me dijo que dejáramos la plática para otro día porque urgía que yo llegara a mi casa, me contó que todo New Haven murmura que en mi ausencia has metido a un intruso para suplantar mi lugar en la casa, los han visto pasear juntos por el parque y visitas regularmente su mansión , pensé que sólo eran chismes pero vengo aquí y lo primero que encuentro es a Jeremy usurpándome partiendo las porciones de la cena con una camisa que tú misma le bordaste y a su hija le hiciste un vestido con la tela más fina de la tienda, ¿hiciste algo para mí? ¿O para nuestro hijo?

-No hice nada para ustedes, Albert mi conciencia está tranquila, yo no te he sido infiel.

¿Es decir que piensas que actúas correctamente?

-¡No estoy haciendo nada malo!

Según tú no estás haciendo nada malo, porque no le has dado tu cuerpo pero tú reputación está por los suelos, toda la gente habla mal de ti, ¡desde hoy tienes prohibido frecuentar a Jeremy!, ¡no iras a su casa y no lo admitirás aquí ni a esa niña tampoco!

-Siento desobedecerte pero seguiré viendo a Constanza.

Candy, ¡no me provoques! ¡Me debes obediencia pues soy tu esposo!

Si, eres mi esposo, pero eso será lo único en lo que no te obedezca.

¿Me estás desafiando?

Yo sólo te aviso que seguiré viendo a Constanza, aunque eso implique ir a casa de Jeremy.

Albert caminó hacia Candy y dijo: ¿quieres que te enseñe a obedecerme?

¿Qué harás pegarme?

A Albert se le oscureció la mente al ver la mirada desafiante de Candy, la agarró por el cuello y la aventó a la cama.

¡Albert! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

¡Hoy aprenderás a no desafiarme! quise hacerte entrar en razón pero sigues obstinada. Te vuelvo a preguntar ¿vas a obedecerme en lo que te estoy pidiendo? ¿Si o no?

¡No!

Albert se hincó sobre la cama y la puso boca abajo

¡Albert me haces daño!

El con resentimiento le alzó el vestido y le bajó la ropa interior y la embistió sin ninguna delicadeza sujetando sus manos en la espalda se lo hizo con movimientos violentos, hasta que se vació en ella.

Candy se puso a llorar

El se alejó y se subió el pantalón y le preguntó: ¿lo entendiste Candy? ¿O quieres que te vuelva a enseñar como obedecerme?

Ella sólo lloraba y no le contestaba, el de nuevo se estaba acercando a ella y rápidamente le dijo: ¡si lo entendí! ¡No volveré a verlos!

¡No saldrás de la casa por todo un mes! Paty se encargará de la tienda

Albert la dejó en un mar de llanto y se fue a otra habitación.

Al día siguiente se fue con sus siervos a casa de Jeremy y estaba acompañado de Henry.

¡Buenos días William! dijo Henry sonriente.

Buenos días, ¡sólo vine advertirle a Jeremy que si vuelve acercarse a mi esposa lo lamentará! todo New Haven murmura de ella por su causa, ¡por eso quedas advertido Jeremy y no quiero que le acerques a esa niña tampoco!

¡Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme nada!

¡Soy un esposo ofendido que viene a exigir respeto para su familia!

Me vale un comino tu exigencia

Albert se acercó a Jeremy y de un puñetazo lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

Henry intervino: Jeremy, William está en todo su derecho, ¡no te vuelvas acercar a Candy, ya que con tus acciones estás enlodando su reputación!

William, te acompañare con el alcalde de la ciudad a levantar una demanda de hostigamiento para que quede como antecedente y si Jeremy se vuelve acercar a tu familia que reciba su castigo.

Jeremy miró con resentimiento a su hermano.

Henry y Albert fueron a buscar a Stear para que sirviera como testigo y quedara la demanda de hostigamiento como antecedente.

Después de que pusieron la demanda Henry dijo:

William, siento mucho todo esto, más por Constanza, yo quería seguir siendo su padre pero Inés desde que se embarazó decidió alejarla de nosotros, quise dejarla con una buena familia de la Iglesia, pero Inés se la cedió a Jeremy, me opuse pero me amenazó con irse de la casa, no sabes lo mucho que me ha dolido, amo a esa niña, Jeremy es muy exigente con ella, usa métodos de enseñanza que no apruebo.

Perdón Henry, tú sabes que te aprecio y puede decirse que te estimo, pero ni Jeremy ni esa niña me importan, así que por favor no me hables de ellos.

 _ **Pasaron dos meses y los esposos Ardley no se hablaban.**_

Candy, debes hacer las paces con el tío William.

El no me ha pedido perdón

¿Qué te hizo? ¿Se atrevió a golpearte?

-Me maltrató

Y que harás ¿dejarlo? ¡No puedes seguir así toda la vida!

Si no lo amara, ya me hubiera ido, pero aparte de eso tenemos a nuestro hijo.

Entonces, reconcíliate con él.

Stear le dijo a William: Tío llevan dos meses sin hablarse.

Hijo, yo no me meto en tu matrimonio, así que tampoco te metas en el mío.

-Pero el niño se da cuenta de que ustedes están disgustados.

Candy espera que le pida perdón pero no lo haré, no le mostraré debilidad o flexibilidad, porque pensará que estoy accediendo a que vea a esa niña, no sé en qué momento esa mocosa se apareció para arruinarnos la vida, Candy detestaba a Jeremy pero desde que tomó bajo su tutela a esa niña todo cambió, me alegra que ya el próximo mes vendrá nuestra gente a América, luego nos iremos a Chicago y nos olvidaremos de los Day para siempre, tu tendrás que quedarte para ocuparte de la fábrica y de la tienda de las tela.

Después de unos días, Candy entró a la oficina donde Albert estaba trabajando.

-Quiero conversar contigo

El la miró inexpresivo y dijo: Te escucho

Quisiera que todo vuelva hacer como antes entre nosotros.

Albert dijo: Yo no accederé a que veas a esa niña, si puedes lidiar con eso, no habrá problemas entre nosotros.

Me duele no verla, pero deseo que nos contentemos, por nuestro hijo.

Está bien Candy, no sé si deseas ordenar que lleven mis cosas a tu habitación.

Candy otra vez se estaba llenando de orgullo y rencor e iba contestar que no, pero llegó su hijo y la abrazó.

Ordenaré que lleven tus cosas a mi recamara, Candy salió con su pequeño en brazos.

Esa noche Albert entró a la habitación y Candy lo aceptó en su lecho, el la tomó apasionadamente pero ella sólo fingió amarlo, ya que seguía disgustada con él.

Pasó el mes y por fin llegó la embarcación con el clan Andrew, Albert pagó la documentación de aproximadamente 250 hombres con sus familias, Él ya había adquirido tierras en Chicago se llevó 200 con él y dejó 50en New Haven en la fábrica junto George.

Albert fue a Chicago dejando al cuidado de George su casa y su familia.

Jeremy en ese tiempo seguía instruyendo a Constanza, con métodos rígidos de aprendizaje.

Inés Day tuvo un varón pero murió al dar a luz, dejando viudo a Henry el cuál quiso recuperar a Constanza pero Jeremy no se la cedió.

Albert intentaba tener más hijos con Candy pero no lograba embarazarla. Viajaba constantemente de New Haven a Chicago, no se establecía en dicha ciudad, porque habían enfrentamientos constantes entre los nativos y los habitantes blancos de Chicago y no quería arriesgar a su familia.

Jeremy pasaba todos los días a la misma hora por la Mansión Ardley para que Candy viera a Constanza por la ventana.

Los mellizos cumplieron 6 años y llegaban a tomar clases en la misma escuela.

William llegó de la escuela y fue directo a darle un beso a su mamá.

¿Hijo como te fue en clases?

Bien mamá, sabes Constanza Day es la niña más bonita e inteligente de la escuela, hasta creo que sabe más que la maestra.

¿Eres su amigo?

No mami, mi papá me advirtió al llevarme a la escuela que no hiciera amistad con ella.

Candy se puso triste, y dijo: pueden ser amigos, sólo no se lo comentes a tu papá.

No puedo mentirle a papá, pero ella te mandó saludos, llegó a buscarla el Señor Jeremy y le llevó un hermoso caballo blanco para que ella montara y él se fue atrás de ella en su carruaje.

Un día Constanza quiso jugar con William pero él se apartó de ella, Constanza se molestó tanto que le dio un piedrazo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

 **Hola chicas en este capítulo quise plasmar que aún el hombre más "bueno" cegado por los celos se vuelve otro, así que cuidado no hay que provocar.**

 **les dejo una porción de una lectura en Proverbios 6: 34 y 35**

 **34 Porque los celos son el furor del hombre,**  
 **Y no perdonará en el día de la venganza.**

 **35 No aceptará ningún rescate,**  
 **Ni querrá perdonar, aunque multipliques los dones.**

 **Reitero mi afición por Albert sólo que pienso que como es humano tiene sus** **defectos, y los humanos reaccionamos de diversas formas al encontrarnos en alguna situación especifica. Saludos a todas y gracias por sus comentarios**


	24. Chapter 24

**En este capítulo hay Escenas de violencia, si eres muy sensible abstente de leer (lectura bajo su propio riesgo)**

El pequeño William estaba tirado en el suelo, sus compañeritos lo rodearon, Constanza corrió para avisarle a la Profesora.

¿Qué tienes Constanza?

¡Le tiré una piedra a William Ardley y está inconsciente!

¡Niña mala! ¡En el problema que me has metido!

La profesora tuvo que dar aviso a la Universidad de Yale para que se presentara Jeremiah Day, también mandó aviso a la Mansión Ardley y llamaron al médico de la ciudad, para que asistiera al niño.

Albert estaba con George revisando los estados de cuenta de la tienda de telas al cierre de mes para checar cuantas ganancias tenían, cuando llegó un muchacho a dar la noticia.

Candy abrió la puerta y el muchacho dijo: ¡Señora Ardley! ¡A su niño le tiraron un piedrazo en la cabeza y no ha reaccionado!

Albert y George escucharon el ruido de los caballos, vieron por la ventana que Candy guiaba el carruaje.

Albert salió apresuradamente para detenerla.

-¿Hacia dónde te diriges sin mi permiso?

-Me avisaron de la escuela que Willy está inconsciente, parece que una niña le tiró una piedra en la cabeza.

¡Bájate del carruaje! ¡George acompáñame!

¡Albert quiero ver a mi hijo!

-¡Yo me haré cargo!

George subió al carruaje a lado de Albert, él tomó las riendas de los caballos a toda prisa hacia la escuela.

Cuando llegó encontró a Will sentado con la cabeza vendada, fue rápidamente a lado del niño y lo abrazó.

Constanza estaba llorando, el médico estaba revisando los reflejos del niño y la Profesora estaba angustiada.

¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo doctor?

Señor Ardley, su niño está bien, la inflamación se le quitará en unos días, sus reflejos son buenos.

Albert miró furioso a Constanza y ella avergonzada por sus actos exclamó: ¡Perdóneme Señor Ardley! ¡Yo sólo quise jugar con Will! ¡El me rechazó y perdí el control!

Constanza se arrojó a los pies de Albert, se agarró de sus rodillas diciendo: ¡Diga que me perdona por favor!, ¡No me odie, Señor Ardley yo quiero a Will! ¡Le suplico me perdone!

George miró a Constanza, notó sus ojos suplicantes y se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de Rosemary.

Jeremy llegó en ese momento, y encontró a Constanza prendida de las rodillas de Albert suplicando perdón.

¡Constanza! ¡Levántate y ven hacia acá!

La niña miró aterrada a Jeremy.

Albert tenía un nudo en la garganta, el escuchar a la niña suplicando que no la odiara, la ira que sentía se le quitó e inexplicablemente tuvo el deseo de consolarla. El pensó: ¡Esta niña es una hechicera! ¡Apaciguó mi enojo con su llanto!

Will dijo: ¡Papi! en parte tuve la culpa porque la empujé, para que no se me acercara.

Albert no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra solo pensaba ¡Tengo que exigir un castigo para la niña! pero me ha desarmado completamente con su mirada.

-Jeremy, Constanza agredió a mi hijo dejándolo inconsciente por unos momentos, quisiera que hablaras con ella para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir en el futuro- dijo con dificultad.

Jeremy miró a Albert con odio, volteó hacia Constanza sin aviso alguno le dio una bofetada tirándola al suelo, la sangre le empezó a salir de sus labios partidos por el golpe.

Albert y George se sobresaltaron.

Jeremy dijo: ¡La única forma que esto no suceda en el futuro es dándole una lección! para que nunca la olvide en toda su vida.

¿Con que mano tiraste la piedra?

¡Papito no me pegues por favor! ¡No volveré hacerlo!

Jeremy tenía una fusta para pegarle a su Caballo, y le dio con ella en el brazo dejándole una línea delgada de sangre.

¡Te digo que extiendas la mano con la que tiraste la piedra!

Ella temblorosa la extendió

Y Jeremy con todas sus fuerzas se la golpeó con la fusta

¡Ya no más papito! ¡Por favor!

Extiéndela nuevamente

Albert gritó: ¡Jeremy es suficiente!

-¡Yo diré hasta cuándo es suficiente!

¡Extiéndela te dije!

La volvió a extender temblando y nuevamente la golpeó.

El doctor intervino: ¡Señor Day las manos de los niños no están diseñadas para recibir ese tipo de golpes! ¡Puede dañarla dejándola inútil para siempre!

Constanza se tiró al piso tratando de soplar su mano por qué sentía que le quemaba y ardía la herida.

George tuvo la intención de recogerla, pero Jeremy se inclinó para levantarla, jalándola del brazo.

Se la estaba llevando y el doctor gritó: ¡Señor Day permítame curarle la mano a su hija!

-¡Yo lo haré en casa!

Albert se sentó, lo que había presenciado había golpeado su corazón, George le puso la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, Will se acercó a él, Albert lo abrazó dándole un beso en la frente.

Albert comentó: ¡Malvado Jeremy Day! ¡Va a matar a esa niña! ¡Quizás le está dejando marcas en su cuerpo cada vez que la castiga!

El doctor comentó: Señor Ardley, es mejor que su hijo se quede en casa por dos días, para estar seguros que está perfectamente. Mándeme a buscar si presenta algún síntoma.

Albert le pagó al doctor sus honorarios, se subieron al carruaje los tres.

Es mejor que Candy no se entere de lo que Jeremy le hizo a la niña- sugirió Albert

Llegaron a la casa, Candy fue corriendo para abrazar a su hijo. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

¡Fue Constanza mami!

Candy miró a Albert, el esquivó la mirada y dijo: Seguiré en el despacho con George.

Candy llevó a Will a su habitación, lo abrazó hasta que se quedó dormido.

A Albert le retumbaba en la cabeza la voz de Constanza

George dijo: Señor William ¿Me permite comentarle algo?

-Habla George

Esa niña es idéntica a su hermana Rosemary cuando estaba pequeña, ¡así la recuerdo! ¿Dónde está la mamá de esta pequeña?

-Primero la había adoptado el ministro con su esposa cuando ella se embarazó, se la cedieron a Jeremy. Hablaré con Henry, para ver de qué manera lo puedo ayudar, para que a él se quede con la custodia de la niña, ¡Jeremy en un arrebato es capaz de marcarla para toda su vida!, ¿viste la forma en que le rompió la boca?

¡Sí! todavía no salgo de mi asombro.

Esa noche, Candy durmió con en la recámara de su hijo para cuidarlo, Albert no pudo dormir, se le venía a la mente la imagen de Constanza llorando.

Ahora comprendo a Candy, ella es mucho más sensible que yo, no he dejado de pensar en la niña ni un solo momento, No hubiera visto la escena, ¡No puedo estar tranquilo!

 **MANSION DAY**

Con un poco de licor Jeremy desinfectaba las heridas de Constanza.

Ella trataba de ahogar su llanto, para que Jeremy no se enfureciera.

¡No te golpee por haber dejado inconsciente a ese mocoso!, te pegué por suplicarle perdón a William Ardley, ¡un Day nunca debe humillarse ante nadie! ¡Espero que esto te sirva de lección!

¡Debes de odiar a William Ardley! Porque por él no podemos acercarnos a nuestra amiga Candy, y él le ha dicho a su hijo que se aleje de ti.

¡Si papito lo odiaré!

Jeremy abrazó a Constanza y le besó la cabeza diciéndo: Te amo Constanza, espero que no vuelvas hacerme enojar de esta manera, me duele más a mí los golpes que te doy.

Le vendó la mano, el brazo agarró un libro y comenzó a leerle, Constanza cerró sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas y se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente, Albert fue hablar con Henry.

¡William! ¡tiene tiempo que no venías a visitarme!

Henry, vengo a ofrecerte a uno de mis abogados para que luches por la custodia de Constanza.

William, precisamente hoy iba a ir a tu casa para dejarte la invitación para mi boda.

¿Volverás a casarte?

Si William, por tal motivo no pelearé la custodia de Constanza, porque quizás tenga más hijos con mi nueva esposa.

Albert puso cara de lamento, y dijo: ¿Qué sabes de la verdadera madre de Constanza?

No sé nada

¡Por favor Henry! ¡La niña no pudo salir de la nada!

Estuve investigando por largo tiempo, Inés nunca me quiso decir de dónde provenía la niña, fui con la partera, pero no quiso hablar, después desapareció la pobre mujer. Inés se llevó el secreto a la tumba, el que sabe es Jeremy.

-No puedo hacer nada por la niña, si no tengo tu apoyo Henry.

Lo siento William pero no haré nada por ella, recuerda estás invitado, será dentro de quince días, vendrá otro ministro para casarme, de una vez te aviso que estará presente Jeremy pues es mi hermano, pero me gustaría que me acompañaras ese día con tu familia.

Pasó una semana, Albert le preguntaba todos los días a Will si Constanza había asistido a clases y él le respondía que no.

Por fin Jeremy fue a dejar a Constanza a la escuela, Albert se escondió para que no lo viera y espero que se fuera.

El se acercó y le dijo: Hola Constanza ¿Cómo has estado?

Ella se acordó de las palabras de Jeremy, que odiara a William Ardley.

Miró a Will, se acercó para abrazarlo y le dijo: Perdóname Will, no quise hacerte daño.

Will dijo: Ya lo olvidé.

Albert le dijo: ¡Vayan a jugar juntos!

Constanza y Will entraron al salón agarrados de las manos, ella dejó sus libros y se regresó, Albert todavía estaba viendo hacia el salón, ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazó diciendo: ¡Gracias, Señor Ardley! Mientras lo abrazaba Constanza pensaba: ¡No puedo odiarlo, no sé por qué!

 **Hola Chicas lindísimo fin de semana, si se portan bien actualizo mañana el Fic nuevo, saludos.**


	25. Chapter 25

Constanza y Will se habían vuelto inseparables en la escuela, ellos sabían que tenían que disimular delante de Jeremy, a veces ella apoyaba a Will con sus tareas la materia que más se le dificultaba era francés, por lo que practicaban para que el pudiera dominarlo.

 **MANSIÓN ARDLEY DE** **NEW HAVEN CONNECTICUT**

Señor William llegó correspondencia de Chicago.

Albert leyó con detenimiento la carta y se puso triste.

¿Sucede algo Señor William?

Nos avisaron que hubo un enfrentamiento, los nativos atacaron la ciudad, ¡murieron treinta de nuestros hombres! ¿te das cuenta George? Por seguirme, vinieron a morir en América.

Señor William, la vida en Escocia se había vuelto difícil, nadie los contrataba, ellos vinieron porque sabían que esta es una tierra de oportunidades, hay mucha riqueza en ella, estaban enterados a lo que se arriesgaban al ir a Chicago, se los advertimos antes de llevar la caravana hacia allá, así que no se culpe por ello.

-Defendieron la finca que están construyendo, no lograron incendiarla los nativos, dice el capataz que quiere comprar más armas- comentó Albert.

Leyó otra carta del Alguacil de Chicago donde le agradecía por haber mandado hombres al pueblo ya que gracias a ellos pudieron defenderse del ataque.

-Esto me indica que todavía no es tiempo de partir hacia allá, no quiero exponer a mi familia.

Acompáñame George iremos hablar con el Alcalde.

 **ALCALDIA DE NEW HAVEN**

Señor Ardley es una verdadera sorpresa tenerlo en mi oficina, ¿a que debo el honor de que me visite? - dijo el Alcalde sonriente.

Vengo hablarle sobre Constanza Day.

¿La hija del Señor Jeremiah Day?

Así es.

¿Qué hay con la pequeña?

Como usted sabe, esa niña fue adoptada por Henry Day, lo que nos informó él sobre su procedencia es que una prima de Inés su difunta esposa fue madre soltera y que se las cedió, mandé a investigar a la familia de ella, en el informe que me dio el investigador dice que ninguna mujer de esa familia fue madre soltera, todas están casadas, Inés les dijo a ellos que esa pequeña la encontró en un hospicio, investigué también el orfanato de New Haven y en esa fecha sólo tenía niños de seis años en adelante, no hubo ninguna bebé.

-Señor William tiene una información muy interesante, pero no comprendo adonde quiere llegar con esto, lo que veo aquí es que Constanza Day es muy afortunada de tener como tutor a Jeremiah, esa pequeña heredara todo lo que es de él, si usted investiga en el registro público, verá que Jeremiah ha puesto como beneficiaria de todos sus bienes a esa pequeña, su hermano Henry, no tendrá ese beneficio.

-¡El dinero no interesa!, sino la forma tan extrema en que Jeremy está educando a esa pequeña, ¿supo usted del incidente en la escuela?

-Si lo supe, estuvo involucrado su pequeño, usted le pidió a Jeremiah que hablara con Constanza para que eso no volviera a ocurrir y el la corrigió.

-¿Corregirla? ¡Eso no es corrección! ¡Es salvajismo! ¡Ni a mis caballos les pego de esa manera! Por lo que he venido a pedirle que le quiten la tutoría de Constanza a Jeremiah Day y me la cedan ¡No es su padre para que la trate de esa manera!

-¡Si es su padre!, Henry se la dio en adopción legalmente a Jeremiah, padre no es el que engendra sino el que educa y le proporciona todo lo indispensable para vivir a su hijo. ¡Estoy enterado de su rivalidad con él. Usted no tiene derecho meterse en los asuntos de Jeremy Day así como cegado por los celos usted no deja que él se meta con su familia, lo ha golpeado, le ha prohibido a su esposa que lo frecuente. Señor Ardley, él ha respetado su casa, desde que puso la demanda de hostigamiento contra el ya no se acerca a su Señora, así que le pido que se abstenga de inmiscuirse en su vida privada, ¡nadie en New Haven se mete en la vida de los demás! ¡Cada uno es responsable de cómo educar sus hijos! Así como ninguno tiene el derecho de decirnos a nosotros los esposos de cómo debemos de tratar a nuestras esposas, ¡si yo quiero puedo disciplinar a mi esposa como me venga en gana! nadie me lo puede impedir, así usted también disciplina a su mujer como quiere.

-Albert se acordó de su actuación con Candy, se sintió horrorizado de lo que el mismo hizo cegado por los celos.

\- Alcalde, estoy denunciando maltrato infantil, ¡tiene que hacer algo para que Jeremiah Day no siga golpeando a Constanza! Si le llegase a suceder algo ¡usted será el culpable! porque yo lo denuncié a tiempo.

Asumiré mi responsabilidad Señor Ardley.

Albert molesto se despidió: Con su permiso me retiro

-Pase usted Señor Ardley.

Después que salieron Albert y George de la oficina, el Alcalde le dijo a su secretario: William Ardley está loco si piensa que me pondrá en contra del que me subsidió mi campaña para que me eligieran como Alcalde de New Haven, Jeremy Day es el hombre más rico y poderoso de esta ciudad, nadie en sus cinco sentidos se haría su enemigo.

Albert fue con el Juez de New Haven, el cual le respondió de la misma manera que el Alcalde, que él no se metería en los asuntos de Jeremiah Day.

Pasó un mes, Albert antes de irse al banco dejaba a su hijo en la escuela, para ver a Constanza, tanto el Alcalde como el juez le informaron a Jeremy que Albert había solicitado la custodia de la niña y que estaba investigando la procedencia de esta.

El juez le dijo a Jeremy que si William Ardley lograba dar con la mamá de Constanza, que él no tendría más remedio que cederle la niña a su verdadera madre.

-Jeremy le respondió con seguridad que nunca encontrarían a la mamá de la pequeña.

Albert estaba despidiéndose de Will con un abrazo antes de dejarlo en la escuela, Jeremy se puso atrás de él.

¡William Ardley! Dijo con molestia Jeremy Day

Albert se incorporó cuando escuchó su nombre volteando a ver a Jeremy.

Quiero que dejes de meter tus narices en mis asuntos, ya me informaron tus intenciones, yo dejé de frecuentar a Candy, ¡así que te exijo de que no te metas en la forma en que educo a mi hija!

Albert dijo: Sólo un cobarde como tú, golpea a una niña indefensa de esa manera, con un hombre no te atreverías hacerlo

Jeremy sonrió con cinismo y dijo: Todavía no me conoces Andrew.

Albert dijo sorprendido: ¿Por qué me dices Andrew?

Jeremy dijo: Estás investigando la procedencia de Constanza, yo también te investigué: ¿Qué pensaría toda la gente de New Haven que viniste huyendo de Escocia por matar a tu propio sobrino? ¡El honorable Señor Ardley! ¡Es el asesino de su propio sobrino!

Albert con la sangre encendida refutó: ¡Eso fue una calumnia! Ya se descubrió toda la verdad y me absolvieron de esos cargos.

-Entonces ¡regrésate a Escocia y deja de fastidiarme Andrew!

-Ya hice mi vida en América, toda mi gente salvo algunos cuantos están aquí, ya nada tengo que hacer en Escocia.

-De todas maneras el desprestigio te persigue, ¡te advierto que soy un enemigo implacable! no me busques Andrew, porque no te gustara lo que halles en mí.

-¡No me asustan tus amenazas! Day

-Debería de asustarte Andrew

 **FINCAS DE HOPETOUN EN EDIMBURGO ESCOCIA**

Hermano, es raro que nuestro padre no se haya comunicado con nosotros al llegar a nueva Escocia.

El nuevo Conde de Hopetoun respondió: ¡Ha de seguir molesto! porque ninguno de nosotros lo acompañó.

-Aun así, presiento que algo le pasó a papá ¡tienes el poder para mandar una comitiva para que investigue si está bien! ¡si ya logró establecerse!, o acompáñame a Nueva Escocia para verlo.

¡Por favor hermana! No voy a utilizar ningún oficial para buscar a nuestro padre.

¡Entonces contrata a alguien! ¡Si no lo haces! empezaré a ponerte mal con nuestras amistades que no te interesa el paradero de nuestro padre.

Está bien contrataré a alguien que vaya a nueva Escocia para que lo ubique y nos traiga noticias de él, ¡Quizás ya hasta es un gran terrateniente!

 **MANSION ARDLEY EN** **NEW HAVEN**

¿Cómo lograría investigarlo George? No veo la manera en que pudiera hacerlo.

Quizás alguno de nuestros hombres se haya dejado sobornar.

No lo creo, ninguno me traicionaría.

William de todas maneras le diré a Jack y Pablo, que investiguen entre los trabajadores de la fábrica de textiles, quizás algún inconforme habló de más.

No estoy de acuerdo, pero debemos asegurarnos bien.

Albert fue a su habitación, Candy estaba acomodando su ropa.

Hola

¡Albert!

Candy, desde que hablé con el Alcalde me di cuenta de algo.

¿De qué te diste cuenta?

Aquella Nochebuena me porté como un patán contigo, me desafiaste y me sentí impotente de no lograr que te dieras cuenta de que estabas actuando mal, fui un salvaje y no te pedí perdón,

¿Me perdonas?

Yo también actué mal, me has hecho ver con tu aspereza que es mejor estar bien contigo.

Candy, yo solamente quiero que seamos una familia amorosa, que nadie nos señale, no quiero que tu reputación ande en boca de todos.

Ella le sonrió y dijo: Lo sé, te prometo que no seré testaruda en el futuro y que no daré motivos para que hablen mal de nosotros ¿Y tú que me prometes?

El sonriente dijo: Yo sólo te pido disculpas por ser salvaje, puso una cara lujuriosa.

Candy hizo una mueca, ¿seguirás siendo áspero conmigo?

No sé, me gusta verte sumisa –dijo con una cara pícara

Ella frunció el ceño, él se le acercó y le dijo: Te prometo ser un gatito cariñoso contigo, pero no respondo de mí, si sacas el león que llevo dentro – el intentó morderle el cuello jugando y le hacía cosquillas.

¡Albert! ¡para por favor! ¡Me haces cosquillas! -Candy se carcajeaba

En ese momento entró Will y dijo: ¡Yo también quiero que me hagas cosquillas papá!

¡Está bien jovencito! ¡Tú te lo buscaste! ¡Por interrumpir el momento!

Will y Candy salieron huyendo riéndose y Albert fue tras ellos diciendo: ¡Los atraparé!

Esa noche después de amarse él le comentó: Sabes Candy, he hecho todo lo que está en mis manos para quitarle a Jeremy la tutoría de Constanza, pero todos están a su favor ¡Como es el hombre más rico de New Haven!

 **Hola chicas lindo puente vacacional aquí estoy poniéndome al día con las actualizaciones, Gaby Grandchester, María 1972, (me cuesta trabajo buscarle final a los Fics ni yo misma he calculado cuanto falta) a lo mejor les dé una sorpresa y ni les avise y ya lo tendrán ahí. Glenda( me dice que ya estamos en la recta final jejeje) Rocío CR espero te recuperes pronto**

 **Brigge: me alegra que te hayas aventurado a leerlo.**

 **Jane, nina, NADIAROLE: Es un gusto saber de ustedes.**

 **Pathya, Paulayjoaqui, Sayuri 1707, Susana rojas( espero estés disfrutando tu descanso) Chidamami, Nayr (me encantó tu fic Mascarada de principio a fin felicidades) MaiiraHuiir, Luz, Flakita Choc (La que quedó en segundo lugar para actualizar fue mi obsesión por Albert así que será la siguiente si Dios me lo permite) La Caastaneda (Me hice un buen ponche de guayaba creo que me hizo efecto ya no he tosido mucho)**

 **Carolina Macias, Tania Lizbeth (saben que las quiero amiguitas) con el relajo que arman en el face me matan de la risa**

 **Maravilla 121: Estoy intrigada con tu nuevo fic, espero tu actualización.**

 **Stormaw : después de mi obsesión por Albert seguirá amores de plataforma, primero Dios.**

 ***Como dato: El fic está ambientado a principios del siglo XIX en ese tiempo no había leyes que protegieran a la mujer de la violencia ni había leyes que protegieran a los niños contra el abuso y/o maltrato infantil.**

 **A continuación les dejo información desde que años se empezó a ver esto como un problema social.**

 **Los movimientos feministas a finales del siglo XIX y principalmente durante el pasado siglo, el siglo XX, diesen visibilidad a la condición de la mujer, logrando mediado el siglo XX que la violencia contra las mujeres pasase de considerarse un asunto privado a un problema social y público.**

 **En 1975 se celebra la** **Conferencia Mundial sobre la Mujer** **como una forma de incorporar el tema a la política pública, y en 1993 las** **Naciones Unidas** **ratifican la** _ **Declaración sobre la eliminación de la violencia contra la mujer**_ **11** **en la que se afirma que esta violencia es un grave atentado contra los** **derechos humanos** **de la mujer y de la niña .**

 ***El primer proceso judicial que defendió a un menor (una niña) por los malos tratos recibidos por adultos (en su caso, su propia madre), tuvo lugar en 1874 en Estados Unidos. La acusación fue realizada por la Sociedad Protectora de Animales, por cuanto no existía ley alguna que amparase a los menores, aunque sí a los animales en general.**

 **Estas labores pioneras dieron como resultado que antes de que acabase el siglo se creasen dos sociedades pro derechos de los niños: The Society for the Preventión of Cruelty to Children, en Nueva York, y The National Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Children, en Londres.**

 **La atención a los derechos de los menores es característica de la segunda mitad del siglo 20, que es cuando se les reconoce como sujetos de derechos. En 1959, la Asamblea General de las Naciones Unidas aprobó la Declaración de los Derechos del Niño; y, más tarde, en 1989, esa misma Asamblea adoptó la Convención sobre los Derechos del Niño.**

 **En 1962 se publicó en Estados Unidos un trabajo científico titulado «Síndrome del niño apaleado» que incentivó de manera definitiva la atención a las víctimas de los malos tratos infantiles.**

 **Habiéndose registrado una alta incidencia de querellas de maltrato de niños y un esfuerzo único por este mal fue aprobada en varios estados de Estados Unidos la Ley Número 75 el 28 de mayo de 1980, en la cual se establecía que un menor era víctima de "maltrato o negligencia" cuando sufría daño o perjuicio, o se encontraba en riesgo de sufrir daño o perjuicio en su salud física, mental emocional, o en su bienestar, por las acciones y omisiones no accidentales de sus padres o de otras personas o instituciones responsables de su cuidado. En esta ley se estableció la política pública de protección a menores** **21**


	26. Chapter 26

**Si eres muy sensible por favor abstente de leer tiene una escena de violencia, no apta para menores.**

 **La escena no es de los protagonistas,**

 **PROPIEDAD DE HENRY DAY.**

Henry desde que se casó nuevamente se cambió a las afueras de la ciudad de New Haven, para tener un poco de privacidad con su nueva esposa, se llamaba Virginia. Jeremiah le había habilitado la propiedad con lujos como regalo de bodas para su hermano.

Henry todos los días viajaba a la ciudad para atender a la Iglesia.

Virginia quería celebrar su cumpleaños con algunos de los miembros de la Iglesia incluidos los Ardley con los Cornwell, por lo que se puso a limpiar toda la casa, había decidido regalar las cosas de Inés, resultó ser una buena madrastra para el hijo de Henry, lo amaba como si fuera suyo, era una chica muy devota, con altos principios morales como los de su esposo, le tenía un especial cariño a los Ardley y no soportaba a su cuñado Jeremy, se podría decir que le temía, su sola presencia la inquietaba, Jeremiah a pesar de ser un hombre maduro, era muy atractivo y seductor pero muy exigente en sus gustos.

Ese día Henry volvería tarde a su hogar ya que tendría un servicio religioso a las 8 de la noche. Cuando estaba limpiando la habitación de Inés, dio un paso, se dio cuenta que una de las tablas del piso estaba floja, se agachó, tenía un poco de temor de retirar la tabla y encontrar ratas o algún animal ponzoñoso, pero al fin se armó de valor y la retiró, dedujo que era un escondite secreto, había una caja de madera, no soportó la curiosidad, sacó la caja, cuando la abrió, encontró en ella varias monedas de oro, algunas alhajas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un libro, se puso de pie, puso la tabla en su lugar, se sentó en su cama para revisar bien el contenido de la caja y leer ese misterioso libro. Abrió el libro dándose cuenta que era el diario de Inés, su corazón latió con fuerzas por la sorpresa estaba tan llena de ansiedad por leerlo.

En la primera página decía, Soy Ines Day escribo estas páginas hoy que es el primer día en que tengo en mis brazos a esta hermosa niña, la llamaré Constanza, es una muñequita, al parecer sus ojos serán verdes como los de su mamá, siento remordimientos por haberla hurtado de esa manera, pero la amargura que siento porque el Creador me ha negado la bendición de ser madre, en su lugar me dio un vientre marchito, en cambio a ella le ha multiplicado las bendiciones ¡dos bebés en un sólo parto!, ¡me ha parecido tan injusto! al escuchar la sugerencia de él, acepté sin pensar, ahora mis brazos están llenos, tengo a quien darle todo mi amor de madre ¡Mi linda Constanza Day!

En la siguiente página decía.

¿Qué se cree ese idiota?, viene todos los días a ver a Constanza, lo quiero lejos de aquí, no quiero que se le acerque, el piensa que tiene derechos sobre ella, porque me sugirió que la tomara pero ella es mía.

Hoy bautizaron al hermanito de Constanza, ¡esa mujer estúpida se me acercó! miró a Constanza, ¡dijo que se parece a su pequeño! Como no se va a parecer si es su hermano, ¡Tonta! Y luego me hizo el comentario que quizás se enamoren nuestros hijos y seremos consuegras, ¡No la soporto! ¡La odio! ¿Por qué tiene que acercarse a mí hija y a mí?

Hoy vino a visitar a Constanza, quisiera que también viniera por mí, su mirada me quema, quisiera sentirlo, me estoy enamorando perdidamente de él, creo que se está dando cuenta.

Cumplirá tres años Constanza, los Ardley harán una gran fiesta para estrenar su mansión, el me prohibió que fuera, me he dado cuenta de sus intenciones demasiado tarde, me manipuló para tener una excusa para acercarse a ella, para esto quiso que yo me quedara con Constanza, hasta el estúpido de Henry ha puesto a Constanza a ensayar un himno para que cante ese día.

Henry ha venido desconcertado, lo vio hablando con la partera en la fiesta de los Ardley, me ha dicho que hablará con ella, estoy segura que el vendrá a contarme, lo que habló con esa mujer, pronto se descubrirá todo, me quitaran a Constanza sé que moriré de tristeza porque el ya no vendrá a verme.

Hoy vino me contó lo que le hizo a la partera, en su rostro no vi remordimiento alguno, desde hoy me arrepiento, al parecer hice un pacto con el maligno, no puedo soportar más esto, ¿Cómo podré liberarme?

Hoy esperó que Henry saliera de la casa, cuando abrí la puerta me tomó de una forma en que mi esposo nunca lo hizo, he caído bajo su seducción, ya no hay manera de liberarme, sólo muriendo podré alejarme, tengo miedo, mi alma está condenada, he hurtado, adulterado, he mentido, no podré ver a mi marido nuevamente a la cara.

Se ha ido a Nueva Escocia para hacer negocios, estos días sin él me parecen eternos, quiero que venga pronto lo necesito dentro de mí, aunque sé que cuando me toma se la imagina a ella. Jeremy mi amor regresa que mi alma te espera.

Después que me hizo el amor, me ha contado algo horrible, nuevamente se manchó las manos de sangre, mató a un hombre que odiaba a los Ardley o Andrew, según me dijo se llamaba Thomas Hope, decidió degollarlo porque este hombre le confesó que atentó contra la vida de Candy, el hombre era rico, Jeremy se ha quedado con todo ese dinero, está contento porque nuevamente será el hombre más rico de New Haven, lo único que le pesó de todo esto es que su esclavo murió, por primera vez le veo un rasgo de humano.

¡Estoy embarazada! el destino me ha jugado sucio ¿Quién será el padre de mi hijo? En todo el tiempo que sólo mantuve contacto con Henry, nunca me embaracé en cambio cada vez que él me toma siento que vierte su semilla, está creciendo dentro de mí, este pequeño ser no tiene la culpa de nada, tengo miedo que sea cómo el, lo único que se me ocurre es entregarle a Constanza, para que no se acerque a mi hijo. Henry será mejor padre que él, mi nena Constanza tengo que renunciar a ti, para que mi hijo no esté bajo su yugo.

Hoy le dije que devolveré a Constanza a sus verdaderos padres, pero sin ninguna contemplación me tomó por el cuello, atentó contra mi vida y la de su verdadero hijo, nunca le importé solo me usa para saciar sus instintos, nunca le diré que él es el verdadero padre de mi hijo será mi venganza ya que cada vez que me toma dice su nombre, odio a esa mujer tiene el amor de mi Jeremy.

Tiene varios días que le cedí a Constanza, Henry me ha dicho que es muy estricto con ella, mi amada hija, siento mucho que estés pasando por todo eso, pero eras tú o este pequeñito que día a día se va formando dentro de mí.

He sentido como mi cuerpo se va desgastando a medida que crece mi bebé, la tristeza me embarga cada vez que miro que él se le acerca y busca una mirada de aprobación por parte de ella, quisiera estar en su lugar, deseo que Jeremy me ame con esa intensidad con que la ama, quiero ser Candice White, Jeremy no me ha tomado desde que supo que estoy embarazada, estoy muriendo lentamente.

Se acercan los días en que daré a luz a mi bebé, él no ha venido a verme, creo que es mejor morir, él no sabe lo mucho que lo amo, Jeremy ven amor mío.

Después de que terminó de leer todo el diario, estaba horrorizada, empezó a llorar amargamente, pensando en que no podría tener hijos con Henry, se dio cuenta que estaba criando al hijo de un asesino, decía ¿Por qué? ¿Qué haré? ¿Cómo se lo diré a Henry? En eso sintió una mirada penetrante, volteó y ahí estaba Jeremy. Ella pensó: ¡Asesino!, ¡Adúltero! has tomado sin piedad la vida de esa pobre partera, la de Thomas Hope y has sido el causante de la agonía de Inés.

Ella rápidamente trató de esconder el diario.

¿Qué escondes?

Nada- dijo ella sobresaltada

A Jeremy le pareció sospechosa la actuación y caminó hacia ella.

¿Qué haces en mi habitación? ¡Lárgate!

-Primero dame el libro que tienes en tu mano cuñadita

Vete o le diré a Henry que entraste a mi habitación sin mi permiso.

Jeremy le arrebató el diario lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo.

Virginia ¿Qué haré contigo? ¿No sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato? No me has dejado otra opción que matarte quiero que elijas entre veneno o tirarte de las escaleras.

Jeremy no diré nada, no alces tu mano en mi contra.

Desde que mi hermano te conoció noté que no te simpatizo, así que dudo mucho que te quedes callada.

Jeremy la agarró por el cuello suspendiéndola en el aire, era tan menudita como Candy que fue fácil para él dominarla, la llevo a las escaleras, la arrojó, ella se desnucó muriendo instantáneamente.

Él pensó pobre Henry nadie querrá casarse nuevamente con él, dirán que tiene una maldición, se acercó a ella para tomar sus signos vitales, fue a ver a su hijo, vio que estaba dormido y se fue de la propiedad.

 **MANSION DE JEREMIAH DAY**

Llegó a su mansión, se cercioró que Constanza estuviera durmiendo, salió de la habitación. Constanza escuchó cuando cerró la puerta y fue tras él.

La niña se detuvo para acariciar al perro, Jeremy entró a su estudio y se puso a leer detenidamente el diario frente a la chimenea, llegó a la sección donde decía que el hijo de Inés era de él.

Jeremy apretó los labios, enterarse de que tenía un hijo de su propia sangre fue impactante para él.

Se acercó al librero, escondió el diario al voltearse vio que Constanza lo estaba observando.

 **Chicas espero que tengan lindas noches, ya gracias a Dios me siento mejor gracias por sus palabras de solidaridad hacia mí.**


	27. Chapter 27

**EN ESTE CAPITULO HAY ESCENA DE VIOLENCIA, NO APTA PARA MENORES DE EDAD SE REQUIERE DISCRECION.**

Jeremy vio que Constanza lo estaba observando.

-¿Qué tiempo hace que estás aquí?

Constanza fue corriendo hacia el diciendo: ¡Papito tuve una pesadilla! ¡Acabo de abrir la puerta!

-¿Qué pesadilla tuviste?

-Que el Señor Ardley se llevaba a nuestra amiga Candy muy lejos.

-No te preocupes amor, eso no sucederá, de eso me encargaré yo.

-Papito, quisiera que me acompañes a mí recamara, para que pueda dormir.

*La cargó en sus brazos para acostarla en su cama.

Jeremy pensó: _¿Se habrá dado cuenta que estaba escondiendo el diario de Inés?_

Él se acostó a lado de Constanza, ella cerró sus ojitos pensando: _¿De qué tratará ese libro? Ya he leído casi todos los libros de esa sección de la Biblioteca, muero de curiosidad._

 **PROPIEDAD DE HENRY DAY**

Henry llegó a su casa con uno de sus criados, los miembros ricos de su Iglesia le habían regalado algunos víveres para celebrar el cumpleaños de Virginia, abrió la puerta principal para que el criado metiera las cosas, regresó al carruaje para cargar lo que quedaba en él, cuando el criado entró, vio a Virginia inmóvil en él piso, de la impresión soltó las cosas.

*Henry dijo: ¿Por qué tiraste las cosas?

-Al entrar vio a su esposa con la cabeza en el primer escalón de la escalera. Soltó lo que tenía en sus manos fue corriendo hacia ella, tenía los ojos abiertos, Henry se dio cuenta que tenía quebrado el cuello.

-¡Virginia! ¡Amor ¡ ¡Noooo! ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué?

*El criado se acercó a él diciendo: Señor Henry ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-¡Avisa al Alguacil! ¡También a los ancianos de la Iglesia, que mi esposa se cayó de las escaleras y está muerta! ¡Comunícaselo a mi hermano Jeremy! ¡Él sabrá que hacer!

El niño de Jeremy estaba llorando, Henry subió a verlo lo cargó, el también lloró junto con él niño.

 **NEW HAVEN**

El criado fue a todo galope a la ciudad, primero se dirigió a la mansión de Jeremy, sus esclavos le avisaron de la muerte de su cuñada, el dio instrucciones que fueran con el carpintero para conseguir un ataúd para velar el cuerpo. Dejó encargada a Constanza con una de sus esclavas, para ir a lado de su hermano y de su hijo.

*Los Ardley estaban a punto de dormirse cuando vieron que la gente pasó por la calle con antorchas, junto con algunos carruajes, Albert pidió a uno de sus criados que investigara lo ocurrido.

Jack llegó y con voz de asombro dijo: ¡Murió Virginia Day!, todos van a la propiedad del Señor Henry para velarla.

*Albert y Candy decidieron ir para darle apoyo a Henry, los Cornwell se quedaron cuidando del pequeño Will junto con George.

*Al llegar los Ardley a la propiedad de Henry Day, pasaron al salón principal que estaba lleno con la membresía de la Iglesia que pastoreaba, Candy observó que tenía al niño en brazos.

-Albert ¿Me permites ayudar a Henry con su bebé?

-Si Candy, hay que darle nuestro apoyo en estos momentos tan difíciles para él.

*Candy se acercó a Henry, que estaba sentado, le dio un abrazo de consolación.

Ella le preguntó: ¿Quieres que te ayude con el bebé?

-Si llévalo por favor a la primera recamara que está a la izquierda subiendo las escaleras, cuando aparezca su nodriza le diré que te alcance para que lo amamante, ahorita daré una pequeña reflexión por lo sucedido.

Candy sostuvo al bebé, estaba dormidito, pasó a lado de Albert y le dijo: Iré a la habitación del niño, me quedaré unos momentos con él mientras llega su nodriza.

Albert asintió, de esta manera le autorizó para ir a la habitación del bebé, Candy entró a la recamara que le había dicho Henry.

Jeremy se perdió entre la gente para ir atrás de ella.

*Mientras, Henry llamó la atención de todos los presentes diciendo:

 _Esto es duro para la familia de mi esposa y para mí, si me quejara del porqué sucedió esto, no se me quitaría el dolor, pero sé que será para bien, porque Dios obra todo para bien, sé que mi esposa está en el cielo, si estuviera viva, me reprendería si me pusiera a llorar por ella, ya que Virginia_ _está donde todos queremos estar, estoy envidioso de eso, pero la vida sigue tengo que educar a mi hijo, mientras Dios me dé vida cuidaré de él y de su Iglesia, les agradezco por acompañarme en estos momentos tan difíciles para mí, pero la esperanza que tengo que algún día la veré nuevamente, Porque Jesús dijo en su palabra en san Juan 11: 25 y 26_ Yo soy la resurrección y la vida; el que cree en mí, aunque esté muerto, vivirá.

 _ **26**_ _ **Y todo aquel que vive y cree en mí, no morirá eternamente. ¿Crees esto?**_

Ahora yo les pregunto a ustedes ¿Creen esto?

Todos respondieron ¡Si lo creemos!

 _*_ Candy se acostó en la cama con el niño dormido a su lado, después de unos minutos ella también se durmió abrazando al bebé.

Jeremy entró cuidadosamente a la recámara, contempló la escena pensando: _quisiera capturar este momento para siempre_ , con un suspiro dijo: Candy abrazando a mi hijo.

*Él se acercó al otro lado de la cama, se acostó, besó a su bebé quedó cerca de la cara de Candy, la besó en la frente, no se pudo resistir acarició su rostro y la besó en los labios, ella al sentirlo abrió los ojos y rápidamente se incorporó.

-Que linda te veías durmiendo a lado de mi niño Candy.

-¿Tu niño has dicho?, Jeremy estás loco, después de todas las fricciones que hemos tenido contigo, estas provocando un problema mayor, ¡sal de la habitación!, ¡ten algo de respeto! ¡hay una difunta en esta casa!

-A ti ha sido la única mujer que he permitido que me levante la voz y me golpee, Jeremy miró a Candy de una forma que la hizo sentirse temerosa.

Él perdió el control, se le fue encima a Candy forcejeó un poco con ella, en ese momento abrió la puerta la nodriza, Jeremy se distrajo, en ese momento Candy logró golpearlo en los testículos, la mujer dijo: Vengo para amamantar al niño.

Jeremy molesto dijo: ¡lárgate!

Candy dijo: El que se largara eres tú Jeremy, o si no me pondré a gritar para que vengan todos y diré lo que intentaste hacerme.

Jeremy empujó a la nodriza y se retiró molesto de la habitación.

Las mujeres de la congregación hicieron café lo repartieron junto con galletas que habían horneado.

Candy y Albert se retiraron para dormir algunas horas.

Al día siguiente las mujeres de la Iglesia prepararon desayuno para todos los que se habían quedado velando el cuerpo de Virginia, Jeremy entró con Constanza dónde tenían el cuerpo mientras los demás desayunaban.

-¡Papito no quiero verla! ¡Tengo miedo!

-No les temas a los muertos, ellos no pueden hacernos nada, a los que debes de temer es a los vivos.

Jeremy la jaló hacia donde estaba Virginia, abrió la caja y Constanza se puso a llorar.

-¡Cállate! ¡Quiero que la veas por una razón!, tu tía murió por ser curiosa y por hablar de más, son dos defectos que no quiero que tengas tú, ¿de acuerdo Constanza? ¿Has aprendido la lección?

-¡Si Papito!- dijo sollozando.

-¡No quiero que andes de curiosa revisando mis cosas por toda la casa!, ¡el único lugar donde puedes hacer y deshacer es en tu habitación!

-¡Si Papito! ¡Lo que tú digas! Ella pensó: E _sto me lo dice por ese libro que escondió, ahora tengo más curiosidad._

-¡No digas ninguna palabra a nadie de lo que acabo de hablar contigo o te daré un tunda!

¡No diré nada papito!

*Constanza abrazó a Jeremy, el tocó su cabecita, se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla y salieron de ahí.

*Luego que todos desayunaron cantaron himnos, y comenzó la procesión para enterrar a Virginia.

*Los padres de Virginia estaban inconsolables.

*Después de enterrarla hablaron con el alguacil para que hicieran una investigación, él les comentó que ya había investigado: Mientras Henry estaba en la Iglesia, la nodriza salió para amantar a su propio hijo, Virginia se quedó sola, se cayó por la escalera, no fue robo o asalto porque todo lo de valor estaba completo, sólo fue un trágico accidente.

Los padres tuvieron que aceptar lo que el alguacil les había dicho y no insistieron más.

Candy saludó de lejos a Constanza, Jeremy le dijo que fuera a lado de Candy.

Ellas se abrazaron.

-¿Cómo has estado Constanza?

Bien, Señora Ardley

-¿Señora? Para ti soy Candy, Constanza

-¿Y Will? ¿Porque no lo trajeron?

-Le da un poco de miedo estar cerca de un cadáver.

-A mí también, pero mi papá quiso que la viera, dice que no debo temerle a los muertos sino a los vivos.

Albert hizo una mueca al escuchar a Constanza.

Todos se despidieron de Henry entre ellos los Ardley, Jeremy miró con una sonrisa diabólica a Candy, ella bajó la mirada y se sujetó de Albert.

Los Day se metieron a la propiedad.

Jeremy le dijo a Henry: Creo que me debes de ceder por un tiempo al niño, mientras pasas tu duelo.

-No te cederé a mi hijo, con él me consolaré de lo ocurrido.

-No estoy de acuerdo en que le hayas puesto una nodriza negra.

-¡Es humana! Y la leche que sale de ella es blanca, ¡yo no hago distinción de personas!

-¡Pero yo sí! ¡No quiero que esa mujer se acerque al niño! ¡buscaré una nodriza blanca para que lo atienda!

-¡Tú no tienes derecho a venir y decirme lo que debo de hacer con mi hijo! ¡Lárgate de mi casa Jeremy! A la única persona que aceptaré que me visite es a Constanza, no quiero verte por el momento.

Jeremy se llevó a Constanza muy molesto.

Después de que Henry se quedó solo con el niño, derramó su corazón en llanto.

¡Dios consuélame! ¡Necesito que quites el dolor de mí! ¡Muéstrame en que te estoy fallando! ¡Te llevaste primero a Inés, ahora a Virginia! ¡Mi mente tan pequeña no alcanza a comprender tus designios! ¿Dime porque?

 **Hola chicas linda, lindo inicio de semana Hoy estamos a 22/02/2016.**

 **Espero tengan una semana productiva, Dios me las bendiga.**


	28. Chapter 28

Serían las elecciones para elegir Alcalde en New Haven.

 **MANSION DE JEREMIAH DAY**

-Jeremy buenas noches

-Buenas noches Leonardo, a que debo el honor de tu visita.

-Como bien sabes, están por iniciar las campañas para la Alcaldía de New Haven, me preguntaba si me apoyaras nuevamente con recursos.

-La tienes difícil, ahora tienes un rival en tu propio partido mucha gente lo está apoyando.

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes que los accidentes suelen pasar.

-Si te deshaces de tu problema, contarás conmigo para subsidiarte.

-Gracias, quería estar seguro de eso, aunque me preocupa que están convenciendo a William Ardley para ser candidato del partido demócrata.

-Si lo nombran a él, de seguro ganará las elecciones, sabes bien que todos lo consideran un hombre justo.

-Sería difícil ganar contra él, pero por su bien espero que no acepte, porque tendría que desaparecerlo también.

-Me harías un favor si lo desaparecieras, es un estorbo para mí.

-Todo a su tiempo Jeremy.

Constanza estaba escuchando todo y pensó: Mi papito quiere que desaparezca el señor Ardley ¿será mago acaso? Le preguntaré a papito Henry si mi papito Jeremy y el Alcalde son magos.

Al siguiente Domingo Jeremy y Constanza fueron a la Iglesia, cuando finalizó el servicio, Jeremy cargó a su hijo y Constanza se acercó a Henry.

-Papito Henry quiero preguntarte si el Alcalde y mi papito Jeremy son magos.

-No son magos hija ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta tan rara?

-Por nada papito.

Constanza pensó: Entonces, si no son magos, son…

Al día siguiente Constanza estaba esperando a que llegara Will con su papá a la escuela, se escondió atrás de un árbol para que no la viera Will y pudiera acercarse a Albert.

Will se metió al salón, Albert se quedó un momento para ver a Constanza.

-Señor Ardley

-Hola Constanza, precisamente te estaba buscando.

-Quiero pedirle un favor.

-Dime Constanza.

-No se meta para ser Alcalde.

-¿Cómo sabes eso niña? ¡Primera vez que escucho que un niño se interesa en la política!

-Prométame que no será Alcalde.

-No te preocupes por eso Constanza, deja esas cosas para los adultos.

-Señor Ardley, no quiero que desaparezca.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-A que no se debe meter para Alcalde.

-Albert miró a Constanza y pensó: _Sus razones tiene para decirme esto, quizás escuchó algo, ¿Cómo se enteró que me están insistiendo para que acepte la candidatura?, Jeremy y el alcalde son amigos, es posible que haya escuchado alguna conversación y es su manera de prevenirme._

-Te prometo que no aceptaré la candidatura para ser Alcalde.

Ella lo abrazó y dijo: No me gustaría que le pasara algo malo.

*Albert le comentó George lo que había platicado con Constanza.

-Señor William, esa pequeña es muy inteligente, no creo que diga las cosas en vano.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo George, si vienen a buscarme del partido diles que no me interesa la candidatura.

*pasaron dos días y se supo que el adversario del Alcalde en su mismo partido había fallecido, según que por causas naturales.

Albert y George se asombraron de la noticia y llegaron a la conclusión de que Constanza le había advertido a tiempo.

 _ **Llegó a New Haven un comisionado para localizar a Thomas Hope por parte del príncipe de Gales, este llegó preguntando por Jeremy Day.**_

 _ **Jeremy lo atendió en su mansión.**_

-Así que viene de Escocia

-Así es Señor Jeremy, estoy investigando la desaparición del Señor Thomas Hope, cuando llegué a Pictou county, Nueva Escocia en Cánada me dijeron que el Conde hablaba gaélico y usted se ofreció para ser su traductor, los vieron que abordaron juntos el barco.

-Así fue exactamente, el Señor Thomas Hope abordó ese barco, me comentó que quería establecerse en algún lugar, cuando bajé del barco no lo volví a ver. Aunque me habló sobre un ajustes de cuentas con un tal William Albert Andrew, yo le comenté que aquí en New Haven había una persona llamada William Albert Ardley pero que era Irlandés, recuerdo que a él le pareció extraño e iba a investigar si era la misma persona, pero como le digo, no lo volví a ver al descender del barco.

-Gracias por su información Señor Jeremy, iré con el Señor William Ardley para que me aclare este asunto.

-¿Dónde se está hospedando?- preguntó Jeremy

-En la posada Gibbs.

-Le prestaré uno de mis caballos para que tenga como trasladarse por la ciudad, cuando se vaya puede dejarlo en la posada ahí me avisaran para que vaya a buscarlo.

-Es usted muy amable Jeremiah.

-Una duda ¿Es usted militar?

-Sí, para ascenderme me mandaron a esta misión.

-Mire que interesante.

 **Jeremy mandó a llamar al Alcalde.**

-Leonardo

-¿Qué pasa Jeremy?

-Necesito tu ayuda

-Dime, tú sabes qué haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-Hay un militar que vino por parte del príncipe de Gales a buscar a Thomas Hope.

-¿Quién es Thomas Hope?

-Era el dueño de la fortuna que te subsidió en tu campaña anterior.

-Entiendo, lo que podemos hacer es detenerlo y acusarlo de espía, de seguro lo mandaran a la horca, ¿Sabes dónde se hospeda?

-En la posada Gibbs.

-Esta noche lo meteremos al calabozo.

 **MANSION ARDLEY**

 **-** Buenas tardes busco al Señor William Albert Andrew

\- Candy se sorprendió al escuchar ese apellido, lo mismo que los Cornwell.

-Soy de Escocia y me mandaron en una misión para encontrar a Thomas Hope.

*Candy miró bien al comisionado.

-¡Ralph!

-¡Candice White Andrew! ¡Nunca creí verte de nuevo!

-No entiendo, porque estás buscando aquí a Thomas Hope.

-¿No me invitas a pasar?

-Claro que si vamos al salón.

-Albert, tenemos visitas, quiero ver si lo reconoces.

Albert y George siguieron a Candy al salón en cuanto lo vio exclamó: ¡Sir Ralph de Abercromby! ¡Es un gusto volver a verlo! ¡A usted le debo la vida!

-William, no sabe el gusto que me da que hayan logrado establecerse, y les ha ido muy bien por lo que veo.

-pero dígame a que debemos esta sorpresa- dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

-Mi papá se jubilará próximamente, entonces el príncipe de York le pidió al príncipe de Gales que me cedieran el cargo que dejará mi padre, por lo que el príncipe de Gales respondió que sí, pero primero tendría que cumplir con una misión para mostrar mi valor, me sorprendí mucho cuando me encargaron investigar la desaparición de Thomas Hope, mi papá se molestó y le dijo al príncipe de York , que no estaba de acuerdo que me mandaran a buscar a ese mal hombre, luego nos explicó el príncipe de York que el Conde de Hopetoun (Hijo de Thomas Hope) se había vuelto amigo íntimo del Príncipe de Gales, el cual tiene una vida muy desordenada, El conde le consigue las citas con las doncellas que se convierten en sus amantes, este le pidió el favor que mandara un comisionado para buscar a su padre y heme aquí, ¡es tan irónica la vida! ¡Yo mismo hice que lo desterraran de Escocia! ¡Y me enviaron a mí para localizarlo!

-Pero ¿Cómo diste con nosotros? Y no entiendo ¿porque nos relacionas con él?- dijo Albert desconcertado.

-Ralph explicó: Al llegar a Canadá me dijeron que Jeremiah Day de New Haven Connecticut, Estados Unidos, se había ofrecido ser el traductor del Conde porque hablaba solamente gaélico, los vieron abordar juntos un barco, entonces vine a New Haven pero Jeremiah Day me habló que Thomas Hope quería arreglar cuentas con un tal William Albert Andrew y que él le comentó de la casualidad que en new Haven había un hombre llamado William Albert Ardley , Thomas Hope dijo que investigaría si eran la misma persona, pero Jeremiah Day dice que cuando bajó del barco no lo volvió a ver y me dio la dirección de ustedes.

-Albert comentó: Ya entiendo, Jeremy quiere que nos relacionen con la desaparición de ese hombre, ¿Será que no acabará mi problema con Thomas Hope!

-George comentó: Señor William, usted siempre se ha preguntado donde obtuvo el dinero Jeremiah Day que depositó en el banco en libras de oro y por ese motivo se ha convertido en el hombre más rico de New Haven

Albert le comentó a Ralph la fecha en que Jeremy había ingresado al banco una fuerte cantidad en libras y llegaron a la conclusión de que Jeremiah Day era el responsable de la desaparición de Thomas Hope.

Albert llevó al Banco a Ralph para mostrarle los registros y exactamente era la cantidad que le había dicho el Conde de Hopetoun que su padre llevaba consigo al embarcarse a Nueva Escocia.

Esa noche cenaron en la mansión Ardley, Ralph y Albert quedaron de acuerdo que al día siguiente irían con el Alcalde a denunciar la desaparición de Thomas Hope y las sospechas que tenían sobre que Jeremiah Day era el responsable.

Al día siguiente Jeremy salió temprano y no llevó a Constanza a la escuela.

Constanza se puso a jugar cerca de la Biblioteca, abrió la puerta, su corazón latió rápidamente estaba a unos cuantos metros de ese libro misterioso que tanto deseaba leer.

 **Chicas Feliz fin de semana hoy estamos a 04/03/2016**


	29. Chapter 29

ADVERTENCIA ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS DE VIOLENCIA Y DE CARÁCTER SEXUAL NO APTA PARA MENORES

*Constanza iba a agarrar el diario pero se escuchó que se acercaban unos caballos, ella se bajó de la silla y se escondió, Jeremy y el Alcalde entraron a la biblioteca.

-¿Así que me denunció el militar?

-Sí, llegó acompañado con William Albert Ardley, tienen como pruebas en tu contra, el depósito que hiciste en el banco, el militar trae consigo un escrito del príncipe de Gales, donde indica el monto que Thomas Hope trajo de Escocia, la comparamos y es la misma cantidad que depositaste, las fechas coinciden, tienen el testimonio de los que te vieron abordar el barco con Thomas Hope, William Ardley me amenazó que si no te detengo, irán con el gobernador de Connecticut, para acusarme de complicidad, Jeremy creo que debes ordenar tus cosas es probable que te detengan por parte del gobernador de Connecticut.

-¿Por qué no te deshiciste del militar anoche? ¡En eso habíamos quedado!.

-Anoche lo estuvimos esperando en la posada pero no llegó, William lo invitó a quedarse en su casa, mandó a buscar sus cosas en la mañana a la posada, se tratan con mucha familiaridad parecen que son amigos. Dijeron que partirán mañana a Hartford para hablar con el gobernador ,

-Entonces tenemos que movilizarnos, pondremos una emboscada en el camino, ¡quiero deshacerme de William de una vez por todas!, si acompaña al militar, ahí mismo los mataremos a los dos, si no lo acompaña lo llevaremos a una de mis fincas y luego le pediremos rescate a William por el rehén, y ahí le pondremos la trampa, los dos no cabemos en New Haven.

Jeremy y el Alcalde salieron para planear la emboscada contra Ralph.

*Constanza escuchó todo, se puso a temblar de miedo, ella pensó: ¡Mi Papito quiere matar al papá de Will!

 **MANSIÓN ARDLEY**

-No sé si acompañar a Ralph- dijo Albert un poco preocupado.

-No lo acompañes manda a Jack y Pablo con él- contestó Candy

-Me preocupa porque llevarán el libro del banco y es única prueba que vincula a Jeremy con Thomas Hope.

Candy dijo: ¿Tú crees que Jeremy lo haya matado para robarle? no me parece convincente ya que es rico, ¿para que deseaba tener más dinero?.

-Quizás por avaricia o por ser el más rico de New Haven, estoy muy tenso Candy, aparte de eso me doy cuenta que soy exageradamente celoso

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Veo a Ralph tan joven, que te sonríe mucho y que tú lo llenas de atenciones y eso me pone…

*Candy puso su dedo en los labios de Albert y no permitió que siguiera hablando, le desabrochó el cinturón y lo acarició, mirándolo de manera seductora.

-Candy, me matas

El desató su camisón, y la miró con deseo: ¿estás sin ropa interior?

-Si tengo calor -dijo Candy sonrojada

-Cayó al piso el pantalón de Albert, él la cargó y la puso en la mesa que tenían en su habitación.

-No quiero ser delicado, quiero ser salvaje contigo ¿Me dejas?- Le dijo mordiendo su oreja.

*Ella lo besó mordiendo su labio, abrió sus piernas, la jaló hacia él y la embistió, mientras besaba su cuello, ella enterró sus uñas en sus espalda, él se movía rítmicamente, Candy gimió de modo que Albert perdió el control de sí mismo y la penetró de manera frenética…

-Te amo Candy, me muero de celos, dime que no tienes ojos para nadie más, ¡dímelo! ¡Necesito que me digas que soy el único hombre para ti!

Albert tú eres el único hombre….

*No pudo terminar la frase porque se llenó del placer que Albert le hacía sentir al penetrarla de manera posesiva e incesante, luego que alcanzó el clímax, la llevó a la cama y la besó con delicadeza.

-Perdón Candy, no me pude controlar, son tantas cosas, necesitaba un alivio.

-Házmelo así nuevamente.

*Albert le sonrió y volvió a tomarla, hasta que quedaron saciados de amarse.

*Al día siguiente Albert despidió a Ralph, Jack y Pablo después de que desayunaron, salieron en sus caballos hacia Hartford, Connecticut.

*Cuando iban en el camino le salieron al paso varios jinetes encapuchados, Ralph sólo llevaba su espada de militar, Jack y Pablo sus rifles.

-Deténganse o ahora mismo se mueren- gritó el líder de los encapuchados.

*Jack cómo era impulsivo disparó matando a uno, iniciando así una balacera.

Jack le dijo a Pablo: ¡huye y busca ayuda!

*Pablo se montó en su caballo para regresar a la ciudad pero lograron herirlo, lo fueron siguiendo dos encapuchados, a Jack se le acabaron las balas por lo que se acercaron los encapuchados, Ralph se defendió con su espada, pudo herir a los que estaban cerca de ellos, le dispararon a Jack y trataron de someter a Ralph, pero este logró herir al líder aventando su espada hacia él, la espada quedó clavada en el corazón del alcalde el cuál cayó muerto del caballo.

Jeremy se acercó a Ralph pero este tenía un cuchillo oculto, se pusieron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, Ralph logró enterrarle el cuchillo a Jeremy en un costado, pero uno de los hombre de Jeremy lo golpeó en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

¡Llévenlo a mi finca!, y encadénenlo no sin antes molerlo a golpes.

-Señor Jeremy, ¡debe atenderse esa herida!.

-Lo sé, lleven el cuerpo del Alcalde a la ciudad y digan que unos asaltantes nos atacaron.

No pudieron alcanzar a Pablo, él llegó a casa de los Ardley y se dejó caer del caballo, George lo vio por la ventana y fue corriendo hacia él.

-Pablo dijo jadeando: Nos topamos con unos encapuchados, Jack me dijo que viniera por ayuda – en ese momento perdió el sentido.

-George fue para avisarle a Albert a la fábrica, el cual se llevó 20 de sus hombres con él, George llevó a Pablo con el médico, cuando abrió el consultorio vió que estaban atendiendo a Jeremy.

-Doctor, cuando termine de atender al Señor Jeremy, por favor atienda a mi hombre.

-¡Llévalo al dispensario de la Iglesia! tengo que levantar el acta de defunción del Alcalde ante el juez y el alguacil.

George pensó: Una lacra menos.

*Tuvo que llevar a Pablo al dispensario de la Iglesia.

*Albert llegó al lugar de los hechos, al ver tirado a Jack en el suelo, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Uno de sus hombres se acercó y dijo: Señor William, está vivo todavía.

-Llévenlo al doctor, nosotros buscaremos a Ralph por los alrededores.

*Albert y sus hombres trataron de seguir el rastro de los encapuchados, pero como ese camino era muy transitado les fue difícil dar con ellos, fueron a todas las propiedades que estaban alrededor, preguntando por los encapuchados, pero nadie quiso decir nada porque temían involucrarse.

*Anocheció y en el dispensario de la Iglesia Pablo y Jack estaban luchando por sus vidas.

*Nombraron al Juez como Alcalde interino, al Alcalde lo velaron en su casa pocos del pueblo fueron porque nadie lo quería.

*Albert llegó a media noche a la propiedad con sus hombres, no pudo encontrar a Ralph.

 **MANSION DE JEREMIAH DAY**

Llegó Jeremy a su casa acompañado de Henry su hermano, Constanza no se había podido dormir por lo que vio cuando llegaron.

*Jeremy tenía temperatura porque se le estaba infectando la herida, Constanza se asustó al ver el vendaje lleno de sangre.

-Papito Henry, ¿qué le paso a mi papá?

-Unos asaltantes lo hirieron, también asaltaron al alcalde y lo mataron.

*Constanza buscó una toalla y le limpio el sudor a Jeremy, ella se puso a orar por la vida de él.

Luego pensó: Papito Jeremy, te quiero pero al mismo tiempo te tengo miedo, temo que te mueras porque te irás directo al infierno, por todas las cosas que planeaste hacer. Pero prefiero que estés enfermo para que no dañes al papá de Will.

* Ella se acostó a lado de Jeremy y cerró sus ojitos.

*Jeremy estaba soñando que estaba en una de sus fincas vio que Inés iba hacia él y le extendía los brazos.

-Ven conmigo Jeremy, te estaba esperando.

-¡No Inés, no quiero ir contigo! ¡No puedo dejar sólo a nuestro hijo!

Jeremy abrazó a Inés y esta comenzó a arder, él miró a todos lados y estaba rodeado de fuego, se dio cuenta que estaba en el infierno.

Henry escuchó el delirio de Jeremy y se estremeció

-El estéril soy yo, Inés y Jeremy fueron amantes.

Henry se llenó de ira y dijo: Dios mío ¡quiero matarlo! Ayúdame, porque tengo ganas de matarlo.

*Constanza se asustó por lo que dijo Henry.

*Al día siguiente Constanza despertó y se dio cuenta que Henry miraba a Jeremy con odio.

-Papito Henry, ¿qué tienes?

-Odio, eso es lo que tengo, odio en mi corazón

*Jeremy lo escuchó

-¿Pero porque?

-Dile a Jeremy cuando despierte que le mandaré a su hijo, que nunca más se aparezca en la Iglesia y que desde hoy está muerto para mí, Pronto regresaras conmigo, y él no se negará a darme tu custodia, ahora tengo que reflexionar, aguanta un poco más Constanza, te libraré de este demonio.

Jeremy dejó que Henry saliera y le preguntó a Constanza:

-Constanza ¿tu tío estuvo en la biblioteca?

-No Papito, pero tú estuviste soñando con la tía Inés.

Jeremy dijo: Tendremos que irnos de aquí cuando me dé a tu hermanito, nuestra amiga Candy vendrá con nosotros.

Constanza le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó.

 **MANSION ARDLEY**

-Debí ir con él- decía Albert lamentándose

-Si hubieras ido con él, te hubieran herido también a ti y ahorita estuviera muerta de la angustia,

-Temo por Ralph, estoy seguro que el alcalde y Jeremy fueron los que lo emboscaron, fui un tonto en denunciar a Jeremy con el Alcalde, ahora las pruebas han desaparecido junto con Ralph.

 **FINCA LAS NUBES DE JEREMY DAY**

*Ralph estaba encadenado en el sótano de la finca las nubes, la bolsa de cuero donde estaba el libro del banco y el escrito del príncipe de gales todavía la traía consigo.

Lo habían golpeado, una de las esclavas de Jeremy se acercó a escondidas para darle agua.

 **MANSION DE JEREMY DAY**

Constanza vio que Jeremy estaba durmiendo, se bajó rápidamente a la biblioteca, bajó el diario y se puso a leerlo.

Soy Inés Day escribo estas páginas hoy que es el primer día en que tengo en mis brazos a esta hermosa niña, la llamaré Constanza, es una muñequita, al parecer sus ojos serán verdes como los de su mamá, siento remordimientos por haberla hurtado de esa manera, pero la amargura que siento porque el Creador me ha negado la bendición de ser madre, en su lugar me dio un vientre marchito, en cambio a ella le ha multiplicado las bendiciones ¡dos bebés en un sólo parto!, ¡me ha parecido tan injusto! al escuchar la sugerencia de él, acepté sin pensar, ahora mis brazos están llenos, tengo a quien darle todo mi amor de madre ¡Mi linda Constanza Day!

 **Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Hoy estamos a 11 de Marzo del 2016.**

 **Lindo fin de semana, les agradezco sus comentarios.**


	30. Chapter 30

Mami Inés me robó, ¿Qué haré ahora?

-Constanza ¿Dónde te has metido carajo? - gritó Jeremy

-Ella dejó el diario en el escritorio, salió por la ventana y se fue corriendo a la Mansión Ardley, Jeremy pidió su caballo y salió tras ella.

*Al llegar Constanza a la mansión Ardley, miró por la ventana que Candy abrazaba a Will, Albert se acercó a ellos y los abrazó, besándolos en la frente a cada uno, a la niña se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al contemplar la escena, y pensó: ¡Ellos son mis verdaderos padres!

*De pronto vio una sombra que se acercó a ella, volteó y Jeremy le tapó la boca, le dijo al oído: ¡Ya supiste lo que soy capaz de hacer! ¡Puedo matarlos a todos ellos, si me delatas!

*Will se dio cuenta que Jeremy se llevaba a Constanza del brazo.

*Jeremy entró a la biblioteca con Constanza.

-Mi linda niña, ¿Qué haré ahora contigo?

-Papá no diré nada- dijo Constanza con los ojos llorosos.

Constanza ¿Tu sabes que te quiero verdad?

-Si, y yo a ti.

*Jeremy se puso a caminar por la biblioteca pensando y mirando a Constanza, se acercó a ella la besó en la frente, la llevó hacia su recámara y la encerró.

Jeremy meditó: ¡Todo me ha salido mal! ¿Qué haré? ¡Como saldré ileso de todo esto? ¡No puedo matar a Constanza! Ella, Candy y mi hijo son las únicas personas que me interesan sobre la tierra, pero ya no la puedo tener conmigo, porque en cualquier momento hará alguna locura, es muy inteligente e ideará algo para huir de mí.

Se sentó por una hora, para planear su próxima estrategia en contra de Albert.

Jeremy encargó a Constanza con una de sus esclavas, dio la orden que no la dejara salir, decidió ir al banco para retirar su dinero, Josiah Gibbs (el socio de Albert) no pudo negarse en entregarle el dinero, le dio dos baúles llenos, Jeremy firmó el retiro en los libros del Banco.

*Candy había salido para buscar a Jack y Pablo ya que le habían informado que fuera por ellos, se estaban recuperando favorablemente y necesitaban atención personalizada porque en el dispensario no había espacio para tenerlos ahí, ya que habían varios heridos (a los que Ralph había dañado cuando trataron de someterlo).

*Jeremy fue por Ralph, lo vio encadenado y lo abofeteó.

-¡Por poco me matas desgraciado! ¡Ahora me servirás de carnada para atraer a William Andrew!

Jeremy vio la bolsa que tenía Ralph, se la quitó, revisó lo que llevaba adentro y comentó: ¡Parece que la suerte está de mi lado!

*Jeremy hizo que sacaran a Ralph de su finca y dio órdenes que lo dejaran colgado de un árbol.

*Los esclavos tuvieron miedo de cumplir sus órdenes.

-Yo no mataré a nadie

-Yo tampoco

-Nos dijo que lo dejáramos colgado, mejor lo dejaremos amarrado del árbol.

*Jeremy había mandado a preparar un carruaje donde llevaría el dinero.

*Después de varias horas Jeremy mandó un mensajero para que le dijeran a Albert donde estaba el cuerpo de Ralph. Albert salió de su casa con sus hombres para ir en su búsqueda. Jeremy espero a que Albert se perdiera de vista con sus hombres.

Candy estaba en la mansión, tocaron la puerta y ella fue abrir.

¿Qué haces aquí Jeremy?

Jeremy, tenía un traje muy elegante y le dijo: vine por ti

¡Estás loco!

*Él le entregó a Candy el diario de Inés

-Después de unos minutos dijo: ¡Es mi hija! ¡Constanza es mi hija!

-Así es Candy, la tengo en el carruaje ¿Quieres ir con ella?

Candy miró hacia el carruaje y escuchó que Constanza gritó: ¡Mamá!

Candy fue corriendo hacia el carruaje.

Jeremy fue hacia ellas y noqueó a Candy de un golpe, le dijo a Constanza: le contaras a tu papá toda la verdad y le darás este diario para que lo lea, Jeremy había arrancado la mitad de las hojas del diario donde lo inculpaba de los crímenes.

Espero mi niña linda que seas muy feliz, como yo lo seré.

*Albert llegó donde le habían dicho que encontrarían a Ralph, casi se le paralizó el corazón al verlo inconsciente pero al acercarse pudo constatar que estaba vivo.

*Pasaron algunas horas, llegó a la mansión con Ralph y sus hombres, cuando entró al salón vio a los Cornwell pálidos, a Constanza y a Will llorando.

-Constanza ¿Tu aquí?

¿Qué habitación le damos a Ralph?- preguntó Stear

-Llévenlo en la que estaba hospedado anteriormente- ordenó Albert

-Paty, por favor atiende a Ralph está un poco golpeado, dale alimentos, está por llegar el médico, ya mandamos por él.

-En seguida—dijo Paty nerviosa.

Albert vio a todos lados y no vio a Candy.

¿Dónde está Candy?

*Constanza se acercó a Albert y le dio el diario.

*Albert se sentó un momento, todos los hombres de Albert estaban esperando a que él diera alguna indicación.

-George, por favor dile a los criados que alimenten a mis hombres.

-En seguida William.

Albert se puso a leer el diario, después de un rato miró a Constanza y le dijo: Creo que con esto me estás diciendo ¿que yo soy tu padre?

Constanza se arrojó a sus brazos, Albert la abrazó y dijo: Es por eso que te agarré cariño, ¿dónde está Candy? ¿Ya lo sabe?

Stear dijo: Tío, Jeremy se llevó a Candy, dejó a Constanza con el diario, sólo usó a Ralph como distracción para poder llevársela.

-¿Y hasta ahorita me lo están diciendo?

-Tío, come antes de irte, tus hombres están hambrientos y cansados, tienen que cambiar de caballos, para poder salir tras Jeremy.

-¡No tengo tiempo que perder! ¡Voy a matarlo donde lo encuentre! Iré por Henry, para que él me diga, donde pudo haberse ido, ustedes mientras coman y consigan otros caballos.

*Mientras iba hacia la casa de Henry, Albert iba pensando en Constanza, en todo lo que la había odiado al principio, se le venían a la mente los recuerdos de Candy.

-Candy amor, Te encontraré y mataré a Jeremy.

 **Chicas lindo fin de semana. Si salen de vacaciones manejen con cuidado. Espero pasen unos días bonitos en compañía de sus familias.**

 **Hoy estamos a 18/03/2016.**


	31. Chapter 31

**MANSION DE HENRY DAY**

Henry yacía tirado en el piso, Albert se acercó para comprobar si respiraba. Trató de hacerlo reaccionar, Henry abrió los ojos.

-El niño, Jeremy se lo llevó- dijo Henry un poco aturdido por el golpe.

-Henry, necesito que me informes, si Jeremy te dijo donde iría.

-No William, sólo vino por su hijo, como me negué a dárselo me golpeó en la cabeza. ¿Qué pasa? Jeremy ¿Te hizo algo?

*Albert estaba enardecido y respondió: ¿Si me hizo algo? Entre Inés y Jeremy se robaron a mi hija Constanza, la tuvieron alejada de mi todos estos años, ahora que he descubierto toda la verdad ha raptado a mi esposa. ¡Donde lo encuentre lo mataré!, se atrevió a maltratar a Constanza delante de mí, todos estos años la ha hecho sufrir y tú Henry cuando fui a pedirte que lucháramos por su custodia te negaste porque te ibas a casar, ¿Por qué se la cediste a él?

-Inés me había amenazado que me dejaría si no le cedía a Constanza a Jeremy, lo hice para salvar mi matrimonio, ¿pero qué caso tiene que hablemos sobre esto? Inés está muerta, ella ya fue juzgada por Dios.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Mandaré a Jeremy al otro mundo para que también sea juzgado por sus acciones!

-William, recuerda que entre los diez mandamientos Dios nos dice: No matarás.

-Henry, si Jeremy hubiera secuestrado a una de tus esposas, también tendrías ganas de matarlo.

-Lo sé, me robó a Inés y hace poco que me enteré que ese bebé no era mío sino de él, tuve el impulso de matarlo, pero se lo puse a Dios en sus manos, el da a uno conforme a sus obras. Debes capturarlo y dejarlo en mano de las autoridades.

-No Henry, yo haré justicia por mi propia mano, iré tras él, te traeré su cadáver para que lo entierres, aunque se merece que lo deje expuesto en medio del campo para que las aves de rapiña coman de su carne.

*A Henry le dolieron las palabras de Albert, en cuanto se fue se puso a orar para que Jeremy dejará ir a Candy y para que William no tomara justicia por su propia mano.

 **PUERTO DE CHARLESTON, CAROLINA DEL SUR**

Jeremy había contratado una embarcación para huir, había llevado cinco esclavos entre ellos una nodriza para su hijo, Candy había despertado en la embarcación, Jeremy había recaído a bordo por lo que la tripulación no sabía qué hacer.

El capitán de la pequeña embarcación, tenía pocos medicamentos y se los estaban suministrando a Jeremy.

-Candy salió del pequeño camarote hacia arriba.

-¿Hacia dónde me llevan?

*El capitán y toda la tripulación miraron a Candy con lujuria, el capitán se le acercó y dijo: Señora su esposo ha estado enfermo, por dos días, pronto llegaremos a Charleston, yo le aconsejo que vaya a su camarote, porque no responderé de mis muchachos, es usted demasiado hermosa y atractiva y estos chicos por falta de dinero no han podido ir a las tabernas en busca de mujeres, así que manténgase encerrada.

-Le ruego que regresemos a New Haven Connecticut, el hombre que dice ser mi esposo me secuestró.

-Eso precisamente me dijo el Señor Jeremy que diría usted, a mí me importa poco quien tiene la razón, yo estoy a la orden de quien me está pagando.¡ Vaya a su camarote o no responderé de mí!

*Candy, observó a todos los marineros eran sucios y horrendos, tuvo temor de ellos, ya a la nodriza le habían faltado el respeto. Candy estuvo tentada de tirarse al mar pero recordó al pequeño Will y a su hija Constanza.

Candy pensó: Constanza tengo muchos abrazos acumulados para ti, mi niña linda.

* Candy revisó los camarotes y encontró el de Jeremy el cual estaba delirante por la fiebre, ella vio un cuchillo, lo tomó y se acercó para clavárselo, en ese momento el abrió los ojos y ella sintió pavor quedándose estática.

*El capataz de las fincas de Jeremy la vio con el cuchillo y forcejeó con ella, torciéndole el brazo.

-Ya veo porque le gusta tanto al patrón, es usted una fierecilla sin domar, es mejor que vuelva a su camarote y le ponga llave a la puerta, he escuchado a la tripulación confabulando en su contra, todos le tienen ganas, y no le miento hasta yo.

*Candy fue rápidamente al camarote y se encerró.

*La nodriza estaba llorando

¿Qué tienes? ¿Jeremy te secuestró también?

-No Señora, yo le pertenezco al señor Jeremy, pero me apartó de mis hijos, nunca más volveré a verlos, y un hombre de la tripulación quiso abusar de mí.

*Llegaron al puerto de Charleston, en Carolina del Sur, tocaron la puerta del camarote de Candy y ella temía abrir.

-Señora hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

\- El Capataz de Jeremy consiguió un carruaje para trasladarlo a una finca donde había una plantación de Algodón que había adquirido unos años antes, en realidad ya Jeremy lo había planeado donde viviría con Constanza y Candy, a que se dedicaría. En uno de sus viajes de negocios adquirió la propiedad, sabía que la necesitaría pero no sabía cuándo.

 **NEW HAVEN, CONNECTICUT**

Toda la ciudad estaba aterrorizada por los últimos acontecimientos, desde la muerte de Virginia Day la esposa de Henry, hasta la muerte del Alcalde con todos los heridos y por último el secuestro de Candice Ardley y la desaparición de Jeremy Day, todos pensaban que era una venganza en contra de Albert, todos murmuraban ya que él era un Intruso que años atrás había llegado a New Haven, en cambio los Day habían nacido y crecido ahí.

*Todos los hombres de Albert patrullaban las regiones cercanas a New Haven, Ralph se uniría a Albert para buscar a Candy.

*Constanza consolaba al pequeño Will, diciéndole que estaba segura que mami Candy regresaría muy pronto.

*En el puerto le habían informado que habían visto a un hombre con las características de Jeremy pero no supieron decirle donde se dirigía, ya que el barco que había abordado no pertenecía a ese lugar.

 **CHARLESTON, CAROLINA DEL SUR**

El capataz encerró a Candy y a la nodriza en una misma habitación, los otros esclavos se pusieron a ordenar la casa, Jeremy se restableció a las dos semanas de llegar a Charleston.

-Gracias, has sido un siervo fiel, mañana te recompensaré por lo que hiciste por mí, quiero que me digas, si ella despertó en seguida de partir del puerto.

-Tardó dos días en recuperar el conocimiento, el golpe que usted le dio fue muy fuerte.

-Odio a Andrew por el tuve que salirme del lugar donde nací, tengo que empezar de cero, por la premura no me dio tiempo de vender los esclavos ni mis propiedades, no le puedo mandar correspondencia a Henry porque me delatará con William, tendré que hacer nuevas amistades. Tengo que comprar más esclavos y comprar armamento, estoy seguro que William Andrew me encontrara tarde o temprano.

-¿Porque no le devuelve a su esposa?, de seguro dejara de seguirlo.

-Por tenerla conmigo, haré lo que sea, estoy dispuesto a morir con tal de que no me la quiten.

 **PUERTO DE RHODE ISLAND**

-¿Qué harás Ralph? ¿Regresaras a Escocia?

-Le escribí a mi padre para que él le informe al príncipe de York lo que pasó con Thomas Hope, sabes pienso que querrán que vuelva hasta que recupere el dinero, el hijo de ese hombre sólo estaba interesado en la fortuna que trajo su papá a América, dependiendo de la respuesta de mi padre tomaré la decisión, sino tendré que establecerme en Estados Unidos, estoy cansado de la vida militar, lo cierto es que me metí al ejercito sólo por mi padre, lo pienso por mi mamá que le gusta su título de nobleza.

-Llevamos casi tres semanas buscando a Candy, temo que Jeremy haya abusado de ella, creo que no lo soportaría, no he podido disfrutar de mi hija, ese hombre le ha hecho tanto daño a mi familia, siento que la muerte será poco castigo para él.

-William no descansaremos hasta que tu esposa regrese a tu casa sana y salva, así tengamos que recorrer todos los puertos de la unión americana.

 **CHARLESTON, CAROLINA DEL SUR**

Jeremy no se había acercado a Candy, porque había estado débil, se abstuvo de verla ya que sabía que ella era capaz de atacarlo.

*Candy había dejado de comer, ya que quería morirse por estar alejada de su familia tanto tiempo.

-Le informaron a Jeremy que Candy comía poco y que aparte vomitaba lo que ingería, y que no resistiría mucho tiempo era cuestión de días para que ella expirara, Jeremy tuvo que mandar por el doctor.

-Buenas tardes doctor.

-Acaba de llegar a Charleston y tanto usted como su esposa han estado enfermos.

-Si quizás el cambio de ambiente.

-Lléveme a la habitación de su esposa.

*Candy estaba acostada, el doctor la revisó, en presencia de Jeremy.

-Señora Day, usted debe alimentarse o su bebé morirá.

-Ese niño, no es mi hijo, ese hombre no es mi esposo, -dijo Candy con debilidad

-Yo lo digo por el bebé que está esperando

* Candy miró al doctor sorprendida, lo mismo que Jeremy.

-Doctor ¿no hay manera de sacárselo? Ya tenemos un bebé, queremos esperar un tiempo para tener otro, hasta que estemos bien establecidos en Charleston.

-No es conveniente, su esposa no lo resistiría, hay que esperar, ella está muy débil, quizás lo haga naturalmente, además Dios abomina las manos derramadoras de sangre inocente, y yo no me atrevería hacer algo así.

*Jeremy miró a Candy de una forma oscura.

 **Chicas hoy estamos a 22/03/2016, espero estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones, a mí no me dieron.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene escenas de violencia, no apta para personas sensibles.**

 **CHARLESTON CAROLINA DEL SUR**

-No es conveniente, su esposa no lo resistiría, hay que esperar, ella está muy débil, quizás lo haga naturalmente, además Dios abomina las manos derramadoras de sangre inocente, y yo no me atrevería hacer algo así.

*Jeremy miró a Candy de una forma oscura.

El doctor terminó de darle la consulta a Candy y se marchó.

-Candy, me has dado una sorpresa, realmente no me esperaba esto, ¿Qué haré contigo? Me había imaginado que desde ahora viviríamos muy felices, tu, mi hijo y yo, ahora se quiere colar un nuevo integrante en la familia. Por ahora parece que es conveniente que no comas, dijo el doctor que quizás lo expulses naturalmente, pero no me arriesgaré a que te mueras, es preferible que salgas del peligro, ya escuchaste al doctor si no te alimentas, tu bebé puede morirse, así que piensa bien las cosas, le diré a la nodriza que te suba alimentos.

*Él se acercó a Candy , ella trató de empujarlo, pero estaba demasiado débil y la besó. Juntó su frente con la de ella y dijo: Tenerte así es lo que había deseado desde que te conocí, todo lo que he padecido ha valido la pena, si hoy estás conmigo.

*En los siguientes días, Candy se alimentó bien para no perder a su bebé.

*Jeremy consiguió empleo como catedrático en la Universidad de Charleston, su capataz se encargó de comprar más esclavos para la plantación de algodón y compró arsenal a fin de prepararse para el encuentro con Albert.

 **PICTOU COUNTY, NUEVA ESCOCIA EN CÁNADA**

*Albert y Ralph estaban navegando en sentido contrario de donde Jeremy había escapado, llegaron hasta el puerto en Pictou County.

*Mientras estaban subiendo provisiones para ir más al norte, Albert y Ralph fueron a almorzar, Albert alzó la mirada y vio a una mujer parada ante él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Tía Elroy!

-¡William, creí que moriría y nunca más podría volver a ver tu rostro!

*Ellos se abrazaron y lloraron juntos, Albert la besó en la frente, Ralph los miraba con una sonrisa.

-Tía, te decidiste a venir.

-Ya nada tenía que hacer en Inglaterra o Escocia, toda mi familia está en américa, y antes que el Señor me llame a su presencia, quiero conocer al que será el nuevo patriarca de los Andrew.

*Albert, cerró los ojos mostrando el dolor que sentía su alma

-¿Qué ocurre hijo? ¿Pasa algo con el pequeño Will?

-Tía, no es solamente Will, también tengo una niña que se llama Constanza.

-La que pensamos que era estéril te ha dado dos hijos, pero en tus cartas nunca mencionaste a la niña.

-Recién me acabo de enterar de la existencia de mi hija.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Fueron mellizos, cuando nacieron yo no estaba presente, abusaron de nuestra confianza dos personas a las que creíamos nuestros amigos, como la mujer no tenía hijos, se le hizo fácil quedarse con Constanza, la niña es parecida a Rosemary, es muy hermosa. Es una larga y dolorosa historia tía.

-William ¿y cómo está Candy?

-Secuestraron a Candy, por eso vine a Nueva Escocia, he estado recorriendo los puertos con dirección al norte pero en ninguna parte me dan razón de ellos, traigo 20 hombres conmigo, porque cuando encuentre al raptor de Candy, lo mataré.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya pasado eso?

-Ese hombre me ha burlado varias veces, ha destrozado a mi familia, por eso quiero que esté bajo mi cuchillo, estoy esperando ese momento para acabar con él. Por cierto ¿Cómo están las cosas en Europa?

-William, las cosas se están poniendo muy feas en el reino unido, El príncipe de Gales es el sucesor del Rey, pero como está desquiciado, lo han nombrado príncipe regente, es un insensato derrochador y mujeriego, el hijo de Thomas Hope es uno de sus más íntimos amigos, y este hombre, nos ha empezado a acosar a los últimos Andrew que quedábamos en Inglaterra y Escocia, es peor que su padre, por eso vine a América y porque deseo ver con mis propios ojos, todo lo que has prosperado en América e irme al cielo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tía, por el momento te enviaré a New Haven con algunos de mis hombres, yo seguiré buscando a Candy en cada puerto del norte.

-Deseo ver a George, a tus hijos, espero pronto encuentres a Candy para que estemos todos juntos.

 **CHARLESTON CAROLINA DEL SUR**

*Candy y la nodriza se pusieron de acuerdo para escapar cuando Jeremy se fuera a la Universidad, ese día el Capataz estaba en la plantación y dejó solamente a un empleado dentro de la casa.

*En cuanto el empleado se distrajo, se escaparon en una de las carretas de Jeremy.

*Jeremy llegó de la universidad, subió a la habitación de Candy y no la encontró.

*Rápidamente llamó al capataz, algunos de ellos se fueron al puerto a buscarla.

*Candy no había ido al puerto porque desconocía el camino, al anochecer el caballo estaba cansado y se cayó rendido.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? Estamos en medio de la nada- dijo Candy un poco asustada.

-Creo que agarramos el camino equivocado, ya hubiésemos llegado al puerto.- dijo la nodriza.

*Escuchaban ruidos extraños de animales, estaban asustadas, temían que las atacara alguna fiera salvaje.

*Decidieron continuar a pie en la oscuridad, después de caminar dos horas escucharon ruidos de caballos al galope. Ellas decidieron salirse del camino y adentrarse en la maleza, cuando vieron que se acercaban las antorchas, tuvieron temor. Observaron que esos hombres estaban buscando huellas, y fueron hacia ellas.

Candy y la nodriza corrieron, les dieron alcance y les taparon el camino.

-Mi niña traviesa, te he encontrado-dijo Jeremy

*La agarró por el cabello y la subió a su caballo.

*Jeremy le dijo al capataz, trae a la nodriza, ya sabes qué hacer con ella.

*El capataz la amarró de las manos y se la llevó caminando, a veces se caía, y el la levantaba a tirones.

*Al llegar a la finca, Jeremy agarró a Candy por el cabello y la bajó del caballo, luego se la puso en el hombro, la llevó a su habitación y la dejó en la cama.

*Jeremy la miró fijamente, Candy estaba aterrada pensó que la mataría, él se acercó le quitó el zapato derecho y le dislocó por el tobillo. Candy gritaba del dolor.

-Prefiero tenerte coja a que te me escapes nuevamente, mañana llamaré al doctor para ver si hay salvación para tu pie.

*A la nodriza la colgaron y le dieron 20 latigazos, Jeremy no quiso que la mataran porque todavía la necesitaba para que alimentara a su hijo.

*Al empleado que las dejó escapar le dieron 50 latigazos y lo dejaron colgado, al siguiente día llamaron al doctor para que fuera a revisar a Candy.

-Señor Jeremy el tobillo de su esposa está dislocado, hay que volverlo a su lugar, tiene el pie muy hinchado.

Candy lloraba del dolor, el doctor dijo: sujétela -Jeremy cerró los ojos porque no quería ver el sufrimiento de Candy.

*El doctor tiró del tobillo y lo regresó a su lugar.

*Candy se desmayó del dolor.

-Señor Jeremy, me parece que hay violencia doméstica en este hogar, no les haría mal acercarse al ministro de la Iglesia para recibir orientación y consejería.

-Doctor, mi hermano es ministro, lo que pasó aquí fue un accidente, yo no dañaría por nada del mundo a mi esposa.

*Jeremy dejó que el doctor se fuera y entró a la habitación, esperó a que se despertara, ella seguía llorando del dolor.

-Para de llorar Candy, quiero que me escuches bien, he tratado de ser paciente contigo, creo que no sabes todavía, todo lo que he hecho para tenerte a mi lado.

*Jeremy le relató a Candy todas las atrocidades que había hecho.

*Se acercó a ella la sostuvo en sus brazos la llevó al barandal y le dijo: decide de una vez, quieres vivir conmigo o quieres ir camino al cielo.

 **Lindo inicio de semana, hoy estamos a 28/03/2016**

 **Escribí un capítulo corto porque hoy tuve mucho trabajo tanto en la oficina como en casa.**

 **Saludos a locadeamor, chidamami, anónima, flakita amjr, nayr, sayuri, maravilla 121, Glenda, Stormaw, Luz, mercedes, Maria 1972, Brigge, Jahzeel, Rocío CR, Diana Lujan, Liovana, Susana Rojas, Gina Riquelme, Tania Lizbeth.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Este capítulo contiene escenas de violencia, sólo adultos.**

Irme al cielo de una vez.

Jeremy se carcajeó: Eres una fierecilla sin domar, no te lo haré tan fácil Candy. Ya eres mía, tarde o temprano me aceptaras en tu lecho soy más hombre que Andrew, estoy seguro que te gusta que te hagan gozar de los placeres carnales y yo tengo tantos deseos de hacerlo, sólo tengo que esperar un mes más y estoy seguro que tú misma me lo pedirás.

*Él la llevó de nuevo a su cama forcejeando con ella para besarla.

*Ella lo mordió en el labio hasta que lo hizo sangrar, la iba abofetear pero se contuvo.

*Jeremy con todo el deseo contenido y el resentimiento acercó su anillo donde tenía su sello a la lámpara sujetándolo con un trapo húmedo para no quemarse, Candy lo miraba con pavor, temía que por haberlo provocado la dañara, le desgarró la ropa y la marcó en uno de sus pechos.

Ella gritó de dolor y le dijo: ¡Mátame de una vez!

*No Candy, tu destino está unido al mío, con esta marca, Andrew se dará cuenta hasta donde llegué contigo, si es que logra encontrarnos.

 **MANSIÓN ANDREW EN NEW HAVEN**

*Llegó la Señora Elroy, los Cornwell y George estaban contentos de verla nuevamente.

*Ella esperaba con ansias la llegada de los niños de la escuela, ya que deseaba conocerlos.

*Jack llegó con ellos, entraron corriendo para ver si estaban sus padres, ambos se quedaron observando a la Señora Elroy.

*Constanza se acercó e hizo una reverencia diciendo: Buenas tardes, soy Constanza Day por el momento, mi padre no ha cambiado mis papeles, pero pertenezco al clan Andrew.

La Señora Elroy tenía los ojos llorosos y dijo: ¡Eres igual a Rosemary de niña!, ven quiero darte un beso.

*Constanza se acercó y la Señora Elroy comentó: Es como si Dios me estuviera devolviendo a Rosemary.

-William quiero ver de cerca al próximo patriarca de los Andrew, acércate.

*Will se acercó a la Señora Elroy los abrazó y dijo: Ya puedo irme en paz.

Stear intervino: ¡Nada de eso tía! qué bueno que vino, usted se encargará de la casa y Paty sustituirá a Candice en el local de telas hasta que ella vuelva.

 **CHARLESTON** **CAROLINA DEL SUR**

*El capataz hostigaba a la nodriza del niño de Jeremy, ella no lo soportaba y acudió a Candy.

-Señora Candice, por favor dígale al Señor Jeremy, que no le permita al capataz que se me acerque, ya que quiere abusar de mí.

-Trataré de decirle, aunque yo me encuentro en la misma situación que tú.

-¿Cómo sigue de su pie? lleva un mes así – preguntó la nodriza

Mejor, pero no quiero que Jeremy me vuelva a lastimar, es capaz de hacerlo nuevamente para impedir que me escape, si ve que ya estoy bien.

*Esa noche, Jeremy fue a la habitación de Candy pero la encontró jugando con su bebé.

-Por las noches, debes de darle el niño a la nodriza- sugirió molesto Jeremy

-A mí me gusta que el bebé duerma en la misma habitación que yo.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de tu juego Candy? todas las noches pides al niño, para que así yo me controle y no te tome, pero mi paciencia se está agotando.

-Jeremy quiero pedirte, que le ordenes al capataz que deje de hostigar a la nodriza de tu hijo.

-Él ha sido muy fiel conmigo, merece tener una mujer como recompensa.

-Como digas, yo lo decía porque besará los pechos que amamanta a tu hijo.

-Jeremy sintió un poco de repulsión.

Al día siguiente Jeremy vio que el capataz estaba forcejeando con la nodriza.

-¡Déjala!

-Pero señor Jeremy, ¿en que le afecta que tome a esta negra?

Es la nodriza de mi hijo, cuando lo deje de amantar, podrás tenerla.

-¡pero Señor Jeremy!

-Pero nada ¡es mi última palabra!

Pasaron algunos días y…

*Jeremy llegó y dijo: Hoy tendremos la visita de varios hombres de negocios de Charleston, espero que te comportes Candy, si lo haces bien te daré privilegios, si me haces quedar mal, soy capaz de sacarte al hijo de Andrew a golpes.

*Prepararon un festín, fueron varios hombres acompañados de sus esposas, Candy tenía al niño de Jeremy, fue cortés con todos los invitados de Jeremy, Candy había escrito una carta y se la dio al doctor disimuladamente, donde le decía que Jeremy la había raptado y la tenía en contra de su voluntad, que su verdadero esposo era William Albert Ardley de New Haven Connecticut, que por favor le escribiera para que la fueran a rescatar.

*Terminaron la reunión, todos los hombres del lugar estaban admirados por la belleza y juventud de Candy, la mayoría de las mujeres que habían llegado a la reunión pasaban de los cuarenta y murmuraban por la envidia que sintieron por Candy.

El doctor en su casa leyó la carta de Candy, la esposa lo encontró.

-¿Qué lees?

-Es una carta que me dio Candice Day

-Dámela, ¿Cómo se atreve esa descarada darte una carta?

Ella leyó lo que decía y concluyó: ¡Esta mujer es una cualquiera! De seguro ha de ser su amante, a quien quiere que le escribas. -Ella rompió la carta de Candy, el doctor se lamentó porque no se aprendió el nombre de Albert para escribirle.

*Albert había llegado al último puerto de Canadá y Ralph comentó: William creo que estuvimos navegando en sentido contrario, tendremos que regresar.

*Albert vio que Ralph tenía un dibujo en la mano.

¿Quién es?

*Ralph se lo enseñó.

*Albert vio que era un retrato de Candy.

-Ralph, has dibujado bien a Candy, usaremos este retrato para dar con ella. ¡Gracias amigo!

Ralph pensó: En realidad comprendo un poco a Jeremy Day, se dejó dominar por sus instintos, Candy es muy hermosa, yo también estoy enamorado de ella, pero al contrario de Jeremy, deseo que sea feliz con el hombre que ama y haré todo lo posible para verla feliz a lado de William.

Regresaron a New Haven, para revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

 **MANSION ANDREW EN NEW HAVEN**

-William, tienes que arreglar la situación de Constanza y convertirla en una Andrew- dijo la Señora Elroy.

-Si tía, tú sabes cuál es mi prioridad ahora.

-¡Tu prioridad deben ser tus hijos! Antes que te vayas nuevamente, tienes que arreglar los papeles de Constanza.

Albert se quedó tres días en New Haven para estar con sus hijos, Henry lo ayudó siendo su testigo, para que le cambiaran el apellido Day por el de Ardley a Constanza.

 **CHARLESTON** **CAROLINA DEL SUR**

El capataz no pudo resistir la tentación y una noche tomó a la nodriza.

Al siguiente día Jeremy notó que tenía golpes en la cara y partido el labio.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Jeremy

Ella con la voz temblorosa dijo: El capataz abusó de mí.

*En ese mismo momento Jeremy fue con un látigo y descargó toda su ira en el capataz delante de todos sus esclavos.

El capataz gritaba: ¡Pare Señor Jeremy! ¡pare!

*Jeremy completó el maltrato dándole patadas.

*Cuando se cansó de golpearlo, lo dejó tendido en el césped, algunos esclavos lo ayudaron, a levantarse.

El capataz pensó: Esto no se quedará así, yo mismo te entregaré a tu enemigo, me dará gusto cuando te mate como el perro que eres Jeremy Day.

*Nuevamente se embarcaron Albert y Ralph y ahora llevó 30 hombres con él, le pidió a George que contratara personal para la fábrica para suplir a los que se había llevado.

En un puerto cercano de Connecticut se encontraron con la embarcación que había contratado Jeremy.

*Albert le preguntó al capitán ¿Han visto a esta dama?

*El capitán miró el retrato y reconoció a Candy.

-No la he visto- dijo tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo.

Uno de los tripulantes vio el retrato y fue siguiendo a Albert y Ralph, cuando el capitán se distrajo.

-¿Qué me darán si les informo sobre esa Señora?

-Albert dijo: Lo que pidas, pero vendrías con nosotros para guiarnos.

-¡No Señor! Sólo les diría donde dejamos a los Day.

Albert y Ralph se miraron y comprobaron que ese hombre sabía dónde estaba Candy.

Ralph sacó su espada y le dijo: Vendrás con nosotros o morirás hoy mismo.

 **Hola Chicas les agradezco por seguir el fic, estoy pensando en descansar lo que resta de abril porque al parecer todas están en la guerra dando guerra y defendiendo a su galán favorito.**

 **Las quiero un buen.**

 **Aniii conforme a tu pregunta no sé cuántos quedan exactamente, lo que te puedo adelantar que pronto Albert dará con Candy.**

 **Pregunta si quieren que actualice elijan entre amores de plataforma u olvidé como amar.**

 **Saludos.**


	34. Chapter 34

Albert y Ralph se miraron y comprobaron que ese hombre sabía dónde estaba Candy.

Ralph sacó su espada y le dijo:¡Vendrás con nosotros o morirás hoy mismo!

*Ellos se llevaron al marinero secuestrado y Ralph experto en tortura por ser militar, lo colgó de las manos en el sótano de la embarcación y le dijo: Con cada golpe que te dé, se te quebrara una costilla, es mejor que hables antes de que empiece a molerte.

*El marinero no quiso decir nada, sabía que su capitán lo castigaría, Ralph le dio un golpe en medio del tórax sacándole el aire.

-¿Hablaras o no?

*Ralph le iba a dar otro golpe y el marinero dijo: ¡Los dejamos en Charleston, Carolina del sur!

*Albert y Ralph se miraron y dieron las instrucciones que subieran vivires para partir al día siguiente a Charleston.

*Albert estaba en el muelle mirando cómo se ocultaba el sol cuando escuchó: ¡William!- el volteo y vio a Henry.

-Henry, ¿Tu aquí?

-William, quisiera ir contigo para ver a mi hermano.

-No te lo recomiendo, porque lo verás morir.

-Quiero que se arrepienta antes de que parta, me preocupa que su alma se pierda.

-¡Jeremy se pudrirá en el infierno, por todo el mal que ha hecho!

-¡William no nos toca a nosotros juzgarlo!

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan pasivo? Después de que hizo su amante a tu mujer.

Henry dijo: Calla William, no remuevas eso, debo perdonarlo.

-Te admitiré en la embarcación, espero no arrepentirme.

*Amaneció y se dirigieron a Charleston, Carolina del Sur.

 **FINCA DE JEREMIAH DAY EN CHARLESTON**

*Jeremy le amarraba las manos a Candy para dormir en la misma cama que ella, ya no había retorno, ya no quería esperar más, todas las noches forcejeaba con ella, Candy tenía las marcas de las ataduras en sus muñecas.

-No sé si resistiré más tiempo, no puedo más con la tristeza, siento que Albert nunca me encontrará y yo no quiero soportar esto cada noche de mi vida.

-Señora, resista piense en que sus hijos están pequeños y la necesitan.

-Por ellos no me he dejado morir todavía, y por el que viene en camino.

*Después de siete días de navegar llegaron a Charleston.

*Albert y sus hombres bajaron del barco, casualmente el capataz de Jeremy, estaba comprando un caballo.

*Cuando los vio, trató de esconderse, pero luego se acordó de la golpiza que Jeremy le había propiciado y por la cual todavía tenía las marcas de las heridas que le había hecho con el látigo, así que decidió delatarlo.

-Señor Henry

*Henry reaccionó como si hubiera visto al maligno.

-Ve con Jeremy y adviértele que vienen a matarlo.

-No Señor Henry, ya es tiempo que su hermano pague todas las que ha hecho.

*El capataz dijo en voz fuerte: Señor William Ardley, soy el capataz de Jeremy Day y le mostraré donde encontrarlo.

-Ralph dijo: Primero iremos con el alguacil y el alcalde para decir que venimos a rescatar a tu esposa de secuestro, por si se desata un enfrentamiento, estemos justificados por matar a Jeremy.

*Ellos fueron para hablar con el aguacil, pero le dijeron que había ido al médico por lo que fueron al consultorio.

* Ralph se hizo cargo de rentar unos caballos para todos incluyendo a Henry.

*Estaba abierta la puerta del consultorio, Ralph, Albert y Henry entraron y dijeron:

-Buenas tardes venimos buscando al Alguacil de Charleston.

-¿Para qué lo buscan? Ustedes no son de Charleston, ni parecen norteamericanos.

-Mi nombre es William Albert Ardley, vine a Charleston a rescatar a mi esposa, la raptó un hombre llamado Jeremy Day.

-¿El decano Jeremy Day? Pero si aquí en Charleston es un hombre ejemplar, desde hace años ha venido para hacer negocios con los hombres más importantes de la región, y hace poco vino para establecerse con su hermosa esposa y su hijo.

-¡No es su esposa! Aquí conmigo está Henry Day, el hermano de Jeremy que es ministro en New Haven Connecticut que le confirmara lo que digo.

-Henry enseñó sus papeles que lo acreditaban como ministro y dijo: Mi hermano Jeremy raptó a la esposa de William Ardley, hemos venido por él, para que se le juzgue por todas las atrocidades que ha hecho.

*El doctor comentó: La Señora Candice sufre maltrato, se estaba dejando morir, pero yo le dije que se esforzará por el bebé que está esperando, también la revisé del tobillo porque lo tenía dislocado. Hace poco que fuimos a una reunión ella me dio una carta donde me decía que el Señor Jeremy la tenía secuestrada, mi esposa rompió la carta y no me acordé del nombre del que decía que era su esposo para avisarle, me alegra que la haya encontrado.

*Albert se quedó impactado cuando el médico mencionó que Candy estaba embarazada.

*Henry y Ralph se dieron cuenta de la expresión que había puesto al enterarse.

*El alguacil dijo: Iremos con el Alcalde para que él nos diga que procede, nunca habíamos tenido un caso así, pero tampoco contamos con el personal suficiente, para un enfrentamiento con los malhechores para hacer valer la ley, Charleston hasta ahora ha sido una ciudad pacífica, y viene usted Señor Ardley con más de veinte hombres para atemorizar a todos en el pueblo.

*Mientras iban hacia la alcaldía Henry dijo: William, tu expresión cambió, cuando el doctor dijo que Candy está embarazada.

\- Después que nacieron Will y Constanza intenté que Candy se embarazara nuevamente y no lo logré, ahora resulta que está embarazada, creo que no podría soportar que Jeremy le haya puesto las manos encima.

-Si así hubiese sido, ella no tendría la culpa, por ser ultraje.

-Sé que no tendría la culpa, pero no creo que pueda acercarme a ella.

-Vamos no reflexiones demasiado sobre esto, cuando la rescatemos sabrás de quien es el bebé.

*El Alcalde dijo:

-Señor Ardley, esto es entre usted y el Señor Jeremy Day, no quiero que muera gente inocente por una disputa de faldas, no sabemos si su esposa se vino por su propia voluntad con Jeremy, hace poco estuvimos en su casa y la vimos muy contenta atendiendo a los invitados y se mostraba muy amorosa con el decano.

*Albert se enardeció y dijo: No me iré de aquí sin mi esposa, he venido a darles su lugar a ustedes que representan a la ley en esta ciudad.

*Iremos el Alguacil y yo para hablar con Jeremy Day y hacerlo entrar en razón, si no lo logramos entonces tendrá que haber un duelo entre ustedes y el que sobreviva se quedara con la Señora Candice, como le decía, todos los hombres importantes de Charleston la vimos muy contenta con él, y él ha mostrado conducta intachable el tiempo que ha convivido con nosotros.

*Ralph se acercó a Albert y dijo: No desconfíes de Candy, yo fui testigo del amor que te profesaba cuando estuviste en peligro de que te ahorcaran, ahora que tienen varios años juntos y dos hijos no creo que hayan cambiado sus afectos, estoy seguro que actúo bajo amenaza, ya ves el doctor nos dijo que le dio una carta a escondidas donde decía que Jeremy la había secuestrado.

*El Alcalde y el Alguacil fueron a ver a Jeremy.

-¡Que gusto tenerlos en mi casa!

-Decano, no sabe la pena que nos causa tener que decirle, que ha venido William Albert Ardley diciendo que usted secuestró a su esposa, si es verdad esto, es mejor que nos la entregue para llevársela a su esposo, no queremos que se desate una balacera en Charleston.

-Candice y yo escapamos de New Haven porque William descubrió que éramos amantes y amenazó con matarla, por eso me la traje conmigo.

-Jeremy, tu hermano Henry el ministro, ha venido de testigo del Señor Ardley.

-Mi hermano me odia, porque su esposa se enamoró de mí pero yo no podía corresponderle porque amaba a Candice.

-Danos a Candice, se la llevaremos a su legítimo esposo.

-Si se las doy, él la matará, ¡eso no puedo permitirlo!.

-No queda de otra que se enfrenten en un duelo y el que gane se queda con la dama.

-¿Aceptas el desafío?

-¡Claro que lo acepto!

-Se programara el duelo en mi propiedad, para el próximo martes a las 7 de la mañana–dijo el Alcalde.

*Después que se fueron el Alcalde y el Alguacil, Jeremy entró a la habitación de Candy y dijo:

-William me ha desafiado a un duelo, mi padrino será el alguacil de Charleston, el padrino de William será su amigo Ralph.

*Candy pensó _: ¡Albert ha venido por mí! ¡Me ha encontrado! ¡Pronto me liberará de las garras de Jeremy!_

-No quiero morir sin haberte disfrutado antes Candice.

*Candy le dijo: Si ganas, te prometo que ya no me resistiré.

*Jeremy la miró y dijo: Casi me engañas, esto lo dices para que no te tome ahora, piensas que William ganara ¿verdad? Piensas que me dejare matar por él, sabiendo que tengo mucho por ganar si el muere.

El Alcalde le dijo a Albert: Jeremy Day ha aceptado su reto. Por acuerdo entre los contendores puede empezarse el duelo con un tipo de arma y terminarse con otro. Los duelistas deben comparecer en el lugar y a la hora señalados y guardarán silencio a lo largo del combate.

-Están obligados a despojarse de sus prendas exteriores de la cintura para arriba. Si uno de los protagonistas no concurriere, sus padrinos deben ofrecerse para ocupar su lugar.

Albert dijo: Será un duelo de pistolas.

*El Alcalde siguió con su monologo diciendo: En el duelo a pistola los contendientes se ubicaran 40 pasos de distancia entre sí — "con marcha interrumpida"— y, a la voz de mando del juez de campo que seré yo, apretaran el gatillo. Avanzaran o se detienen a voluntad mientras disparan.

Las pistolas, escogidas por los padrinos, deben ser desconocidas para los contendientes.

Ralph le dijo a Albert: Déjame tomar tu lugar se manejar bien las armas porque tengo entrenamiento militar.

-No Ralph, esto es entre Jeremy y yo, independientemente de quien gane, quiero que mis hombres rescaten a Candy mientras todos están entretenidos en él duelo y la lleven a New Haven, dile a George que se los lleve a Chicago por si Jeremy va por ella, mis hombres lo maten.

-Si mueres, yo me encargaré de matar a Jeremy, el no vivirá para hacerle más daño a Candy, eso te lo prometo William.

*Llegó el día del duelo, Jeremy estaba listo igual que Albert.

*Varios de clase alta de Charleston fueron de curiosos para ver el espectáculo.

*Mientras esto pasaba, los hombres de Albert liberaban a Candy y la llevaban a salvo a la embarcación, junto con la esclava y el niño de Jeremy.

 ***Hola chicas lo prometido es deuda traigo la actualización de este fic, estamos a 20/04/2016.**

 **Gracias por seguir el fic.**


	35. Chapter 35

**EL DUELO**

*En el campo habían dos hombres que se disputaban el amor de una mujer, a uno ya le pertenecía voluntariamente el otro quería forzarla a que lo amara.

*Jeremy y Henry se miraron.

*Henry se le acercó y dijo: Entrégate, para que puedas vivir.

-William no descansará hasta verme muerto y yo no cederé a Candy sin antes luchar por ella, todos estos años la he amado y ahora espera un hijo mío.

-¡Eso es mentira Jeremy!, sólo te estas engañando.

\- Prométeme que cuidaras de mis hijos si algo llegara a pasarme.

-Tú sabes que si lo haré- le contestó Henry

*El alcalde dijo: William Albert Andrew y Jeremiah Day, se están enfrentando hoy a duelo, ambos han dicho que hasta que uno de ellos muera se terminará el acto, darán cuarenta pasos y dispararan, si ninguno muere continuarán con espadas hasta que caiga uno de ellos.

*Ralph y William se acercaron, lo mismo que Jeremy junto con el Alguacil, él cuál era su padrino en el duelo.

*El Alcalde tenía las armas, Ralph revisó el arma de William que estuviera cargada, lo mismo hizo el alguacil con la de Jeremy.

*Ambos hombres se miraban fijamente, ambos habían esperado ese momento por largo tiempo, por fin cumplirían su deseo de matar a su enemigo legalmente.

*Se pusieron de espaldas, empezaron a contar los pasos 1,2 3,4,5,6,7...

*Hasta que llegaron a los cuarenta pasos, ambos voltearon y dispararon, en el primer disparo ninguno cayó, fue en el segundo disparo que Albert cayó con una herida en el hombro izquierdo, Jeremy al ver que había caído se acercó para rematarlo, pero Albert se hincó y disparó tirándole la oreja derecha a Jeremy, ambos sacaron su espada, Albert logró pararse, y Jeremy dio el primer golpe con la espada, Albert se escudó con la suya.

Jeremy le dijo: ¡De nada sirve que me mates!, Candy ya es mía, lleva a mi hijo en su vientre.

-Mentira- gritó Albert dando un golpe

*Se escuchaba el filo de las espadas cuando chocaban entre sí, Jeremy logró herir a Albert en el brazo, pero la furia y fuerza de Albert empezaron a dominar la pelea, Jeremy no podía más, sabía que tenía que usar su astucia porque su fuerza era menor que la de Albert.

*Albert se tropezó, Jeremy quiso aprovechar para matarlo levantó la espada para agarrar impulso para enterrársela a Albert, pero este logró hacer un movimiento atravesándole la espada en medio del estómago y saliéndole por la espalda.

*Jeremy cayó de rodillas, mirando a su verdugo, todos corrieron para ver más de cerca la escena, pensaron que Albert con la otra espada le cortaría la cabeza pero Albert fue misericordioso y se puso de pie.

*Henry llegó hasta su hermano y lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

-Arrepiéntete de tus pecados, no es tarde, encomiéndate a Dios para que no tengas condenación eterna, acepta a Jesucristo como tu Salvador.

*Jeremy vomitó sangre por la boca y dijo: Inés me está llamando, veo a Thomas Hope a su lado, están ardiendo en un lago de fuego, sus almas están siendo atormentadas.

*Jeremy fijó su mirada en Albert y dijo: Ella es mía, estaré esperando que me la mandes.

*Albert vio a los que los rodeaban y dijo: ¡Servidos Señores! ¿Querían un espectáculo no? ¡pues ya terminó el circo!.

*Ralph dijo: Vamos a que te atiendan esas heridas, podrían infectarse.

-Henry cuida a mis hijos-

*Albert lo escuchó.

\- Te perdono Jeremy – le dijo Henry

-Dile a Candy que la amo, que cuide de nuestro hijo.

*En ese momento fue el último aliento de vida de Jeremy y exhaló.

*El doctor atendió a Albert, la bala así como entró había salido, curó las dos heridas.

Albert dijo: Ralph lleva a Candy a New Haven

-William, vamos al muelle para que la veas, ella ha de estar ansiosa por verte.

-Ahora no es buen momento, acompañare a Henry para que entierre a su hermano.

-Entonces podemos esperar otro día- sugirió Ralph

-¡Te dije que te vayas con Candy y mis Hombres! luego iré yo.

-William, ¿no habrás creído en lo que dijo Jeremy?

-Ralph necesito reflexionar, no puedo ver a Candy ahora, además no estaré tranquilo hasta que lo entierren.

*Candy estaba desesperada por ver a su esposo, cuando vio a Ralph que se acercaba con la espada de Albert, las fuerzas la abandonaron y cayó hincada de la impresión.

-¡Dime que no murió!, Ralph ¡por favor dime que está vivo!

*Ralph ayudó a Candy para que se pusiera de pie, y la abrazó.

-William está bien, se quedará hasta que entierren el cuerpo de Jeremy.

-¡Quiero ir a su lado!, ¡llévame con William!

-Me pidió que te llevara con sus hombres a New Haven.

-¿Acaso no quiere verme?

-No es eso Candy, vamos es hora que partamos- son instrucciones de William.

*Ralph, se llevó a Candy y a los hombres de William a New Haven Connecticut.

*Estaban velando a Jeremy en la casa del Alcalde.

-Henry dijo: ¡Debiste irte con tu esposa!

-Necesito ver que lo entierren, aunque odiaba a Jeremy, tú sabes que te considero mi amigo.

-¡No puedo creer que ni en el último momento de su vida se arrepintiera!, sabiendo que iba a recibir condenación eterna.

-Ni modo Henry, no todos recibiremos la salvación, recuerda que en la Biblia dice que muchos son los llamados pero pocos los escogidos

-¿Qué piensas hacer con Candy?, después de lo que Jeremy dijo, ¿la vas a repudiar?, si lo haces, yo la tomaría como esposa, por el hijo de Jeremy.

-¡Nunca la voy a repudiar!, Candy es la madre de mis hijos, si el bebé que espera es de Jeremy, te lo entregaré, pero yo me quedaré con ella.

*Al siguiente día, enterraron a Jeremy en el camposanto de Charleston.

*Fueron a la propiedad de Jeremy, encontraron el dinero que había sacado del Banco.

*En los días posteriores, Henry vendió la propiedad y dejó libre a los esclavos que había adquirido su hermano, al Capataz le dio una pequeña indemnización.

 **NEW HAVEN CONNECTICUT**

*Candy llegó en el carruaje, los hombres de Albert se presentaron en la fábrica con George.

*Constanza fue la que abrió la puerta: ¡Mamá!- exclamó Constanza

*Se abrazaron fuertemente, el pequeño William las vio y se arrojó a los brazos de Candy, ella lloraba de emoción al ver a sus hijos nuevamente.

-Creí que nunca los volvería a ver, ¡Gracias a Dios puedo estrecharlos entre mis brazos nuevamente! ¡Los amo! ¡Por pensar en ustedes pude seguir viviendo! ¡Mis niños los amo! ¡Los amo!

 ***Hola chicas, han de estar triste por Jeremy.**

 **Saludos a Todas.**


	36. Chapter 36

*La Señora Elroy se acercó a Candy y esta se sorprendió al verla.

-¡Tía Elroy! Qué sorpresa tenerla con nosotros.

*Stear y Paty se acercaron a Candy para abrazarla.

-Candy creímos que nunca más volveríamos a verte.

*Lloraron todos de alegría excepto la Señora Elroy que no mostraba sus sentimientos.

-Candy, creo que será saludable que todos partamos a la finca de Chicago, el poco tiempo que he estado en New Haven, he sentido que todos en la ciudad están molestos con nosotros, ven a William cómo un intruso, dicen que los Ardley desencadenamos una serie de tragedias en este lugar.

-Señora Elroy, iré a donde William disponga, lo seguiré con mis hijos.

-Me alegra saberlo, pensé que te opondrías.

*Candy comió, se ducho y se acostó, llegaron Constanza y Will para dormir con ella.

-Mami, ¿y papá Jeremy dónde está?

-Constanza, ¡nunca vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre!, menos delante de tu papá William, ¿lo has entendido? Jeremy te separó de nosotros, por todos estos años no pude disfrutar de tus primeros pasos y palabras, nos arrebató una parte de tu vida.

-No estaba listo para morir, papá Jeremy no se había arrepentido, su alma se perdió.

-No pienses en el Constanza, sé que a pesar de todo lo quisiste, pero él fue cruel contigo y conmigo, por favor no lo menciones nunca más.

\- Trataré de no mencionarlo, pero creo que lo extraño.

-Los niños durmieron abrazados a Candy.

*Al día siguiente George y Ralph llegaron para ver a Candy y notaron que cojeaba levemente.

-Queremos llevarte al médico.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen por mí, lo que necesito es descansar.

-Candy, quiero que te chequen el pie del que cojeas- dijo Ralph

-El médico de Charleston me dijo que quizás esta leve cojera me quedaría para siempre , Jeremy me disloco el tobillo cuando traté de escapar.

Ralph comentó: ¡Maldito hombre, cómo pudo dañarte de esta manera! Lo que habrás sufrido a su lado.

George intervino: Quizás el doctor de New Haven tenga otra opinión.

-Está bien iré con ustedes.

 ***Consultorio del médico de New Haven**

-Señora Ardley, con terapia física podría corregirse esa leve cojera aunque no lo garantizo, que su esposo venga a verme, yo le indicaré los ejercicios que deberá hacerle, ahora sobre su embarazo, debe alimentarse mejor, usted tiene desnutrición y puede afectar la formación del bebé.

-Le agradezco Doctor.

*Ralph iba en el carruaje con Candy.

¿Y qué harás ahora Ralph?

-Creo que iré a Escocia para entregarle el dinero al hijo de Thomas Hope, luego regresaré a América, bueno eso creo yo, porque quizás mi mamá no me deje volver, pero primero quiero esperar que suceda algo antes de irme

-¿Que esperarás?

-No me hagas caso Candy.

*Ralph pensó: Quizás Candy me necesite, si William la llega a repudiar le ofreceré que se vaya conmigo a Escocia, para que deje de sufrir a su lado.

*Pasaron algunos días, Candy esperaba ansiosa el regreso de Albert, se ocupaba de sus hijos, trataba de atenderlos por igual aunque sentía más inclinación por Constanza, porque había estado alejada de ella desde que nació.

*Por fin llegaron Albert y Henry a New Haven, Henry le dio el dinero de Thomas Hope a Ralph.

*Albert entró a su casa, Stear y Paty lo recibieron con alegría.

-¿Dónde está Candy?

-Está aseando a los niños, iré a decirle que ya llegó - dijo Paty.

-No le digas, deja que siga atendiendo a los niños, yo cenaré y luego me iré a dormir, estoy cansado por el viaje.

*Cuando Albert, terminó de cenar subió a la recámara, ella estaba arrullando a los niños.

*Constanza tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué tienes Constanza?

-Mami no sabes cuantas veces soñé que me arrullabas, él siempre me decía que nuestra amiga Candy sería mi mamá, ahora es real no estoy soñando, ¡mamá amo tu voz!, ¡me alegra estar contigo y con Will! No quiero alejarme de ustedes nunca más.

*Constanza se aferró a Candy y lloraba de felicidad, de tener por fin el amor de su mamá.

*Candy esperó hasta que los dos se durmieran para ir a su habitación, al abrir la puerta encontró a Albert quitándose los zapatos.

-Albert, amor ¡por fin estás aquí!

*Él se puso de pie para recibirla en sus brazos.

-Candy estuve angustiado, temía que no te pudiera encontrar, ¿Estás cojeando?

-Me dijo el doctor que fueras a verlo para que te enseñe como me darás las terapias.

-Mañana lo iré a ver

-Está preparada la tina ¿ quieres que nos duchemos juntos? -Preguntó Candy.

-No, yo lo haré solo.

*Candy fue a la habitación de la tía abuela para ducharse, cuando regresó, Albert se hizo el dormido.

Ella pensó: _Quizás está cansado por el viaje, -_ ella se acostó a su lado pero él se volteó, dándole la espalda

Al día siguiente Albert esperó a que se fueran los niños a la escuela.

*Candy ven a mi oficina para que charlemos.

-Albert ¿Qué pasa? te siento frío conmigo.

-Candy, siéntate para que conversemos

*Ella se sentó.

-Candy cuando tengas al bebé se lo daremos a Henry luego esperaremos para que te recuperes para viajar a Chicago.

-¿Y porque habría de darle nuestro hijo a Henry?

-Porque es un Day, Jeremy le encargó a Henry antes de morir que cuidará de sus hijos.

-El niño que espero es nuestro, Jeremy no logró abusar de mí.

-¡Por favor Candy! con todo el tiempo que te tuvo secuestrada, no creo que no te hiciera suya, yo en su lugar en la primera noche te hubiera tomado.

-Él estuvo enfermo, la herida que le hizo Ralph se le infectó, y estuvo débil por varias semanas pero no pude escapar porque su capataz nos custodiaba, luego cuando intenté escapar me dislocó el tobillo, yo me quedaba con su bebé por las noches para que el no intentara nada conmigo, las últimas semanas antes que me encontraras me amarraba, todavía tengo las marcas en mis muñecas, pero aun así nunca logró penetrarme.

-Candy, el tiempo lo dirá todo, cuando tengas el bebé si se parece a mí entonces sabré que es mio, Constanza y Will son rubios, este bebé también deberá ser rubio.

-Estás haciendo lo mismo que hiciste con Constanza, la rechazabas, la despreciaste por mucho tiempo, ahora se lo harás a este bebé.

-Compréndeme Candy, no pienso tener conmigo al bebé de mi enemigo, aunque sea tu hijo.

-Es decir, que si por mala suerte mi hijo no llegara ser rubio ¿lo separarás de mi lado? ¡Pues no lo permitiré!, prefiero irme de tu lado, con Constanza y mi bebé.

*Albert se acercó enfurecido a Candy y la levantó por la muñeca, sujetándola luego por los hombros le dijo: ¡Tú nunca te irás de mi lado!

-Albert, no puedo creer que después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, no creas en mis palabras.

-Ya te lo dije, esperaré a que nazca ese niño, tampoco te tomaré, por ahora.

*Candy sintió mucha tristeza por la actitud de Albert.

*Ralph estaba preparando sus maletas, para regresar a Escocia, se llevaría con él a uno de los hombres de Albert para que lo acompañara en el viaje.

*Ralph salió por unos momentos al jardín y vio a Candy llorando.

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

-Albert piensa que el hijo que espero es de Jeremy, si no nace rubio se lo dará a Henry, te juro Ralph que este bebé es de él.

-A mí no me importa de quien sea, con que sea tuyo con eso me basta para quererlo, partiré a Escocia Candy, si decides irte de aquí, me encontrarás en Saint Andrews donde nos conocimos, te ofrezco un hogar, criaré a tu hijo como si fuera mío, no te apartaré de él, o de los que quieras llevarte contigo, te dejaré dinero para el pasaje, mañana me iré, si quieres ir atrás de mi serás bienvenida, mi mamá te aprecia mucho, yo aprecio mucho a William pero es un idiota por comportarse de esa manera contigo, después de todo lo que pasaste con el maldito Day.

 **Hola chicas ¿Qué decisión creen que debe tomar Candy?**

 **Lindo fin de semana**


	37. Chapter 37

Albert miró por la ventana, vio que Candy estaba llorando y Ralph la tenía agarrada por los hombros para consolarla, se llenó de celos y pensó: ¡Ralph es un hipócrita!, estoy seguro que sólo me ha ayudado por causa de Candy, ahora mismo está endulzando sus oídos con palabras de apoyo, lo tendré vigilado es capaz de llevársela a Escocia.

*Ralph miró hacia la ventana, se dio cuenta de la expresión que tenía Albert, la soltó y se apartó un poco de ella diciéndole: Dejaré el dinero abajo del colchón de la recámara donde estoy posando.

-Gracias por tu ofrecimiento Ralph, aunque me duele la actitud de William lo amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y no podría irme con otro hombre, quizás si decido irme sería sola y eso que aquí mismo en América para estar cerca de él.

-Comprendo Candy, aun así, te dejaré el dinero, para ayudarte en cualquier decisión que tomes.

*Ralph se metió a la Mansión para seguir empacando sus cosas.

*Por la noche Albert entró a la habitación de Candy, ella sintió cuando se acostó a su lado, y empezó acariciarla.

-Candy, amor despierta, tengo ganas de poseerte.

-Dijiste que no me tomarías hasta que naciera mi bebé.

-Eres mi esposa, debes saciar esta sed que tengo de ti, estos meses sin tenerte, han sido un martirio, extrañaba tu cuerpo.

*Albert le alzó la bata y empezó a besar sus piernas, le bajó la ropa interior.

-¡Tu aroma de mujer me enloquece!.

*Candy acarició su cabello, él fue más arriba y apretó sus pechos.

*Se posicionó sobre Candy, ella abrió sus piernas para aceptarlo, para mostrarle que él era su único dueño, el entró en ella. Mientras la amaba Candy se ilusionó en que todo sería como antes, el la penetraba con mucha pasión, Candy tenía algunas lágrimas de felicidad al sentirse amada y deseada por Albert, ella alcanzó primero el éxtasis pues su cuerpo lo había anhelado con locura, el siguió hasta quedar saciado y sin fuerzas.

*Recorrió con sus labios los senos de Candy sintió algo extraño con su lengua, él se levantó, encendió la lámpara de aceite la acercó a Candy y vio la marca de los Day.

-¡Eres una mentirosa, tienes su marca!

-Candy dijo llorando: ¡el me quemó una de las tantas noches que luché para que no me poseyera!

-¡Mentirosa!

* Candy se levantó le arrancó a Albert la insignia de los Andrew que tenía en su cuello.

*Albert observó con curiosidad lo que haría, ella acercó la insignia a la lumbre de la lámpara, sosteniéndola de la cadena, luego se la puso caliente en el pecho y dijo: ¡Soy una Andrew, pero no por ti, sino por Anthony! ¡no esperaré tu repudio!

*Candy se aguantó las lágrimas del dolor que le había provocado la quemadura y fue a la recámara de los niños.

*Albert se quedó pensativo: _La amo, la deseo, pero no quiero criar al hijo de Jeremy, en cuanto de a luz, se lo entregaré a Henry, así Candy me odie todo lo que le resta de vida, pero no pienso repudiarla y dejar que otro la tenga, mataré a cualquiera que se le acerque._

-¿Qué pasa mamita porque lloras?-preguntó Constanza.

-Vendrías conmigo lejos de New haven.

-Yo te amo mami, iría donde tu fueres.

-¿Aún sin tu papá William?

-Aún si mi papá, aún sin Will, sólo tú, mi hermanito que estás esperando y yo.

*Candy pensó: _Me llevaré a los que ha despreciado William, Will es el próximo patriarca de los Andrew, lo dejaré con él, pues es su heredero._

*Al día siguiente fueron a despedir a Ralph, Albert le palmeó la espalda, Ralph se acercó a Candy y le besó la mano, Albert no se perdió ningún detalle, para asegurarse de que no había algún acuerdo entre ellos.

*Candy se subió al carruaje y le dijo a Pablo que la llevara a la Iglesia, ahí estaba Henry dando consejería a unos feligreses, en cuanto la vio los despidió para hablar con Ella.

-¡Candy!- Henry se acercó y la abrazó.- Perdón por todo el daño que te hizo mi hermano.

-¿Cómo está el niño de Jeremy?

-Es mi niño ahora, el heredero de los Day.

-Henry me siento muy atribulada

-¿Qué te ocurre Candy?

-William piensa que el hijo que espero es de Jeremy, quiere arrebatármelo cuando nazca y entregártelo, pero es de William porqué Jeremy nunca logró tomarme, pienso irme con Constanza

-Henry pensó: Qué difícil es perdonar, William mató a mí hermano por quitarle a Candy y ahora la maltrata con sus acciones y amenazas, no se la merece, yo la ayudaré.

\- Candy, Jeremy dejó varias propiedades, no sólo en New Haven sino en otras ciudades, te ofrezco una en Hartford, si veo que William ha reflexionado yo mismo le diré dónde te encuentras para que vaya a buscarte, de esa manera te habré compensado por todo el daño que te hizo mi hermano.

\- Luego ¿No querrás cobrarme el favor?

-Dios me libre de ser vil contigo, no te lleves nada para no levantar sospechas, ven con tus hijos, cuando puedas hacerlo.

-Gracias Henry.

*Candy dejó pasar unas semanas , vio que Albert no cambió su actitud hacia ella, sólo se le acercaba cuando quería tener relaciones, pero al terminar se iba a otra recámara, el pensamiento de él era mostrarse firme para cuando naciera el bebé se lo entregara a Henry sin que ella objetara.

*Candy y Constanza quedaron de acuerdo que ella se haría la enferma para que a Will lo llevaran a la escuela, Candy se despidió de Will abrazándolo muy fuerte y dándole muchos besos en la mejilla.

*Albert se fue con el niño para dejarlo en la escuela, para luego irse al banco.

*La Señora Elroy y los Cornwell se fueron a la tienda de telas, para que Candy se quedara cuidando a Constanza, ella buscó el dinero que le había dejado Ralph y salió con Constanza por la puerta trasera ya que algunos hombres de Albert custodiaban la casa.

*Después de unas horas Albert pasó por Will y todos se reunieron para almorzar, Will fue a ver a Constanza, como no la encontró fue a la habitación de Candy.

*Will bajó las escaleras y preguntó: Papi ¿Llevó mi mamá a Constanza al Médico? No la encontré en mi habitación ni en la de mi mamá.

*Albert subió, entró a la recámara vio que en la Almohada había una carta, la abrió leyendo:

 _Albert: He decidido irme con Constanza, me duele que no creas en mis palabras ni me tengas confianza, la peor bajeza que puede hacer un hombre es arrebatarle su hijo recién nacido a una madre que espera con ansías su nacimiento, no estás siendo distinto que Jeremy Day._

 _El amor todo cree y todo soporta y tú no me creíste. Desde que me enamoré de ti, me dediqué por completo a nuestro hogar, ahora siento que me menosprecias y no puedo tolerarlo, te perdoné aquella vez que usaste tu fuerza en mí, pero esto que piensas hacerme nunca te lo perdonaría, es por eso que me alejo para no odiarte._

 _Deseo que seas Feliz._

 _Candice White._

Albert arrugó la carta, la tiró, bajó rápidamente y les dijo a Jack y Pablo: Vayan a la fábrica y díganle a George que organice a mis hombres para localizar a Candy, pregunten a la diligencia si no tomaron un carruaje y vayan al muelle para investigar si no tomó alguna embarcación.

*La Señora Elroy se acercó a Albert: ¿Qué sucede William?

-Candy me ha abandonado, se llevó a Constanza con ella.

-¡Esa mujer sólo quiere llamar la atención! ¡Se hubiera ido ella solamente y no llevarse a la niña!

*Albert dijo: ¡Yo quiero a las dos a mí lado!

*Henry le había dado instrucciones a sus criados que se llevaran a Candy en unos de los carruajes que habían sido de Jeremy, le dio dinero a Candy para mantenerse cuatro meses y los que la llevaban estarían a su disposición para lo que necesitara.

 **Hola chicas lindo Fin de semana.**


	38. Chapter 38

*Candy llegó a Hartford, se hizo llamar White Brown le pareció chistoso la combinación de dos colores como nombre.

*La casa que le cedió Henry estaba en una esquina, cuando llegaron se dedicaron a sacudir y limpiar, Constanza ayudó a Candy en todo, lo mismo los criados que Henry le había puesto a su disposición.

*Algunas vecinas se acercaron por la curiosidad.

*Había una mujer en especial llamada Betsabe que fue a presentarse.

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Betsabe Ingalls y quiero darte la bienvenida, soy la líder de las mujeres en la Iglesia.

-Mucho gusto, soy White Brown, y ella es mi hija Conti Brown.

-Simpáticos sus nombres. ¿Y su esposo Señora Brown?

-Soy viuda.

-Pensé que era una Day, ya que esta propiedad es de Jeremy Day.

-Era de Jeremy Day, ahora es del ministro Henry Day, el amablemente me la renta.

-Ah ya veo, vendremos más tarde a traerles algunos platillos para darles la bienvenida.

*Se fue Betsabe y Candy abrazó a Constanza.

-Gracias por no delatarme Constanza.

-Conti, mami ahora soy Conti.

-Has de extrañar las casas donde viviste, ¡esta casa es muy pequeña!

-Pero tu cariño es muy grande mamá y eso hace que cualquier lugar me parezca hermoso, yo deseo estar donde tú estés.

*Candy besó a Constanza efusivamente.

*Candy les pidió a los criados que se regresaran con Henry, la casa era pequeña, pensó que ella podría hacerse cargo sin dificultad.

*Candy salió a caminar por las calles de Hartford pudo darse cuenta de cada establecimiento, y recordó cuando llegó a New Haven, la forma en que los acogieron los Day, recordó a Jeremy, se llenó de temor al pensar que algún hombre pudiera obsesionarse con ella, decidió regresarse y no exponerse en las calles, sólo saldría lo necesario para hacer sus compras e ir a la Iglesia.

 **LONDRES INGLATERRA**

 **-** Su majestad, desea verlo Ralph de Abercromby de Abukir y Tullibody

-¡Es increíble que haya llegado de América sano y salvo!, pensé que los nativos lo matarían, primero llama a mi buen amigo el conde Hope dile que Abercromby nos trajo noticias de su padre.

-En seguida su majestad.

*Después de dos horas entró a la corte el Conde Hope e hicieron pasar a Ralph que llegó con el cofre de dinero de Thomas Hope.

-Su majestad Príncipe de Gales- Ralph se hincó ante el príncipe.

-Traje noticias de Lord Thomas Hope.

-Continúa Ralph.

-El Lord Thomas Hope fue asesinado por un hombre llamado Jeremy Day en Estados Unidos, este hombre lo hizo para robarle su dinero, pude comprobar con los libros del banco que era la cantidad exacta que Lord Thomas Hope se llevó consigo, cuando di con el malhechor este me tuvo prisionero, pero por la gracia de Dios pude escapar, aquí les presento el dinero, hacen falta dos mil libras que el hombre ya se había gastado, ese hombre fue muerto en la horca, traje conmigo una copia del documento donde dice que a este hombre lo enterraron en Charleston.

-¡Me has sorprendido Ralph! En realidad mereces el puesto que tenía tu padre, has demostrado tu valentía, pero no podré dártelo, pensamos que no volverías y ya cedí ese puesto, pero te quedarás con tu título de Barón de Abercromby de Abukir y Tullibody. Desde este momento puedes dedicarte a gobernar tu casa.

*Ralph se hincó ante el príncipe y salió contento, él pensó _: De todas maneras ya no quería ser militar, me regresaré con mi madre a Saint Andrews, aunque mi padre se molestará con el príncipe, espero no se queje con el príncipe de York y ya me deje tener una vida tranquila administrando mis tierras._

*Ralph llegó tres semanas después a Saint Andrews, su madre la Baronesa no podía con la alegría, sus amistades le decían que Ralph no regresaría con vida.

-Mamá me quedaré para siempre contigo.

-Gracias a Dios regresaste con vida.

*Ralph le contó a su madre todo acerca de Candy el único comentario que hizo fue que esperarían la decisión de Candy y si no llegaba en un año a Saint Andrews, Ralph tendría que empezar a buscar esposa, la Baronesa ya deseaba tener nietos.

 **NEW HAVEN CONNECTICUT.**

*Habían transcurrido varios meses de la desaparición de Candy, Albert estaba enloquecido por su ausencia, George tuvo que reemplazarlo en el banco, él se hizo cargo de la fábrica porque sólo sus hombres podían soportar su mal humor.

*Will no se explicaba porque Candy se había llevado a Constanza y a él no, su rendimiento en la escuela bajó, extrañaba a su hermanita y a su mamá. La Señora Elroy le había llenado la cabeza de malas ideas en contra de Candy. Will se refugió en Paty, ella lo consolaba cada vez que pedía ver a su mamá.

*Cuando Albert llegaba por las noches del trabajo, visitaba a su hijo pero siempre lo encontraba triste, ya no jugaba, se había vuelto un ermitaño el pequeño Will.

Albert pensó _: Estoy tan molesto contigo Candy, no te diste cuenta del daño que le harías a nuestro hijo, todavía no sé cómo te disciplinaré cuando te encuentre._

 **HARTFORD CONNECTICUT**

*Henry fue a visitar a Candy en cuanto lo vio Constanza, fue hacia el para abrazarlo.

-¡Papito Henry!

\- ¡Constanza!, hija, ¡que linda te ves!- le guiñó el ojo a Candy

-Soy Conti Brown y mi mamá White Brown.

-¡Vaya cambiaron de identidad! Candy, vine a checar si te hace falta alguna cosa, no he querido mandarte correspondencia, porque William te ha estado buscando, por mar y tierra, traje una muchacha para que te atienda, ella cuidó de Ralph cuando Jeremy lo tuvo secuestrado.

-Todavía me queda algo de lo que me diste, me he dedicado hacer panes por encargo, Constanza es mi ayudante.

-¡Tú siempre talentosa!, me acuerdo de tus dulces, ¡que delicia al paladar! Candy es mi deber decirte que a Will lo he visto muy triste, me contó William que su rendimiento en la escuela ha bajado.

-Mi niño lindo, yo también lo extraño, pero si me lo traía conmigo William estaría enloquecido.

-William ¡ya está enloquecido!, a nadie trata con amabilidad, no ha llegado a la Iglesia, los Cornwell son los que llevan a Will, ¡los niños son los que sufren por la separación de sus padres!- dijo con lamento Henry

*Le pasó a Candy el niño de Jeremy

-¡Está enorme! -Candy lo besó y se puso pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

-Me da un poco de temor que el niño sea como Jeremy.

-Lo estoy educando como a Constanza en sus primeros años, ¿acaso has visto alguna mala actitud de Constanza?, recuerda que vivió con Jeremy.

-¡Tienes razón! Mi hija es buena y cariñosa.

-Y así será mi hijo Candy, por cierto dejé a cargo de la Iglesia a un seminarista, para estar cerca de ti, sé que pronto tendrás a tu bebé y quiero apoyarte, no vaya a repetirse la historia, ya encargué con el carpintero la cuna, me estaré hospedando en una casa cercana a esta.

-Gracias Henry

-Ya sabes es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, después de todo lo que te hizo mi hermano, todavía hasta el día de hoy, sigues sufriendo por las consecuencias de sus actos.

*Llegó el día en que Candy tendría a su bebé, Henry llamó al médico de Hartford.

*Candy dio a luz dos niñas, fue tan complicado el parto que médico aseveró que Candy nunca más podría tener hijos.

*Las niñas eran rubias, de ojos azules como los de Albert, Constanza fue la única que sacó los ojos del color de Candy.

*Henry con su sierva la ayudaron un mes y medio porque el doctor le había mandado reposo absoluto.

*Constanza estaba contenta por sus hermanitas.

-¿Cómo les pondremos mamá?

-Una se llamará Ana Raquel y la otra Roseamary.- Contestó Candy.

-La tía abuela Elroy hubiera querido que se llamara como ella.

-También tu papá William, pero como estoy enojada con él, le puedo poner los nombres que yo quiera.

*Albert les había dado la misión a Jack y Pablo y otros diez de sus hombres para que buscaran a Candy, cada uno por su lado, Jack llegó a Hartford tres meses después que Candy tuvo a las niñas.

*Todos los días Jack caminaba por las calles de Hartford hasta que vio que Constanza estaba en el jardín de la casa jugando con sus amiguitas.

 **Chicas Dios me las bendiga. Cual quieren localizando a Candy o olvidé cómo amar**

 **Les mando saludos a** **locadeamor, chidamami, flakita amjr, sayuri, maravilla 121, Glenda, Stormaw, Luz, mercedes, Maria 1972, Brigge, Jahzeel, Rocío CR, , Liovana, Susana Rojas, Gina Riquelme, Tania Lizbeth. Adriana (God bless you), Evelyn A, Vialsi, Liovana, Loren Rios, Aniiii, Cinziaclari, Gaby grandchester, Jane, Alejandra, Paty, Yuleni paredes, Gladys.**


	39. Chapter 39

*Constanza vio a Jack y se metió corriendo a la casa, Candy vio que la niña había palidecido.

¿Qué tienes hija?

-Mami nos encontraron

*Jack tocó la puerta, Candy un poco nerviosa fue abrir.

-Mi señora agradezco al cielo haberla encontrado- Jack se inclinó ante ella

-Jack, no quiero que le digas a William que me encontraste

-Mi señora, el Señor William está desesperado por localizarla, por favor venga conmigo, la llevaré con él.

-No iré contigo Jack, yo no quiero nada con William.

-Mi señora, hágalo por el pequeño Will, él niño está sufriendo mucho por su ausencia y la de su hermanita.

-Acércate a la cuna de mis hijas

*Jack se acercó por la curiosidad al verlas rubias y con ojos azules se inclinó.

-Son hijas de mi señor William

-El dudó de mí, es por eso que no regresaré con él.

-Señora, tengo que ir con mi amo y decirle-Dijo Jack poniéndose de pie.

-¡Nunca te lo perdonaré Jack!, ¡te despreciaré con todo mi corazón!

*Jack en cuanto lo escuchó sintió una gran aflicción, él amaba a sus señores y que se ganara el desprecio de Candy, no podría soportarlo.

-Mi señora siempre les he servido fielmente, me pone en un predicamento, le debo lealtad al señor William, pero no soportaría que usted me odiara.

-Ya te dije Jack, si William viene a buscarme por tu causa, nunca más querré verte.

*Jack vio a la sirvienta y reconoció que era de los Day.

-Señora, usted no debe aceptar ayuda del señor Henry.

-Ahora te atreves a decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

-Perdone usted, iré con el Señor William, renunciare y vendré a servirle a las señoritas Andrew y a usted.

-Júrame que no me delataras con William.

-No la delataré, pero vendré a servirle a Usted.

-Si Jack, te necesito.

*En cuanto Candy dijo eso Jack se inclinó y le agradeció.

*Jack regresó a New Haven Connecticut.

*Albert estaba en su oficina con George, Jack le dijo a Pablo que avisara que quería hablar con el Señor Andrew.

*Pablo tocó la puerta y George salió.

-¿Que pasa Pablo?

-Señor Thompson, Jack quiere hablar con el Señor William.

-Dile que ahora no es buen momento, si es por dinero, dáselo.

-Jack viene a renunciar

*George salió a ver a Jack.

-¿Porque dices que vas a renunciar Jack? El señor William ha estado nervioso y quizás te trató mal, pero él no desea que nadie se vaya, si quieres podemos aumentarte el salario.

-No es por el Señor William, yo sólo quiero agradecerle por traerme a América, pero he de tomar mi propio camino.

-Le diré a William que hable contigo.

*George le comunicó a Albert las intenciones de Jack.

-Sólo esto me faltaba, que también mis hombres me quieran abandonar, hazlo pasar.

*Jack entró para hablar con Albert.

-Me dice George que quieres renunciar, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para detenerte?

-Señor William, le agradezco por traerme a América, sólo quiero tomar otro camino.

-Jack en cuanto encuentre a mi esposa nos iremos a Chicago, cada uno de ustedes tendrá su propiedad, sé que desean tener su propia familia y están en su derecho, en Chicago podremos establecernos todos.

-Le agradezco haberme permitido servirle, pero debo irme.

-¿Si no hay nada más que hacer por ti?, George, dale su finiquito a Jack, una carreta y un caballo para su viaje.

*George hizo conforme a lo que William le ordenó, le pagaron conforme a los años de servicio.

*Jack fue a la que había sido su habitación y Pablo fue tras él.

-No creo eso de que quieras estar por tu cuenta, nosotros no conocemos otra vida fuera de servir a Lord William, algo te orilló a tomar esta decisión o bien puede ser una mujer.

-Tú lo has dicho, es por una mujer.

-El señor William te hubiera proveído un lugar para que habitaras con ella.

-Pablo tengo que irme, gracias por tu amistad.

-Jack me iré contigo.

-No puedes venir conmigo

-Mi lealtad es con el Señor William, pero tú eres cómo mi hermano, estoy seguro que hay algo más atrás de tu renuncia, dime que es, júrame que es verdad todo lo que dijiste.

*Jack no pudo decirle nada más.

-Jack, dime la verdadera razón.

-Bueno pero promete que no le dirás a nadie.

-Te lo juro

-Encontré a la Señora Candy con la niña Constanza y a las bebés Andrew, son rubias y de ojos azules como el Señor William.

-Jack, tienes que decírselo al Señor William.

-Mi señora dijo que me odiará si la delato, es por eso que renuncié e iré a servirle a ella y a las niñas, ¿a poco tú aguantarías el desprecio de la Señora Candy?

-No podría, cuida de ella Jack y si ves que corre peligro no dudes en avisar.

-Mañana temprano partiré, como parte de mi liquidación me dieron una carreta y un caballo.

*Jack fue a empacar sus cosas para subirlas a la carreta, ellos no se dieron cuenta que Will había escuchado todo.

Will pensó: _Jack se irá con Constanza, mi mamá y mis hermanitas yo también iré para estar con ellas._

*En la madrugada Pablo y George se despidieron de Jack, Albert contempló su partida desde su ventana.

*Era un sábado a las 12 del día, Albert fue a ver a su hijo para obligarlo a tomar su desayuno, entró a su habitación y vio que la cama estaba tendida, se puso a buscarlo por toda la casa, mandó a todos que buscaran en cada rincón pero no lo hallaron, Paty se acercó a Albert con una nota que decía _: Papito no puedo estar sin mi mamá, iré a buscarla para estar con ella y Constanza._

*Albert rápidamente le dijo a George que se organizaran para encontrar a Will.

*Pablo se imaginó que quizás escuchó la conversación que tuvo con Jack.

*Jack a medio camino se detuvo para comer, se espantó cuando Will tocó su hombro y dijo: Jack tengo hambre.

-¡Niño Will! ¿pero qué hace usted aquí?

-Escuché que encontraste a mi mamá, quiero ir a su lado.

-Si, pero su papá vendrá detrás de mí.

-Llévame con mi mamá Jack, quiero verla.

*Will lloró tan fuerte que conmovió a Jack y este accedió, el niño fue hablando por todo el camino e hizo que a Jack se le hiciera corto el viaje..

*Llegaron a Hartford, Candy vio por la ventana Jack.

-Niño Will, ahí vive su mamá –dijo Jack señalando la casa

*Will bajó de la carreta, Candy en cuanto lo vio, salió para recibirlo.

*Will la vio, caminó orgulloso hacia la casa, se puso frente a Candy, lo abrazó y besó, el sólo dejó salir unas lágrimas pero no le dijo nada.

-¡Hermanito!

-¡Constanza!

*Los niños se abrazaron con mucha alegría, Constanza lo tomó por la mano y dijo: ven a ver a nuestras hermanitas

*Will la siguió emocionado cuando las vio dijo: Salieron igual de guapas que yo

-Jajajaja si con los ojos azules- comentó Constanza.

-Has de tener hambre Will - dijo Candy

-Constanza, dile a la señora que si tengo hambre.

-Mami, dice Will que si tiene hambre

*Candy se dio cuenta que Will estaba molesto con ella por haberlo dejado con su papá.

-Bueno, dile al niño que venga a la mesa

*Fueron al comedor, Jack comió con ellos. Will sólo platicaba con Constanza e ignoraba a Candy.

Candy pensó: _Es digno hijo de su padre, orgulloso como William_

*Al día siguiente Candy le dijo a Jack que comprara tela para hacerle camisas, pantalones y ropa interior a Will ya que no había llevado nada de ropa.

-Constanza, dile a Will que le tomaré medidas para hacerle ropa.

-Will, mi mamá dice que tomará medidas.

*Will se acercó a Candy alzó sus bracitos para que le tomara las medidas, Candy se las estaba tomando pero se le ocurrió hacerle cosquillas y él se empezó a reír.

-Dime, ¿seguirás enojado?

-Si

*Ella siguió haciéndole cosquillas.

-Me rindo, me rindo, ya no seguiré enojado, mamá te amo, te extrañé mucho, la tía Elroy me dijo que no me amabas que sólo amabas a Constanza.

*Will le contó a Candy todo lo que la Señora Elroy había dicho sobre ella.

-No es cierto nada de eso Will, yo los quiero a los cuatro por igual.

*Albert no podía más con la preocupación, decidió localizar a Jack, le pareció sospechoso a él y a George que tras su renuncia Will desapareciera.

*Pasaron cinco meses y Albert llegó a Hartford con Pablo y 10 hombres más. Jack había salido a comprar víveres para Candy, Jack no se dio cuenta cuando Albert se puso atrás de él.

-Jack, ¡es un gusto verte!

*Jack se puso nervioso y se inclinó ante Albert.

-Señor William, me complace verlo nuevamente.

¿Dónde estás viviendo Jack ?

-A las afueras de la ciudad

*Albert vio que Jack llevaba varias cosas en la mano y pensó: _Es mucha despensa para una sola persona._

-Señor William, me retiro.

-Ve con cuidado Jack, me dio gusto verte.

*Albert le dijo a Pablo y a otros dos: Síganlo y vean en donde y con quien vive.

*Fueron atrás de Jack, vieron que salió corriendo, ellos lo siguieron y vieron que entró a la casa, Pablo y otro se quedaron para vigilar y el tercer hombre fue para avisarle a Albert.

-Señora Candy, El Señor William está en Hartford

-Este día tenía que llegar, no le tengo miedo.

*Albert cuando se estaba acercando vio que Constanza y Will salieron de la casa jugando, Will perseguía a Constanza.

*Albert se puso frente a la casa.

*Los niños lo vieron y se metieron corriendo.

-¡Mamá! Papá está afuera.

*Albert tocó la puerta, pero Candy no le abrió.

-¡Ábreme Candy! porque si logro derribar la puerta te irá peor.

-¡Lárgate! ¡Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí!

*Jack estaba atrás de la casa nervioso

*Albert vio la ventana y la rompió para entrar por ella.

*Constanza, Will y Candy se fueron a encerrar a una habitación.

-Ábranme ¿Por qué me tienen miedo? ¿Acaso su mamá les habló mal de mí?

No, mi mamá no habla mal de ti- contestó Constanza.

*Albert derribó la puerta de una patada, los niños se pusieron frente a Candy para defenderla de Albert.

-¡No le hagas daño a mi mamá! ¡O te las verás conmigo! –dijo Will un poco temeroso.

*Albert le habló a sus hombres y dijo: Lleven a los niños al carruaje, antes de partir tengo que arreglar algo con mi esposa, llévense también a Jack.

*Albert vio a la mucama de Henry y dijo: Salte y sube al carruaje.

*Candy estaba con una cara desafiante, Albert cerró la puerta, estaba ardiendo de deseo desde que la vio. Él pensó: _Se ve tan hermosa -_

*Se acercó a ella

-¡No te me acerques!

*Albert escuchó el llanto de las niñas, se acercó a la cuna, se quedó estupefacto al descubrir que eran rubias y de ojos azules.

-¡Son mis hijas!, Candy perdona yo estuve cegado, quiero que regresemos todos a casa.

-Yo no me moveré de aquí

-¡Me debes obediencia, soy tu esposo!

-Yo enviudé hace mucho tiempo

-Sé que estás molesta y te concedo razón pero tenemos 4 hijos y debemos ver por ellos.

-No regresaré contigo

*Albert se acercó a Candy y dijo: Tanto tiempo sin tenerte, el verte desafiante conmigo hace que me excite y me den ganas de disciplinarte.

*Él la quiso besar y ella no se dejó

-¡Suéltame! ¡Te odio William, te desprecio!

-¡No me importa!

*El siguió forcejeando con ella y la acostó en la cama

-¡Suéltame!

*Él la besó, ella lo golpeó en los bajos, Albert la miró molesto, se puso de pie y empezó a quitarse el cinturón, y dijo: Te deseo Candy no puedo vivir sin ti, no te niegues, tu cuerpo me pertenece, volvió a encimarse

Ella le dijo: Me das asco, eres igual a Jeremy, no hay ninguna diferencia entre él y tú.

*Albert se detuvo y dijo: No es cierto, tú me amas

-No te amo

-Candy perdóname todos estos meses alejados, te he necesitado, tú sabes que siempre te he buscado en la intimidad. Sáciame.

-¡Vete William!

-Vendrás conmigo, para cuidar de nuestros hijos.

-No iré contigo.

*Albert soltó a Candy y dijo: Quiero que hagamos un acuerdo, pídeme todo lo que quieras que yo lo haré con tal de que me perdones y vengas conmigo.

-¡Yo no puedo perdonarte! Si regreso a New Haven, será sólo para ser la madre de tus hijos, pero quiero vivir en una casa aparte, no quiero estar bajo el mismo techo que tu tía Elroy.

-¡Está bien! Viviremos en una casa aparte.

-No, solamente mis hijos y yo viviremos en esa casa, tu sólo podrás visitarlos.

*Albert accedió para no ir en todo el camino forcejeando con Candy

 **Hola chicas les recuerdo el Fic que quedará por el intruso llamado Tú completas mi Vida y también localizando a Candy. Saludos.**


	40. Chapter 40

Llegaron a New Haven, Albert mandó a limpiar la casa donde habían vivido antes de cambiarse a la mansión, Candy se quedó en la Iglesia con las niñas y el pequeño Will.

 **MANSION EN NEW HAVEN**

-Hagan pasar a Jack

-Señor William, me siento un poco avergonzado con usted.

-Quiero saber porque quebrantaste mi confianza, ¿Estás interesado en mi esposa como mujer? ¿Por eso te fuiste? ¿Para estar con ella?

-No Señor William, Dios me libre de mirar a mi señora con ojos lascivos, cuando la encontré con los niños quise traerla, pero ella se negó y me dijo que si usted la encontraba por mi causa, me despreciaría, me odiaría. Desde que usted se casó con ella, le he servido fielmente, no hubiera soportado que mi señora me viera con desprecio, creo que mi corazón desfallecería, y cuando vi a sus hijas, tomé la decisión de cuidar de ellas, porque la señora sólo estaba con la mucama de los Day, necesitaba alguien que la protegiera, por eso vine a renunciar para ir a cuidarlas, pero en el camino me di cuenta que el pequeño Will se metió a escondidas en la carreta, él me pidió que lo llevara a lado de su mamá, que quería estar con la niña Constanza.

-¿Y cómo lo supo Will que las habías encontrado?

*Jack no quería involucrar a Pablo.

-¡Te estoy hablando Jack! ¿Cómo supo mi hijo que habías encontrado a Candy?

-Por una plática que tuve con uno de mis compañeros, me reservaré su nombre para no perjudicarlo.

-No hace falta que me lo digas, yo sé que es Pablo. Pon atención en lo que voy a preguntarte ¿Quieres volver a trabajar para mí?

-Si Señor William, ahora la señora Candy está bajo su protección, ya no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.

-Está bien, pero te voy a sancionar, trabajaras en los corrales, ya después tomarás el puesto que tenías antes de irte.

-Sí Señor, gracias.

-Puedes ocupar nuevamente la habitación que tenías.

-Se lo agradezco

-Cuando salgas de aquí dile a Pablo que quiero hablar con él.

*Jack le dijo a Pablo que Albert quería hablar con él.

-Señor William, ¿En qué puedo servirle?

-Jack no quiso involucrarte, pero sé que ustedes dos son confidentes, tú sabías que Jack había encontrado a Candy.

-Si, acepto mi culpa.

-Quedarás sancionado, trabajaras en las caballerizas por dos meses, el salario seguirá siendo el mismo.

*Si Señor William, como usted diga.

*La señora Elroy entró para hablar con Albert.

-¿Dónde están los niños y tu mujer?

-Se quedaron en la Iglesia, mandé a limpiar la casa donde vivimos antes de cambiarnos aquí, allí estarán provisionalmente, Candy está molesta conmigo y tiene razón, la condición que me puso para regresar es que viviría aparte.

-Ella no tiene porqué ponerte condiciones, eres su marido y te debe obediencia.

-Lo sé, pero el error lo cometí yo, las niñas que tuvo son igualitas a Will, rubias y de ojos azules, ya se disiparon las dudas que tenía.

-¡Quiero verlas!

-Ahora no es buen momento, Candy está molesta, se enteró que le calentaste la cabeza a Will, diciendo calumnias acerca de ella, no quiere ni verte.

-William, ¿me vas privar de ver a los niños?

-Si tía, quiero darle tiempo a Candy para que me perdone, ya luego podré traerla de regreso a la casa.

*La casa estuvo lista, trasladaron las camas de Candy y los niños, Albert consiguió una cuna porque sólo tenían la que había sido de Will.

*Fue a buscarlos a la Iglesia, Albert encontró a Henry con el niño de Jeremy conversando con Candy.

-Mañana vendré hablar contigo Henry.

-Como desees William, o te estaré esperando en mí casa.

-Iré a tu casa mañana temprano.

*Albert llevó a su familia a la casita, la criada de los Day se fue con Candy.

-Quiero quedarme contigo y con los niños.

-Ya te dije mi posición William

-Creí que complaciéndote con lo de la casa, me ibas a perdonar.

-Te perdono tus ofensas, pero aun así no te quiero cerca de mí, puedes retirarte estoy cansada por el viaje.

*Albert se fue molesto, al día siguiente fue a la casa de Henry.

-¿Qué paso William?

-Creí que éramos amigos, ocultaste a Candy de mí, tú sabías lo angustiado que estaba por su desaparición, varias veces vine contigo y no me dijiste que tú le habías dado una casa.

-Soy tu amigo, pero también de Candy y tú te estabas portando estúpidamente con ella, la amenazaste que le quitarías a sus hijos para dármelos a mí cuando nacieran. ¿ No te has dado cuenta lo mucho que vale tu esposa?, recibí una carta de Ralph, quería saber sobre Candy, me contó que le había propuesto irse con él y le dejó dinero, ahora le envió más, me dijo que la esperará un año y si no va Candy a Escocia, empezará a buscar a pareja.

-Ya sabía que Ralph era un hipócrita, quería quitarme a Candy.

-Alucinas William, estás cegado por los celos, Ralph solo la esperaba por si tú la repudiabas, imagínate lo mucho que te ama Candy, ya que no se fue con Ralph que es mucho más joven y más buen mozo que tú. Llévale el dinero a Candy que le mandó Ralph.

-No le daré nada de ese hipócrita, dime cuanto te debo por todo lo que gastaste en Candy.

-Nada, le estaba retribuyendo por todo el daño que le hizo Jeremy, ¿Ya se reconciliaron?

-Ella dice que ya me perdonó, pero no viviremos en la misma casa.

-Ni modo trata de ser amable, complaciente y hacer méritos para ganar su amor nuevamente, si no, ya sabes que alguien la espera en Escocia.

-No lo digas ni de chiste.

*Pasaron los días, Candy mandaba a los niños a la escuela, Albert llegaba a visitarlos en las tardes, pero cuando él llegaba, ella se subía a la recamara con las bebés, él se iba hasta la noche después que ayudaba a los niños con sus tareas, mejor dicho a Will con sus tareas porque Constanza hacía solita la de ella. Cuando Albert subía para estar con las bebés, Candy bajaba para darle de cenar a Constanza y a Will.

*Después de dos meses, Albert se quedó hasta que Constanza y Will se durmieran.

-Candy, ya han pasado dos meses, creo que ya es hora que ocupe mi lugar en la casa.

-Ocúpalo, cuando lo hagas yo me voy.

-¡Ya me estoy cansando Candy! ¡Ya he pasado mucho tiempo sin estar contigo! ¿Qué crees que tengo en las venas? ¡te deseo!

*Candy se dio la vuelta y fue a su recamara, Albert no era detallista con ella, no la enamoraba, solo le exigía.

*Albert la fue siguiendo, abrió la puerta cuando ella se estaba desnudando para ponerse su bata de dormir.

-¡Sal de mi habitación!

*Albert se quedó estático mirando la desnudez de su esposa.

 **Chicas perdonen pero no pude escribir más porque mi niño ocupó la computadora por sus tareas, ya está en la recta final de su ciclo escolar.**

 **¿Cuánto tiempo debe pasar para que Candy perdone a Albert? saludos.**


	41. Chapter 41

Albert se acercó a ella, Candy se cubrió con la bata.

-Salte o grito

*La mirada de Albert era fija.

-Sé que también te mueres por estar conmigo, al igual que yo siempre has sido muy apasionada, antes de que te fueras, todas las noches que fui a ti, nunca me rechazaste, ¿porque quieres castigarnos?

*Él le quitó la bata y la jaló hacia él, aprisionándola entre sus brazos, Candy amaba esa mirada siempre caía presa ante él, tratando de ser fuerte se liberó de su prisión, aunque ya se había humedecido, ella se puso la bata.

-Dime que puedo hacer para que me aceptes de nuevo como tu esposo y en tu lecho. Los niños pensaran que no nos amamos, quiero que seamos una familia feliz, ¿De qué manera quieres que te pida perdón? Responde Candy, no quiero vivir más tiempo así.

Candy pensó: Si hubiera insistido un poco más, hubiera caído.

-Te lo dejo a tu conciencia, ahora sal de mi habitación.

*Albert agarró el vestido de Candy y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Porque te llevas mi vestido?

-Ya que dormiré sin tu cuerpo, me lo llevaré para tener tu aroma cerca de mí.

*Candy sintió que se flaquearon las piernas al escucharlo se sintió emocionada, ya no soportaba estar sin él.

*Al salir de la habitación, Candy se acostó y suspiraba, se imaginó que hacían el amor y se quedó dormida pensando en él.

*Albert puso el vestido en su almohada aferrándose a ella, pensando: _No podré resistir más tiempo, en cualquier momento perderé el control, y la someteré, ella no entiende que estoy ardiendo de deseo, mi Candy._

*Al Domingo siguiente, Albert llegó por Will y Constanza para ir a la Iglesia. Candy se quedó con las bebés porque estaba lloviendo y no quería que se resfriaran.

*Los niños se sentaron a lado de la tía Elroy y de los Cornwell, al terminar el servicio Dominical se fueron a la mansión.

*Constanza se le acercó a Albert.

-Papito, ¿Cómo se enamoraron mi mamá y tú?

*Albert se quedó sin palabras, no quería contarle a Constanza, que se habían casado porque lo habían estipulado en un testamento y que Candy había sido su herencia.

-Hija, esa es una historia muy complicada, algún día cuando seas mayor te la contaré.

-Deberías hacer lo que hiciste en el pasado, para que mami se vuelva a enamorar de ti.

*Albert pensó: _Algunas veces le llevé flores, otras veces hicimos picnic, a veces cocinaba para ella, ¡eso es lo que haré, le llevaré obsequios!_

*El lunes, cuando llegó Albert a visitar a los niños, ella estaba lista para ir a la Iglesia, dejaría a su mucama y a Albert al cuidado de los niños.

-Te traje estas flores.

*Constanza y Will miraron a Candy para ver su reacción.

-Gracias Albert, eres muy amable.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A la Iglesia

-Ayer pudiste ir con nosotros

-Pero estaba lloviendo, no fueran a enfermarse las niñas.

*Albert vio que Candy se empezaba a molestar y reaccionó.

-Está bien, aquí estaré cuando regreses.

*Candy se fue a la Iglesia a pie.

-Niños, hoy les enseñaré hacer pan de zanahoria.

-¡Papá los hombres no cocinamos!- dijo Will molesto.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-La tía Elroy.

-Algunas veces tenemos que cocinar, algún día te gustará una chica y querrás impresionarla cocinándole algo rico.

*Albert puso a los niños a rallar la zanahoria, el empezó a ensuciar la cocina, se le había olvidado como hacerlo.

-Papá yo te guiaré, mi mamá y yo hacíamos panes por encargo en Hartford.

*Ella fue guiando a Albert.

*Mientras caminaba Candy por las calles escuchaba: No son hijas de Ardley por eso están separados, -estoy segura que se parecen a Jeremy Day, -un hombre tan guapo como Ardley no debe estar solo, y varias frases como esas, Candy pensó: Todos murmuran que Albert y yo no vivimos en el mismo techo porque las niñas no son de él, tendré que pasearlas para que vean que son idénticas a Albert.

*Henry estaba dando el estudio a las mujeres de la Iglesia, cuando finalizó se acercó a Candy.

-¿No habías venido a la Iglesia? ¿Cómo está tu fe?

-No quería satisfacer el morbo de la gente, pero ya escuché murmuraciones de que las niñas no son de William, me tendré que pasear con ellas en la calle para taparles la boca.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con William?

-La verdad es que no lo he perdonado, seguimos separados, yo quería que el cambiara un poco, pero parece que no lo hará, ya no puedo estar sin él.

*Henry se rió: Lo amas Candy.

-Si tal y como es, apasionado, responsable, es buen padre, buen mozo, sé que debo amar también sus defectos pero no soporto que sea celoso y a veces iracundo.

-Deben de reconciliarse por los niños, ellos necesitan sentirse seguros en su hogar, son una bella familia, ora por tu esposo, Dios es el único que puede cambiar las actitudes de William, recuerda que en la Biblia dice en Proverbios 14:1 _La mujer sabia edifica su casa, más la necia con sus manos la derriba. En proverbios 31 del 10 al_ 12 habla sobre la mujer virtuosa:

 **10** Mujer virtuosa, ¿quién la hallará?  
Porque su estima sobrepasa largamente a la de las piedras preciosas.

 **11** El corazón de su marido está en ella confiado,  
Y no carecerá de ganancias.

 **12** Le da ella bien y no mal  
Todos los días de su vida.

Aparte de eso debes practicar el perdón recuerda ese versículo en: Colosenses 3:13 _soportándoos unos a otros, y perdonándoos unos a otros si alguno tuviere queja contra otro. De la manera que Cristo os perdonó, así también hacedlo vosotros._

Y así te puedo recitar toda la Biblia Candy, perdona y se una mujer virtuosa _._

-Si lo voy a perdonar sólo quiero que se esfuerce un poquito más, cambiando de tema William está alistando todo para partir a Chicago.

-Que tristeza, los extrañaré, y más a Constanza.

-Henry ¿Te volverás a casar?

-Todos piensan, que llevo una maldición, ya ves Inés y Virginia fallecieron, desgraciadamente aunque vengan a la Iglesia, son supersticiosos.

-Jeremy mató a Virginia, me lo confesó mientras me tenía secuestrada.

-¿Por qué no me extraña? Ya me lo imaginaba, mi hermano hizo mucho daño, pero te amó su manera.

-Ya no hablemos de él, que me da escalofríos.

-Por favor antes que partan trae a Constanza, para que se despida de mí.

-Así lo haré.

-Se me olvidaba, Ralph te mandó dinero, William no lo quiso aceptar pero viene dirigido a ti, Ralph te espera en Escocia.

-Úsalo para los pobres que haya en la Iglesia.

*Candy y Henry se abrazaron en señal de amistad.

Henry pensó: Candy es una mujer virtuosa, así era Virginia, pero al igual que yo perdoné a Jeremy, ella debe perdonar a William, Señor ayúdame a que se me quite este sentimiento por Candy, ella tiene a su esposo.

* Pasaron las horas, ya Albert estaba molesto por la tardanza de Candy.

-Papá sonríe, que no te encuentre mi mamá molesto- le dijo Constanza

*Albert pensó: _Como no voy a estar molesto, ya lleva varias horas fuera de la casa, de seguro ha de estar platicando con Henry._

*Candy llegó a la casa Will y Albert tenían harina en la cara.

-¿Qué hicieron?

-Horneamos un pan de zanahoria para ti, mi papá nos dirigió- dijo Will sonriente

-Me lo imagino.

*Entró a la cocina, y la vio hecha un desastre

-Ahorita la limpio- dijo Albert

*Candy respiró hondo: Si, por favor, cuando termines podremos comer juntos el pan que horneaste.

*Esa noche cenaron el pan de zanahoria, Candy se volvía más débil ante la mirada de Albert.

*Al día siguiente fue la señora Elroy a ver a los niños.

-Usted aquí Señora Elroy

-Vengo a pedirte disculpas, no sabes el trabajo que me ha costado tragarme mi orgullo, quiero ver a las niñas.

-Pase usted.

*Elroy las vio y dijo: ¡Son tan hermosas!

-¿Cómo las reconoces?

-William, trajo unas pulseritas y unas cadenas con unos dijes donde dicen su nombre, aunque yo si las sé diferenciar.

*Elroy vio los nombres y pensó: _No le puso a ninguna de las dos mi nombre, esa fue su venganza._

*Candy sonrió al pensar que se había vengado de la mejor manera, no ponerle Elroy a una de sus hijas.

*Al siguiente Sábado salieron toda la familia de Albert a pasear en un carruaje descubierto, todos los miraban atónitos, el hizo varias paradas, para saludar y veían que las niñas eran idénticas a él.

*Esa noche Albert fue con Candy a su habitación.

-Ya estuvimos gritando en todo New Haven que somos una familia feliz, ahora quiero que no sean solo apariencias, es necesario que vivamos juntos.

-¡Está bien trae tus cosas!

-¿Me puedo quedar desde esta noche?

-Trae primero tus cosas

 **SAINT ANDREWS ESCOCIA**

*Ralph miraba el paisaje desde su habitación, su mamá entró.

-Hijo, creo que ya es hora de buscar esposa.

-Todavía no ha pasado un año.

-Ralph ¿Por qué te engañas? Candy no dejará a su marido, ella lo ama, yo la estimo mucho, quizás si hubiera sido viuda pero tiene a su esposo e hijos, debes olvidarla.

-Está bien mamá, presentáme a la que quieras.

 **Hola chicas lindo fin de semana, como ven ya está cerca el desenlace, las voy a extrañar en esta historia.**


	42. Chapter 42

*Llegaron algunos hombres de Albert a New Haven, provenientes de Chicago para informarle que los nativos del lugar, seguían atacando aisladamente a los hombres blancos.

-Lord Andrew, tengo malas noticias-dijo el capataz de la finca.

-Habla de una buena vez- dijo Albert con preocupación.

-Sus hombres poco a poco se han ido de Chicago con sus familias, han decidido, buscar su propia fortuna.

-Me tardé mucho en ir, tuve problemas en casa y eso retrasó mi viaje.

\- De todas maneras se hubieran ido

¿Por qué lo dices?

-Un hombre les metió ideas en la cabeza, que ellos podían tener sus propias tierras y riquezas, que para que seguirían de esclavos, que América es un país libre, que ellos son blancos y que los únicos esclavos que deben haber son los de raza negra, es por eso que cada uno tomó a su familia y se fueron. Sólo quedamos setenta, hemos construido cabañas alrededor de su finca, para proteger sus posesiones, los que quedamos estamos dispuestos a seguir siendo sus siervos. Señor William hemos llegado a la conclusión que ese hombre quiere sus tierras, por eso les lavó el cerebro a los demás para que quedemos pocos para defenderlas.

-Gracias por avisarme, George lleva a los muchachos a la mansión, que les den de comer y un lugar para dormir, mañana decidiremos que hacer

*Candy logró escucharlos y pensó: Yo no arriesgare a mis hijos en un lugar hostil, en New Haven hasta está la universidad de Yale, en cambio allá, es empezar de nuevo, ya tengo 30 años y William 41, el cumplió con su gente trayéndolos a esta tierra llena de oportunidades, quizás si algún día Will quiere ir a Chicago, lo tendría que apoyar, pero mientras no me moveré de New Haven hasta que Anita y Rosy estén más grandes.

*Ya Albert había cambiado sus cosas a la casa de su familia, dormían en la misma cama, pero todavía Candy no cedía, estaba probando cuanto tiempo podría aguantar Albert, sólo sentía que en las noches el besaba sus cabellos, sus hombros, pero no iba más allá, aunque Candy cuando sentía su respiración agitada y también se moría de ganas por ser suya, a ella le empezaba a divertir que él estuviera tan ansioso por tomarla.

*Esa noche Albert volvió hacer lo mismo, ella estaba volteada hacia el lado contrario de él y se puso atrás de ella comenzó a besar sus cabellos, pasó su mano acariciando su brazo desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, no resistió más y besó su cuello bajando hacia el hombro, Candy sintió su erección, ya que él no dejó espacio entre los dos.

-Candy ¡No resisto más! Sé mía- el trató de quitarle la bata pero ella no se dejó.

-Seré tuya pero con una condición

-¿Me pondrás más condiciones? He hecho todo lo que me has pedido en estos dos meses- dijo Albert con excitación en su voz.

-¡No quiero irme de New Haven!

-Eso no está en discusión Candy, es una decisión que he tomado

-William, escuché todo lo que te dijeron esos hombres, ¿Quieres llevar a tu familia a una tierra hostil? ¿Dónde todavía los nativos atacan a los anglosajones?

-Tú misma escuchaste que me quedan pocos hombres.

-Nada nos hace falta aquí, tenemos nuestra casa, la tienda de telas, la fábrica y tú sigues teniendo tu empleo en el banco, escuché que hay un hombre que te envidia las tierras de Chicago, ¿Quieres enfrentarte a otro Thomas Hope? Ya estoy cansada William, quiero paz en mi vida, quiero disfrutar de mi familia, sentirme segura.

-Pero todos hablan de nosotros, siguen lamentando la muerte de Jeremy y siguen diciendo que soy un intruso.

-Nadie se atreve hacerte nada, a mí no me importa que hablen mal de mí.

-Lo pensaré Candy, no sé si es sano que los niños crezcan en este lugar.

-Pídele a Dios que te muestre que hacer.

*Esa noche Albert soñó que estaba en medio del campo donde estaba su finca de Chicago, escuchó risas, eran Will y Constanza, que jugaban entre la maleza, el vio a Candy con una de las niñas en brazos, en eso un nativo se puso atrás de ella, la sometió, le arrebató a la niña y la aventó al suelo, a Will y a Constanza los mataron con flechas. En eso Albert se levantó todo sudoroso, miró hacia Candy y pensó: ninguna tierra vale más que la seguridad de mi familia, quizás más adelante lograran aislar a los nativos y ya no correremos peligro. Tendremos que quedarnos en New Haven, tengo que cambiar, dejar de celar a Candy, tratarla mejor, ya no quiero más discusiones.

*Al día siguiente despidió a sus hombres y les comunicó que no se movería de New Haven, ellos le prometieron lealtad y que cuidarían de sus posesiones como si fueran propias.

*Pasaron unos días y Candy vio que Albert no se estaba rasurando el bigote.

-William ¿y ahora porque te estás dejando crecer el bigote?

-Por Will, él tiene que ver en su padre, un hombre de carácter, el me observa, además todos los hombres distinguidos de New Haven se están dejando crecer la barba y el bigote.

*Candy arrugó el entrecejo

-¿Por qué haces muecas?

-Si te dejas crecer la barba, te diré Tío William, como cuando te conocí.

-No te atreverías

-Pruébame

-um suena tentador-dijo Albert con una sonrisa seductora.

-Está bien te voy a probar, Albert le alzó el vestido a Candy le bajó la ropa interior, la puso contra la pared, le levantó las piernas.

-Espera ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Iremos a Chicago?

-No iremos, seguiré siendo el Intruso, aquí en New Haven.

-Sabes Albert, cuando nos casamos no estaba enamorada de ti.

-No me lo recuerdes, Constanza me preguntó, cómo nos enamoramos.

-Creo que deberíamos renovar nuestros votos matrimoniales, yo prometeré amarte y obedecerte y tu prometerás no celarme.

-Los celos se sienten, es algo inevitable.

-Necesitamos bautizar a las niñas.

-Piensa en la fecha, ese mismo día renovaremos nuestros votos y bautizaremos a las niñas.

 **SAINT ANDREWS ESCOCIA**

*La baronesa de Abercromby de Abukir y Tullibody, organizó una fiesta, para presentarle a Ralph varias jovencitas. No cesó de presentárselas, Ralph salió a la terraza para huir por unos minutos de su mamá.

*El cielo se estaba nublando, era de tarde, encontró a una joven que se apoyaba en el balcón mirando hacia el jardín.

*Ella sintió que alguien se acercó y dijo en tono melancólico: Pronto comenzara a llover, la lluvia son las lágrimas de un día triste.

-¿Acaso no te estás divirtiendo en la reunión?

-No me parece que todas las jóvenes de Saint Andrews, estemos compitiendo para ganar la atención de un hombre sin carácter.

-¿Por qué dices sin carácter? ¿Acaso lo conoces? ¿Por qué te ha dado esa impresión?

-Si la mamá le busca esposa, quiere decir que no puede tomar decisiones por el mismo, su hogar será como una barca en aguas turbulentas, por su indecisión.

*Ralph se sintió ofendido y replicó: Ese hombre sin carácter fue a Estados Unidos, a una misión secreta del príncipe regente y vino victorioso, es un hombre valiente, se enfrentó al peligro y casi muere.

-¿Porque no se quedó en América?

-Porque los militares están obligados a cumplir con las misiones que su superior le encomienda, así le cueste la vida.

-Suena un poquito interesante, pero sigo pensando que es un hombre sin carácter.

-Quizás tengas razón, se hubiera quedado en américa a luchar por la mujer que amaba.

*La Baronesa salió con la mamá de Carol Macland

-Acá están, ya se están conociendo, no es necesario que los presentemos.

-Carol hija, ya conociste a Ralph el barón de Abercromby de Abukir y Tullibody.

*A Carol se le subieron los colores al rostro, al saber que estaba platicando con "el hombre sin carácter".

*Ralph dibujó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Así que Carol Macland ¿no?, yo soy el hombre sin carácter al que la mamá le está buscando esposa.

-Lo siento mucho.

*La baronesa vio a Carol que agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

-¿Qué pasó Carol? ¿Ralph se portó mal contigo?

-No, sólo que me empieza a doler la cabeza.

-Señorita Carol desea bailar conmigo el próximo Vals.

-Si claro.

*Ralph fue al salón con Carol.

-Tan siquiera no tendré que fingir delante de ti Carol.

-Usted perdone, por lo que le dije.

-Veremos hasta dónde puede llegar contigo, un hombre sin carácter.

NEW HAVEN

*El amigo de Albert Josiah Gibbs, invitó a los Andrew a su casa.

-Así que ya no se irán de New Haven

-Por ahora no, hasta que estén un poco más grandes nuestros hijos.

-William, tu hija Constanza, es muy inteligente y bonita, ¿Por qué no me la cedes para mi hijo menor?

-Lo platicaremos en su momento.

*Constanza salió al jardín a jugar con Will y encontraron al hijo menor de Josiah Gibbs de doce años jugando a los espadachines con un niño de color el cual tenía su edad.

*Ismael vio a Constanza y dejó de luchar por sonreírle, a Marcos (el niño de color) se le fue el palo y lo golpeó accidentalmente. Su hermano mayor que tenía 17 años vio la acción y fue con una fusta en mano para golpear a Marcos.

-¡No por favor no lo dañe, yo vi que fue accidental!-dijo Constanza.

*Ismael dijo: Es cierto, yo me distraje.

-Aun así, un negro no tiene porqué golpear a su amo.

*El golpeó a Marcos con la fusta, Constanza gritó, William y Candy salieron para ver qué pasaba con su hija.

-¡Papá, que no le peguen al niño!

*Josiah salió y dijo: ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Ismael contestó: Me distraje por ver Constanza y accidentalmente marcos me golpeó, pero mi hermano, quiere darle un castigo.

*Josiah miró a Constanza y dijo: Si le das un beso en la mejilla a mi hijo Ismael, no castigaremos a Marcos.

*Candy iba a protestar, Albert le agarró el brazo y le hizo seña para que guardara silencio.

*Constanza se acercó a Ismael, el cuál se sonrojó, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El hermano mayor se molestó.

Albert dijo: Por favor Josiah, no castiguen al muchacho, ya dijeron que fue accidental.

-Constanza tiene la culpa por ser tan bonita, parece que a Ismael le gustó-dijo Josiah con una sonrisa.

*Constanza le sonrió a Marcos (el niño de color) y le guiñó el ojo, el hermano de Ismael se dio cuenta de la acción de Constanza.

*Después del incidente almorzaron juntos, los Andrew le dieron la invitación a Josiah y a su familia para la celebración del bautizo de sus hijas y la renovación de sus votos.

*Después que se fueron los Andrew , Esteban dijo: Padre, esa niña tiene 8 años ¿verdad?

-Así es

-Se pondrá más bonita a medida que vaya creciendo.

-Muchacho, tu eres muy mayor para ella, Ismael está más acorde a la edad de Constanza.

Esteban pensó: Es linda, pero al parecer a ella le gustó el negro.

 **Chicas lindo fin de semana.**

 **El próximo capítulo es el final**


	43. Chapter 43

**FINAL DEL INTRUSO**

En la hora del té en la mansión de los Macland habían dejado solos a Ralph y a Carol, él estaba dispuesto hacerle la proposición.

-Carol

-Dime Ralph

-La primera impresión que te di cuando nos conocimos fue que soy un hombre sin carácter, quiero que seas honesta y me digas si sigues pensando lo mismo.

-Ahora te admiro y tengo otros sentimientos hacia ti.

-Seré sincero contigo, me enamoré de un imposible, ella está casada y vive en américa, no creo que la vea nuevamente, te propongo que nos casemos, veo que tienes muchas cualidades y no eres como las otras muchachas de sociedad, creo que puedo llegar amarte, me gustas mucho de eso estoy seguro, soy leal y te sería fiel pues me volví creyente cuando estuve en peligro y Dios me protegió, te ofrezco un hogar estable y prometo cuidar de ti con devoción.

-Ralph, la verdad pensé que cuando me casara sería por amor, te confieso que estoy enamorada de ti y considero que si ponemos a Dios como la cabeza de nuestro matrimonio, nuestro hogar será estable, si fundamos nuestra casa sobre la roca que es Cristo aunque vinieran ríos y tempestades no caería pues El estaría como nuestro cimiento.

-Entonces ¿aceptas a casarte conmigo?

-Si Ralph acepto.

Se hincó ante ella, besó su mano y le puso un anillo el cual había pertenecido a la familia de Ralph por generaciones. Tocaron la campanita y todos entraron al salón, para celebrar con ellos el compromiso.

En la Iglesia de la Santa Trinidad en San Andrew Escocia, Ralph el barón de Abercromby de Abukir y Tullibody contraía nupcias con Carol Macland, después de la ceremonia fueron a la mansión del barón a pasar su noche de bodas y dos días después partieron a Edimburgo para su luna de miel.

 **New Haven**

Los Andrew corrigieron su apellido ya no era necesario esconderse, los que deseaban su mal habían fallecido.

Candy escogió la tela más fina y bonita para que le hicieran un hermoso vestido, no sería blanco pero el diseño era como el de una princesa, invitaron a la renovación de sus votos a todo el pueblo de New Haven, tenían suficiente dinero para convidarlos sin que faltase alguno, tanto a los de bajos recursos como a los ricos. A las gemelas Rosy y Anita las bautizarían ese mismo día, a cada una les hicieron su vestido blanco, Constanza sería la que esparciría una alfombra de pétalos de flores en el camino de Candy y Albert, el pequeño Will llevaría los anillos.

Todo el pueblo de New Haven estaban convocados en la Iglesia, el ministro Henry Day oficiaría la renovación de los votos de los Andrew y el bautizo de Rosy y Ana Raquel Andrew.

En el sermón previo a la liturgia las palabras del ministro Henry fueron:

El pacto matrimonial es para toda la vida.

No hay nada que pueda darle paz a una pareja que se ama el saber que se tendrán el uno al otro para toda la vida incondicionalmente, dispuestos a darse y rendirse mutuamente, dejar el ego a un lado, servirse respetarse y amarse, si algo empieza a enfriarse, en el futuro buscar juntos como reavivar la llama del amor que se profesaron ante Dios y los hombres.

El pacto matrimonial no es un contrato. Los contratos se anulan.  
El pacto matrimonial va más allá de un papel o un anillo.  
El pacto matrimonial cumple el propósito de Dios en los hombres.

El día de hoy este varón William Albert Andrew y esta dama Candice White Andrew han decidido renovar sus votos con el propósito de glorificar a Dios con su matrimonio, este sentir Dios se los puso en sus corazones. Pues no es solamente unir sus vidas sino además mantenerla unidas a los principios bíblicos y a ayudar a su pareja a caminar hacia el mismo destino: estar delante del Señor, sin que tengan algo de que avergonzarse.

Vivir para glorificar a Dios en el matrimonio, nos debe conducir a perdonarnos, ser pacientes, consoladores y misericordiosos, pues son los frutos de ser hijos de Dios.  
En la unión matrimonial no sólo se debe cuidar de uno mismo, sino de lo externo que pudiese distraer, perturbar y distanciar a la pareja del propósito del pactado. Si alguien o algo distrae la relación no es obra de Dios, sino la misma obra del enemigo que influencia para derribar el milagro de amor impuesto por Dios. El mundo quiere distorsionar el significado del matrimonio. Los creyentes debemos cuidar está hermosa institución cuidándolo con temor y fervor, pues un día daremos cuentas de todo lo que fue puesto en nuestras manos para hacerlo fructificar y dar buenas cuentas al dueño de todas las cosas, Nuestro gran y eterno Dios. Ya ellos tienen cuatro hijos y el deber de ellos será instruirlos en el conocimiento de la Palabra de Dios para que ellos lleguen a ser mujeres y hombres temerosos de Dios y productivos a la sociedad.

Los Conrwell (Paty y Stear ) les pusieron el lazo, el pequeño Will les dio los anillos, delante de todos los habitantes de New Haven, ellos mostraron y dieron testimonio de lo mucho que se amaban.

Después Bautizaron a Rosy y a Ana.

La fiesta la celebraron en la mansión Andrew, la propiedad era muy grande por lo que entró todo el pueblo, habían puesto mesas especiales para los Gibbs, hicieron un baile con música local.

Esa noche los niños se quedaron en la mansión de los Andrew, la Señora Elroy se encargaría de Constanza y Will, los Cornwell se encargarían de cuidar a Anita y Rosy.

Candy y Albert fueron a pasar la noche en la casita donde estaban viviendo. Candy se aseó, se perfumó para presentarse delante de Albert que la esperaba ansioso.

-Ahora si te uniste a mí por voluntad propia, sin que nadie te forzara

-Y tú te uniste a mi sin que hubiera una herencia de por medio-contestó Candy

Albert sonrió y dijo: Me casé muy enamorado de ti, y ese amor se ha ido incrementando con el paso de los años, te prometo que nunca más dejaré que me invadan las dudas.

-Las promesas ya las hicimos delante de Dios, no es necesario que agregues más cosas.

-Oh Candy no puedo más

Albert se apoderó de su boca, sus besos eran incesantes.

Ella se apartó de él y le dijo: Siempre he tenido la curiosidad de saber cómo le hiciste cuando estuve enferma.

-Acuéstate te enseñaré-dijo Albert seduciéndola con la mirada y con su voz.

Candy se acostó y él se puso a su lado.

-Recuerdo que ese día trataba de bajarte la fiebre y cuando acerqué el trapo húmedo a tu cara, sentí tu aliento y te besé, luego miré que estabas sudando, y me dio curiosidad por verte los pechos, entonces desabotoné tu bata, pero al ver tus pezones no resistí el impulso de besarlos.

Albert le desabotonó la bata y descubrió sus senos para besarlos y succionarlos- Luego quise verte las piernas por lo que te alcé la bata, después te la quité para verte completamente desnuda, mi cuerpo reaccionó y quise sentir tu piel con mi piel por lo que me desnudé, no puede más y te penetré. Cuando dijo eso, ya estaba posicionado sobre ella y la penetró, Candy aferró sus piernas al cuerpo de Albert el cual gemía placenteramente, a Candy le había excitado el relato de Albert, por lo que quiso estar montada en él, cambiaron de posición ella lo amó hasta que pudo satisfacerse, luego Albert volvió a tomar el control, sus movimientos fueron constantes hasta que eyaculó en ella. Toda la noche hicieron el amor hasta quedar agotados.

Meses después la señora Elroy se enfermó de gravedad le había dado fiebre escarlatina, la pusieron en cuarentena para que los niños no se contagiaran, Candy la atendió, pero por su avanzada edad su cuerpo se deterioró rápidamente en dos días.

-Candy, quiero que me perdones.

-Tía Elroy, no tengo nada que perdonarle todo está olvidado.

-Gracias hija, quiero irme tranquila, que entre nosotras no haya rencores.

-Yo no le guardo rencor, por insistencia de todos los Andrew me casé con el hombre que ahora amo con toda la intensidad de mi corazón.

-Prométeme que siempre guiarás a tus hijos conforme a la Palabra de Dios

-Lo prometo.

-Llama a William por favor quiero decirle mis últimas palabras.

Candy habló a Albert, el entró y la besó en la frente, la Señora Elroy respiraba agitado.

-William, quiero que siempre trates bien a Candy, nunca permitas que los celos nublen tus pensamientos, no vuelvas a dudar de ella jamás.

-Lo prometo tía.

La Señora Elroy le agarró la mano y dijo: Así como el azul de tus ojos, estoy viendo el cielo, voy a presentarme delante de mi Creador.

Ella dio su último suspiro y exhaló.

En el funeral de la Señora Elroy, todos los amigos de los Andrew los acompañaron.

Henry Day conoció a una viuda prima de Josiah Gibbs, ella se enamoró de inmediato de él, Henry tenía sus dudas pero pidió que Dios lo iluminara, ella tenía la edad de Candy, después de varios días de ayuno y oración leyó donde decía que no era bueno que el hombre estuviera solo y que Dios le prepararía ayuda idónea para él, después de eso, ella llegó a visitarlo y cargó al niño de Jeremiah Day amorosamente, el niño no se daba con cualquier persona pero con ella no lloró, por lo que él lo tomó como señal y se decidió a desposarla, le pidió a Josiah Gibbs su mano y se la concedieron.

Los Cornwell habían construido una casa al gusto de Paty y dejaron la Mansión Andrew, Candy y Albert regresaron a ella al mes siguiente que los Cornwell se fueron a su nuevo hogar.

La familia Andrew compuesta por Candy y Albert sus hijos Constanza, William, Rosemary y Ana Raquel estaban en la terraza de la mansión para apreciar las flores de su jardín.

Albert empezó a cantar un himno delante de sus hijos

Ven a mi hogar, Señor Jesús, Y reine allí tu tierno amor,

En mis temores sé valor, y en mis tinieblas sé la luz;

Y Cuando, de la tentación, Azote fiero el huracán

Que mi alma encuentre con afán, En ti mi Dios, su salvación.

 **Candy, Constanza y Will se unieron con él en la siguiente estrofa**

Feliz hogar do vivo yo, con mi Jesús en comunión

Así mi angustia y mi aflicción, por su poder, ya terminó.

Y aunque las pruebas sin cesar, a mis umbrales estarán

De mi mansión no lograrán, la fe en Jesús, jamás quitar.

Albert besó amoroso la mejilla a Candy quien tenía en brazos a Rosy, Constanza se acercó a su Padre con Anita en brazos para besar a su papá y a Candy, Will también se acercó a sus padres para sentir su amor y protección.

FIN

 **Chicas les agradezco a Todas por haber seguido el Fic.**

 **Loren Rios, Tania Lizbeth, Gina Riquelme, Paulayjoaqui, Carolina Macias, Susana Rojas, Jahzeel (felicidades por haber cumplido año) Rocío CR (Felicidades por tu aniversario) Hanir, Luz, Eli, Ale Graum, Yuleni, Fandcya, Louna, Sayuri 1707, Maravilla 121, Jane, Glenda, Stormaw, Liovana, Chidamami, Aniiii, MAiira Huiir, Rixa Eve ( Dios les cuidará aunque la tierra sea removida) Locadeamor, Georgia Celli, Vialsi, Eliza Sq, Kira anima, Yanira, Pathya, Niizalaura, Mary men, Adele, Ofe. La Castaaneda. Gaby Grandchester.**

 **Empecé el Intruso II por si gustan saber la continuación…**


End file.
